Enamorandose de un Nerd
by Alessandra Masen- Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan se enamora del nerd del Instituto Forks HIgh , pero Mike el "Pupular" hará todo lo posible que se enamore del y no del nerd de Edward Cullen "el nerd".


STEPHANIE MEYER

CREPUSCULO

NDICE

PREFACIO ...4 PRIMER ENCUENTRO...5 LIBRO ABIERTO...17 EL PRODIGIO...28 LAS INVITACIONES. ...36 GRUPO SANGUINEO ...45 CUENTOS DE MIEDO ...58 PESADILLA ...68 PORT ANGELES ...78 TEORIA ...91 INTERROGATORIOS ...100 COMPLICACIONES ...111 JUEGOS MALABARES...120 CONFESIONES ...132 MENTE VERSUS CUERPO ...145 LOS CULLEN...158 CARLISLE ...170 EL PARTIDO ...177 LA CAZA ...191 DESPEDIDAS ...199 IMPACIENCIA ...207 LA LLAMADA ...216 EL JUEGO DEL ESCONDITE ...221 EL ANGEL ...230 PUNTO MUERTO ...234 EPILOGO ...245

2

Para mi hermana mayor Emily, sin cuyo entusiasmo esta historia a n seguir a inconclusa. El revela honduras y secretos, conoce lo que ocultan las tinieblas,  
y la luz mora junto a l. Daniel 2:22

3

PREFACIO

Nunca me hab a detenido a pensar en c mo iba a morir, aunque me hab an sobrado los motivos en los ltimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situaci n incluso de haberlo intentado.

Con la respiraci n contenida, contempl fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otrolado de la gran habitaci n. ste me devolvi la mirada complacido.

Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso deber a contar algo.

Sab a que no afrontar a la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepent a de esta decisi n. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sue o que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusi n.

El cazador sonri de forma amistosa cuando avanz con aire despreocupado para matarme.

4

PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Mi madre me llev al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me hab a puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presi n blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.

En la pen nsula de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve m s que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escap conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas ten a unos meses. Me hab a visto obligada a pasar all un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce a os; as que, en vez de eso, los tres ltimos a os, Charlie, mi padre, hab a pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.

Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.

Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extend a en todas las direcciones.

Bella me dijo mam por en sima vez antes de subir al avi n , no tienes por qu hacerlo.

Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de p nico cuando contempl sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. C mo pod a permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cari osa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora ten a a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagar an las facturas, habr a comida en el frigor fico y gasolina en el dep sito del coche, y podr a apelar a l cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun as ...

Es que quiero ir le ment . Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero hab a dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los ltimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.

Saluda a Charlie de mi parte dijo con resignaci n.

S , lo har .

Te ver pronto insisti . Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volver tan pronto como me necesites.

Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le supon a esa promesa.

No te preocupes por m le ped . Todo ir estupendamente. Te quiero, mam .

Me abraz con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, sub al avi n y ella se march .

Para llegar a Forks ten a por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde all a Port Angeles una hora m s en avioneta y otra m s en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.

Lo cierto es que Charlie hab a llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parec a realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con l de forma m s o menos permanente. Ya me hab a matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.

Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme inc moda en su compa a. Ninguno de los dos ramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco ten a nada que contarle. Sab a que mi decisi n lo hac a sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca hab a ocultado mi aversi n hacia Forks.

5

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avi n aterriz en Port Angeles. No lo consider un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me hab a despedido del sol.

Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extra . Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de polic a Swan. La principal raz n de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice m s la velocidad del tr fico que un poli.

Charlie me abraz torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avi n.

Me alegro de verte, Bella dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sosten a firmemente . Apenas has cambiado. C mo est Ren e?

Mam est bien. Yo tambi n me alegro de verte, pap no le pod a llamar Charlie a la cara.

Tra a pocas maletas. La mayor a de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo hab amos hecho un fondo com n con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron f cilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.

He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato anunci una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. Qu tipo de coche?

Desconfi de la manera en que hab a dicho un coche perfecto para ti en lugar de simplemente un coche perfecto .

Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.

D nde lo encontraste? Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que viv a en La Push? La Push es una peque a reserva india situada en la costa. No. Sol a venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano me explic . Por eso no me acordaba de l. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias. Ahora est en una silla de ruedas continu Charlie cuando no respond , por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su cami n por una ganga.

De qu a o es? Por la forma en que le cambi la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba o r. Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos a os. Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema as como as .

Cu ndo lo compr ? En 1984... Creo. Y era nuevo entonces? En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta confes con timidez.

Pap , por favor! No s nada de coches! No podr a arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller. Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en d a no los fabrican tan buenos. El trasto, repet en mi fuero interno. Al menos ten a posibilidades como apodo.

Y qu entiendes por barato? Despu s de todo, se era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder. Bueno, cari o, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida. Charlie me mir de reojo con rostro expectante. 6

Vaya. Gratis.

No ten as que hacerlo, pap . Iba a comprarme un coche.

No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aqu .

Charlie manten a la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sent a inc modo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo hab a heredado de l, de ah que tambi n mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respond :

Es estupendo, pap . Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.

Resultaba innecesario a adir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero l no ten a por qu sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.

Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida mascull , avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.

Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios m s sobre el tiempo, que era h medo, y b sicamente sa fue toda la conversaci n. Miramos a trav s de las ventanillas en silencio.

El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no pod a negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los rboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas ten a un matiz de verdor.

Era demasiado verde, un planeta alien gena.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Viv a en una casa peque a de dos dormitoriosque compr con mi madre durante los primeros d as de su matrimonio. sos fueron los nicos d as de su matrimonio, los primeros. All , aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para m . El veh culo era de un rojo desva do, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encant . No sab a si funcionar a, pero pod a imaginarme al volante. Adem s, era uno de esos modelos de hierro s lido que jam s sufren da os, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tr fico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.

Caramba, pap ! Me encanta! Gracias! Ahora, el d a de ma ana parec a bastante menos terror fico. No me ver a en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kil metros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de polic a me llevara en el coche patrulla.

Me alegra que te guste dijo Charlie con voz spera, nuevamente avergonzado.

Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requiri un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Ten a el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conoc a bien la habitaci n; hab a sido la m a desde que nac . El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los nicos cambios que hab a introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y a adir un escritorio cuando crec . Encima de ste hab a ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del m dem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de tel fono m s pr xima. Mi madre lo hab a estipulado de ese modo para que estuvi ramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que ten a desde ni a a n segu a en el rinc n.

S lo hab a un peque o cuarto de ba o en lo alto de las escaleras que deber a compartir con Charlie. Intent no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dej sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una haza a que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonre r ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permiti contemplar a trav s del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas l grimas. No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso pod a esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al d a siguiente.

7

El aterrador c mputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan s lo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer a o en Phoenix hab a m s de setecientos alumnos. Todos los j venes de por aqu se hab an criado juntos y sus abuelos hab an aprendido a andar juntos. Yo ser a la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.

Tal vez podr a utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero f sicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Deber a ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quiz una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.

Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero m s bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinaci n suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el rid culo o da ar a alguien, a m misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.

Despu s de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llev el neceser al cuarto de ba o para asearme tras un d a de viaje. Contempl mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y h medo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya ten a un aspecto m s cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi trasl cida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no hab a color alguno.

Mientras me enfrentaba a mi p lida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me enga aba a m misma. Jam s encajar a, y no s lo por mis carencias f sicas. Si no me hab a hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, qu posibilidades iba a tener aqu ?

No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien manten a mayor proximidad, estaba en armon a conmigo; no bamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si ve a las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido.

Pero la causa no importaba, s lo contaba el efecto. Y ma ana no ser a m s que el comienzo.

Aquella noche no dorm bien, ni siquiera cuando dej de llorar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jam s, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tap la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego a ad la almohada, pero no consegu conciliar el sue o antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirti en un fino sirimiri.

A la ma ana siguiente, lo nico que ve a a trav s de la ventana era una densa niebla y sent que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de m . Aqu nunca se pod a ver el cielo, parec a una jaula.

El desayuno con Charlie se desarroll en silencio. Me dese suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte sol a esquivarme. Charlie se march primero, directo a la comisar a, que era su esposa y su familia. Examin la cocina despu s de que se fuera, todav a sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era peque a, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chill n y un suelo de lin leo blanco. Nada hab a cambiado. Hac a dieciocho a os, mi madre hab a pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Hab a una hilera de fotos encima del peque o hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tama o de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tom a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nac , seguida por una sucesi n de mis fotograf as

8

escolares hasta el a o pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Ten a que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aqu .

Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se hab a repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir inc moda.

No quer a llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no pod a permanecer en la casa m s tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biol gico, y me encamin hacia la llovizna.

A n chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que hab a junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. A oraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el veh culo, como deseaba, y me apresur a escapar de la h meda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.

Dentro del monovolumen estaba c moda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy deb an de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicer a marr n de los asientos a n ol a tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arranc a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralent . Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo deb a de tener alg n defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un a adido que no me esperaba.

Fue f cil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo dem s en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, s lo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parec a a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en poca de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Hab a tantos rboles y arbustos que a primera vista no pod a verlo en su totalidad. D nde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunt con nostalgia. D nde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?

Aparqu frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada hab a un cartelito que rezaba Oficina principal . No vi otros coches aparcados all , por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decid que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana sal de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorr un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respir hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

En el interior hab a m s luz y se estaba m s caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era peque a: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hac a tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crec an por doquier en sus macetas de pl stico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetaci n fuera.

Un mostrador alargado divid a la habitaci n en dos, con cestas met licas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detr s del mostrador hab a tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color p rpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.

La mujer pelirroja alz la vista.

Te puedo ayudar en algo? Soy Isabella Swan le inform , y de inmediato advert en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, hab a sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de polic a al fin regresaba a casa.

Por supuesto dijo. Rebusc entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba. Precisamente aqu tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

9

Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para ense rmelas. Repas todas mis clases y marc el camino m s id neo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entreg el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedic una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolv la sonrisa m s convincente posible.

Los dem s estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regres al monovolumen. Los segu , me un a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los veh culos ten an a n m s a os que el m o, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, viv a en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que all hab a era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. Aun as , apagu el motor en cuanto aparqu en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atenci n de los dem s sobre m .

Examin el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consult ndolo todo el d a. Lo guard en la mochila, me la ech al hombro y respir hondo. Puedo hacerlo, me ment sin mucha convicci n. Nadie me va a morder. Al final, suspir y sal del coche.

Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de j venes. Observ con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atenci n.

Una vez pasada la cafeter a, el edificio n mero tres resultaba f cil de localizar, ya que hab a un gran 3 pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Not que mi respiraci n se acercaba a hiperventilaci n al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entr detr s de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.

El aula era peque a. Los alumnos que ten a delante se deten an en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; hab a varias. Los imit . Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, tambi n p lida, de pelo casta o claro. Al menos, mi piel no ser a nada excepcional aqu .

Entregu el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Mas n. Se qued mir ndome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedic ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envi a un pupitre vac o al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compa eros. A stos les resultaba dif cil mirarme al estar sentada en la ltima fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me hab a entregado el profesor. Era bastante b sica: Bront , Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los hab a le do a todos, lo cual era c modo... y aburrido. Me pregunt si mi madre me enviar a la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creer a que la estaba enga ando. Recre nuestra discusi n mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata.

Cuando son el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acn y pelo grasiento, se lade desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

T eres Isabella Swan, verdad?

Parec a demasiado amable, el t pico miembro de un club de ajedrez.

Bella le correg . En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.

D nde tienes la siguiente clase? pregunt . Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que ten a en la mochila.

Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

Mirase donde mirase, hab a ojos curiosos por doquier.

Voy al edificio cuatro, podr a mostrarte el camino demasiado amable, sin duda .

Me llamo Eric a adi .

10

Sonre con timidez.

Gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que ca a con m s fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos segu an lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volvi ndome paranoica.

Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, eh? pregunt .

Mucho.

All no llueve a menudo, verdad?

Tres o cuatro veces al a o.

Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

Hace mucho sol le expliqu .

No se te ve muy bronceada.

Es la sangre albina de mi madre.

Me mir con aprensi n. Suspir . No parec a que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Despu s de estar varios meses aqu , habr a olvidado c mo emplear el sarcasmo.

Pasamos junto a la cafeter a de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompa hasta la puerta, aunque la pod a identificar perfectamente.

En fin, suerte dijo cuando roc el picaporte . Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.

Parec a esperanzado. Le dediqu una sonrisa que no compromet a a nada y entr .

El resto de la ma ana transcurri de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometr a, el se or Varner, a quien habr a odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que ense aba, fue el nico que me oblig a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compa eros. Balbuce , me sonroj y tropec con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.

Despu s de dos clases, empec a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre hab a alguien con m s coraje que los dem s que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procur actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general ment mucho. Al menos, no necesit el plano.

Una chica se sent a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometr a como de espa ol, y me acompa a la cafeter a para almorzar. Era muy peque a, varios cent metros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limit a sonre r mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intent comprenderlo todo.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me present . Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunci . Parec an orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me salud desde el otro lado de la sala.

Y all estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversaci n con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.

Se sentaban en un rinc n de la cafeter a, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni com an pese a que todos ten an delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma est pida como casi todos los dem s, por lo que no hab a peligro: pod a estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atenci n.

No se parec an lo m s m nimo a ning n otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parec a un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, m s alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y ten a el cabello del color de la miel. El ltimo era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo casta o

11

dorado. Ten a un aspecto m s juvenil que los otros dos, que podr an estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aqu en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La m s alta era escultural. Ten a una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del n mero dedicado a trajes de ba o de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima s lo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio ca a en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja ten a aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta se alando en una direcci n, y de un negro intenso.

Aun as , todos se parec an much simo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes m s p lidos de cuantos viv an en aquel pueblo sin sol. M s p lidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos ten an ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, sim tricas.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no consegu a apartar la mirada.

Continu mir ndolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las p ginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ngel. Resultaba dif cil decidir qui n era m s bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo casta o dorado.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, tambi n del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica m s peque a se levant con la bandeja el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder y se alej con un trote gr cil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de gil bailarina, la contempl vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habr a considerado posible. Mir r pidamente a los otros, que permanec an sentados, inm viles.

Qui nes son sos? pregunt a la chica de la clase de Espa ol, cuyo nombre se me hab a olvidado. Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a qui nes me refer a, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonaci n de mi voz, el m s delgado y de aspecto m s juvenil, la mir . Durante una fracci n de segundo se fij en mi vecina, y despu s sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los m os.

l desvi la mirada r pidamente, a n m s deprisa que yo, ruborizada de verg enza. Su rostro no denotaba inter s alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compa era hubiera pronunciado su nombre y l, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se ri tontamente y fij la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa me respondi con un hilo de voz.

Mir de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y n veos dedos. Mov a la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun as , cre que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.

Qu nombres tan raros y anticuados!, pens . Era la clase de nombres que ten an nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aqu , quiz fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo peque o. Entonces record que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Hab a dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.

Son... guapos.

12

Me cost encontrar un t rmino mesurado.

Ya te digo! Jessica asinti mientras soltaba otra risita tonta . Pero est n juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos. Su voz reson con toda la conmoci n y reprobaci n de un pueblo peque o, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello dar a pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.

Qui nes son los Cullen? pregunt . No parecen parientes... Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendr entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.

Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.

Ahora s , Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho a os, pero han vivido con la se ora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su t a o algo parecido.

Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos ni os siendo tan j venes.

Supongo que s admiti Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresi n de que, por alg n motivo, el m dico y su mujer no le ca an bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en direcci n a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agreg : Aunque tengo entendido que la se ora Cullen no puede tener hijos.

Mientras manten amos esta conversaci n, dirig a miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extra a familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no hab an probado bocado.

Siempre han vivido en Forks? pregunt . De ser as , seguro que los habr a visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano. No dijo con una voz que daba a entender que ten a que ser obvio, incluso para una reci n llegada como yo . Se mudaron aqu hace dos a os, vinieron desde alg n lugar de Alaska.

Experiment una punzada de compasi n y alivio. Compasi n porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admit a. Alivio por no ser la nica reci n llegada y, desde luego, no la m s interesante.

Uno de los Cullen, el m s joven, levant la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasi n con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvi los ojos, me pareci que en los suyos brillaba una expectaci n insatisfecha.

Qui n es el chico de pelo cobrizo? pregunt . Lo mir de refil n. Segu a observ ndome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflej una ligera contrariedad. Volv a desviar la vista. Se llama Edward. Es guap simo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con l. No sale con nadie. Quiz ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa dijo con desd n, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunt cu ndo la habr a rechazado.

Me mord el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo mir de nuevo. Hab a vuelto el rostro, pero me pareci ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si tambi n estuviera sonriendo.

Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos despu s. Todos se mov an con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcert verlos. El que respond a al nombre de Edward no me mir de nuevo.

Permanec en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas m s tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quer a llegar tarde a mis clases el primer d a. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideraci n de recordarme que se llamaba Angela, ten a, como yo, clase de segundo de Biolog a a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. Tambi n era t mida.

13

Nada m s entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compart a la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconoc a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la nica silla vacante, por lo poco com n de su cabello.

Lo mir de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que ste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso r gido en la silla. Volvi a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresi n de su rostro era de lo m s extra a, hostil, airada. Pasmada, apart la vista y me sonroj otra vez. Tropec con un libro que hab a en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba all solt una risita.

Me hab a dado cuenta de que ten a los ojos negros, negros como carb n.

El se or Banner me firm el comprobante y me entreg un libro, ahorr ndose toda esa tonter a de la presentaci n. Supe que bamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la nica silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a l, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada a n me ten a aturdida.

No alc la vista cuando deposit el libro sobre la mesa y me sent , pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclin en la direcci n opuesta, sent ndose al borde de la silla. Apart el rostro como si algo apestara. Ol mi pelo con disimulo. Ol a a fresas, el aroma de mi champ favorito. Me pareci un aroma bastante inocente. Dej caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intent prestar atenci n al profesor.

Por desgracia, la clase vers sobre la anatom a celular, un tema que ya hab a estudiado. De todos modos, tom apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

No me pod a controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo trav s del pelo al extra ochico que ten a a mi lado. ste no relaj aquella postura envarada sentado al borde de la silla, lo m s lejos posible de m durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un pu o, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se hab a arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara pod a verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexi n tan liviana como parec a al lado del m s fornido de sus hermanos.

La lecci n parec a prolongarse mucho m s que las otras. Se deb a a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el pu o que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abri . Continu sentado, tan inm vil que parec a no respirar.

Qu le pasaba? Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestion mi opini n sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quiz no era tan resentida como hab a pensado.

No pod a tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conoc a de nada.

Me atrev a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez m s y lo lament . Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de l, cruz por mi mente una frase: Si las miradas matasen... .

El timbre son en ese momento. Yo di un salto al o rlo y Edward Cullen abandon su asiento. Se levant con garbo de espaldas a m era mucho m s alto de lo que pensaba y cruz la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.

Me qued petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida c mo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No hab a derecho. Empec a recoger los b rtulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de l grimas. Sol a llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.

Eres Isabella Swan, no? me pregunt una voz masculina.

14

Al alzar la vista me encontr con un chico guapo, de rostro ani ado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigi una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parec a creer que yo oliera mal.

Bella le correg , con una sonrisa.

Me llamo Mike.

Hola, Mike.

Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase? Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar. Es tambi n mi siguiente clase. Parec a emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan peque a. Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversaci n, lo cual fue un alivio. Hab a vivido en California hasta los diez a os, por eso entend a c mo me sent a ante la ausencia del sol. Result ser la persona m s agradable que hab a conocido aquel d a.

Pero cuando bamos a entrar al gimnasio me pregunt : Oye, le clavaste un l piz a Edward Cullen, o qu ? Jam s lo hab a visto comportarse de ese modo. Tierra, tr game, pens . Al menos no era la nica persona que lo hab a notado y, al parecer, aqu l no era el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decid hacerme la tonta.

Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biolog a? pregunt sin malicia. S respondi . Ten a cara de dolor o algo parecido. No lo s le respond . No he hablado con l. Es un tipo raro Mike se demor a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario . Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo s hubiera hablado contigo.

Le sonre antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bast para disminuir mi enfado.

El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educaci n f sica, me consigui un uniforme, pero no me oblig a vestirlo para la clase de aquel d a. En Phoenix, s lo ten amos que asistir dos a os a Educaci n f sica. Aqu era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro a os. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el m s literal de los sentidos.

Contempl los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simult nea. Me dieron n useas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que hab a dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.

Al fin son la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirig lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Hab a dejado de llover, pero el viento era m s fr o y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolv con mis propios brazos para protegerme.

Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entr en la c lida oficina. Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconoc de nuevo por el desgre ado pelo casta o dorado. Al parecer, no me hab a o do entrar. Me apoy contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.

Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biolog a de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.

No me pod a creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Deb a de ser otra cosa, algo que hab a sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biolog a. La causa de su aspecto contrariado deb a de ser otro l o totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversi n tan intensa y repentina hacia m .

La puerta se abri de nuevo y una s bita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que hab a sobre la mesa y me alborot los cabellos sobre la cara. La reci n llegada se limit a andar hasta el escritorio, deposit una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y sali , pero Edward Cullen se envar y se gir su agraciado rostro parec a rid culo para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sent un

15

estremecimiento de verdadero p nico, hasta se me eriz el vello de los brazos. La mirada no dur m s de un segundo, pero me hel la sangre en las venas m s que el g lido viento. Se gir hacia la recepcionista y r pidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:

Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Gir sobre s mismo sin mirarme y desapareci por la puerta.

Me dirig con timidez hacia el escritorio por una vez con el rostro l vido en lugar de colorado y le entregu el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.

C mo te ha ido el primer d a, cielo? me pregunt de de forma maternal. Bien ment con voz d bil. No pareci muy convencida. 16

LIBRO ABIERTO

El d a siguiente fue mejor... y peor.

Fue mejor porque no llovi , aunque persisti la nubosidad densa y oscura; y m s f cil, porque sab a qu pod a esperar del d a. Mike se acerc para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompa hasta la clase siguiente mientras Eric, el que parec a miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sent halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el d a anterior. Durante el almuerzo me sent con un gran grupo que inclu a a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empec a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.

Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me hab a dejado dormir. Tambi n fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llam en la clase de Trigonometr a, aun cuando no hab a levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Ray en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la nica vez que no me apart de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpe , sta impact en la cabeza de un compa ero de equipo. Y fue peor porque Edward Cullen no apareci por la escuela, ni por la ma ana ni por la tarde.

Que llegara la hora del almuerzo y con ella las col ricas miradas de Cullen me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la ma ana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicaci n. Mientras permanec a insomne en la cama llegu a imaginar incluso lo que le dir a, pero me conoc a demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendr a el coraje de hacerlo. En comparaci n conmigo, el le n cobardica de El mago de Oz era Terminator.

Sin embargo, cuando entr en la cafeter a junto a Jessica intent contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracas estrepitosamente vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero l no los acompa aba.

Mike nos intercept en el camino y nos desvi hacia su mesa. Jessica parec a euf rica por la atenci n, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomod sima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversaci n, a la espera de que l acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.

Pero no lleg , y me fui poniendo m s y m s tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando al final del almuerzo no se present , me dirig hacia la clase de Biolog a con m s confianza. Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las caracter sticas de los perros golden retriever, me sigui fielmente de camino a clase. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Edward Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspir y me dirig a mi asiento. Mike me sigui sin dejar de hablarme de un pr ximo viaje a la playa y se qued junto a mi mesa hasta que son el timbre. Entonces me sonri apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortop dico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike, y no iba a ser f cil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como ste, donde todos viv an pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo m o, y carec a de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran m s amables de la cuenta.

El tener la mesa para m sola y la ausencia de Edward supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repet hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba rid culo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto

17

a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun as la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.

Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfund los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresur a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el golden retriever. Me dirig a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que sal an a la carrera. Me sub al coche y busqu en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que ten a todo lo necesario.

La noche pasada hab a descubierto que Charlie era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y beicon, por lo que le ped que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. El se mostr dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes. Tambi n me percat de que no hab a comida en casa, por lo que prepar la lista de la compra, tom el dinero de un jarr n del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta dinero para la comida y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway.

Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi direcci n y di marcha atr s con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intent fingir que era otro coche el que produc a tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se sub an a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me hab an fascinado tanto sus rostros que no hab a reparado antes en el atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magn ficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parec a hecha por modistos. Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podr an llevar harapos y parecer guapos. El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, sol a ser as . No parec a que la posesi n de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptaci n en el pueblo.

No, no cre a que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento deb a de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.

Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pas , como el resto, pero continu mirando al frente y experiment un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus.

El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles m s al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sent muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareci normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hac a la compra, por lo que asum con gusto el h bito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara d nde me encontraba.

Al llegar a casa, saqu los comestibles y los met all donde encontr un hueco libre. Esperaba que a Charlie no le importara. Envolv las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dej en adobo un filete y lo coloqu sobre una caja de huevos en el frigor fico.

Sub a mi habitaci n con la mochila despu s de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse un ch ndal seco, me recog la melena en una coleta y abr el mail por vez primera. Ten a tres mensajes. Mi madre me hab a escrito.

Bella:

Escr beme en cuanto llegues y cu ntame c mo te ha ido el vuelo. Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. Sabes d nde la puse? Phil te manda saludos.

Mam

Suspir y le el siguiente mensaje. Lo hab a enviado ocho horas despu s del primero.

Dec a:

18

Por qu no me has contestado? A qu esperas? Mam .

El ltimo era de esa ma ana.

Isabella: Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie.

Mir el reloj. A n quedaba una hora, pero mi madre sol a adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

Mam :

Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia.

Bella

Envi el mail empec a escribir otra vez.

Mam :

Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, s lo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compa eros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo.

Tu blusa est en la tintorer a. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes.

Charlie me ha comprado un monovolumen. Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo, pero muy s lido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces.

Yo tambi n te echo de menos. Pronto volver a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electr nico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y rel jate. Te quiero.

Bella

Hab a decidido volver a leer Cumbres borrascosas por placer era la novela que est bamos estudiando en clase de Literatura , y en ello estaba cuando Charlie lleg a casa. Hab a perdido la noci n del tiempo, por lo que me apresur a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.

Bella? grit mi padre al o rme en la escalera. Qui n iba a ser si no?, me pregunt . Hola, pap , bienvenido a casa. Gracias. Colg el cintur n con la pistola y se quit las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jam s hab a disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la manten a preparada. De ni a, cuando yo ven a, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme.

Qu vamos a comer? pregunt con recelo. Mi madre sol a practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendi , y entristeci , que todav a se acordara.

Filete con patatas contest para tranquilizarlo.

Parec a encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se march con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Prepar una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hac a el filete y puse la mesa.

Lo llam cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfate en se al de apreciaci n al entrar en la

cocina. Huele bien, Bella. Gracias.

19

Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada inc modo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, ten amos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.

Y bien, qu tal el instituto? Has hecho alguna amiga? me pregunt mientras se echaba m s.

Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Jessica y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Mike, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.

Con una notable excepci n.

Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el due o de una tienda de art culos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aqu .

Conoces a la familia Cullen? pregunt vacilante. La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre. Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien. El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendi .

C mo es la gente de este pueblo! murmur . El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podr a trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganar a diez veces m s que aqu continu en voz m s alta . Tenemos suerte de que vivan ac , de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergu ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pens que habr a problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el m s m nimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar s lo porque son reci n llegados. Era el discurso m s largo que hab a o do pronunciar a Charlie. Deb a de molestarle mucho lo que dec a la gente.

Di marcha atr s.

Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos a ad para hacerles un cumplido.

Tendr as que ver al doctor dijo Charlie, y se ri . Por fortuna, est felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando l anda cerca.

Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogi la mesa mientras me pon a a fregar los platos. Regres al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando termin de fregar no hab a lavavajillas , sub con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matem ticas. Sent que lo hac a por h bito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada, me dorm enseguida.

El resto de la semana transcurri sin incidentes. Me acostumbr a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la pr ctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el bal n y a interponerse delante de m si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dej con sumo gusto.

Edward Cullen no volvi a la escuela.

Todos los d as vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafeter a sin l. Entonces pod a relajarme y participar en la conversaci n que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursi n a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Mike. Me invitaron y acced a ir, m s por ser cort s que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y secas.

20

Cuando lleg el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biolog a sin preocuparme de si Edward estar a all . Hasta donde sab a, hab a abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no consegu a reprimir del todo la preocupaci n de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy rid culo que pudiera parecer.

Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pas sin acontecimientos dignos de menci n. Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vac a, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpi la casa, avanc en mis deberes y escrib a mi madre varios correos electr nicos de fingida jovialidad. El s bado fui a la biblioteca, pero ten a pocos libros, por lo que no me molest en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendr a que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librer a. Me puse a calcular con despreocupaci n cu nta gasolina consumir a el monovolumen y el resultado me produjo escalofr os.

Durante todo el fin de semana cay una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.

Mucha gente me salud en el aparcamiento el lunes por la ma ana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agit la mano y sonre a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sent a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre Cumbres borrascosas. Era f cil, sin complicaciones.

En general, a aquellas alturas me sent a mucho m s c moda de lo que hab a cre do. M s satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jam s.

Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. O a los compa eros dar gritos de j bilo. El viento me cort la nariz y las mejillas.

Vaya! Exclam Mike . Nieva. Estudi las pelusas de algod n que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolin ndose err ticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.

Uf! Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Mike se sorprendi . No te gusta la nieve? No. Significa que hace demasiado fr o incluso para que llueva obviamente . Adem s, pensaba que ca a en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era nico y todo eso.  
stos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algod n.

Es que nunca has visto nevar? me pregunt con incredulidad. S , por supuesto! Hice una pausa y a ad : En la tele. Mike se ri . Entonces una gran bola h meda y blanda impact en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de d nde proven a. Sospech de Eric, que andaba en direcci n contraria, en la direcci n equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Mike pens lo mismo, ya que se acuclill y empez a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.

Te veo en el almuerzo, vale? continu andando sin dejar de hablar . Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.

Mike asinti con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprend a la retirada.

Se pasaron toda la ma ana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo a o. Mantuve el pico cerrado. S , era m s seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines.

Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafeter a con mucho cuidado despu s de la clase de espa ol. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. Jessica se ri de m , pero hab a algo en la expresi n de mi rostro que le desaconsej lanzarme una bola de nieve.

Mike nos alcanz cuando entramos en la sala; se re a mientras la nieve que ten a en laspuntas del su pelo se fund a. l y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas

21

de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro h bito, ech una ojeada hacia la mesa del rinc n. Entonces, me qued petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.

Jessica me tom por el brazo.

Eh! Bella? Qu quieres? Baj la vista, me ard an las orejas. Me record a m misma que no hab a motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No hab a hecho nada malo.

Qu le pasa a Bella? le pregunt Mike a Jessica. Nada contest . Hoy s lo quiero un refresco. Me puse al final de la cola. Es que no tienes hambre? pregunt Jessica. La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada dije, con la vista a n clavada en el suelo. Aguard a que tomaran la comida y los segu a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies. Beb el refresco a peque os sorbos. Ten a un nudo en el est mago. Mike me pregunt dos veces, con una preocupaci n innecesaria, c mo me encontraba. Le respond que no era nada, pero especul con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermer a durante la pr xima clase.

Rid culo. No ten a por qu huir.

Decid permitirme una nica miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasar a de la clase de Biolog a, ya que era una cobarde.

Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y mir de reojo a trav s de las pesta as. Alc levemente la cabeza.

Se re an. Edward, Jasper y Emmett ten an el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudi el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del d a nevado como los dem s, aunque ellos parec an salidos de la escena de una pel cula, y los dem s no.

Pero, aparte de la alegr a y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qu . Estudi a Edward con cuidado. Decid que su tez estaba menos p lida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero hab a algo m s. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de l.

Bella, a qui n miras? interrumpi Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los m os.

Lade la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parec an tan duros ni hostiles como la ltima vez que le vi. Simplemente ten an un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacci n.

Edward Cullen te est mirando me murmur Jessica al o do, y se ri .

No parece enojado, verdad? tuve que preguntar.

No dijo, confusa por la pregunta . Deber a estarlo?

Creo que no soy de su agrado le confes . A n me sent a mareada, por lo que apoy la cabeza sobre el brazo.

A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.

No le mires susurr .

Jessica se ri con disimulo, pero desvi la vista. Alc la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo hab a hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.

Mike nos interrumpi en ese momento; estaba planificando una pica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos pregunt si dese bamos participar. Jessica asinti con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas, asentir a a cualquier cosa que l

22

sugiriera. Me call . Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vac o.

Me cuid de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decid respetar el pacto que hab a alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistir a a clase de Biolog a, ya que no parec a enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de est mago.

No me apetec a nada que Mike me acompa ara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parec a ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al un sono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubr la cabeza con la capucha y escond mi j bilo. Podr a ir directamente a casa despu s de la clase de gimnasia.

Mike no ces de quejarse mientras bamos hacia el edificio cuatro.

Ya en clase, comprob aliviada que mi mesa segu a vac a. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. A n quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibuj unos garabatos de forma distra da en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. O con claridad c mo se mov a la silla contigua, pero continu mirando mi dibujo.

Hola dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levant la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo m s lejos de mi lado que le permit a la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia m . Llevaba el pelo h medo y despeinado, pero, aun as , parec a que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champ . El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos a n mostraban recelo.

Me llamo Edward Cullen continu . No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. T debes de ser Bella Swan.

Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me lo hab a imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Ten a que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurr a nada convencional que contestar.

C mo sabes mi nombre? tartamude . Se ri de forma suave y encantadora. Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba. Hice una mueca. Sab a que deb a de ser algo as , pero insist como una tonta. No, no, me refer a a que me llamaste Bella. Pareci confuso. Prefieres Isabella? No, me gusta Bella dije , pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella intent explicar, y me sent como una completa idiota.

Oh.

No a adi nada. Violenta, desvi la mirada.

Gracias a Dios, el se or Banner empez la clase en ese momento. Intent prestar atenci n cuando explic que bamos a realizar una pr ctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Ten amos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las c lulas de la punta de la ra z de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No pod amos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar qui nes hab an aprobado.

Empezad orden .

Las damas primero, compa era? pregunt Edward. 23

Alc la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que s lo pude contemplarle como una tonta.

Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneci . Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.

No dije, sonrojada , yo lo hago.

Me luc un poquito. Ya hab a hecho esta pr ctica y sab a qu ten a que buscar. Deber a resultarme sencillo. Coloqu la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajust r pidamente el campo de visi n del objetivo a 40X. Examin la capa durante unos segundos.

Profase afirm con aplomo.

Te importa si lo miro? me pregunt cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tom la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta. Ten a los dedos fr os como t mpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retir la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me toc , la mano me ardi igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente el ctrica.

Lo siento musit y retir la mano de inmediato, pero alcanz el microscopio. Lo mir atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo a n del que yo hab a necesitado.

Profase asinti , y lo escribi con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituy con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le ech un vistazo por encima.

Anafase murmur , y lo anot mientras hablaba. Procur que mi voz sonara indiferente.

Puedo? Esboz una sonrisa burlona y empuj el microscopio hacia m . Mir por la lente con avidez, pero me llev un chasco. Maldici n! Hab a acertado. Me pasas la diapositiva n mero tres? extend la mano sin mirarle. Me la entreg , esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirig la mirada m s fugaz posible al decir:

Interfase.

Le pas el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Ech un vistazo y luego lo apunt . Lo hubiera escrito mientras l miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobard su caligraf a clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.

Acabamos antes que todos los dem s. Vi c mo Mike y su compa era comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y c mo otra pareja abr a un libro debajo de la mesa.

Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin xito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustraci n en la mirada. De repente identifiqu cu l era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.

Acabas de ponerte lentillas? le solt sin pensarlo. Mi inesperada pregunta lo dej perplejo. No. Vaya musit . Te veo los ojos distintos. Se encogi de hombros y desvi la mirada. De hecho, estaba segura de que hab an cambiado. Recordaba vividamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la ltima vez que me mir col rico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez p lida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy ten an un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extra o, m s oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entend a c mo pod an haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por alg n motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra.

24

Observ que volv a a apretar los pu os al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner lleg a nuestra mesa para ver por qu no est bamos trabajando y ech un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces mir con m s detenimiento las respuestas.

En fin, Edward, no crees que deber as dejar que Isabella tambi n mirase por el microscopio?

Bella le corrigi l autom ticamente . En realidad, ella identific tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El se or Banner me mir ahora con una expresi n esc ptica.

Has hecho antes esta pr ctica de laboratorio? pregunt . Sonre con timidez. Con la ra z de una cebolla, no. Con una bl stula de pescado blanco? S . El se or Banner asinti con la cabeza. Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix? S . Bueno dijo despu s de una pausa . Supongo que es bueno que ambos se is compa eros de laboratorio.

Murmur algo m s mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comenc a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.

Es una l stima, lo de la nieve, no? pregunt Edward.

Me pareci que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvi a apoderarse de m . Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversaci n con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.

En realidad, no le contest con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Segu a intentando desembarazarme de aquella est pida sensaci n de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.

A ti no te gusta el fr o.

No era una pregunta.

Tampoco la humedad le respond .

Para ti, debe de ser dif cil vivir en Forks concluy .

Ni te lo imaginas murmur con desaliento.

Por alg n motivo que no pude alcanzar, parec a fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intent no mirarle m s de lo que exig a la buena educaci n.

En tal caso, por qu viniste aqu ?

Nadie me hab a preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como l.

Es... complicado.

Creo que voy a poder seguirte me inst .

Hice una larga pausa y entonces comet el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confund an y le respond sin pensar.

Mi madre se ha casado.

No me parece tan complicado discrep , pero de repente se mostraba simp tico .

Cu ndo ha sucedido eso? El pasado mes de septiembre mi voz transmit a tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta. Pero l no te gusta conjetur Edward, todav a con tono atento. No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quiz , pero amable.

Por qu no te quedaste con ellos? No entend a su inter s, pero me segu a mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.

25

Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de b isbol profesional casi sonre .

Deber a sonarme su nombre? pregunt , y me devolvi la sonrisa. Probablemente no. No juega bien. S lo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera. Y tu madre te envi aqu para poder viajar con l fue de nuevo una afirmaci n, no una pregunta. Alc ligeramente la barbilla.

No, no me envi aqu . Fue cosa m a.

Frunci el ce o.

No lo entiendo confes , y pareci frustrado.

Suspir . Por qu le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contempl ndome con una manifiesta curiosidad.

Al principio, mam se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separaci n la hac a desdichada, por lo que decid que hab a llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie conclu con voz apagada.

Pero ahora t eres desgraciada se al .

Y? repliqu con voz desafiante. No parece demasiado justo. Se encogi de hombros, aunque su mirada todav a era intensa. Me re sin alegr a. Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa. Creo haberlo o do antes admiti secamente. Bueno, eso es todo insist , pregunt ndome por qu todav a me miraba con tanto inter s.

Me evalu con la mirada.

Das el pego dijo arrastrando las palabras , pero apostar a a que sufres m s de lo

que aparentas. Le hice una mueca, resist el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una ni a de cinco a os, y desvi la vista.

Me equivoco? Trat de ignorarlo. Creo que no murmur con suficiencia. Y a ti qu te importa? pregunt irritada. Desvi la mirada y contempl al profesor deteni ndose en otras mesas. Muy buena pregunta musit en voz tan baja que me pregunt si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, despu s de unos segundos de silencio, comprend que era la nica respuesta que iba a obtener.

Suspir , mirando enfurru ada la pizarra.

Te molesto? pregunt . Parec a divertido. Le mir sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad. No exactamente. Estoy m s molesta conmigo. Es f cil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.

Frunc el ce o.

Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

A pesar de todo lo que yo hab a dicho y l hab a intuido, parec a sincero.

Ah, ser que eres un buen lector de mentes contest .

Por lo general, s exhibi unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonre r.

El se or Banner llam al orden a la clase en ese momento, le mir y escuch con

alivio. No me pod a creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara. Durante nuestra conversaci n hab a parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la m xima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.

26

Trat de fingir atenci n mientras el se or Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo hab a visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.

Cuando al fin el timbre son , Edward se apresur a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le mir fijamente.

Mike acudi brincando a mi lado y me recogi los libros. Le imagin meneando el rabo.

Qu rollo! gimi . Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. Qu suerte tener a Cullen como compa ero! No tuve ninguna dificultad dije, picada por su suposici n, pero me arrepent inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara a ad : Es que ya he hecho esta pr ctica. Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable coment mientras nos pon amos los impermeables. No parec a demasiado complacido.

Intent mostrar indiferencia y dije:

Me pregunto qu mosca le picar a el lunes.

No prest ninguna atenci n a la ch chara de Mike mientras nos encamin bamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educaci n f sica. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese d a y muy caballerosamente cubri tanto mi posici n como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musara as salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a m . Mis compa eros de equipo se agachaban r pidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.

La lluvia se hab a convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sent mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen. Encend la calefacci n sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abr la cremallera del impermeable, baj la capucha y ahuequ mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volv a a casa.

Mir alrededor antes de dar marcha atr s. Fue entonces cuando me percat de una figura blanca e inm vil, la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Apart la vista y met la marcha atr s tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen pod a reducir a chatarra. Respir hondo, a n con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volv a meter la marcha con m s cuidado y xito. Segu a con la mirada hacia delante cuando pas junto al Volvo, pero jurar a que lo vi re rse cuando le mir de soslayo.

27

EL PRODIGIO

Algo hab a cambiado cuando abr los ojos por la ma ana.

Era la luz, algo m s clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un d a nublado en el bosque. Comprend que faltaba la niebla que sol a envolver mi ventana.

Me levant de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gem de pavor.

Una fina capa de nieve cubr a el c sped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del d a anterior se hab a congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con dise os fant sticos y hermos simos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mort fera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera m s seguro que volviera a la cama.

Charlie se hab a marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con l era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola.

Engull un cuenco de cereales y beb un poco de zumo de naranja a morro. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quer a enga arme, deb a admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tonter a.

Despu s de que el d a anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en rid culo, deber a evitarlo a toda costa. Adem s, desconfiaba de l por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos. A n me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todav a se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente de que jug bamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. Por todo eso, no deber a estar tan ansiosa por verle.

Necesit de toda mi concentraci n para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en direcci n a la carretera; aun as , estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegu al coche, pero consegu agarrarme al espejo y me salv . Estaba claro, el d a iba a ser una pesadilla.

Mientras conduc a hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pens en Mike y en Eric, y en la evidente diferencia entre c mo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix. Ten a el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez s lo fuera que esos chicos me hab an visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y a n pensaban en m de esa forma. O tal vez se deb a a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente patosa aqu se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de pat tico, y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros. Fuera cual fuera la raz n, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida.

El monovolumen no parec a tener ning n problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun as conduc a muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.

Cuando llegu al instituto y sal del coche, vi el motivo por el que no hab a tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llam la atenci n y me dirig a la parte trasera del monovolumen, apoy ndome en l todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por

28

finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie hab a madrugado para poner cadenas a los neum ticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de m , y la silenciosa preocupaci n de Charlie me pill desprevenida.

Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del veh culo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embarg al ver las cadenas, cuando o un sonido extra o.

Era un chirrido fuerte que se convert a r pidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alc la vista.

Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se mov a a c mara lenta, como sucede en las pel culas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que m mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.

Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresi n horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento ten a m s importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos veh culos. Ni siquiera tendr a tiempo para cerrar los ojos.

Algo me golpe con fuerza, aunque no desde la direcci n que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpe contra la base de mi coche y se pleg como un acorde n. Me golpe la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sent que algo fr o y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detr s del coche color caf que estaba junto al m o, pero no tuve ocasi n de advertir nada m s porque la camioneta segu a acerc ndose. Despu s de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, hab a dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.

Me percat de que hab a alguien a mi lado al o r una maldici n en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de m para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta cent metros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cab an en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocer a de la furgoneta.

Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocer a de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empuj mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neum ticos del coche marr n. Con un seco crujido met lico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los t mpanos, la furgoneta cay pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estr pito de las ventanas al hacerse a icos. Cay exactamente donde hac a un segundo estaban mis piernas.

Rein un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. O a m s de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desat a continuaci n, pero en medio de todo aquel griter o escuch con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al o do.

Bella? C mo est s? Estoy bien. Mi propia voz me resultaba extra a. Intent incorporarme y entonces me percat de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero. Ve con cuidado dijo mientras intentaba soltarme . Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza. Sent un dolor palpitante encima del o do izquierdo.

Ay! exclam , sorprendida. Tal y como pensaba... Por incre ble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresi n de que intentaba contener la risa. 29

C mo demo...? me par para aclarar las ideas y orientarme . C mo llegaste aqu tan r pido?

Estaba a tu lado, Bella dijo; el tono de su voz volv a a ser serio.

Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permiti , quit la mano de mi cintura y se alej cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contempl la expresi n inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupaci n. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. Qu era lo que acababa de preguntarle?

Nos localizaron enseguida. Hab a un gent o con l grimas en las mejillas grit ndose entre s , y grit ndonos a nosotros. No te muevas orden alguien.

Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! chill otra persona. El bullicio nos rode . Intent ponerme en pie, pero la mano fr a de Edward me detuvo. Qu date ah por ahora. Pero hace fr o me quej . Me sorprendi cuando se ri quedamente, pero con un tono ir nico . Estabas all , lejos me acord de repente, y dej de re rse . Te encontrabas

al lado de tu coche.

Su rostro se endureci .

No, no es cierto.

Te vi.

A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. O las voces m s rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero s lo prestaba atenci n a nuestra discusi n. Yo ten a raz n y l iba a reconocerlo.

Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quit de en medio.

Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo

crucial. No dije con firmeza. El dorado de sus ojos centelle . Por favor, Bella.

Por qu ? inquir . Conf a en m me rog . Su voz baja me abrum . Entonces o las sirenas. Prometes explic rmelo todo despu s? Muy bien dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado. Muy bien repet encolerizada. Se necesitaron seis EMT1 y dos profesores, el se or Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward la rechaz con vehemencia. Intent imitarle, pero me traicion al chivarles que hab a sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que ten a una contusi n. Casi me mor de verg enza cuando me pusieron un collar n. Parec a que todo el instituto estaba all , mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introduc an en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureci .

Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de polic a Swan lleg antes de que me pusieran a salvo.

Bella! grit con p nico al reconocerme en la camilla. Estoy perfectamente, Char... pap dije con un suspiro . No me pasa nada. Se gir hacia el EMT m s cercano en busca de una segunda opini n. Lo ignor y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de im genes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, hab a visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marr n. Encajaba a la perfecci n con el contorno de los hombros de

1 1 [N. del T.] Siglas de Emergency Medical Technician (T cnicos M dicos de Emergencia).

30

Edward, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el veh culo con fuerza suficiente para da ar el bastidor met lico.

Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobaci n hasta la ira, pero no hab a el menor atisbo de preocupaci n por la integridad de su hermano.

Intent hallar una soluci n l gica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicaci n que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido.

La polic a escolt a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sent rid cula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes.

Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitaci n con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tom la tensi n y puso un term metro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molest en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decid que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collar n por m s tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroch el velero r pidamente y lo tir debajo de la cama.

Se produjo una nueva conmoci n entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la m a. Reconoc a Tyler Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolv an la cabeza. Ten a un aspecto cien veces peor que el m o, pero me mir con ansiedad.

Bella, lo siento mucho! Estoy bien, Tyler, pero t tienes un aspecto horrible. C mo te encuentras? Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras habl bamos, y qued al descubierto una mir ada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda. Tyler no prest atenci n a mis palabras.

Pens que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entr mal en el hielo... Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empez a limpiarle la cara. No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste. C mo te apartaste tan r pido? Estabas all y luego desapareciste. Pues... Edward me empuj para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta. Parec a confuso. Qui n? Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado. Siempre se me hab a dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente. Cullen? No lo vi... Vaya, todo ocurri muy deprisa! Est bien? Supongo que s . Anda por aqu cerca, pero a l no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla. Sab a no que no estaba loca. En ese caso, qu hab a ocurrido? No hab a forma de encontrar una explicaci n convincente para lo que hab a visto. Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no ten a heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusi n. Pregunt si pod a marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero deb a hablar con el doctor, por lo que qued atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Sigui tortur ndose por mucho que intent convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerr los ojos y le ignor , aunque continu murmurando palabras de remordimiento.

Estar durmiendo? pregunt una voz musical. Abr los ojos de inmediato. Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulmin con la mirada. No resultaba f cil... Hubiera resultado m s natural com rselo con los ojos. Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... empez Tyler.

31

El interpelado alz la mano para hacerle callar.

No hay culpa sin sangre le dijo con una sonrisa que dej entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sent en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me mir y volvi a sonre r con suficiencia.

Bueno, cu l es el diagn stico? No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme me quej . Por qu no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?

Tengo enchufe respondi , pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.

Entonces entr un doctor y me qued boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y m s guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba p lido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me hab a dicho Charlie, se deb a de ser el padre de Edward.

Bueno, se orita Swan dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora , c mo se encuentra?

Estoy bien repet , ojala fuera por ltima vez.

Se dirigi hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendi .

Las radiograf as son buenas dijo . Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho

que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte. Estoy perfectamente repet con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una r pida mirada de enojo a Edward. El m dico me examin la cabeza con sus fr os dedos. Se percat cuando esboc un gesto de dolor.

Le duele? pregunt . No mucho. Hab a tenido jaquecas peores. O una risita, busqu a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerr los ojos con rabia. De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con l, pero debe regresar r pidamente si siente mareos o alg n trastorno de visi n.

No puedo ir a la escuela? inquir al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento. Hoy deber a tomarse las cosas con calma. Fulmin a Edward con la mirada.

Puede l ir a la escuela? Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido dijo con suficiencia. En realidad le corrigi el doctor Cullen parece que la mayor a de los estudiantes est n en la sala de espera.

Oh, no! gem , cubri ndome el rostro con las manos. El doctor Cullen enarc las cejas. Quiere quedarse aqu ? No, no! insist al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambale y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo. Parec a preocupado. Me encuentro bien volv a asegurarle. No merec a la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no ten a nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.

Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor sugiri mientras me sujetaba.

No me duele mucho insist .

Parece que ha tenido much sima suerte dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi

informe con una fioritura.

32

La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado le correg mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaraci n.

Ah, s , bueno musit el doctor Cullen, s bitamente ocupado con los papeles que ten a delante. Despu s, mir a Tyler y se march a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuici n de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.

Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito m s le dijo a Tyler, y empez a examinar sus heridas.

Me acerqu a Edward en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.

Puedo hablar contigo un momento? murmur muy bajo. Se apart un paso de m , con la mand bula tensa.

Tu padre te espera dijo entre dientes.

Mir al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insist :

Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.

Me mir con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que

correr para seguirlo, pero se volvi para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un peque o corredor.

Qu quieres? pregunt molesto. Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimid , habl con m s severidad de la que pretend a. Me debes una explicaci n le record . Te salv la vida. No te debo nada. Retroced ante el resentimiento de su tono. Me lo prometiste. Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qu hablas. Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfad y le mir con gesto desafiante. No me pasaba nada en la cabeza. Me devolvi la mirada de desaf o.

Qu quieres de m , Bella? Quiero saber la verdad dije . Quiero saber por qu miento por ti. Qu crees que pas ? pregunt bruscamente. Todo lo que s le contest de forma atropellada es que no estabas cerca de m , en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocer a de la furgoneta como en el coche marr n, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...

Me di cuenta de que parec a una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sent que los ojos se me llenaban de l grimas de pura rabia. Rechin los dientes para intentar contenerlas. Edward me mir con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanec a a la defensiva.

Crees que apart a pulso una furgoneta? Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero s lo sirvi para alimentar m s mis sospechas, ya que parec a la t pica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apret la mand bula y me limit a asentir con la cabeza.

Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.

Su voz conten a una nota de burla y desd n.

No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Habl despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con

cuidado. La sorpresa recorri su rostro. Entonces, qu importa?

33

Me importa a m insist . No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.

Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto? Gracias. Esper , furiosa, echando chispas. No vas a dejarlo correr, verdad? No. En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepci n. Enfadados, .nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final romp el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corr a el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y l vido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ngel destructor.

Por qu te molestaste en salvarme? pregunt con toda la frialdad que pude. Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bell simo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.

No lo s susurr .

Entonces me dio la espalda y se march .

Estaba tan enfadada que necesit unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirig lentamente hacia la salida que hab a al fondo del corredor.

La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conoc a en Forks parec an hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Charlie se acerc a toda prisa. Levant las manos.

Estoy perfectamente le asegur , hosca. Segu a exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar.

Qu dijo el m dico? El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa. Suspir . Mike y Jessica y Eric me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando. Vamonos le urg . Sin llegar a tocarme, Charlie me rode la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Salud t midamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no hab a de qu preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensaci n.

Viaj bamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Charlie. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Edward en el pasillo no era sino la confirmaci n de unos sucesos tan extra os que dif cilmente me hubiera cre do de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie habl al fin: Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Ren e. Embargado por la culpa, agach la cabeza. Me espant .

Se lo has dicho a mam ! Lo siento. Al bajarme, cerr la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo m s fuerte de lo necesario.

Mi madre se hab a puesto hist rica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rog que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vac a, pero resistir a sus s plicas me result mucho m s f cil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Edward representaba me consum a; a n m s, l me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No ten a tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda.

34

Decid que ser a mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de mirarme con preocupaci n y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de ba o al subir y me tom tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando ste remiti .

Esa fue la primera noche que so con Edward Cullen.

35

LAS INVITACIONES.

En mi sue o reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parec a proceder de la piel de Edward. No pod a verle el rostro, s lo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dej ndome sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarlo por m s que corriera; no se volv a por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Apenada, me despert en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sue o durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Despu s de aquello, estuvo en mis sue os casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.

El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.

Para mi desgracia, me convert en el centro de atenci n durante el resto de la semana. Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me segu a a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de alg n modo. Intent convencerle de que lo nico que quer a era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me hab a sucedido nada, pero continu insistiendo. Me segu a entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Mike y Eric se comportaban con l de forma bastante m s hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llev a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.

Nadie pareci preocuparse de Edward, aunque expliqu una y otra vez que el h roe era l, que me hab a apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que hab a estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intent ser convincente. Jessica, Mike, Eric y todos los dem s comentaban siempre que no le hab an visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta.

Me preguntaba por qu nadie m s hab a visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. Con disgusto, comprend que la causa m s probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Edward como yo. Nadie m s le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hac a. Lamentable!

Edward jam s se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan o r la historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los Hale se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando s lo entre s . Ninguno de ellos, y l menos, me mir ni una sola vez.

Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de m como se lo permit a la mesa, no parec a ser consciente de mi presencia. S lo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los pu os de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, a n m s blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.

Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Tyler. Esa era la nica conclusi n a la que pod a llegar.

Ten a mucho inter s en hablar con l, y lo intent al d a siguiente del accidente. La ltima vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos est bamos demasiado furiosos. Yo segu a enfadada porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que hab a cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato. Pero lo cierto es que me hab a salvado la vida, sin importar c mo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneci para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud.

Ya estaba sentado cuando entr en Biolog a, mirando al frente. Me sent , esperando que se girara hacia m . No dio se ales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.

Hola, Edward dije en tono agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme.

Lade la cabeza levemente hacia m sin mirarme, asinti una vez y mir en la direcci n opuesta.

36

Y se fue el ltimo contacto que hab a tenido con l, aunque todos los d as estuviera ah , a treinta cent metros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafeter a o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba c mo sus ojos dorados se oscurec an de forma evidente d a a d a, pero en clase no daba m s muestras de saber de su existencia que las que l me mostraba a m . Me sent a miserable. Y los sue os continuaron.

A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electr nicos alert a Ren e de mi tristeza y telefone unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intent convencerla de que s lo era el clima, que me aplanaba.

Al menos, a Mike le complac a la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compa ero de laboratorio y yo. Not que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Edward. Qued muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parec a haber tenido el efecto opuesto. Su confianza aument hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biolog a, ignorando a Edward de forma tan absoluta como l a nosotros.

Por fortuna, la nieve se fundi despu s de aquel peligroso d a. Mike qued desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complac a que pronto pudi ramos hacer la excursi n a la playa. No obstante, continu lloviendo a c ntaros y pasaron las semanas.

Jessica me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El primer martes de marzo me telefone y me pidi permiso para invitar a Mike en la elecci n de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendr a lugar en dos semanas.

Seguro que no te importa? No pensabas ped rselo? insisti cuando le dije que no me importaba lo m s m nimo.

No, Jess, no voy a ir le asegur .

Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.

Va a ser realmente divertido.

Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Jessica disfrutaba m s con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compa a.

Divi rtete con Mike la anim .

Me sorprendi que al d a siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometr a y espa ol. Permaneci callada mientras caminaba a mi lado entre una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la raz n. Si Mike la hab a rechazado yo era la ltima persona a la que se lo querr a contar.

Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Jessica se sent lo m s lejos que pudo de Mike y charl animadamente con Eric. Mike estuvo inusualmente callado.

Mike continu en silencio mientras me acompa aba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala se al, pero no abord el tema hasta que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y l se encaram sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Edward se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invenci n de mi imaginaci n.

Bueno dijo Mike, mirando al suelo , Jessica me ha pedido que la acompa e al baile de primavera. Eso es estupendo confer a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto . Te vas a divertir un mont n con ella. Eh, bueno... se qued sin saber qu decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfac a . Le dije que ten a que pens rmelo.

Por qu lo hiciste? Dej que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobaci n, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le hab a dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate y baj la vista. La l stima hizo vacilar mi resoluci n.

37

Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez ten as intenci n de ped rmelo t .

Me tom un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorr a todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward inclinaba la cabeza hacia m con gesto de reflexi n.

Mike, creo que deber as aceptar la propuesta de Jess le dije.

Se lo has pedido ya a alguien? Se hab a percatado Edward de que Mike posaba los ojos en l? No le asegur . No tengo intenci n de acudir al baile. Por qu ? quiso saber Mike. No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar supon a para mi integridad, por lo que improvis nuevos planes sobre la marcha. Ese s bado voy a ir a Seattle le expliqu . De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

No puedes ir otro fin de semana? Lo siento, pero no respond . No deber as hacer esperar a Jessica m s tiempo. Es de mala educaci n.

S , tienes raz n mascull y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.

Cerr los ojos y me frot las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente

los sentimientos de culpa y l stima. El se or Banner comenz a hablar. Suspir y abr los ojos. Edward me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustraci n de sus ojos negros era ahora a n m s perceptible. Le devolv la mirada, esperando que l apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continu estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.

Se or Cullen? le llam el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no hab a escuchado. El ciclo de Krebs respondi Edward; parec a reticente mientras se volv a para mirar al se or Banner. Clav la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Edward me liberaron, intentando centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dej caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y s lo porque hab a tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No pod a permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre m . Era pat tico; m s que pat tico, era enfermizo.

Intent ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de l. Me volv de espaldas a l cuando al fin son la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.

Bella? Su voz no deber a resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan s lo unas pocas semanas antes. Sin querer, me volv lentamente. No quer a sentir lo que sab a que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Ten a una expresi n cauta cuando al fin me gir hacia l. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.

Qu ? Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? le pregunt finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.

No, en realidad no admiti .

Cerr los ojos e inspir hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes.

El aguard . Entonces, qu quieres, Edward? le pregunt sin abrir los ojos; era m s f cil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.

38

Lo siento parec a sincero . Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo s , pero de verdad que es mejor as .

Abr los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

No s qu quieres decir le dije con prevenci n.

Es mejor que no seamos amigos me explic , conf a en m .

Entrecerr los ojos. Hab a o do eso antes.

Es una l stima que no lo descubrieras antes murmur entre dientes . Te pod as haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.

Pesar? La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda . Pesar por qu ?

Por no dejar que esa est pida furgoneta me hiciera pur .

Estaba at nito. Me mir fijamente sin dar cr dito a lo que o a. Casi parec a enfadado

cuando al fin habl :

Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida? S que es as repliqu con brusquedad. No sabes nada. Definitivamente, se hab a enfadado. Alej bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordi ndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quer a decirle a la cara. Recog los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretend hacer una salida dram tica de la clase, pero, c mo no, se me enganch una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. Me qued all un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspir y me agach para recogerlos. Pero l ya estaba ah , los hab a apilado. Me los entreg con rostro severo.

Gracias dije con frialdad. Entrecerr los ojos.

No hay de qu ! replic . Me enderec r pidamente, volv a apartarme de l y me alej caminando a clase de Educaci n f sica sin volver la vista atr s. La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jam s me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me ca un mont n de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo. Ese d a me mov a peor de lo habitual porque Edward ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero l segu a desliz ndose en mis pensamientos justo cuando m s necesitaba mantener el equilibrio.

Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corr hacia el monovolumen, ya que hab a demasiada gente a la que quer a evitar. El veh culo hab a sufrido unos da os m nimos a ra z del accidente. Hab a tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado alg n retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad. Los padres de Tyler hab an tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas.

Estuvo a punto de darme un patat s cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprend que s lo se trataba de Eric. Comenc a andar de nuevo.

Hola, Eric le salud . Hola, Bella.

Qu hay? pregunt mientras abr a la puerta. No prest atenci n al tono inc modo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida.

Me preguntaba... si querr as venir al baile conmigo.

La voz se le quebr al pronunciar la ltima palabra.

Cre que era la chica quien eleg a respond , demasiado sorprendida para ser

diplom tica. Bueno, s admiti avergonzado.

39

Recobr la compostura e intent ofrecerle mi sonrisa m s c lida.

Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese d a voy a estar en Seattle.

Oh. Bueno, quiz s la pr xima vez.

Claro acept , y entonces me mord la lengua. No quer a que se lo tomara al pie de la letra.

Se march de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. O una d bil risita.

Edward pas andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Abr la puerta con un brusco tir n, entr de un salto y la cerr con un sonoro golpe detr s de m . Aceler el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y sal marcha atr s hacia el pasillo. Edward ya estaba en su autom vil, a dos coches de distancia, desliz ndose con suavidad delante de m , cort ndome el paso. Se detuvo ah para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella direcci n, aunque todav a estaban cerca de la cafeter a. Consider seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detr s a su flamante Volvo, pero hab a demasiados testigos. Mir por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detr s de m , Tyler Crowley me saludaba con la mano desde su reci n adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo.

O a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanec a all sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que ten a delante. Al girarme, vi a Tyler. Confusa, volv a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche segu a en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me inclin dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tu tano. Abr el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.

Lo siento, Tyler segu a sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa m a . El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada.

Oh, lo s . S lo quer a preguntarte algo mientras est bamos aqu bloqueados.

Esboz una amplia sonrisa. No pod a ser cierto.

Me vas a pedir que te acompa e al baile de primavera? continu . No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler. Mi voz son un poquito cortante. Intent recordar que no era culpa suya que Mike y Eric ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel d a.

Ya, eso me dijo Mike admiti .

Entonces, por qu ...?

Se encogi de hombros.

Ten a la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas.

Vale, eso era totalmente culpa suya.

Lo siento, Tyler repliqu mientras intentaba esconder mi irritaci n , pero me voy de verdad.

Est bien. A n nos queda el baile de fin de curso.

Camin de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Mir hacia delante y observ a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper dirigi ndose al Volvo. Edward no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo. Estir el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no herir a a nadie, s lo rayar a el reluciente esmalte de la carrocer a. Aceler el motor en punto muerto.

Pero ya hab an entrado los cuatro y Edward se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regres a casa conduciendo despacio y con precauci n, sin dejar de hablar para m misma todo el camino.

Al llegar, decid hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Era un plato laborioso que me mantendr a ocupada. El tel fono son mientras coc a a fuego lento las cebollas y los chiles. Casi no me atrev a a contestar, pero pod an ser mam o Charlie.

Era Jessica, que estaba exultante. Mike la hab a alcanzado despu s de clase para aceptar la invitaci n. Lo celebr con ella durante unos instantes mientras remov a la comida. Jessica

40

deb a colgar, ya que quer a telefonear a Angela y a Lauren para dec rselo. Le suger por casualidad que quiz s Angela, la chica t mida que iba a Biolog a conmigo, se lo pod a pedir a Eric. Y Lauren, una estirada que me ignoraba durante el almuerzo, se lo pod a pedir a Tyler; ten a entendido que estaba disponible. Jess pens que era una gran idea. De hecho, ahora que ten a seguro a Mike, son sincera cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencion el pretexto del viaje a Seattle.

Despu s de colgar, intent concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el pollo. No me apetec a hacer otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy hab a pronunciado Edward. A qu se refer a con que era mejor que no fu ramos amigos?

Sent un retortij n en el est mago cuando comprend el significado. Deb a de haber visto cu nto me obsesionaba y no quer a darme esperanzas, por lo que no pod amos siquiera ser amigos. ..., porque l no estaba nada interesado en m .

Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pens con enfado mientras me lloraban los ojos reacci n provocada por las cebollas . Yo no era interesante y l s . Interesante... y brillante, misterioso, perfecto..., y guapo, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano.

Vale, de acuerdo. Pod a dejarle tranquilo. Le dejar a solo. Soportar a la sentencia que me hab a impuesto a m misma aqu , en el purgatorio; luego, si Dios quer a, alguna universidad del sudeste, o tal vez Hawai, me ofrecer a una beca. Concentr la mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba las enchiladas y las met a en el horno.

Charlie parec a receloso cuando percibi el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a casa. No le pod a culpar, la comida mexicana comestible m s cercana se encontraba probablemente al sur de California. Pero era un poli, aunque fuera en aquel peque o pueblecito, de modo que tuvo suficientes reda os para tomar el primer bocado. Pareci gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en m en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunt :

Pap ? S ? Esto... Quer a que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el s bado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien. No le ped permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sent maleducada. Intent arreglarlo con ese fin de frase.

Por qu ? Parec a sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecer. Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librer a local es bastante peque a, y tal vez mire algo de ropa. Ten a m s dinero del habitual, ya que no hab a tenido que pagar el coche gracias a Charlie, aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras. Lo m s probable es que el monovolumen consuma mucha gasolina apunt , haci ndose eco de mis pensamientos. Lo s . Parar en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacorna si fuera necesario.

Vas a ir t sola? pregunt . No sab a si sospechaba que ten a un novio secreto o si se preocupaba por el tema del coche.

S .

Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, te podr as perder se al preocupado.

Pap , Phoenix es cinco veces m s grande que Seattle y s leer un mapa, no te

preocupes.

No quieres que te acompa e? 41

Intent ser astuta al tiempo que ocultaba mi p nico.

No te preocupes, pap . Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasar el d a en los probadores... Ser aburrido.

Oh, vale.

La sola de idea de sentarse en tiendas de ropa femenina por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado le hizo desistir de inmediato.

Gracias le sonre .

Estar s de vuelta a tiempo para el baile? Maldici n. S lo en un pueblo tan peque o, un padre sabe cu ndo tienen lugar los bailes del instituto.

No, yo no bailo, pap .

l por encima de todos los dem s deber a entenderlo. No hab a heredado de mi madre mis problemas de equilibrio. Lo comprendi .

Ah, vale hab a ca do en la cuenta.

A la ma ana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dej mi coche lo m s

lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentaci n para no acabar debi ndole a Edward un coche nuevo. Al salir del coche juguete con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgi de repente una mano nivea y las tom antes que yo. Me ergu bruscamente. Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi autom vil.

C mo lo haces? pregunt , asombrada e irritada. Hacer qu ? Me tendi las llaves mientras hablaba y las dej caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger.

Aparecer del aire.

Bella, no es culpa m a que seas excepcionalmente despistada.

Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Frunc el ce o

ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volv an a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los m os para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas.

A qu vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? Quise saber, a n rehuyendo su mirada . Se supon a que fing as que yo no exist a ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas. Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no m a se ri con disimulo . Ten a que darle su oportunidad.

T ... dije entrecortadamente.

No se me ocurr a ning n insulto lo bastante malo. Pens que la fuerza de mi rabia lo

achantar a, pero s lo parec a divertirse a n m s. No finjo que no existas continu .

Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consigui ? La ira destell en sus ojos casta os. Frunci los labios y desaparecieron todas las se ales de alegr a.

Bella, eres totalmente absurda murmur con frialdad.

Sent un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entr un ansia de pegar a alguien. Estaba sorprendida. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le di la espalda y comenc a alejarme.

Espera grit . Segu andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.

Lo siento. He sido descort s dijo mientras caminaba. Le ignor . No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto prosigui , pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educaci n.

Por qu no me dejas sola? refunfu . 42

Quer a pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema volvi a re r entre dientes. Parec a haber recuperado el buen humor.

Tienes un trastorno de personalidad m ltiple? le pregunt con acritud. Y lo vuelves a hacer. Suspir . Vale, entonces, qu me quer as pedir? Me preguntaba si el s bado de la pr xima semana, ya sabes, el d a del baile de primavera...

Intentas ser gracioso? lo interrump , gir ndome hacia l. Mi rostro se empap cuando alc la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos hab a una perversa diversi n.

Por favor, vas a dejarme terminar?

Me mord el labio y junt las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna

imprudencia. Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese d a y me preguntaba si querr as dar un paseo. Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.

Qu ? no estaba segura de adonde quer a llegar. Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle? Con qui n? pregunt , desconcertada. Conmigo, obviamente articul cada s laba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado. Segu a sin salir de mi asombro.

Por qu ? Planeaba ir a Seattle en las pr ximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir.

Mi coche va perfectamente, much simas gracias por tu preocupaci n.

Hice adem n de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el

mismo nivel de ira.

Puede llegar gastando un solo dep sito de gasolina? Volvi a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos. No veo que sea de tu incumbencia. Est pido propietario de un flamante Volvo. El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos. De verdad, Edward, no te sigo me recorri un escalofr o al pronunciar su nombre; odi la sensaci n . Cre a que no quer as ser amigo m o.

Dije que ser a mejor que no lo fu ramos, no que no lo deseara.

Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara todo le repliqu con feroz sarcasmo.

Me di cuenta de que hab a dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora est bamos al abrigo del

tejado de la cafeter a, por lo que pod a contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas. Ser a m s... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga explic , pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella. Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunci con voz seductora aquella ltima frase. Me olvid hasta de respirar.

Me acompa ar s a Seattle? pregunt con voz todav a vehemente. A n era incapaz de hablar, por lo que s lo asent con la cabeza. Sonri levemente y luego su rostro se volvi serio. Deber as alejarte de m , de veras me previno . Te ver en clase. Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que hab amos recorrido.

43

44

GRUPO SANGUINEO

Me dirig a clase de Lengua a n en las nubes, tal era as que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase hab a comenzado.

Gracias por venir, se orita Swan salud despectivamente el se or Mas n.

Me sonroj de verg enza y me dirig r pidamente a mi asiento.

No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Mike hasta el final de la clase. Sent una punzada de culpabilidad, pero tanto l como Eric se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me hab an perdonado del todo. Mike parec a volver a ser el mismo mientras camin bamos, hablaba entusiasmado sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de semana. La lluvia exig a hacer una acampada m s corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parec a posible. Simul inter s para maquillar el rechazo de ayer. Resultar a dif cil; fuera como fuera, con suerte, s lo se suavizar a a los cuarenta y muchos a os. . Pas el resto de la ma ana pensando en las musara as. Resultaba dif cil creer que las palabras de Edward y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginaci n. Tal vez s lo fuese un sue o muy convincente que confund a con la realidad. Eso parec a m s probable que el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel.

Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar en la cafeter a con Jessica. Le quer a ver el rostro para verificar si volv a a ser la persona indiferente y fr a que hab a conocido durante las ltimas semanas o, si por alg n milagro, de verdad hab a o do lo que cre a haber o do esa ma ana. Jessica cotorreaba sin cesar sobre sus planes para el baile Lauren y Angela ya se lo hab an pedido a los otros chicos e iban a acudir todos juntos , completamente indiferente a mi desinter s.

Un flujo de desencanto recorri mi ser cuando de forma infalible mir a la mesa de los Cullen. Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ah , pero l se hallaba ausente. Se hab a ido a casa? Abatida, me puse a la cola detr s de la parlanchina Jessica. Hab a perdido el apetito ys lo compr un botell n de limonada. nicamente quer a sentarme y enfurru arme.

Edward Cullen te vuelve a mirar dijo Jessica; interrumpi mi distracci n al pronunciar su nombre . Me pregunto por qu se sienta solo hoy.

Volv bruscamente la cabeza y segu la direcci n de su mirada para ver a Edward, con su sonrisa picara, que me observaba desde una mesa vac a en el extremo opuesto de la cafeter a al que sol a sentarse. Una vez atra da mi atenci n, alz la mano y movi el dedo ndice para indicarme que lo acompa ara. Me gui el ojo cuando lo mir incr dula.

Se refiere a ti? pregunt Jessica con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz. Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biolog a musit para contentarla . Eh, ser mejor que vaya a ver qu quiere.

Pude sentir c mo me miraba al alejarme.

Insegura, me qued de pie detr s de la silla que hab a enfrente de Edward al llegar a su

mesa.

Por qu no te sientas hoy conmigo? me pregunt con una sonrisa. Lo hice de inmediato, contempl ndolo con precauci n. Segu a sonriendo. Resultaba dif cil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Tem a que desapareciera en medio de unarepentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara. l deb a de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin consegu decir:

Esto es diferente.

45

Bueno hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada . Decid que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo pod a hacer del todo.

Esper a que dijera algo coherente. Transcurrieron los segundos y despu s le indiqu :

Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qu te refieres.

Cierto volvi a sonre r y cambi de tema . Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.

Sobrevivir n.

Sent a los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda.

Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte dijo con un brillo p caro en sus ojos. Tragu saliva y se ri . Pareces preocupada.

No respond , pero mi voz se quebr de forma rid cula . M s bien sorprendida. A qu se debe este cambio?

Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido. Segu a sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.

Rendido? repet confusa. S , he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Su sonrisa se desvaneci mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureci .

Me he vuelto a perder.

La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareci .

Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, se es uno de los problemas.

No te preocupes... No me entero de nada le repliqu secamente.

Cuento con ello.

Ya. En cristiano, somos amigos ahora?

Amigos... medit dubitativo.

O no musit .

Esboz una amplia sonrisa.

Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.

El aviso oculto detr s de su sonrisa era real.

Lo repites un mont n recalqu al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de mi vientre y manten a serena la voz.

S , porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitar s.

Me parece que t tambi n te has formado tu propia opini n sobre mi mente preclara.

Entrecerr los ojos y l sonri disculp ndose.

En ese caso me esforc por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases , hasta

que yo sea lista... Vamos a intentar ser amigos? Eso parece casi exacto. Busqu con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qu hacer.

Qu piensas? pregunt con curiosidad. Alc la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respond la verdad: Intentaba averiguar qu eres. Su rostro se crisp , pero consigui mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? inquiri con desenvoltura. No demasiada admit . Se ri entre dientes. Qu teor as barajas? 46

Me sonroj . Durante el ltimo mes hab a estado vacilando entre Barman y Spiderman. No hab a forma de admitir aquello.

No me lo quieres decir? pregunt , ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.

Negu con la cabeza.

Resulta demasiado embarazoso.

Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes se quej .

No disent r pidamente con una dura mirada . No concibo por qu ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, s lo porque alguien rehus revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo despu s de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios cr pticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, por qu iba a resultar frustrante?

Hizo una mueca.

O mejor continu , ahora el enfado acumulado flu a libremente , digamos que una persona realiza un mont n de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un d a y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jam s te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso despu s de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco deber a resultar demasiado frustrante.

Tienes un poquito de genio, verdad? No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero. Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonre r. Mir por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, ri por lo bajo.

Qu ? Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusi n.

Volvi a re rse.

No s de qui n me hablas dije con frialdad pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.

Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta f cil saber qu piensan la mayor a de las personas.

Excepto yo, por supuesto.

S , excepto t su humor cambi de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron m s inquietantes

. Me pregunto por qu ser . La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentr en abrir el tap n de mi botell n de limonada. Lo desenrosqu sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

No tienes hambre? pregunt distra do. No no me apetec a mencionar que mi est mago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas. Mir el espacio vac o de la mesa delante de l . Y t ? No. No estoy hambriento. No comprend su expresi n, parec a disfrutar de alg n chiste privado.

Me puedes hacer un favor? le ped despu s de un segundo de vacilaci n. De repente, se puso en guardia. Eso depende de lo que quieras. No es mucho le asegur . El esper con cautela y curiosidad. S lo me preguntaba si podr as ponerme sobre aviso la pr xima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. nicamente para estar preparada. Mantuve la vista fija en el botell n de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el c rculo

de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo. Me parece justo. Apretaba los labios para no re rse cuando alc los ojos. Gracias.

47

En ese caso, puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? pidi .

Una.

Cu ntame una teor a.

Ah va!

Esa, no.

No hiciste distinci n alguna, s lo prometiste una respuesta me record .

Claro, y t no has roto ninguna promesa le record a mi vez.

S lo una teor a... No me reir .

S lo har s.

Estaba segura de ello. Baj la vista y luego me mir con aquellos ardientes ojos ocres a trav s de sus largas pesta as negras.

Por favor respir al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia m .

Parpade con la mente en blanco. Cielo santo! C mo lo consegu a?

Eh... Qu ? pregunt , deslumbrada.

Cu ntame s lo una de tus peque as teor as, por favor.

Su mirada a n me abrasaba. Tambi n era un hipnotizador? O era yo una incauta irremediable?

Pues... Eh... Te mordi una ara a radiactiva?

Eso no es muy imaginativo.

Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo contest , ofendida.

Ni siquiera te has acercado dijo con fastidio.

Nada de ara as? No. Ni un poquito de radiactividad? Nada. Maldici n suspir . Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita se ri entre dientes. Se supon a que no te ibas a re r, te acuerdas? Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura. Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar le advert . Desear a que no lo intentaras dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio. Por...? Qu pasar a si no fuera un superh roe? Y si fuera el chico malo? sonri jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables. Oh, ya veo dije. Algunas de las cosas que hab a dicho encajaron de repente.

S ? De pronto, su rostro se hab a vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer.

Eres peligroso? Era una suposici n, pero el pulso se me aceler cuando, de forma instintiva, comprend la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo era. Me lo hab a intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limit a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoci n que no lograba comprender.

Pero no malo susurr al tiempo que mov a la cabeza . No, no creo que seas malo.

Te equivocas.

Su voz apenas era audible. Baj la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tap n de la

botella y lo hac a girar entre los dedos. Lo contempl fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qu no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero s lo me sent a ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo dem s, fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de l.

48

El silencio se prolong hasta que me percat de que la cafeter a estaba casi vac a. Me puse en pie de un salto.

Vamos a llegar tarde.

Hoy no voy a ir a clase dijo mientras daba vueltas al tap n tan deprisa que apenas pod a verse.

Por qu no? Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando dijo mientras me sonre a, pero en sus ojos reluc a la preocupaci n.

Bueno, yo s voy.

Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran. Concentr su atenci n en el tap n.

En ese caso, te ver luego.

Indecisa, vacil , pero me apresur a salir en cuanto son el primer toque del timbre despu s de confirmar con una ltima mirada que l no se hab a movido ni un cent metro.

Mientras me dirig a a clase, casi a la carrera, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mayor velocidad que el tap n del botell n. Me hab a respondido a pocas preguntas en comparaci n con las muchas que hab a suscitado. Al menos, hab a dejado de llover.

Tuve suerte. El se or Banner no hab a entrado a n en clase cuando llegu . Me instal r pidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Mike como Angela no dejaban de mirarme. Mike parec a resentido y Angela sorprendida, y un poco intimidada.

Entonces entr en clase el se or Banner y llam al orden a los alumnos. Hac a equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cart n. Las solt encima de la mesa de Mike y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.

De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos tom is un objeto de las cajas.

El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus mu ecas se me antoj de mal augurio.

El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificaci n del grupo sangu neo continu mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhib a . En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes . El tercer objeto es una micro lanceta esterilizada alz una min scula pieza de pl stico azul y la abri . La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvi est mago.

Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar vuestras tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empec is hasta que pase yo... comenz de nuevo por la mesa de Mike, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas . Luego, con cuidado, quiero que os pinch is un dedo con la lanceta.

Tom la mano de Mike y le punz la yema del dedo coraz n con la punta de la lanceta. Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubri la frente.

Depositad una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas hizo una demostraci n. Apret el dedo de Mike hasta que fluy la sangre. Tragu de forma convulsiva, el est mago se revolvi a n m s . Entonces las aplic is a la tarjeta del test concluy .

Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la vi ramos. Cerr los ojos, intent o r por encima del pitido de mis o dos.

El pr ximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Port Angeles para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos vosotros deber ais conocer vuestro grupo sangu neo parec a orgulloso de s mismo . Los menores de dieciocho a os vais a necesitar un permiso de vuestros padres... Hay hojas de autorizaci n encima de mi mesa.

Sigui cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descans la mejilla contra la fr a y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que o a a m alrededor eran

49

chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspir y expir de forma acompasada por la boca.

Bella, te encuentras bien? pregunt el se or Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parec a alarmado.

Ya s cu l es mi grupo sangu neo, se or Banner dije con voz d bil. No me atrev a a levantar la cabeza.

Te sientes d bil? S , se or murmur mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por no haber hecho novillos cuando tuve la ocasi n. Por favor, alguien puede llevar a Bella a la enfermer a? pidi en voz alta. No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Mike se ofrecer a voluntario.

Puedes caminar? pregunt el se or Banner. S susurr . Lim tate a dejarme salir de aqu , pens . Me arrastrar . Mike parec a ansioso cuando me rode la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoy pesadamente sobre l mientras sal a de clase.

Muy despacio, cruc el campus a remolque de Mike. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafeter a y estuvimos fuera del campo de visi n del edificio cuatro en el caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando , me detuve.

Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? supliqu . Me ayud a sentarme al borde del paseo. Y, hagas lo que hagas, oc pate de tus asuntos le avis . A n segu a muy confusa. Me tumb sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento h medo y g lido de la acera y cerr los ojos. Eso pareci ayudar un poco. Vaya, te has puesto verde coment Mike, bastante nervioso.

Bella? me llam otra voz a lo lejos. No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea s lo una imaginaci n. Qu le sucede? Est herida? Ahora la voz son m s cerca, y parec a preocupada. No me lo estaba imaginando. Apret los p rpados con fuerza, me quer a morir o, como m nimo, no vomitar.

Mike parec a tenso.

Creo que se ha desmayado. No s qu ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo.

Bella la voz de Edward son a mi lado. Ahora parec a aliviado . Me oyes?

No gem . Vete.

Se ri por lo bajo.

La llevaba a la enfermer a explic Mike a la defensiva , pero no quiso avanzar m s.

Yo me encargo de ella dijo Edward. Intu su sonrisa en el tono de su voz . Puedes volver a clase.

No protest Mike . Se supone que he de hacerlo yo.

De repente, la acera se desvaneci debajo de mi cuerpo. Abr los ojos, sorprendida.

Estaba en brazos de Edward, que me hab a levantado en vilo, y me llevaba con la misma facilidad que si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta.

B jame! Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima. Empez a caminar antes de que terminara de hablar.

Eh! grit Mike, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detr s de nosotros. Edward lo ignor . Tienes un aspecto espantoso me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. D jame otra vez en la acera! protest . 50

El bamboleo de su caminar no ayudaba. Me sosten a con cuidado lejos de su cuerpo, soportando todo mi peso s lo con los brazos, sin que eso pareciera afectarle.

De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? pregunt . Aquello parec a divertirle. No le contest . Cerr los ojos, apret los labios y luch contra las n useas con todas mis fuerzas.

Y ni siquiera era la visi n de tu propia sangre continu regode ndose.

No s c mo abri la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hac a calor, por lo que supe que hab amos entrado.

Oh, Dios m o dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer.

Se desmay en Biolog a le explic Edward.

Abr los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Edward me llevaba dando zancadas delante del mostrador frontal en direcci n a la puerta de la enfermer a. La se ora Cope, la recepcionista de rostro rubicundo, corri delante de l para mantener la puerta abierta. La at nita enfermera, una dulce abuelita, levant los ojos de la novela que le a mientras Edward me llevaba en volandas dentro de la habitaci n y me depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubr a el colch n de vinilo marr n del nico catre. Luego se coloc contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permit a la angosta habitaci n, con los ojos brillantes, excitados.

Ha sufrido un leve desmayo tranquiliz a la sobresaltada enfermera . En Biolog a

est n haciendo la prueba del Rh. La enfermera asinti sabiamente. Siempre le ocurre a alguien. Edward se ri con disimulo. Qu date tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasar . Lo s dije con un suspiro. Las n useas ya empezaban a remitir.

Te sucede muy a menudo? pregunt ella. A veces admit . Edward tosi para ocultar otra carcajada. Puedes regresar a clase le dijo la enfermera. Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella le contest con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunci los labios, no discuti m s.

Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cari o me dijo, y luego sali bulliciosamente de la habitaci n.

Ten as raz n me quej , dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.

Suelo tenerla, sobre qu tema en particular en esta ocasi n?

Hacer novillos es saludable.

Respir de forma acompasada.

Ah fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste admiti despu s de hacer una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad . Cre que Newton arrastraba tu cad ver para enterrarlo en los bosques.

Ja, ja.

Continu con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez me encontraba m s entonada.

Lo cierto es que he visto cad veres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que tuviera

que vengar tu asesinato. Pobre Mike. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado. Me aborrece por completo dijo Edward jovialmente. No lo puedes saber disent , pero de repente me pregunt si a lo mejor s que pod a. Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro.

C mo es que me viste? Cre que te hab as ido. Ya me encontraba pr cticamente recuperada. Las n useas se hubieran pasado con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra parte, tal vez era afortunada por haber tenido el est mago vac o.

51

Estaba en mi coche escuchando un CD.

Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendi . O la puerta y abr los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fr a en la mano.

Aqu tienes, cari o la coloc sobre mi frente y a adi : Tienes mejor aspecto.

Creo que ya estoy bien dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.

Me pitaban un poco los o dos, pero no ten a mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas.

Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abri y la se ora Cope se golpe la cabeza contra la misma.

Ah viene otro avis .

Me baj de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inv lido. Devolv la compresa a la enfermera.

Tome, ya no la necesito.

Entonces, Mike cruz la puerta tambale ndose. Ahora sosten a a Lee Stephens, otro chico de nuestra clase de Biolog a, que ten a el rostro amarillento. Edward y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.

Oh, no murmur Edward . Vamonos fuera de aqu , Bella.

Aturdida, le busqu con la mirada.

Conf a en m ... Vamos.

Di media vuelta y me aferr a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparada de la enfermer a. Sent que Edward me segu a.

Por una vez me has hecho caso.

Estaba sorprendido.

Ol la sangre le dije, arrugando la nariz. Lee no se ha puesto malo por ver la sangre de otros, como yo.

La gente no puede oler la sangre me contradijo.

Bueno, yo s . Eso es lo que me pone mala. Huele a xido... y a sal.

Se me qued mirando con una expresi n insondable.

Qu ? le pregunt . No es nada. Entonces, Mike cruz la puerta, sus ojos iban de Edward a m . La mirada que le dedic a Edward me confirm lo que ste me hab a dicho, que Mike lo aborrec a. Volvi a mirarme

con gesto malhumorado. Tienes mejor aspecto me acus . Oc pate de tus asuntos volv a avisarle. Ya no sangra nadie m s murmur . Vas a volver a clase?

Bromeas? Tendr a que dar media vuelta y volver aqu . S , supongo que s . Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa? Mientras hablaba, lanz otra mirada fugaz hacia Edward, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inm vil como una estatua. Intent que pareciera lo

m s amigable posible:

Claro. Te dije que ir a.

Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.

Su mirada se pos en Edward otra vez, pregunt ndose si no estar a dando demasiada informaci n. Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitaci n abierta.

All estar promet .

Entonces, te ver en clase de gimnasia dijo, dirigi ndose con inseguridad hacia la

puerta. Hasta la vista repliqu .

52

Me mir una vez m s con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro redondeado y se encorv mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadi una oleada de compasi n. Sopes el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educaci n f sica.

Gimnasia gem .

Puedo hacerme cargo de eso no me hab a percatado de que Edward se hab a acercado, pero me habl al o do . Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha murmur .

Esto no supon a un gran cambio. Siempre estaba p lida, y mi reciente desmayo hab a dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Me sent en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas y descans la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotada.

O a Edward hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.

Se ora Cope? S ? No la hab a o do regresar a su mesa. Bella tiene gimnasia la pr xima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. Cree que podr a dispensarla de asistir a esa clase? su voz era aterciopelada. Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos.

Edward dijo la se ora Cope sin dejar de ir y venir. Por qu no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo? , necesitas tambi n que te dispense a ti?

No. Tengo clase con la se ora Goff. A ella no le importar .

De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Bella me dese en voz alta.

Asent d bilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.

Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez? De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresi n se torn sarc stica. Caminar . Me levant con cuidado, segu a sinti ndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para m , con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Sal hacia la fr a llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradec que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo.

Gracias le dije cuando me sigui . Merec a la pena seguir enferma para perderse la clase de gimnasia.

Sin duda.

Me mir directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.

De modo que vas a ir... Este s bado, quiero decir.

Esperaba que l viniera, aunque parec a improbable. No me lo imaginaba poni ndose de

acuerdo con el resto de los chicos del instituto para ir en coche a alg n sitio. No pertenec a al mismo mundo, pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder me dio la primera punzada de entusiasmo que hab a sentido por ir a la excursi n.

Adonde vais a ir exactamente? segu a mirando al frente, inexpresivo. A La Push, al puerto. Estudi su rostro, intentando leer en el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco m s. Me lanz una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonri secamente.

En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado.

Suspir .

Acabo de invitarte.

No avasallemos m s entre los dos al pobre Mike esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper.

Sus ojos centellearon. Disfrutaba de la idea m s de lo normal.

El blandengue de Mike... murmur , preocupada por la forma en que hab a dicho

entre los dos . Me gustaba m s de lo conveniente.

53

Ahora est bamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvi a la izquierda, hacia el monovolumen. Algo me agarr de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.

Adonde te crees que vas? pregunt ofendido. Edward me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. Estaba perpleja. Me voy a casa. Acaso no me has o do decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado? En qu estado? Y qu va a pasar con mi coche? me quej . Se lo tendr que dejar a Alice despu s de la escuela. Me arrastr de la ropa hacia su coche. Todo lo que pod a hacer era intentar no caerme, aunque, de todos modos, lo m s probable es que me sujetara si perd a el equilibrio.

D jame! insist . Me ignor . Anduve haciendo eses sobre las aceras empapadas hasta llegar a su Volvo. Entonces, me solt al fin. Me tropec contra la puerta del copiloto.

Eres tan insistente! refunfu . Est abierto se limit a responder. Entr en el coche por el lado del conductor. Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa. Permanec junto al Volvo echando chispas. Ahora llov a con m s fuerza y el pelo goteaba sobre mi espalda al no haberme puesto la capucha. Baj el cristal de la ventanilla

autom tica y se inclin sobre el asiento del copiloto:

Entra, Bella.

No le respond . Estaba calculando las oportunidades que ten a de alcanzar el monovolumen antes de que l me atrapara, y ten a que admitir que no eran demasiadas.

Te arrastrar a de vuelta aqu me amenaz , adivinando mi plan.

Intent mantener toda la dignidad que me fue posible al entrar en el Volvo. No tuve mucho xito. Parec a un gato empapado y las botas cruj an continuamente.

Esto es totalmente innecesario dije secamente.

No me respondi . Manipul los mandos, subi la calefacci n y baj la m sica. Cuando

sali del aparcamiento, me preparaba para castigarle con mi silencio poniendo un moh n de total enfado , pero entonces reconoc la m sica que sonaba y la curiosidad prevaleci sobre la intenci n.

Claro de luna? pregunt sorprendida. Conoces a Debussy? l tambi n parec a estar sorprendido. No mucho admit . Mi madre pone mucha m sica cl sica en casa, pero s lo conozco a mis favoritos.

Tambi n es uno de mis favoritos.

Sigui mirando al frente, a trav s de la lluvia, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Escuch la m sica mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicer a de cuero gris. Era

imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melod a. La lluvia emborronaba todo el paisaje m s all de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes. Comenc a darme cuenta de lo r pido que bamos, pero, no obstante, el coche se mov a con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no notaba la velocidad, salvo por lo deprisa que dej bamos atr s el pueblo.

C mo es tu madre? me pregunt de repente. Lo mir de refil n, con curiosidad. Se parece mucho a m , pero es m s guapa respond . Alz las cejas ; he heredado muchos rasgos de Charlie. Es m s sociable y atrevida que yo. Tambi n es irresponsable y un poco exc ntrica, y una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga me call . Hablar de ella me hab a deprimido.

Bella, cu ntos a os tienes?

54

Por alguna raz n que no consegu a comprender, la voz de Edward conten a un tono de frustraci n. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprend que hab amos llegado ya a la casa de Charlie. Llov a con tanta fuerza que apenas consegu a ver la vivienda. Parec a que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un r o.

Diecisiete respond un poco confusa.

No los aparentas dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo re r.

Qu pasa? inquiri , curioso de nuevo. Mi madre siempre dice que nac con treinta y cinco a os y que cada a o me vuelvo m s madura me re y luego suspir . En fin, una de las dos deb a ser adulta me call durante un segundo . Tampoco t te pareces mucho a un adolescente de instituto.

Torci el gesto y cambi de tema.

En ese caso, por qu se cas tu madre con Phil?

Me sorprendi que recordara el nombre. S lo lo hab a mencionado una vez hac a dos meses. Necesit unos momentos para responder.

Mi madre tiene... un esp ritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Phil hace que se sienta a n m s joven. En cualquier caso, ella est loca por l sacud la cabeza. Aquella atracci n supon a un misterio para m .

Lo apruebas? Importa? le repliqu . Quiero que sea feliz, y Phil es lo que ella quiere. Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... murmur , reflexivo. El qu ? Tendr a ella esa misma cortes a contigo, sin importarle tu elecci n? De repente, prestaba una gran atenci n. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. E eso c creo tartamude , pero, despu s de todo, ella es la madre. Es un poquito diferente. Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado se burl . Le respond con una gran sonrisa.

A qu te refieres con que asuste demasiado? M ltiples piercings en el rostro y grandes tatuajes? Supongo que sa es una posible definici n.

Cu l es la tuya? Pero ignor mi pregunta y respondi con otra. Crees que puedo asustar? Enarc una ceja. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa ilumin su rostro. Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones. Te doy miedo ahora? La sonrisa desapareci del rostro de Edward y su rostro divino se puso repentinamente serio, pero yo respond r pidamente

No.

La sonrisa reapareci .

Bueno, vas a contarme algo de tu familia? pregunt para distraerle . Debe de ser

una historia mucho m s interesante que la m a. Se puso en guardia de inmediato.

Qu es lo que quieres saber? Te adoptaron los Cullen? pregunt para comprobar el hecho. S . Vacil unos momentos. Qu les ocurri a tu padres? Murieron hace muchos a os contest con toda naturalidad. Lo siento murmur . 55

En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Esme llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y t los quieres no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.

S sonri . No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

Eres muy afortunado.

S que lo soy.

Y tu hermano y tu hermana? Lanz una mirada al reloj del salpicadero. A prop sito, mi hermano, mi hermana, as como Jasper y Rosalie se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.

Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte.

Yo no quer a salir del coche.

Y t probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de polic a Swan vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biolog a.

Me sonri .

Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos suspir .

Rompi a re r.

Divi rtete en la playa... Que teng is buen tiempo para tomar el sol me dese

mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.

No te voy a ver ma ana? No. Emmett y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana. Qu es lo que vais a hacer? Una amiga puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto.

Nos vamos de excursi n al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.

Ah, vaya, divi rtete intent simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse. Una

sonrisa curv las comisuras de sus labios. Se gir para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados.

Querr as hacer algo por m este fin de semana? Asent desvalida. No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un im n. As que..., intenta no caerte al oc ano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... De acuerdo?

Esboz una sonrisa mal vola. Mi desvalimiento desapareci mientras hablaba. Le mir fijamente.

Ver qu puedo hacer contest bruscamente, mientras sal a del volvo bajo la lluvia de un salto. Cerr la puerta de un portazo. Edward a n segu a sonriendo cuando se alej al volante de su coche.

56

57

CUENTOS DE MIEDO

En realidad, cuando me sent en mi habitaci n e intent concentrarme en la lectura del tercer acto de Macbeth, estaba atenta a ver si o a el motor de mi coche. Pensaba que podr a escuchar el rugido del motor por encima del tamborileo de la lluvia, pero, cuando apart la cortina para mirar de nuevo, apareci all de repente.

No esperaba el viernes con especial inter s, s lo consist a en reasumir mi vida sin expectativas. Hubo unos pocos comentarios, por supuesto. Jessica parec a tener un inter s especial por comentar el tema, pero, por fortuna, Mike hab a mantenido el pico cerrado y nadie parec a saber nada de la participaci n de Edward. No obstante, Jessica me formul un mont n de preguntas acerca de mi almuerzo y en clase de Trigonometr a me dijo:

Qu quer a ayer Edward Cullen? No lo s respond con sinceridad . En realidad, no fue al grano. Parec as como enfadada coment a ver si me sonsacaba algo. S ? mantuve el rostro inexpresivo. Ya sabes, nunca antes le hab a visto sentarse con nadie que no fuera su familia. Era extra o.

Extra o en verdad coincid .

Parec a asombrada. Se alis sus rizos oscuros con impaciencia. Supuse que esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa que le pareciera una buena historia que contar.

Lo peor del viernes fue que, a pesar de saber que l no iba a estar presente, a n albergaba esperanzas. Cuando entr en la cafeter a en compa a de Jessica y Mike, no pude evitar mirar la mesa en la que Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se sentaban a hablar con las cabezas juntas. No pude contener la melancol a que me abrum al comprender que no sab a cu nto tiempo tendr a que esperar antes de volverlo a ver.

En mi mesa de siempre no hac an m s que hablar de los planes para el d a siguiente. Mike volv a a estar animado, depositaba mucha fe en el hombre del tiempo, que vaticinaba sol para el s bado. Ten a que verlo para creerlo, pero hoy hac a m s calor, casi doce grados. Puede que la excursi n no fuera del todo espantosa.

Intercept unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas por parte de Lauren durante el almuerzo, hecho que no comprend hasta que salimos juntas del comedor. Estaba justo detr s de ella, a un solo pie de su pelo rubio, lacio y brillante, y no se dio cuenta, desde luego, cuando o que le murmuraba a Mike:

No s por qu Bella sonri con desprecio al pronunciar mi nombre no se sienta con los Cullen de ahora en adelante.

Hasta ese momento no me hab a percatado de la voz tan nasal y estridente que ten a, y me sorprendi la malicia que destilaba. En realidad, no la conoc a muy bien; sin duda, no lo suficiente para que me detestara..., o eso hab a pensado.

Es mi amiga, se sienta con nosotros le replic en susurros Mike, con mucha lealtad, pero tambi n de forma un poquito posesiva. Me detuve para permitir que Jessica y Angela me adelantaran. No quer a o r nada m s.

Durante la cena de aquella noche, Charlie parec a entusiasmado por mi viaje a La Push del d a siguiente. Sospecho que se sent a culpable por dejarme sola en casa los fines de semana, pero hab a pasado demasiados a os forjando unos h bitos para romperlos ahora. Conoc a los nombres de todos los chicos que iban, por supuesto, y los de sus padres y,

58

probablemente, tambi n los de sus tatarabuelos. Parec a aprobar la excursi n. Me pregunt si aprobar a mi plan de ir en coche a Seattle con Edward Cullen. Tampoco se lo iba a decir.

Pap pregunt como por casualidad , conoces un lugar llamado Goat Rocks, o algo parecido? Creo que est al sur del monte Rainier.

S ... Por qu ?

Me encog de hombros.

Algunos chicos comentaron la posibilidad de acampar all .

No es buen lugar para acampar parec a sorprendido . Hay demasiados osos. La mayor a de la gente acude all durante la temporada de caza.

Oh murmur , tal vez haya entendido mal el nombre.

Pretend a dormir hasta tarde, pero un ins lito brillo me despert . Abr los ojos y vi entrar a chorros por la ventana una l mpida luz amarilla. No me lo pod a creer. Me apresur a ir a la ventana para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, all estaba el sol. Ocupaba un lugar equivocado en el cielo, demasiado bajo, y no parec a tan cercano como de costumbre, pero era el sol, sin duda. Las nubes se congregaban en el horizonte, pero en el medio del cielo se ve a una gran rea azul. Me demor en la ventana todo lo que pude, temerosa de que el azul del cielo volviera a desaparecer en cuanto me fuera.

La tienda de art culos deportivos ol mpicos de Newton se situaba al extremo norte del pueblo. La hab a visto con anterioridad, pero nunca me hab a detenido all al no necesitar ning n art culo para estar al aire libre durante mucho tiempo. En el aparcamiento reconoc el Suburban de Mike y el Sentra de Tyler. Vi al grupo alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras aparcaba junto a ambos veh culos. Eric estaba all en compa a de otros dos chicos con los que compart a clases; estaba casi segura de que se llamaban Ben y Conner. Jess tambi n estaba, flanqueada por Angela y Lauren. Las acompa aban otras tres chicas, incluyendo una a la que recordaba haberle ca do encima durante la clase de gimnasia del viernes. Esta me dirigi una mirada asesina cuando baj del coche, y le susurr algo a Lauren, que se sacudi la dorada melena y me mir con desd n.

De modo que aqu l iba a ser uno de esos d as.

Al menos Mike se alegraba de verme.

Has venido! grit encantado . No te dije que hoy iba a ser un d a soleado? Y yo te dije que iba a venir le record . S lo nos queda esperar a Lee y a Samantha, a menos que t hayas invitado a alguien agreg . No ment con desenvoltura mientras esperaba que no me descubriera y deseando al mismo tiempo que ocurriese un milagro y apareciera Edward. Mike pareci satisfecho.

Montar s en mi coche? Es eso o la minifurgoneta de la madre de Lee. Claro. Sonri gozoso. Qu f cil era hacer feliz a Mike! Podr s sentarte junto a la ventanilla me prometi . Ocult mi mortificaci n. No resultaba tan sencillo hacer felices a Mike y a Jessica al mismo tiempo. Ya la ve a mir ndonos ce uda.

No obstante, el n mero jugaba a mi favor. Lee trajo a otras dos personas m s y de repente se necesitaron todos los asientos. Me las arregl para situar a Jessica en el asiento delantero del Suburban, entre Mike y yo. Mike pod a haberse comportado con m s elegancia, pero al menos Jess parec a aplacada.

Entre La Push y Forks hab a menos de veinticinco kil metros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso r o Quillayute. Me alegr de tener el asiento de la ventanilla. Gir la manivela para bajar el

59

cristal el Suburban resultaba un poco claustrof bico con nueve personas dentro e intent absorber tanta luz solar como me fue posible.

Hab a visto las playas que rodeaban La Push muchas veces durante mis vacaciones en Forks con Charlie, por lo que ya me hab a familiarizado con la playa en forma de media luna de m s de kil metro y medio de First Beach. Segu a siendo impresionante. El agua de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la ba aba la luz del sol, aparecer a coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mec a pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malec n met lico. Estos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. La playa s lo ten a una estrecha franja de aut ntica arena al borde del agua, detr s de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parec an de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca ten an todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste gris ceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de rboles de color ahuesado a causa de la salinidad marina arrojados a la costa por las olas.

Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, fr o y salado. Los pel canos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un guila solitaria las sobrevolaban en c rculos. Las nubes segu an trazando un c rculo en el firmamento, amenazando con invadirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol segu a brillando espl ndido con su halo luminoso en el azul del cielo.

Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. Mike nos condujo hacia un c rculo de lefios arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los hab an utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra. En el lugar ya se ve a el redondel de una fogata cubierto con cenizas negras. Eric y el chico que, seg n cre a, se llamaba Ben recogieron ramas rotas de los montones m s secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.

Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa? me pregunt Mike. Me sentaba en un banco de color blanquecino. En el otro extremo se congregaban las dem s chicas, que chismorreaban animadamente. Mike se arrodill junto a la hoguera y encendi una rama peque a con un mechero.

No reconoc mientras l lanzaba con precauci n la rama en llamas contra el tipi.

Entonces, te va a gustar... Observa los colores.

Prendi otra ramita y la deposit junto a la primera. Las llamas comenzaron a lamer con

rapidez la lefia seca.

Es azul! exclam sorprendida. Es a causa de la sal. Precioso, verdad? Encendi otra m s y la coloc all donde el fuego no hab a prendido y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. Por fortuna, Jessica estaba junto a l, al otro lado. Se volvi hacia Mike y reclam su atenci n. Contempl las fascinantes llamas verdes y azules que chisporroteaban hacia el cielo.

Despu s de media hora de ch chara, algunos chicos quisieron dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas. Era un dilema. Por una parte, me encantan las pozas que se forman durante la bajamar. Me han fascinado desde ni a; era una de las pocas cosas que me hac an ilusi n cuando deb a venir a Forks, pero, por otra, tambi n me ca a dentro un mont n de veces. No es un buen trago cuando se tiene siete a os y est s con tu padre. Eso me record la petici n de Edward, de que no me cayera al mar.

Lauren fue quien decidi por m . No quer a caminar, ya que calzaba unos zapatos nada adecuados para hacerlo. La mayor a de las otras chicas, incluidas Jessica y Angela, decidieron quedarse tambi n en la playa. Esper a que Tyler y Eric se hubieran comprometido a

60

acompa arlas antes de levantarme con sigilo para unirme al grupo de caminantes. Mike me dedic una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que tambi n iba.

La caminata no fue demasiado larga, aunque me fastidiaba perder de vista el cielo al entrar en el bosque. La luz verde de ste dif cilmente pod a encajar con las risas juveniles, era demasiado oscuro y aterrador para estar en armon a con las peque as bromas que se gastaban a m alrededor. Deb a vigilar cada paso que daba con sumo cuidado para evitar las ra ces del suelo y las ramas que hab a sobre mi cabeza, por lo que no tard en rezagarme. Al final me adentr en los confines esmeraldas de la foresta y encontr de nuevo la rocosa orilla. Hab a bajado la marea y un r o flu a a nuestro lado de camino hacia el mar. A lo largo de sus orillas sembradas de guijarros hab a pozas poco profundas que jam s se secaban del todo. Eran un hervidero de vida.

Tuve buen cuidado de no inclinarme demasiado sobre aquellas lagunas naturales. Los otros fueron m s intr pidos, brincaron sobre las rocas y se encaramaron a los bordes de forma precaria. Localic una piedra de apariencia bastante estable en los aleda os de una de las lagunas m s grandes y me sent con cautela, fascinada por el acuario natural que hab a a mis pies. Ramilletes de brillantes an monas se ondulaban sin cesar al comp s de la corriente invisible. Conchas en espiral rodaban sobre los repliegues en cuyo interior se ocultaban los cangrejos. Una estrella de mar inm vil se aferraba a las rocas, mientras una rezagada anguila peque a de estr as blancas zigzagueaba entre los relucientes juncos verdes a la espera de la pleamar. Me qued completamente absorta, a excepci n de una peque a parte de mi mente, que se preguntaba qu estar a haciendo ahora Edward e intentaba imaginar lo que dir a de estar aqu conmigo.

Finalmente, los muchachos sintieron apetito y me levant con rigidez para seguirlos de vuelta a la playa. En esta ocasi n intent seguirles el ritmo a trav s del bosque, por lo que me ca unas cuantas veces, c mo no. Me hice algunos rasgu os poco profundos en las palmas de las manos, y las rodillas de mis vaqueros se ri eron de verd n, pero pod a haber sido peor.

Cuando regresamos a First Beach, el grupo que hab amos dejado se hab a multiplicado. Al acercarnos pude ver el lacio y reluciente pelo negro y la piel cobriza de los reci n llegados, unos adolescentes de la reserva que hab an acudido para hacer un poco de vida social.

La comida ya hab a empezado a repartirse, y los chicos se apresuraron para pedir que la compartieran mientras Eric nos presentaba al entrar en el c rculo de la fogata. Angela y yo fuimos las ltimas en llegar y me di cuenta de que el m s joven de los reci n llegados, sentado sobre las piedras cerca del fuego, alz la vista para mirarme con inter s cuando Eric pronunci nuestros nombres. Me sent junto a Angela, y Mike nos trajo unos sandwiches y una selecci n de refrescos para que eligi ramos mientras el chico que ten a aspecto de ser el mayor de los visitantes pronunciaba los nombres de los otros siete j venes que lo acompa aban. Todo lo que pude comprender es que una de las chicas tambi n se llamaba Jessica y que el muchacho cuya atenci n hab a despertado respond a al nombre de Jacob.

Resultaba relajante sentarse con Angela, era una de esas personas sosegadas que no sent an la necesidad de llenar todos los silencios con cotorreos. Me dej cavilar tranquilamente sin molestarme mientras com amos. Pensaba de qu forma tan deshilvanada transcurr a el tiempo en Forks; a veces pasaba como en una nebulosa, con unas im genes nicas que sobresal an con mayor claridad que el resto, mientras que en otras ocasiones cada segundo era relevante y se grababa en mi mente. Sab a con exactitud qu causaba la diferencia y eso me perturbaba.

Las nubes comenzaron a avanzar durante el almuerzo. Se deslizaban por el cielo azul y ocultaban de forma fugaz y moment nea el sol, proyectando sombras alargadas sobre la playa y oscureciendo las olas. Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse en duetos y tr os cuando terminaron de comer. Algunos descendieron hasta el borde del mar para jugar a la cabrilla lanzando piedras sobre la superficie agitada del mismo. Otros se congregaron para efectuar

61

una segunda expedici n a las pozas. Mike, con Jessica convertida en su sombra, encabez otra a la tienda de la aldea. Algunos de los nativos los acompa aron y otros se fueron a pasear. Para cuando se hubieron dispersado todos, me hab a quedado sentada sola sobre un le o, con Lauren y Tyler muy ocupados con un reproductor de CD que alguien hab a tenido la ocurrencia de traer, y tres adolescentes de la reserva situados alrededor del fuego, incluyendo al jovencito llamado Jacob y al m s adulto, el que hab a actuado de portavoz.

A los pocos minutos, Angela se fue con los paseantes y Jacob acudi andando despacio para sentarse en el sitio libre que aqu lla hab a dejado a mi lado. A juzgar por su aspecto deber a tener catorce, tal vez quince a os. Llevaba el brillante pelo largo recogido con una goma el stica en la nuca. Ten a una preciosa piel sedosa de color rojizo y ojos oscuros sobre los p mulos pronunciados. A n quedaba un pice de la redondez de la infancia alrededor de su ment n. En suma, ten a un rostro muy bonito. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras estropearon aquella impresi n positiva.

T eres Isabella Swan, verdad?

Aquello era como empezar otra vez el primer d a del instituto.

Bella dije con un suspiro.

Me llamo Jacob Black me tendi la mano con gesto amistoso . T compraste el coche de mi pap .

Oh dije aliviada mientras le estrechaba la suave mano . Eres el hijo de Billy. Probablemente deber a acordarme de ti.

No, soy el benjam n... Deber as acordarte de mis hermanas mayores.

Rachel y Rebecca record de pronto.

Charlie y Billy nos hab an abandonado juntas muchas veces para mantenernos ocupadas mientras pescaban. Todas ramos demasiado t midas para hacer muchos progresos como amigas. Por supuesto, hab a montado las suficientes rabietas para terminar con las excursiones de pesca cuando tuve once a os.

Han venido? inquir mientras examinaba a las chicas que estaban al borde del mar pregunt ndome si ser a capaz; de reconocerlas ahora. No Jacob neg con la cabeza . Rachel tiene una beca del Estado de Washington y Rebecca se cas con un surfista samoano. Ahora vive en Hawai.

Est casada? Vaya estaba at nita. Las gemelas apenas ten an un a o m s que yo. Qu tal te funciona el monovolumen? pregunt . Me encanta, y va muy bien. S , pero es muy lento se ri . Respir aliviado cuando Charlie lo compr . Pap no me hubiera dejado ponerme a trabajar en la construcci n de otro coche mientras tuvi ramos uno en perfectas condiciones. No es tan lento objet .

Has intentado pasar de sesenta? No. Bien. No lo hagas. Esboz una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar devolv rsela. Eso lo mejora en caso de accidente alegu en defensa de mi autom vil. Dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio admiti entre risas. As que fabricas coches... coment , impresionada. Cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas. No sabr s por un casual d nde puedo adquirir un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis? a adi jocosamente. Ten a una voz amable y ronca. Lo siento me ech a re r . No he visto ninguno ltimamente, pero estar ojo avizor para avisarte.

62

Como si yo supiera qu era eso. Era muy f cil conversar con l. Exhibi una sonrisa radiante y me contempl en se al de apreciaci n, de una forma que hab a aprendido a reconocer. No fui la nica que se dio cuenta.

Conoces a Bella, Jacob? pregunt Lauren desde el otro lado del fuego con un tono que yo imagin como insolente. En cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que nac contest entre risas, y volvi a sonre rme.

Qu bien! No parec a que fuera eso lo que pensara, y entrecerr sus p lidos ojos de besugo. Bella me llam de nuevo mientras estudiaba con atenci n mi rostro , le estaba diciendo a Tyler que es una pena que ninguno de los Cullen haya venido hoy. Nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos? Su expresi n preocupada no era demasiado convincente.

Te refieres a la familia del doctor Carlisle Cullen? pregunt el mayor de los chicos de la reserva antes de que yo pudiera responder, para gran irritaci n de Lauren. En realidad, ten a m s de hombre que de ni o y su voz era muy grave. S , los conoces? pregunt con gesto condescendiente, volvi ndose en parte hacia l.

Los Cullen no vienen aqu respondi en un tono que daba el tema por zanjado e ignorando la pregunta de Lauren.

Tyler le pregunt a Lauren qu le parec a el CD que sosten a en un intento de recuperar su atenci n. Ella se distrajo.

Contempl al desconcertante joven de voz profunda, pero l miraba a lo lejos, hacia el bosque umbr o que ten amos detr s de nosotros. Hab a dicho que los Cullen no ven an aqu , pero el tono empleado dejaba entrever algo m s, que no se les permit a, que lo ten an prohibido. Su actitud me caus una extra a impresi n que intent ignorar sin xito. Jacob interrumpi el hilo de mis cavilaciones.

A n te sigue volviendo loca Forks? Bueno, yo dir a que eso es un eufemismo hice una mueca y l sonri con comprensi n. Le segu a dando vueltas al breve comentario sobre los Cullen y de repente tuve una inspiraci n. Era un plan est pido, pero no se me ocurr a nada mejor. Albergaba la esperanza de que el joven Jacob a n fuera inexperto con las chicas, por lo que no ver a lo penoso de mis intentos de flirteo.

Quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo? le pregunt mientras intentaba imitar la forma en que Edward me miraba a trav s de los p rpados. No iba a causar el mismo efecto, estaba segura, pero Jacob se incorpor de un salto con bastante predisposici n. Las nubes terminaron por cerrar filas en el cielo, oscureciendo las aguas del oc ano y haciendo descender la temperatura, mientras nos dirig amos hacia el norte entre rocas de m ltiples tonalidades, en direcci n al espig n de madera. Met las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaquet n.

De modo que tienes... diecis is a os? le pregunt al tiempo que intentaba no parecer una idiota cuando parpade como hab a visto hacer a las chicas en la televisi n. Acabo de cumplir quince confes adulado.

De verdad? mi rostro se llen de una falsa expresi n de sorpresa . Hubiera jurado que eras mayor. Soy alto para mi edad explic .

63

Subes mucho a Forks? pregunt con malicia, simulando esperar un s por respuesta. Me vi como una tonta y tem que, disgustado, se diera la vuelta tras acusarme de ser una farsante, pero a n parec a adulado. No demasiado admiti con gesto de disgusto , pero podr ir las veces que quiera en cuanto haya terminado el coche. .. y tenga el carn a adi .

Qui n era ese otro chico con el que hablaba Lauren? Parec a un poco viejo para andar con nosotros me inclu a prop sito entre los m s j venes en un intento de dejarle claro que le prefer a a l. Es Sam y tiene diecinueve a os me inform Jacob.

Qu era lo que dec a sobre la familia del doctor? pregunt con toda inocencia. Los Cullen? Se supone que no se acercan a la reserva. Desvi la mirada hacia la Isla de James mientras confirmaba lo que cre a haber o do de labios de Sam.

Por qu no? Me devolvi la mirada y se mordi el labio. Vaya. Se supone que no debo decir nada. Oh, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. S lo siento curiosidad. Prob a esbozar una sonrisa tentadora al tiempo que me preguntaba si no me estaba pasando un poco, aunque l me devolvi la sonrisa y pareci tentado. Luego enarc una ceja y su voz fue m s ronca cuando me pregunt con tono agorero:

Te gustan las historias de miedo?

Me encantan repliqu con entusiasmo, esforz ndome para engatusarlo.

Jacob pase hasta un rbol cercano varado en la playa cuyas ra ces sobresal an como las patas de una gran ara a blancuzca. Se apoy levemente sobre una de las ra ces retorcidas mientras me sentaba a sus pies, apoy ndome sobre el tronco. Contempl las rocas. Una sonrisa pend a de las comisuras de sus labios carnosos y supe que iba a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Me esforc para que se notara en mis ojos el vivo inter s que yo sent a.

Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? comenz . Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.

En realidad, no admit .

Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los rboles m s grandes de las monta as para sobrevivir, igual que No y el arca me sonri para demostrarme el poco cr dito que daba a esas historias . Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que stos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu proh be matarlos.

Y luego est n las historias sobre los fr os.

Los fr os? pregunt sin esconder mi curiosidad. S . Las historias de los fr os son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho m s recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoci a algunos de ellos. Fue l quien sell el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.

Entorn los ojos.

Tu tatarabuelo? le anim . Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fr os son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. T los llamar as lic ntropos.

Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo? S lo uno. Lo mir con avidez, confiando en hacer pasar mi impaciencia por admiraci n. Jacob prosigui :

64

Ya sabes, los fr os han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que lleg a nuestro territorio en la poca de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hac an los dem s y no deb an de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado lleg a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delatar amos a los rostros p lidos si promet an mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Me gui un ojo.

Si no eran peligrosos, por qu ...? intent comprender al tiempo que me esforzaba por ocultarle lo seriamente que me estaba tomando esta historia de fantasmas.

Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que est n cerca de los fr os, incluso si son civilizados como ocurr a con este clan instil un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada . Nunca se sabe cu ndo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.

A qu te refieres con eso de civilizados ? Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres. Intent conferir a mi voz un tono lo m s casual posible.

Y c mo encajan los Cullen en todo esto? Se parecen a los fr os que conoci tu tatarabuelo?

No hizo una pausa dram tica . Son los mismos.

Debi de creer que la expresi n de mi rostro estaba provocada por el p nico causado por su historia. Sonri complacido y continu :

Ahora son m s, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conoc a a su l der, Carlisle, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y ven a por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente.

Reprimi una sonrisa.

Y qu son? Qu son los fr os? Sonri sombr amente. Bebedores de sangre replic con voz estremecedora . Tu gente los llama vampiros.

Permanec contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro.

Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina ri encantado.

Eres un estupendo narrador de historias le felicit sin apartar la vista del oleaje.

El tema es un poco fantasioso, no? Me pregunto por qu pap no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.

A n no lograba controlar la expresi n del rostro lo suficiente como para mirarle.

No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.

Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado se ri .

Me llevar el secreto a la tumba le promet , y entonces me estremec .

En serio, no le digas nada a Charlie. Se puso hecho una furia con mi padre cuando

descubri que algunos de nosotros no bamos al hospital desde que el doctor Cullen comenz a trabajar all . No lo har , por supuesto que no.

Qu ? Crees que somos un pu ado de nativos supersticiosos? pregunt con voz juguetona, pero con un deje de precauci n. Yo a n no hab a apartado los ojos del mar, por lo que me gir y le sonre con la mayor normalidad posible. No. Creo que eres muy bueno contando historias de miedo. A n tengo los pelos de punta. Genial.

65

Sonri . Entonces el entrechocar de los guijarros nos alert de que alguien se acercaba. Giramos las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a Mike y a Jessica caminando en nuestra direcci n a unos cuarenta y cinco metros.

Ah, est s ah , Bella grit Mike aliviado mientras mov a el brazo por encima de su cabeza.

Es se tu novio? pregunt Jacob, alertado por los celos de la voz de Mike. Me sorprendi que resultase tan obvio.

No, definitivamente no susurr .

Le estaba tremendamente agradecida a Jacob y deseosa de hacerle lo m s feliz posible. Le gui el ojo, gir ndome de espaldas con cuidado antes de hacerlo. El sonri , alborozado por mi torpe flirteo.

Cuando tenga el carn ... comenz .

Tienes que venir a verme a Forks. Podr amos salir alguna vez me sent culpable al

decir esto, sabiendo que lo hab a utilizado, pero Jacob me gustaba de verdad. Era alguien de quien pod a ser amiga con facilidad. Mike lleg a nuestra altura, con Jessica a n a pocos pasos detr s. Vi c mo evaluaba a Jacob con la mirada y pareci satisfecho ante su evidente juventud.

D nde has estado? me pregunt pese a tener la respuesta delante de l. Jacob me acaba de contar algunas historias locales le dije voluntariamente . Ha sido muy interesante.

Sonre a Jacob con afecto y l me devolvi la sonrisa.

Bueno Mike hizo una pausa, reevaluando la situaci n al comprobar nuestra complicidad . Estamos recogiendo. Parece que pronto va a empezar a llover.

Todos alzamos la mirada al cielo encapotado. Sin duda, estaba a punto de llover.

De acuerdo me levant de un salto , voy.

Ha sido un placer volver a verte dijo Jacob, mof ndose un poco de Mike.

La verdad es que s . La pr xima vez que Charlie baje a ver a Billy, yo tambi n vendr promet .

Su sonrisa se ensanch .

Eso ser a estupendo.

Y gracias a ad de coraz n.

Me cal la capucha en cuanto empezamos a andar con paso firme entre las rocas hacia el

aparcamiento. Hab an comenzado a caer unas cuantas gotas, formando marcas oscuras sobre las rocas en las que impactaban. Cuando llegamos al coche de Mike, los otros ya regresaban de vuelta, cargando con todo. Me deslic al asiento trasero junto a Angela y Tyler, anunciando que ya hab a gozado de mi turno junto a la ventanilla. Angela se limit a mirar por la ventana a la creciente tormenta y Lauren se removi en el asiento del centro para copar la atenci n de Tyler, por lo que s lo pude reclinar la cabeza sobre el asiento, cerrar los ojos e intentar no pensar con todas mis fuerzas.

66

67

PESADILLA

Le dije a Charlie que ten a un mont n de deberes pendientes y ning n apetito. Hab a un partido de baloncesto que lo ten a entusiasmado, aunque, por supuesto, yo no ten a ni idea de por qu era especial, as que no se percat de nada inusual en mi rostro o en mi voz.

Una vez en mi habitaci n, cerr la puerta. Registr el escritorio hasta encontrar mis viejos cascos y los conect a mi peque o reproductor de CD. Eleg un disco que Phil me hab a regalado por Navidad. Era uno de sus grupos predilectos, aunque, para mi gusto, gritaban demasiado y abusaba un poco del bajo. Lo introduje en el reproductor y me tend en la cama. Me puse los auriculares, puls el bot n play y sub el volumen hasta que me dolieron los o dos. Cerr los ojos, pero la luz a n me molestaba, por lo que me puse una almohada encima del rostro. Me concentr con mucha atenci n en la m sica, intentando comprender las letras, desenredarlas entre el complicado golpeteo de la bater a. La tercera vez que escuch el CD entero, me sab a al menos la letra entera de los estribillos. Me sorprendi descubrir que, despu s de todo, una vez que consegu superar el ruido atronador, el grupo me gustaba. Ten a que volver a darle las gracias a Phil.

Y funcion . Los demoledores golpes me imped an pensar, que era el objetivo final del asunto. Escuch el CD una y otra vez hasta que cant de cabo a rabo todas las canciones y al fin me dorm .

Abr los ojos en un lugar conocido. En un rinc n de mi conciencia sab a que estaba so ando. Reconoc el verde fulgor del bosque y o las olas batiendo las rocas en alg n lugar cercano. Sab a que podr a ver el sol si encontraba el oc ano. Intent seguir el sonido del mar, pero entonces Jacob Black estaba all , tiraba de mi mano, haci ndome retroceder hacia la parte m s sombr a del bosque.

Jacob? Qu pasa? pregunt . Hab a p nico en su rostro mientras tiraba de m con todas sus fuerzas para vencer mi resistencia, pero yo no quer a entrar en la negrura. Corre, Bella, tienes que correr! susurr aterrado. Por aqu , Bella! reconoc la voz que me llamaba desde el l gubre coraz n del bosque; era la de Mike, aunque no pod a verlo. Por qu ? pregunt mientras segu a resisti ndome a la sujeci n de Jacob, desesperada por encontrar el sol. Pero Jacob, que de repente se convulsion , solt mi mano y profiri un grito para luego caer sobre el suelo del bosque oscuro. Se retorci bruscamente sobre la tierra mientras yo lo contemplaba aterrada.

Jacob! chill . Pero l hab a desaparecido y lo hab a sustituido un gran lobo de ojos negros y pelaje de color marr n rojizo. El lobo me dio la espalda y se alej , encamin ndose hacia la costa con el pelo del dorso erizado, gru endo por lo bajo y ense ando los colmillos.

Corre, Bella! volvi a gritar Mike a mis espaldas, pero no me di la vuelta. Estaba contemplando una luz que ven a hacia m desde la playa. Y en ese momento Edward apareci caminando muy deprisa de entre los rboles, con la piel brillando tenuemente y los ojos negros, peligrosos. Alz una mano y me hizo se as para que me acercara a l. El lobo gru a mis pies.

Di un paso adelante, hacia Edward. Entonces, l sonri . Ten a dientes afilados y puntiagudos. Conf a en m ronrone .

68

Avanc un paso m s.

El lobo recorri de un salto el espacio que mediaba entre el vampiro y yo, buscando la yugular con los colmillos.

No! grit , levantando de un empuj n la ropa de la cama. El repentino movimiento hizo que los cascos tiraran el reproductor de CD de encima de la mesilla. Reson sobre el suelo de madera. La luz segu a encendida. Totalmente vestida y con los zapatos puestos, me sent sobre la cama. Desorientada, ech un vistazo al reloj de la c moda. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Gem , me dej caer de espaldas y rod de frente. Me quit las botas a puntapi s, aunque me sent a demasiado inc moda para conseguir dormirme. Volv a dar otra vuelta y desaboton los vaqueros, sac ndomelos a tirones mientras intentaba permanecer en posici n horizontal. Sent a la trenza del pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, por lo que me lade , solt la goma y la deshice r pidamente con los dedos. Me puse la almohada encima de los ojos.

No sirvi de nada, por supuesto. Mi subconsciente hab a sacado a relucir exactamente las im genes que hab a intentado evitar con tanta desesperaci n. Ahora iba a tener que enfrentarme a ellas.

Me incorpor , la cabeza me dio vueltas durante un minuto mientras la circulaci n flu a hacia abajo. Lo primero es lo primero, me dije a m misma, feliz de retrasar el asunto lo m ximo posible. Tom mi neceser.

Sin embargo, la ducha no dur tanto como yo esperaba. Pronto no tuve nada que hacer en el cuarto de ba o, incluso a pesar de haberme tomado mi tiempo para secarme el pelo con el secador. Cruc las escaleras de vuelta a mi habitaci n envuelta en una toalla. No sab a si Charlie a n dorm a o si se hab a marchado ya. Fui a la ventana a echar un vistazo y vi que el coche patrulla no estaba. Se hab a ido a pescar otra vez.

Me puse lentamente el ch ndal m s c modo que ten a y luego arregl la cama, algo que no hac a jam s. Ya no pod a aplazarlo m s, por lo que me dirig al escritorio y encend el viejo ordenador.

Odiaba utilizar Internet en Forks. El m dem estaba muy anticuado, ten a un servicio gratuito muy inferior al de Phoenix, de modo que, viendo que tardaba tanto en conectarse, decid servirme un cuenco de cereales entretanto.

Com despacio, masticando cada bocado con lentitud. Al terminar, lav el cuenco y la cuchara, los sequ y los guard . Arrastr los pies escaleras arriba y lo primero de todo recog del suelo el reproductor de CD y lo situ en el mismo centro de la mesa. Desconect los cascos y los guard en un caj n del escritorio. Luego volv a poner el mismo disco a un volumen lo bastante bajo para que s lo fuera m sica de fondo.

Me volv hacia el ordenador con otro suspiro. La pantalla estaba llena de popups de anuncios y comenc a cerrar todas las ventanitas. Al final me fui a mi buscador favorito, cerr unos cuantos popups m s, y tecle una nica palabra.

Vampiro.

Fue de una lentitud que me sac de quicio, por supuesto. Hab a mucho que cribar cuando aparecieron los resultados. Todo cuanto concern a a pel culas, series televisivas, juegos de rol, m sica undergroundy compa as de productos cosm ticos g ticos. Entonces encontr un sitio prometedor: Vampiros, de la A a la Z . Esper con impaciencia a que el navegador cargara la p gina, haciendo clic r pidamente en cada anuncio que surg a en la pantalla para cerrarlo. Finalmente, la pantalla estuvo completa: era una p gina simple con fondo blanco y texto negro, de aspecto acad mico. La p gina de inicio me recibi con dos citas.

No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun as aureolada por una aterradora fascinaci n,

69

como el vampiro, que en s mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su

naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos.

Reverendo Montague Summers

Si hay en este mundo un hecho bien autenticado, se es el de los vampiros. No le falta de nada: informes oficiales, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos, cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados. Las pruebas judiciales son de lo m s completas, y aun as , hay alguien que crea en vampiros?

Rousseau

El resto del sitio consist a en un listado alfab tico de los diferentes mitos de los vampiros por todo el mundo. El primero en el que hice clic fue el danag, un vampiro filipino a quien se supon a responsable de la plantaci n de taro en las islas mucho tiempo atr s. El mito aseguraba que los danag trabajaron con los hombres durante muchos a os, pero la colaboraci n finaliz el d a en que una mujer se cort el dedo y un danag lami la herida, ya que disfrut tanto del sabor de la sangre que la desangr por completo.

Le con atenci n las descripciones en busca de algo que me resultara familiar, dejando s lo lo veros mil. Parec a que la mayor a de los mitos sobre los vampiros se concentraban en reflejar a hermosas mujeres como demonios y a los ni os como v ctimas. Tambi n parec an estructuras creadas para explicar la alta tasa de mortalidad infantil y proporcionar a los hombres una coartada para la infidelidad. En muchas de las historias se mezclaban esp ritus incorp reos y admoniciones contra los entierros realizados incorrectamente. No hab a mucho que guardara parecido con las pel culas que hab a visto, y s lo a unos pocos, como el estrie hebreo y el upier polaco, les preocupaba el beber sangre.

S lo tres entradas atrajeron de verdad mi atenci n: el rumano varacolaci, un poderoso no muerto que pod a aparecerse como un hermoso humano de piel p lida, el eslovaco nelapsi, una criatura de tal fuerza y rapidez que era capaz de masacrar toda una aldea en una sola hora despu s de la medianoche, y otro m s, el stregoni benefici.

Sobre este ltimo hab a una nica afirmaci n.

Stregoni benefici: vampiro italiano que afirmaba estar del lado del bien; era enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diab licos.

Aquella peque a entrada constitu a un alivio, era el nico entre cientos de mitos que aseguraba la existencia de vampiros buenos.

Sin embargo, en conjunto, hab a pocos que coincidieran con la historia de Jacob o mis propias observaciones. Hab a realizado mentalmente un peque o cat logo y lo comparaba cuidadosamente con cada mito mientras iba leyendo. Velocidad, fuerza, belleza, tez p lida, ojos que cambiaban de color, y luego los criterios de Jacob: bebedores de sangre, enemigos de los hombres lobo, piel fr a, inmortalidad. Hab a muy pocos mitos en los que encajara al menos un factor.

Y hab a otro problema adicional a ra z de lo que recordaba de las pocas pel culas de terror que hab a visto y que se reforzaba con aquellas lecturas: los vampiros no pod an salir durante el d a porque el sol los quemar a hasta reducirlos a cenizas. Dorm an en ata des todo el d a y s lo sal an de noche.

Exasperada, apagu el bot n de encendido del ordenador sin esperar a cerrar el sistema operativo correctamente. Sent una turbaci n aplastante a pesar de toda mi irritaci n. Todo aquello era tan est pido! Estaba sentada en mi cuarto rastreando informaci n sobre vampiros. Qu era lo que me suced a? Decid que la mayor parte de la culpa estaba fuera del umbral de mi puerta, en el pueblo de Forks y, por extensi n, en la h meda pen nsula de Olympic.

Ten a que salir de la casa, pero no hab a ning n lugar al que quisiera ir que no implicara conducir durante tres d as. Volv a calzarme las botas, sin tener muy claro adonde dirigirme, y baj las escaleras. Me envolv en mi impermeable sin comprobar qu tiempo hac a y sal por la puerta pisando fuerte.

70

Estaba nublado, pero a n no llov a. Ignor el coche y empec a caminar hacia el este, cruzando el patio de la casa de Charlie en direcci n al bosque.

No transcurri mucho tiempo antes de que me hubiera adentrado en l lo suficiente para que la casa y la carretera desaparecieran de la vista y el nico sonido audible fuera el de la tierra h meda al succionar mis botas y los s bitos silbos de los arrendajos.

La estrecha franja de un sendero discurr a a lo largo del bosque; de lo contrario no me hubiera arriesgado a vagabundear de aquella manera por mis propios medios, ya que carec a de sentido de la orientaci n y era perfectamente capaz de perderme en parajes mucho menos alambicados. El sendero se adentraba m s y m s en el coraz n del bosque, incluso puedo aventurar que casi siempre rumbo Este. Serpenteaba entre los abetos y las cicutas, entre los tejos y los arces. Ten a leves nociones de los rboles que hab a a mi alrededor, y todo cuanto sab a se lo deb a a Charlie, que me hab a ido ense ando sus nombres desde la ventana del coche patrulla cuando yo era peque a. A muchos no los identificaba y de otros no estaba del todo segura porque estaban casi cubiertos por par sitos verdes.

Segu el sendero impulsada por mi enfado conmigo misma. Una vez que ste empez a desaparecer, afloj el paso. Unas gotas de agua cayeron desde el dosel de ramas de las alturas, pero no estaba segura de si empezaba a llover o si se trataba de los restos de la lluvia del d a anterior, acumulada sobre el haz de las hojas, y que ahora goteaba lentamente en el suelo. Un rbol ca do recientemente sab a que esto era as porque no estaba totalmente cubierto de musgo descansaba sobre el tronco de uno de sus hermanos, cuyo resultado era la formaci n de una especie de banco no muy alto a pocos y seguros pasos del sendero. Llegu hasta l saltando con precauci n por encima de los hel chos y me sent colocando la chaqueta de modo que estuviera entre el h medo asiento y mi ropa. Apoy la cabeza, cubierta por la capucha, contra el rbol vivo.

Aqu l era el peor lugar al que pod a haber acudido, deber a de haberlo sabido, pero a qu otro sitio pod a ir? El bosque, de un verde intenso, se parec a demasiado al escenario del sue o de la ltima noche para alcanzar la paz de esp ritu. Ahora que ya no o a el sonido de mis pasos sobre el barro, el silencio era penetrante. Los p jaros tambi n permanec an callados y aument la frecuencia de las gotas, lo que parec a confirmar que all arriba, en el cielo, estaba lloviendo. Ahora que me hab a sentado, la altura de los hel chos sobrepasaba la de mi cabeza, por lo que cualquiera hubiera podido caminar por la senda a tres pies de distancia sin verme.

All , entre los rboles, resultaba mucho m s f cil creer en los disparates de los que me avergonzaba dentro de la casa. Nada hab a cambiado en aquel bosque durante miles de a os, y todos los mitos y leyendas de mil pa ses diferentes me parec an mucho m s veros miles en medio de aquella calima verde que en mi despejado dormitorio.

Me obligu a concentrarme en las dos preguntas vitales que deb a contestar, pero lo hice a rega adientes.

Primero ten a que decidir si pod a ser cierto lo que Jacob me hab a dicho sobre los Cullen.

Mi mente respondi de inmediato con una rotunda negativa. Resultaba est pido y m rbido entretenerse con unas ideas tan rid culas. Pero, en ese caso, qu pasaba?, me pregunt . No hab a una explicaci n racional a por qu segu a viva en aquel momento. Hice recuento mental de lo que hab a observado con mis propios ojos: lo inveros mil de su fortaleza y velocidad, el color cambiante de los ojos, del negro al dorado y viceversa, la belleza sobrehumana, la piel fr a y p lida, y otros peque os detalles de los que hab a tomado nota poco a poco: no parec a comer jam s y se mov a con una gracia turbadora. Y luego estaba la forma en que hablaba a veces, con cadencias poco habituales y frases que encajaban mejor con el estilo de una novela de finales del siglo XIX que de una clase del siglo XXI. Hab a hecho novillos el d a que hicimos la prueba del grupo sangu neo, tampoco se neg a ir

71

de camping a la playa hasta que supo adonde bamos a ir, y parec a saber lo que pensaban

cuantos le rodeaban, salvo yo. Me hab a dicho que era el malo de la pel cula, peligroso...

Pod an ser vampiros los Cullen?

Bueno, eran algo. Y lo que empezaba a tomar forma delante de mis ojos incr dulos exced a la posibilidad de una explicaci n racional. Ya fuera uno de los fr os o se cumpliera mi teor a del superh roe, Edward Cullen no era... humano. Era algo m s.

As pues... tal vez. sa iba a ser mi respuesta por el momento.

Y luego estaba la pregunta m s importante. Qu iba a hacer si resultaba ser cierto?

Qu har a si Edward fuera... un vampiro? Apenas pod a obligarme a pensar esas palabras. Involucrar a nadie m s estaba fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera yo misma me lo cre a, quedar a en rid culo ante cualquiera a quien se lo dijera.

S lo dos alternativas parec an pr cticas. La primera era aceptar su aviso: ser lista y evitarle todo lo posible, cancelar nuestros planes y volver a ignorarlo tanto como fuera capaz, fingir que entre nosotros exist a un grueso e impenetrable muro de cristal en la nica clase que est bamos obligados a compartir, decirle que se alejara de m ... y esta vez en serio.

Me invadi de repente una desesperaci n tan ag nica cuando consider esa opci n que el mecanismo de mi mente de rechazar el dolor provoc que pasara r pidamente a la siguiente alternativa.

No hacer nada diferente. Despu s de todo, hasta la fecha, no me hab a causado da o alguno aunque fuera algo... siniestro. De hecho, ser a poco m s que una abolladura en el guardabarros de Tyler si l no hubiera actuado con tanta rapidez. Tanta, me dije a m misma, que podr a haber sido puro reflejo: C mo puede ser malo si tiene reflejos para salvar vidas?, pens . No hac a m s que darle vueltas sin obtener respuestas.

Hab a una cosa de la que estaba segura, si es que estaba segura de algo: el oscuro Edward del sue o de la pasada noche s lo era una reacci n de mi miedo ante el mundo del que hab a hablado Jacob, no del propio Edward. Aun as , cuando chill de p nico ante el ataque del hombre lobo, no fue el miedo al lic ntropo lo que arranc de mis labios ese grito de no! , sino a que l resultara herido. A pesar de que me hab a llamado con los colmillos afilados, tem a por l.

Y supe que ten a mi respuesta. Ignoraba si en realidad hab a tenido elecci n alguna vez. Ya me hab a involucrado demasiado en el asunto. Ahora que lo sab a, si es que lo sab a, no pod a hacer nada con mi aterrador secreto, ya que cuando pensaba en l, en su voz, sus ojos hipn ticos y la magn tica fuerza de su personalidad, no quer a otra cosa que estar con l de inmediato, incluso si... Pero no pod a pensar en ello, no aqu , sola en la penumbra del bosque, no mientras la lluvia lo hiciera tan sombr o como el crep sculo debajo del dosel de ramas y disperso como huellas en un suelo enmara ado de tierra. Me estremec y me levant deprisa de mi escondite, preocupada porque la lluvia hubiera borrado la senda.

Pero sta permanec a all , n tida y sinuosa, para que saliera del goteante laberinto verde. La segu de forma apresurada, con la capucha bien calada sobre la cabeza, sin dejar de sorprenderme, mientras pasaba entre los rboles casi a la carrera, de lo lejos que hab a llegado. Empec a preguntarme si me dirig a a alguna salida o si la senda llevar a hasta m s all de los confines del bosque. Atisb algunos claros a trav s de la mara a de ramas antes de que me entrara demasiado p nico, y luego o un coche pasar por la carretera, y all estaba el jard n de Charlie que se extend a delante de m , y la casa, que me llamaba y me promet a calor y calcetines secos.

Apenas era mediod a cuando entr . Sub las escaleras y me puse ropa de estar por casa, unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ya que no iba a salir. No me cost mucho esfuerzo concentrarme en la tarea para ese d a, un trabajo sobre Macbeth que deb a entregar el mi rcoles. Perge un primer borrador del trabajo con una satisfacci n y serenidad que no sent a desde... Bueno, para ser sincera, desde el jueves.

72

Esa hab a sido siempre mi forma de ser. Adoptar decisiones era la parte que m s me dol a, la que me llevaba por la calle de la amargura. Pero una vez que tomaba la decisi n, me limitaba a seguirla... Por lo general, con el alivio que daba el haberla tomado. A veces, el alivio se te a de desesperaci n, como cuando resolv venir a Forks, pero segu a siendo mejor que pelear con las alternativas.

Era rid culamente f cil vivir con esta decisi n. Peligrosamente f cil.

De ese modo, el d a fue tranquilo y productivo. Termin mi trabajo antes de las ocho. Charlie volvi a casa con abundante pesca, lo que me llev a pensar en adquirir un libro de recetas para pescado cuando estuviera en Seattle la semana siguiente. Los escalofr os que corr an por mi espalda cada vez que pensaba en ese viaje no difer an de los que sent a antes de mi paseo con Jacob Black. Cre a que ser an distintos. Deber an serlo, deber an serlo! Sab a que deber a estar asustada, pero lo que sent a no era miedo exactamente.

Dorm sin sue os aquella noche, rendida como estaba por haberme levantado el domingo tan temprano y haber descansando tan poco la noche anterior. Por segunda vez desde mi llegada a Forks, me despert la brillante luz de un d a soleado.

Me levant de un salto y corr hacia la ventana; comprob con asombro que apenas hab a nubes en el cielo, y las pocas que hab a s lo eran peque os jirones algodonosos de color blanco que posiblemente no trajeran lluvia alguna. Abr la ventana y me sorprendi que se abriera sin ruido ni esfuerzo alguno a pesar de que no se hab a abierto en qui n sabe cu ntos a os, y aspir el aire, relativamente seco. Casi hac a calor y apenas soplaba viento. Por mis venas corr a la adrenalina.

Charlie estaba terminando de desayunar cuando baj las escaleras y de inmediato se apercibi de mi estado de nimo.

Ah fuera hace un d a estupendo coment .

S coincid con una gran sonrisa.

Me devolvi la sonrisa. La piel se arrug alrededor de sus ojos casta os. Resultaba f cil ver por qu mi madre y l se hab an lanzado alegremente a un matrimonio tan prematuro cuando Charlie sonre a. Gran parte del joven rom ntico que fue en aquellos d as se hab a desvanecido antes de que yo le conociera, cuando su rizado pelo casta o del mismo color que el m o, aunque de diferente textura comenzaba a escasear y revelaba lentamente cada vez m s y m s la piel brillante de la frente. Pero cuando sonre a, pod a atisbar un poco del hombre que se hab a fugado con Ren e cuando sta s lo ten a dos a os m s que yo ahora.

Desayun animadamente mientras contemplaba revolotear las motas de polvo en los chorros de luz que se filtraban por la ventana trasera. Charlie me dese un buen d a en voz alta y luego o que el coche patrulla se alejaba. Vacil al salir de casa, impermeable en mano. No llevarlo equivaldr a a tentar al destino. Lo dobl sobre el brazo con un suspiro y sal caminando bajo la luz m s brillante que hab a visto en meses.

A fuerza de emplear a fondo los codos, fui capaz de bajar del todo los dos cristales de las ventanillas del monovolumen. Fui una de las primeras en llegar al instituto. No hab a comprobado la hora con las prisas de salir al aire libre. Aparqu y me dirig hacia los bancos del lado sur de la cafeter a, que de vez en cuando se usaban para alg n picnic. Los bancos estaban todav a un poco h medos, por lo que me sent sobre el impermeable, contenta de poder darle un uso. Hab a terminado los deberes, fruto de una escasa vida social, pero hab a unos cuantos problemas de Trigonometr a que no estaba segura de haber resuelto bien. Abr el libro aplicadamente, pero me puse a so ar despierta a la mitad de la revisi n del primer problema. Garabate distra damente unos bocetos en los m rgenes de los deberes. Despu s de algunos minutos, de repente me percat de que hab a dibujado cinco pares de ojos negros que me miraban fijamente desde el folio. Los borr con la goma.

Bella! o gritar a alguien, y parec a la voz de Mike. 73

Al mirar a mi alrededor comprend que la escuela se hab a ido llenando de gente mientras estaba all sentada, distra da. Todo el mundo llevaba camisetas, algunos incluso vest an shorts a pesar de que la temperatura no deber a sobrepasar los doce grados. Mike se acercaba saludando con el brazo, luc a unos shorts de color caqui y una camiseta a rayas de rugby.

Se sent a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las cuidadas puntas del pelo reluciendo a la luz del sol. Estaba tan encantado de verme que no pude evitar sentirme satisfecha.

No me hab a dado cuenta antes de que tu pelo tiene reflejos rojos coment mientras atrapaba entre los dedos un mech n que flotaba con la ligera brisa.

S lo al sol.

Me sent inc moda cuando coloc el mech n detr s de mi oreja.

Hace un d a estupendo, eh?

La clase de d as que me gustan dije mostrando mi acuerdo.

Qu hiciste ayer? El tono de su voz era demasiado posesivo. Me dediqu sobre todo al trabajo de Literatura. No a ad que lo hab a terminado, no era necesario parecer pagada de m misma. Se golpe la frente con la base de la mano. Ah, s ... Hay que entregarlo el jueves, verdad? Esto... Creo que el mi rcoles.

El mi rcoles? Frunci el ce o . Mal asunto. Sobre qu has escrito el tuyo? Acerca de la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos.

Me contempl como si le hubiera hablado en chino.

Supongo que voy a tener que ponerme a trabajar en eso esta noche dijo desanimado . Te iba a preguntar si quer as salir.

Ah.

Me hab a pillado con la guardia bajada. Por qu ya no pod a mantener una

conversaci n agradable con Mike sin que acabara volvi ndose inc moda? Bueno, pod amos ir a cenar o algo as ... Puedo trabajar m s tarde. Me sonri lleno de esperanza. Mike... odiaba que me pusieran en un aprieto . Creo que no es una buena idea. Se le descompuso el rostro.

Por qu ? pregunt con mirada cautelosa. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Edward, pregunt ndome si tambi n Mike pensaba lo mismo. Creo, y te voy dar una buena tunda sin remordimiento alguno como repitas una sola palabra de lo que voy a decir le amenac , que eso herir a los sentimientos de Jessica.

Se qued aturdido. Era obvio que no pensaba en esa direcci n de ning n modo.

Jessica?

De verdad, Mike, est s ciego?

Vaya exhal claramente confuso.

Aprovech la ventaja para escabullirme.

Es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde.

Recog los libros y los introduje en mi mochila.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el edificio tres. Mike iba con expresi n distra da.

Esperaba que, cualesquiera que fueran los pensamientos en los que estuviera inmerso, stos le condujeran en la direcci n correcta. Cuando vi a Jessica en Trigonometr a, desbordaba entusiasmo. Ella, Angela y Lauren iban a ir de compras a Port Angeles esa tarde para buscar vestidos para el baile y quer a que

74

yo tambi n fuera, a pesar de que no necesitaba ninguno. Estaba indecisa. Ser a agradable salir del pueblo con algunas amigas, pero Lauren estar a all y qui n sab a qu pod a hacer esa tarde... Pero se era definitivamente el camino err neo para dejar correr mi imaginaci n...

De modo que le respond que tal vez, explic ndole que primero ten a que hablar con Charlie.

No habl de otra cosa que del baile durante todo el trayecto hasta clase de Espa ol y continu , como si no hubiera habido interrupci n alguna, cuando la clase termin al fin, cinco minutos m s tarde de la hora, y mientras nos dirig amos a almorzar. Estaba demasiado perdida en el propio frenes de mis expectativas como para comprender casi nada de lo que dec a. Estaba dolorosamente vida de ver no s lo a Edward sino a todos los Cullen, con el fin de poder contrastar en ellos las nuevas sospechas que llenaban mi mente. Al cruzar el umbral de la cafeter a, sent deslizarse por la espalda y anidar en mi est mago el primer ramalazo de p nico. Ser an capaces de saber lo que pensaba? Luego me sobresalt un sentimiento distinto. Estar a esper ndome Edward para sentarse conmigo otra vez?

Fiel a mi costumbre, mir primero hacia la mesa de los Cullen. Un estremecimiento de p nico sacudi mi vientre al percatarme de que estaba vac a. Con menor esperanza, recorr la cafeter a con la mirada, esperando encontrarle solo, esper ndome. El lugar estaba casi lleno la clase de Espa ol nos hab a retrasado , pero no hab a rastro de Edward ni de su familia. El desconsuelo hizo mella en m con una fuerza agobiante.

Anduve vacilante detr s de Jessica, sin molestarme en fingir por m s tiempo que la escuchaba.

Hab amos llegado lo bastante tarde para que todo el mundo se hubiera sentado ya en nuestra mesa. Esquiv la silla vac a junto a Mike a favor de otra al lado de Angela. Fui vagamente consciente de que Mike ofrec a amablemente la silla a Jessica, y de que el rostro de sta se iluminaba como respuesta.

Angela me hizo unas cuantas preguntas en voz baja sobre el trabajo de Macbeth, a las que respond con la mayor naturalidad posible mientras me hund a en las espirales de la miseria. Tambi n ella me invit a acompa arlas por la tarde, y ahora acept , agarr ndome a cualquier cosa que me distrajera.

Comprend que me hab a aferrado al ltimo jir n de esperanza cuando vi el asiento contiguo vac o al entrar en Biolog a, y sent una nueva oleada de desencanto.

El resto del d a transcurri lentamente, con desconsuelo. En Educaci n f sica tuvimos una clase te rica sobre las reglas del b dminton, la siguiente tortura que pon an en mi camino, pero al menos eso signific que pude estar sentada escuchando en lugar de ir dando tumbos por la pista. Lo mejor de todo es que el entrenador no termin , por lo que tendr a otra jornada sin ejercicio al d a siguiente. No importaba que me entregaran una raqueta antes de dejarme libre el resto de la clase.

Me alegr de abandonar el campus. De esa forma podr a poner mala cara y deprimirme antes de salir con Jessica y compa a, pero apenas hab a traspasado el umbral de la casa de Charlie, Jessica me telefone para cancelar nuestros planes. Intent mostrarme encantada de que Mike la hubiera invitado a cenar, aunque lo que en realidad me aliviaba era que al fin l parec a que iba a tener xito, pero ese entusiasmo me son falso hasta a m . Ella reprogram nuestro viaje de compras a la tarde noche del d a siguiente.

Aquello me dejaba con poco que hacer para distraerme. Hab a pescado en adobo, con una ensalada y pan que hab a sobrado la noche anterior, por lo que no quedaba nada que preparar. Me mantuve concentrada en los deberes, pero los termin a la media hora. Revis el correo electr nico y le los mails atrasados de mi madre, que eran cada vez m s apremiantes conforme se acercaban a la actualidad. Suspir y tecle una r pida respuesta.

Mam :

75

Lo siento. He estado fuera. Me fui a la playa con algunos amigos y luego tuve que escribir un trabajo para el instituto.

Mis excusas eran pat ticas, por lo que renunci a intentar justificarme.

Hoy hace un d a soleado. Lo s , yo tambi n estoy muy sorprendida, por lo que me voy a ir al aire libre para empaparme de toda la vitamina D que pueda. Te quiero.

Bella

Decid matar una hora con alguna lectura que no estuviera relacionada con las clases. Ten a una peque a colecci n de libros que me hab a tra do a Forks. El m s gastado por el uso era una recopilaci n de obras de Jane Austen. Lo seleccion y me dirig al patio trasero. Al bajar las escaleras tom un viejo edred n roto del armario de la ropa blanca.

Ya fuera, en. el peque o patio cuadrado de Charlie, dobl el edred n por la mitad, lejos del alcance de la sombra de los rboles, sobre el c sped, que iba a permanecer h medo sin importar durante cu nto tiempo brillara el sol. Me tumb bocabajo, con los tobillos entrecruzados al aire, hojeando las diferentes novelas del libro mientras intentaba decidir cu l ocupar a mi mente a fondo. Mis favoritas eran Orgullo y prejuicio y Sentido y sensibilidad. Hab a le do la primera recientemente, por lo que comenc Sentido y sensibilidad, s lo para recordar al comienzo del cap tulo tres que el protagonista de la historia se llamaba Edward. Enfadada, me puse a leer Mansfield Park, pero el h roe del texto se llamaba Edmund, y se parec a demasiado. No hab a a finales del siglo XVIII m s nombres? Aturdida, cerr el libro de golpe y me di la vuelta para tumbarme de espaldas. Me arremangu la blusa lo m ximo posible y cerr los ojos. No quer a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor del sol sobre mi piel, me dije a m misma. La brisa segu a siendo suave, pero su soplo lanzaba mechones de pelo sobre mi rostro, haci ndome cosquillas. Me recog el pelo detr s de la cabeza, dej ndolo extendido en forma de abanico sobre el edred n, y me concentr de nuevo en el calor que me acariciaba los p rpados, los p mulos, la nariz, los labios, los antebrazos, el cuello y calentaba mi blusa ligera.

Lo pr ximo de lo que fui consciente fue el sonido del coche patrulla de Charlie al girar sobre las losas de la acera. Me incorpor sorprendida al comprender que la luz ya se hab a ocultado detr s de los rboles y que me hab a dormido. Mir a mi alrededor, hecha un l o, con la repentina sensaci n de no estar sola.

Charlie? pregunt , pero s lo o cerrarse de un portazo la puerta de su coche frente a la casa. Me incorpor de un salto, con los nervios a flor de piel sin ning n motivo, para recoger el edred n, ahora empapado, y el libro. Corr dentro para echar algo de gas leo a la estufa al tiempo que me daba cuenta de que la cena se iba a retrasar. Charlie estaba colgando el cinto con la pistola y quit ndose las botas cuando entr .

Lo siento, pap , la cena a n no est preparada. Me qued dormida ah fuera dije reprimiendo un bostezo.

No te preocupes contest . De todos modos, quer a enterarme del resultado del partido.

Vi la televisi n con Charlie despu s de la cena, por hacer algo. No hab a ning n programa que quisiera ver, pero l sab a que no me gustaba el baloncesto, por lo que puso una est pida comedia de situaci n que no disfrutamos ninguno de los dos. No obstante, parec a feliz de que hici ramos algo juntos. A pesar de mi tristeza, me sent bien por complacerle.

Pap dije durante los anuncios , Jessica y Angela van a ir a mirar vestidos para el baile ma ana por la tarde a Port Angeles y quieren que las ayude a elegir. Te importa que las acompa e?

Jessica Stanley? pregunt . Y Angela Weber. Suspir mientras le daba todos los detalles.

76

Pero t no vas a asistir al baile, no? coment . No lo entend a.

No, pap , pero las voy a ayudar a elegir los vestidos no tendr a que explicarle esto a una mujer . Ya sabes, aportar una cr tica constructiva.

Bueno, de acuerdo pareci comprender que aquellos temas de chicas se le escapaban . Aunque, no hay colegio por la tarde?

Saldremos en cuanto acabe el instituto, por lo que podremos regresar temprano. Te dejar lista la cena, vale?

Bella, me he alimentado durante diecisiete a os antes de que t vinieras me record .

Y no s c mo has sobrevivido dije entre dientes para luego a adir con mayor claridad : Te voy a dejar algo de comida fr a en el frigor fico para que te prepares un par de sandwiches, de acuerdo? En la parte de arriba.

Me dedic una divertida mirada de tolerancia.

Al d a siguiente, la ma ana amaneci soleada. Me despert con esperanzas renovadas que intent suprimir con denuedo. Como el d a era m s templado, me puse una blusa escotada de color azul oscuro, una prenda que hubiera llevado en Phoenix durante lo m s crudo del invierno.

Hab a planeado llegar al colegio justo para no tener que esperar a entrar en clase. Desmoralizada, di una vuelta completa al aparcamiento en busca de un espacio al tiempo que buscaba tambi n el Volvo plateado, que, claramente, no estaba all . Aparqu en la ltima fila y me apresur a clase de Lengua, llegando sin aliento ni br o, pero antes de que sonara el timbre.

Ocurri lo mismo que el d a anterior. No pude evitar tener ciertas esperanzas que se disiparon dolorosamente cuando en vano recorr con la mirada el comedor y comprob que segu a vac o el asiento contiguo al m o de la mesa de Biolog a.

El plan de ir a Port Angeles por la tarde regres con mayor atractivo al tener Lauren otros compromisos. Estaba ansiosa por salir del pueblo, para poder dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, con la esperanza de verlo aparecer de la nada como siempre hac a. Me promet a m misma que iba a estar de buen humor para no arruinar a Angela ni a Jessica el placer de la caza de vestidos. Puede que tambi n yo hiciera algunas peque as compras. Me negaba a creer que esta semana podr a ir de compras sola en Seattle porque Edward ya no estuviera interesado en nuestro plan. Seguramente no lo cancelar a sin dec rmelo al menos.

Jessica me sigui hasta casa en su viejo Mercury blanco despu s de clase para que pudiera dejar los libros y mi coche. Me cepill el pelo a toda prisa mientras estaba dentro, sintiendo resurgir una leve excitaci n ante la expectativa de salir de Forks. Sobre la mesa, dej una nota para Charlie en la que le volv a a explicar d nde encontrar la cena, cambi mi desali ada mochila escolar por un bolso que utilizaba muy de tarde en tarde y corr a reunirme con Jessica. A continuaci n fuimos a casa de Angela, que nos estaba esperando. Mi excitaci n crec a exponencialmente conforme el coche se alejaba de los l mites del pueblo.

77

PORT ANGELES

Jessica conduc a a n m s deprisa que Charlie, por lo que estuvimos en Port Angeles a eso de las cuatro. Hac a bastante tiempo que no hab a tenido una salida nocturna s lo de chicas; el subid n del estr geno result vigorizante. Escuchamos canciones de rock mientras Jessica hablaba sobre los chicos con los que sol amos estar. Su cena con Mike hab a ido muy bien y esperaba que el s bado por la noche hubieran progresado hasta llegar a la etapa del primer beso. Sonre para mis adentros, complacida. Angela estaba feliz de asistir al baile aunque en realidad no le interesaba Eric. Jess intent hacerle confesar cu l era su tipo de chico, pero la interrump con una pregunta sobre vestidos poco despu s, para distraerla. Angela me dedic una mirada de agradecimiento.

Port Angeles era una hermosa trampa para turistas, mucho m s elegante y encantadora que Forks, pero Jessica y Angela la conoc an bien, por lo que no planeaban desperdiciar el tiempo en el pintoresco paseo mar timo cerca de la bah a. Jessica condujo directamente hasta una de las grandes tiendas de la ciudad, situada a unas pocas calles del rea tur stica de la bah a.

Se hab a anunciado que el baile ser a de media etiqueta y ninguna de nosotras sab a con exactitud qu significaba aquello. Jessica y Angela parecieron sorprendidas y casi no se lo creyeron cuando les dije que nunca hab a ido a ning n baile en Phoenix.

Ni siquiera has tenido un novio ni nada por el estilo? me pregunt Jess dubitativa mientras cruz bamos las puertas frontales de la tienda. De verdad intentaba convencerla sin querer confesar mis problemas con el baile . Nunca he tenido un novio ni nada que se le parezca. No sal a mucho en Phoenix.

Por qu no? quiso saber Jessica. Nadie me lo pidi respond con franqueza. Parec a esc ptica. Aqu te lo han pedido me record , y te has negado. En ese momento est bamos en la secci n de ropa juvenil, examinando las perchas con vestidos de gala. Bueno, excepto con Tyler me corrigi Angela con voz suave.

Perd n? me qued boquiabierta . Qu dices? Tyler le ha dicho a todo el mundo que te va a llevar al baile de la promoci n me inform Jessica con suspicacia.

Que dice el qu ? Parec a que me estaba ahogando. Te dije que no era cierto susurr Angela a Jessica. Permanec callada, a n en estado de shock, que r pidamente se convirti en irritaci n. Pero ya hab amos encontrado la secci n de vestidos y ahora ten amos trabajo por delante. Por eso no le caes bien a Lauren coment entre risitas Jessica mientras toquete bamos la ropa. Me rechinaron los dientes.

Crees que Tyler dejar a de sentirse culpable si lo atropellara con el monovolumen, que eso le har a perder el inter s en disculparse y quedar amos en paz? Puede Jess se ri con disimulo , si es que lo est haciendo por ese motivo.

78

La elecci n de los vestidos no fue larga, pero ambas encontraron unos cuantos que probarse. Me sent en una silla baja dentro del probador, junto a los tres paneles del espejo, intentando controlar mi rabia.

Jess se mostraba indecisa entre dos. Uno era un modelo sencillo, largo y sin tirantes; el otro, un vestido de color azul, con tirantes finos, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Angela eligi un vestido color rosa claro cuyos pliegues realzaban su alta figura y resaltaban los tonos dorados de su pelo casta o claro. Las felicit a ambas con profusi n y las ayud a colocar en las perchas los modelos descartados.

Nos dirigimos a por los zapatos y otros complementos. Me limit a observar y criticar mientras ellas se probaban varios pares, porque, aunque necesitaba unos zapatos nuevos, no estaba de humor para comprarme nada. La tarde noche de chicas sigui a la estela de mi enfado con Tyler, que poco a poco fue dejando espacio a la melancol a.

Angela? comenc titubeante mientras ella intentaba calzarse un par de zapatos rosas con tacones y tiras. Estaba alborozada de tener una cita con un chico lo bastante alto como para poder llevar tacones. Jessica se hab a dirigido hacia el mostrador de la joyer a y est bamos las dos solas. Extendi la pierna y torci el tobillo para conseguir la mejor vista posible del zapato.

Me acobard y dije:

Me gustan.

Creo que me los voy a llevar, aunque s lo van a hacer juego con este vestido musit .

Venga, adelante. Est n en venta la anim .

Ella sonri mientras volv a a colocar la tapa de una caja que conten a unos zapatos de

color blanco y aspecto m s pr ctico. Lo intent otra vez. Esto... Angela... la aludida alz los ojos con curiosidad.

Es normal que los Cullen falten mucho a clase? Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los zapatos. Fracas miserablemente en mi intento de parecer indiferente. S , cuando el tiempo es bueno agarran las mochilas y se van de excursi n varios d as, incluso el doctor me contest en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar a los zapatos . Les encanta vivir al aire libre.

No me formul ni una pregunta en lugar de las miles que hubiera provocado la m a en los labios de Jessica. Angela estaba empezando a caerme realmente bien.

Vaya.

Zanj el tema cuando Jessica regres para mostrarnos un diamante de imitaci n que hab a encontrado en la joyer a a juego con sus zapatos plateados.

Hab amos planeado ir a cenar a un peque o restaurante italiano junto al paseo mar timo, pero la compra de la ropa nos hab a llevado menos tiempo del esperado. Jess y Angela fueron a dejar las compras en el coche y entonces bajamos dando un paseo hacia la bah a. Les dije que me reunir a con ellas en el restaurante en una hora, ya que quer a buscar una librer a. Ambas se mostraron deseosas de acompa arme, pero las anim a que se divirtieran. Ignoraban lo mucho que me pod a abstraer cuando estaba rodeada de libros, era algo que prefer a hacer sola. Se alejaron del coche charlando animadamente y yo me encamin en la direcci n indicada por Jess.

No hubo problema en encontrar la librer a, pero no ten an lo que buscaba. Los escaparates estaban llenos de vasos de cristal, dreamcatchers2 y libros sobre sanaci n

2 [N. del T.] Objeto consistente en un c rculo del que penden plumas en cuyo centro hay una red; se cuelga en la pared de los dormitorios, ya que, seg n la tradici n de los indios ojibwa, atrapa las pesadillas de los

79

espiritual. Ni siquiera entr . Desde fuera vi a una mujer de cincuenta a os con una melena gris que le ca a sobre la espalda. Luc a un vestido de los a os sesenta y sonre a cordialmente detr s de un mostrador. Decid que era una conversaci n que me pod a evitar. Ten a que haber una librer a normal en la ciudad.

Anduve entre las calles, llenas por el tr fico propio del final de la jornada laboral, con la esperanza de dirigirme hacia el centro. Caminaba sin saber adonde iba porque luchaba contra la desesperaci n, intentaba no pensar en l con todas mis fuerzas y, por encima de todo, pretend a acabar con mis esperanzas para el viaje del s bado, temiendo una decepci n a n m s dolorosa que el resto. Cuando alc los ojos y vi un Volvo plateado aparcado en la calle todo se me vino encima. Vampiro est pido y voluble, pens .

Avanc pisando fuerte en direcci n sur, hacia algunas tiendas de escaparates de apariencia prometedora, pero cuando llegu al lugar, s lo se trataba de un establecimiento de reparaciones y otro que estaba desocupado. A n me quedaba mucho tiempo para ir en busca de Jess y Angela, y necesitaba recuperar el nimo antes de reunirme con ellas. Despu s de mesarme los cabellos un par de veces al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente, continu para doblar la esquina.

Al cruzar otra calle comenc a darme cuenta de que iba en la direcci n equivocada. Los pocos viandantes que hab a visto se dirig an hacia el norte y la mayor a de los edificios de la zona parec an almacenes. Decid dirigirme al este en la siguiente esquina y luego dar la vuelta detr s de unos bloques de edificios para probar suerte en otra calle y regresar al paseo mar timo.

Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que me dirig a. Yo vest a de manera demasiado informal para ser alguien que volv a a casa despu s de la oficina, pero ellos iban demasiado sucios para ser turistas. Me percat de que no deb an de tener muchos m s a os que yo conforme se fueron aproximando. Iban bromeando entre ellos en voz alta, ri ndose escandalosamente y d ndose codazos unos a otros. Sal pitando lo m s lejos posible de la parte interior de la acera para dejarles v a libre, camin r pidamente mirando hacia la esquina, detr s de ellos.

Eh, ah ! dijo uno al pasar. Deb a de estar refiri ndose a m , ya que no hab a nadie m s por los alrededores. Alc la vista de inmediato. Dos de ellos se hab an detenido y los otros hab an disminuido el paso. El m s pr ximo, un tipo corpulento, de cabello oscuro y poco m s de veinte a os, era el que parec a haber hablado. Llevaba una camisa de franela abierta sobre una camiseta sucia, unos vaqueros con desgarrones y sandalias. Avanz medio paso hacia m .

Pero bueno! murmur de forma instintiva. Entonces desvi la vista y camin m s r pido hacia la esquina. Les pod a o r re rse estrepitosamente detr s de m .

Eh, espera! grit uno de ellos a mis espaldas, pero mantuve la cabeza gacha y dobl la esquina con un suspiro de alivio. A n les o a re rse ahogadamente a mis espaldas. Me encontr andando sobre una acera que pasaba junto a la parte posterior de varios almacenes de colores sombr os, cada uno con grandes puertas en saliente para descargar camiones, cerradas con candados durante la noche. La parte sur de la calle carec a de acera, consist a en una cerca de malla met lica rematada en alambre de p as por la parte superior con el fin de proteger alg n tipo de piezas mec nicas en un patio de almacenaje. En mi vagabundeo hab a pasado de largo por la parte de Port Angeles que ten a intenci n de ver como turista. Descubr que anochec a cuando las nubes regresaron, arracim ndose en el horizonte de poniente, creando un ocaso prematuro. Al oeste, el cielo segu a siendo claro,

ni os dormidos.

80

pero, rasgado por rayas naranjas y ros ceas, comenzaba a agrisarse. Me hab a dejado la cazadora en el coche y un repentino escalofr o hizo que me abrazara con fuerza el torso. Una nica furgoneta pas a mi lado y luego la carretera se qued vac a.

De repente, el cielo se oscureci m s y al mirar por encima del hombro para localizar a la nube causante de esa penumbra, me asust al darme cuenta de que dos hombres me segu an sigilosamente a seis metros.

Formaban parte del mismo grupo que hab a dejado atr s en la esquina, aunque ninguno de los dos era el moreno que se hab a dirigido a m . De inmediato, mir hacia delante y aceler el paso. Un escalofr o que nada ten a que ver con el tiempo me recorri la espalda. Llevaba el bolso en el hombro, colgando de la correa cruzada alrededor del pecho, como se supon a que ten a que llevarlo para evitar que me lo quitaran de un tir n. Sab a exactamente d nde estaba mi aerosol de autodefensa, en el talego de debajo de la cama que nunca hab a llegado a desempaquetar. No llevaba mucho dinero encima, s lo veintitantos d lares, pero pens en arrojar accidentalmente el bolso y alejarme andando. Mas una vocecita asustada en el fondo de mi mente me previno que podr an ser algo peor que ladrones.

Escuch con atenci n los silenciosos pasos, mucho m s si se los comparaba con el bullicio que estaban armando antes. No parec a que estuvieran apretando el paso ni que se encontraran m s cerca. Respira, tuve que recordarme. No sabes si te est n siguiendo. Continu andando lo m s deprisa posible sin llegar a correr, concentr ndome en el giro que hab a a mano derecha, a pocos metros. Pod a o rlos a la misma distancia a la que se encontraban antes. Procedente de la parte sur de la ciudad, un coche azul gir en la calle y pas velozmente a mi lado. Pens en plantarme de un salto delante de l, pero dud , inhibida al no saber si realmente me segu an, y entonces fue demasiado tarde.

Llegu a la esquina, pero una r pida ojeada me mostr un callej n sin salida que daba a la parte posterior de otro edificio. En previsi n, ya me hab a dado media vuelta. Deb a rectificar a toda prisa, cruzar como un b lido el estrecho paseo y volver a la acera. La calle finalizaba en la pr xima esquina, donde hab a una se al de stop. Me concentr en los d biles pasos que me segu an mientras decid a si echar a correr o no. Sonaban un poco m s lejanos, aunque sab a que, en cualquier caso, me pod an alcanzar si corr an. Estaba segura de que tropezar a y me caer a de ir m s deprisa. Las pisadas sonaban m s lejos, sin duda, y por eso me arriesgu a echar una ojeada r pida por encima del hombro. Vi con alivio que ahora estaban a doce metros de m , pero ambos me miraban fijamente.

El tiempo que me cost llegar a la esquina se me antoj una eternidad. Mantuve un ritmo vivo, hasta el punto de rezagarlos un poco m s con cada paso que daba. Quiz s hubieran comprendido que me hab an asustado y lo lamentaban. Vi cruzar la intersecci n a dos autom viles que se dirigieron hacia el norte. Estaba a punto de llegar, y suspir aliviada. En cuanto hubiera dejado aquella calle desierta habr a m s personas a m alrededor. En un momento dobl la esquina con un suspiro de agradecimiento.

Y me deslic hasta el stop.

A ambos lados de la calle se alineaban unos muros blancos sin ventanas. A lo lejos pod a ver dos intersecciones, farolas, autom viles y m s peatones, pero todos ellos estaban demasiado lejos, ya que los otros dos hombres del grupo estaban en mitad de la calle, apoyados contra un edificio situado al oeste, mir ndome con unas sonrisas de excitaci n que me dejaron petrificada en la acera. S bitamente comprend que no me hab an estado siguiendo.

Me hab an estado conduciendo como al ganado.

Me detuve por unos breves instantes, aunque me pareci mucho tiempo. Di media vuelta y me lanc como una flecha hacia el otro lado d la acera. Tuve la funesta premonici n de que era un intento est ril. Las pisadas que me segu an se o an m s fuertes.

Ah est ! 81

La voz atronadora del tipo rechoncho de pelo negro rompi la intensa quietud y me hizo saltar. En la creciente oscuridad parec a que iba a pasar de largo.

S ! Grit una voz a mis espaldas, haci ndome dar otro salto mientras intentaba correr calle abajo . Apenas nos hemos desviado. Ahora deb a andar despacio. Estaba acortando con demasiada rapidez la distancia respecto a los dos que esperaban apoyados en la pared. Era capaz de chillar con mucha potencia e inspir aire, prepar ndome para proferir un grito, pero ten a la garganta demasiado seca para estar segura del volumen que podr a generar. Con un r pido movimiento deslic el bolso por encima de la cabeza y aferr la correa con una mano, lista para d rselo o usarlo como arma, seg n lo dictasen las circunstancias.

El gordo, ya lejos del muro, se encogi de hombros cuando me detuve con cautela y camin lentamente por la calle.

Ap rtese de m le previne con voz que se supon a deb a sonar fuerte y sin miedo, pero ten a raz n en lo de la garganta seca, y sali ... sin volumen.

No seas as , ricura grit , y una risa ronca estall detr s de m .

Separ los pies, me asegur en el suelo e intent recordar, a pesar del p nico, lo poco de autodefensa que sab a. La base de la mano hacia arriba para romperle la nariz, con suerte, o incrust ndosela en el cerebro. Introducir los dedos en la cuenca del ojo, intentando engancharlos alrededor del hueso para sacarle el ojo. Y el habitual rodillazo a la ingle, por supuesto. Esa misma vocecita pesimista habl de nuevo para recordarme que probablemente no tendr a ninguna oportunidad contra uno, y eran cuatro. C llate! , le orden a la voz antes de que el p nico me incapacitara. No iba a caer sin llevarme a alguno conmigo. Intent tragar saliva para ser capaz de proferir un grito aceptable.

S bitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El coche casi atropello al gordo, oblig ndole a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto. Me lanc al medio de la carretera. Ese auto iba a pararse o tendr a que atropellarme, pero, de forma totalmente inesperada, el coche plateado derrap hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.

Entra orden una voz furiosa.

Fue sorprendente c mo ese miedo asfixiante se desvaneci al momento, y sorprendente tambi n la repentina sensaci n de seguridad que me invadi , incluso antes de abandonar la calle, en cuanto o su voz. Salt al asiento y cerr la puerta de un portazo.

El interior del coche estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta no hab a proyectado ninguna luz, por lo que a duras penas consegu verle el rostro gracias a las luces del salpicadero. Los neum ticos chirriaron cuando r pidamente aceler y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el veh culo hacia los at nitos hombres de la calle antes de dirigirse al norte de la ciudad. Los vi de refil n cuando se arrojaron al suelo mientras sal amos a toda velocidad en direcci n al puerto.

Ponte el cintur n de seguridad me orden ; entonces comprend que me estaba aferrando al asiento con las dos manos.

Le obedec r pidamente. El chasquido al enganchar el cintur n son con fuerza en la penumbra. Se desvi a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, salt ndose varias se ales de stop sin detenerse.

Pero me sent a totalmente segura y, por el momento, daba igual adonde fu ramos. Le mir con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba m s all de mi repentina liberaci n. Estudi las facciones perfectas del rostro de Edward a la escasa luz del salpicadero, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que me pareci que su expresi n reflejaba una ira homicida.

Est s enfadado conmigo? le pregunt , sorprendida de lo ronca que son mi voz. No respondi tajante, pero su tono era de furia. 82

Me qued en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras l miraba al frente con unos ojos rojos como brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Mir alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los rboles en la cuneta de la carretera. Ya no est bamos en la ciudad.

Bella? pregunt con voz tensa y mesurada. S ? Mi voz a n sonaba ronca. Intent aclararme la garganta en silencio. Est s bien? A n no me hab a mirado, pero la rabia de su cara era evidente. S contest con voz ronca. Distr eme, por favor orden . Perdona, qu ? Suspir con acritud. Lim tate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme aclar mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e ndice. Eh... me estruj los sesos en busca de alguna trivialidad . Ma ana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Tyler Crowley. Edward sigui con los ojos cerrados, pero curv la comisura de los labios.

Por qu ? Va diciendo por ah que me va a llevar al baile de promoci n... O est loco o intenta hacer olvidar que casi me mata cuando... Bueno, t lo recuerdas, y cree que la promoci n es la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro su vida y ya no podr seguir intentando enmendarlo. No necesito enemigos, y puede que Lauren se apacig e si Tyler me deja tranquila. Aunque tambi n podr a destrozarle el Sentra. No podr llevar a nadie al baile de fin de curso si no tiene coche... prosegu .

Estaba enterado son algo m s sosegado.

S ? pregunt incr dula; mi irritaci n previa se enardeci . Si est paral tico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podr ir al baile de fin de curso musit , refinando mi plan. Edward suspir y al fin abri los ojos.

Est s bien? En realidad, no. Esper , pero no volvi a hablar. Reclin la cabeza contra el asiento y mir el techo del Volvo. Ten a el rostro r gido.

Qu es lo que pasa? inquir con un hilo de voz. A veces tengo problemas con mi genio, Bella. Tambi n l susurraba, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras lo hac a, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos... no termin la frase, desvi la mirada y volvi a luchar por controlar la rabia. Luego, continu : Al menos, eso es de lo que me intento convencer.

Ah.

La palabra parec a inadecuada, pero no se me ocurr a una respuesta mejor. De nuevo permanecimos sentados en silencio. Mir el reloj del salpicadero, que marcaba las seis y media pasadas.

Jessica y Angela se van a preocupar murmur . Iba a reunirme con ellas.

Arranc el motor sin decir nada m s, girando con suavidad y regresando r pidamente hacia la ciudad. Sigui conduciendo a gran velocidad cuando estuvimos bajo las l mparas, sorteando con facilidad los veh culos m s lentos que cruzaban el paseo mar timo. Aparc en paralelo al bordillo en un espacio que yo habr a considerado demasiado peque o para el

83

Volvo, pero l lo encaj sin esfuerzo al primer intento. Mir por la ventana en busca de las luces de La Bella Italia. Jess y Angela acababan de salir y se alejaban caminando con rapidez.

C mo sab as d nde...? comenc , pero luego me limit a sacudir la cabeza. O abrirse la puerta y me gir para verle salir. Qu haces? Llevarte a cenar. Sonri levemente, pero la mirada continuaba siendo severa. Se alej del coche y cerr de un portazo. Me pele con el cintur n de seguridad y me apresur a salir tambi n del coche. Me esperaba en la acera y habl antes de que pudiera despegar los labios. Det n a Jessica y Angela antes de que tambi n deba buscarlas a ellas. Dudo que pudiera volver a contenerme si me tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos. Me estremec ante el tono amenazador de su voz.

Jess, Angela! les grit , saludando con el brazo cuando se volvieron. Se apresuraron a regresar. El manifiesto alivio de sus rostros se convirti en sorpresa cuando vieron qui n estaba a mi lado. A unos metros de nosotros, vacilaron. D nde has estado? pregunt Jessica con suspicacia. Me perd admit con timidez , y luego me encontr con Edward. Le se al con un gesto. Os importar a que me uniera a vosotras? pregunt con voz sedosa e irresistible. Por sus rostros estupefactos supe que l nunca antes hab a empleado a fondo sus talentos con ellas. Eh, s , claro musit Jessica.

De hecho confes Angela , Bella, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado mientras te esper bamos... Perdona.

No pasa nada me encog de hombros . No tengo hambre.

Creo que deber as comer algo intervino Edward en voz baja, pero autoritaria. Busc a Jessica con la mirada y le habl un poco m s alto : Os importa que lleve a Bella a casa esta noche? As , no tendr is que esperar mientras cena.

Eh, supongo que no... hay problema...

Jess se mordi el labio en un intento de deducir por mi expresi n si era eso lo que yo quer a. Le gui un ojo. Nada deseaba m s que estar a solas con mi perpetuo salvador. Hab a tantas preguntas con las que no le pod a bombardear mientras no estuvi ramos solos...

De acuerdo Angela fue m s r pida que Jessica . Os vemos ma ana, Bella, Edward...

Tom la mano de Jessica y la arrastr hacia el coche, que pude ver un poco m s lejos, aparcado en First Street. Cuando entraron, Jess se volvi y me salud con la mano. Por su rostro supe que se mor a de curiosidad. Le devolv el saludo y esper a que se alejaran antes de volverme hacia Edward.

De verdad, no tengo hambre insist mientras alzaba la mirada para estudiar su rostro. Su expresi n era inescrutable.

Compl ceme.

Se dirigi hasta la puerta del restaurante y la mantuvo abierta con gesto obstinado. Evidentemente, no hab a discusi n posible. Pas a su lado y entr con un suspiro de resignaci n.

Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Angeles, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno. Comprend el brillo de los ojos de nuestra anfitriona mientras evaluaba a Edward. Le dio la bienvenida con un poco m s de entusiasmo del necesario. Me sorprendi lo mucho que me molest . Me sacaba varios cent metros y era rubia de bote.

Tienen una mesa para dos? pregunt Edward con voz tentadora, lo pretendiese o no. 84

Vi c mo los ojos de la rubia se posaban en m y luego se desviaban, satisfecha por mi evidente normalidad y la falta de contacto entre Edward y yo. Nos condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona m s concurrida del comedor.

Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando Edward me indic lo contrario con la cabeza.

Tiene, tal vez, algo m s privado? insisti con voz suave a la anfitriona. No estaba segura, pero me pareci que le entregaba discretamente una propina. No hab a visto a nadie rechazar una mesa salvo en las viejas pel culas. Naturalmente parec a tan sorprendida como yo. Se gir y nos condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados . Algo como esto?

Perfecto.

Le dedic una centelleante sonrisa a la due a, dej ndola moment neamente

deslumbrada. Esto... sacudi la cabeza, bizqueando . Ahora mismo les atiendo. Se alej caminando con paso vacilante. De veras, no deber as hacerle eso a la gente le critiqu . Es muy poco cort s.

Hacer qu ? Deslumbrarla... Probablemente, ahora est en la cocina hiperventilando. Pareci confuso. Oh, venga le dije un poco dubitativa . Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los dem s. Lade la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Los deslumbro? No te has dado cuenta? Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad? Ignor mis preguntas. Te deslumbro a ti? Con frecuencia admit . Entonces lleg la camarera, con rostro expectante. La anfitriona hab a hecho mutis por el foro definitivamente, y la nueva chica no parec a decepcionada. Se ech un mech n de su

cabello negro detr s de la oreja, y sonri con innecesaria calidez.

Hola. Me llamo Amber y voy a atenderles esta noche. Qu les pongo de beber?

No pas por alto que s lo se dirig a a l. Edward me mir .

Voy a tomar una CocaCola.

Pareci una pregunta.

Dos dijo l.

Enseguida las traigo le asegur con otra sonrisa innecesaria, pero l no lo vio,

porque me miraba a m .

Qu pasa? le pregunt cuando se fue la camarera. Ten a la mirada fija en mi rostro. C mo te sientes? Estoy bien contest , sorprendida por la intensidad. No tienes mareos, ni fr o, ni malestar...? y Deber a? Se ri entre dientes ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta. Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de shock. Su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella perfecta sonrisa de picard a. Dudo que eso vaya a suceder respond despu s de tomar aliento . Siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables.

Da igual, me sentir mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida.

La camarera apareci con nuestras bebidas y una cesta de colines en ese preciso

momento. Permaneci de espaldas a m mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa.

85

Han decidido qu van a pedir? pregunt a Edward. Bella? inquiri l. Ella se volvi hacia m a rega adientes. Eleg lo primero que vi en el men . Eh... Tomar el ravioli de setas. Y usted? Se volvi hacia Edward con una sonrisa. Nada para m contest . No, por supuesto que no. Si cambia de opini n, h gamelo saber. La sonrisa coqueta segu a ah , pero l no la miraba y la camarera se march descontenta.

Bebe me orden .

Al principio, di unos sorbitos a mi refresco obedientemente; luego, beb a tragos m s largos, sorprendida de la sed que ten a. Comprend que me la hab a terminado toda cuando

Edward empuj su vaso hacia m . Gracias murmur , a n sedienta. El fr o del refresco se extendi por mi pecho y me estremec .

Tienes fr o? Es s lo la Coca Cola le expliqu mientras volv a a estremecerme. No tienes una cazadora? me reproch . S mir a la vac a silla contigua y ca en la cuenta . Vaya, me la he dejado en el coche de Jessica. Edward se quit la suya. No pod a apartar los ojos de su rostro, simplemente. Me concentr para obligarme a hacerlo en ese momento. Se estaba quitando su cazadora de cueto beis debajo de la cual llevaba un su ter de cuello vuelto que se ajustaba muy bien, resaltando lo musculoso que era su pecho.

Me entreg su cazadora y me interrumpi mientras me lo com a con los ojos.

Gracias dije nuevamente mientas deslizaba los brazos en su cazadora.

La prenda estaba helada, igual que cuando me pon a mi ropa a primera hora de la ma ana, colgada en el vest bulo, en el que hay mucha corriente de aire. Tirit otra vez. Ten a un olor asombroso. Lo olisque en un intento de identificar aquel delicioso aroma, que no se parec a a ninguna colonia. Las mangas eran demasiado largas y las ech hacia atr s para tener libres las manos.

Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul observ mientras me miraba. Me sorprendi y baj la vista, sonrojada, por supuesto.

Empuj la cesta con los colines hacia m .

No voy a entrar en estado de shock, de verdad protest .

Pues deber as, una persona normal lo har a, y t ni siquiera pareces alterada.

Daba la impresi n de estar desconcertado. Me mir a los ojos y vi que los suyos eran claros, m s claros de lo que anteriormente los hab a visto, de ese tono dorado que tiene el sirope de caramelo.

Me siento segura contigo confes , impelida a decir de nuevo la verdad. ,

Aquello le desagrad y frunci su frente de alabastro. Ce udo, sacudi la cabeza y murmur para s :

Esto es m s complicado de lo que pensaba.

Tom un col n y comenc a mordisquearlo por un extremo, evaluando su expresi n. Me pregunt cu ndo ser a el momento oportuno para empezar a interrogarle.

Normalmente est s de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan coment , intentando distraerle de cualquiera que fuera el pensamiento que le hab a dejado triste y sombr o. At nito, me mir .

86

Qu ? Est s de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces, me lo veo venir continu . Tengo una teor a al respecto. Entrecerr los ojos y dijo:

M s teor as? Aja. Mastiqu un col n al tiempo que intentaba parecer indiferente. Espero que esta vez seas m s creativa, o sigues tomando ideas de los tebeos? La imperceptible sonrisa era burlona, pero la mirada se mantuvo severa. Bueno, no. No la he sacado de un tebeo, pero tampoco me la he inventado confes . Y? me incit a seguir, pero en ese momento la camarera apareci detr s de la mampara con mi comida. Me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, nos hab amos ido inclinando cada vez m s cerca uno del otro, ya que ambos nos erguimos cuando se aproxim . Dej el plato delante de m ten a buena pinta y r pidamente se volvi hacia Edward para preguntarle:

Ha cambiado de idea? No hay nada que le pueda ofrecer? Capt el doble significado de sus palabras. No, gracias, pero estar a bien que nos trajera algo m s de beber.  
l se al los vasos vac os que yo ten a delante con su larga mano blanca. Claro. Quit los vasos vac os y se march . Qu dec as? Te lo dir en el coche. Si... hice una pausa. Hay condiciones? Su voz son ominosa. Enarc una ceja. Tengo unas cuantas preguntas, por supuesto. Por supuesto. La camarera regres con dos vasos de CocaCola. Los dej sobre la mesa sin decir nada y se march de nuevo. Tom un sorbito. Bueno, adelante me inst , a n con voz dura. Comenc por la pregunta menos exigente. O eso cre a.

Por qu est s en Port Angeles? Baj la vista y cruz las manos alargadas sobre la mesa muy despacio para luego mirarme a trav s de las pesta as mientras aparec a en su rostro el indicio de una sonrisa afectada.

Siguiente pregunta.

Pero sa es la m s f cil objet .

La siguiente repiti .

Frustrada, baj los ojos. Mov los platos, tom el tenedor, pinch con cuidado un ravioli y me lo llev a la boca con deliberada lentitud, pensando al tiempo que masticaba. Las setas estaban muy ricas. Tragu y beb otro sorbo de mi refresco antes de levantar la vista.

En tal caso, de acuerdo le mir y prosegu lentamente . Supongamos que, hipot ticamente, alguien es capaz de... saber qu piensa la gente, de leer sus mentes, ya sabes, salvo unas cuantas excepciones.

S lo una excepci n me corrigi , hipot ticamente. De acuerdo entonces, una sola excepci n. Me estremec cuando me sigui el juego, pero intent parecer despreocupada.

C mo funciona? Qu limitaciones tiene? C mo podr a ese alguien... encontrar a otra persona en el momento adecuado? C mo sabr a que ella est en un apuro? Hipot ticamente? 87

Bueno, si... ese alguien...

Supongamos que se llama Joe suger .

Esboz una sonrisa seca.

En ese caso, Joe. Si Joe hubiera estado atento, la sincronizaci n no tendr a por qu haber sido tan exacta neg con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco . S lo t podr as meterte en l os en un sitio tan peque o. Destrozar as las estad sticas de delincuencia para una d cada, ya sabes.

Estamos hablando de un caso hipot tico le record con frialdad.

Se ri de m con ojos tiernos.

S , cierto acept . Qu tal si la llamamos Jane?

C mo lo supiste? pregunt , incapaz de refrenar mi ansiedad. Comprend que volv a a inclinarme hacia l. Pareci titubear, dividido por alg n dilema interno. Nuestras miradas se encontraron e

intu que en ese preciso instante estaba tomando la decisi n de si decir o no la verdad.

Puedes confiar en m , ya lo sabes murmur .

Sin pensarlo, estir el brazo para tocarle las manos cruzadas, pero Edward las retir levemente y yo hice lo propio con las m as.

No s si tengo otra alternativa su voz era un susurro . Me equivoqu . Eres mucho m s observadora de lo que pensaba.

Cre que siempre ten as raz n.

As era sacudi la cabeza otra vez . Hay otra cosa en la que tambi n me equivoqu contigo. No eres un im n para los accidentes... Esa no es una clasificaci n lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un im n para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kil metros, inexorablemente te encontrar . Te incluyes en esa categor a? Sin ninguna duda.

Su rostro se volvi fr o e inexpresivo. Volv a estirar la mano por la mesa, ignorando cuando l retir levemente las suyas, para tocar t midamente el dorso de sus manos con las yemas de los dedos. Ten a la piel fr a y dura como una piedra.

Gracias musit con ferviente gratitud . Es la segunda vez.

Su rostro se suaviz .

No dejar s que haya una tercera, de acuerdo?

Frunc el ce o, pero asent con la cabeza. Apart su mano de debajo de la m a y puso ambas sobre la mesa, pero se inclin hacia m .

Te segu a Port Angeles admiti , hablando muy deprisa . Nunca antes hab a intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho m s problem tico de lo que cre a, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal parece capaz de pasar el d a sin tantas cat strofes.

Hizo una pausa. Me pregunt si deb a preocuparme el hecho de que me siguiera, pero en lugar de eso, sent un extra o espasmo de satisfacci n. Me mir fijamente, pregunt ndose tal vez por qu mis labios se curvaban en una involuntaria sonrisa.

Crees que me hab a llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurri lo de la furgoneta, y que has interferido en el destino? especul para distraerme. Esa no fue la primera vez replic con dureza. Lo mir sorprendida, pero l miraba al suelo . La primera fue cuando te conoc . Sent un escalofr o al o r sus palabras y recordar bruscamente la furibunda mirada de sus ojos negros aquel primer d a, pero lo ahog la abrumadora sensaci n de seguridad que sent a en presencia de Edward.

Lo recuerdas? inquiri con su rostro de ngel muy serio. S respond con serenidad. 88

Y aun as est s aqu sentada coment con un deje de incredulidad en su voz y enarc una ceja.

S , estoy aqu ... gracias a ti me call y luego le incit . Porque de alguna manera has sabido encontrarme hoy.

Frunci los labios y me mir con los ojos entrecerrados mientras volv a a cavilar. Lanz una mirada a mi plato, casi intacto, y luego a m .

T comes y yo hablo me propuso.

R pidamente saqu del plato otro ravioli con el tenedor, lo hice estallar en mi boca y mastiqu de forma apresurada.

Seguirte el rastro es m s dif cil de lo habitual. Normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya o do su mente antes me mir con ansiedad y comprend que me hab a quedado helada. Me obligu a tragar, pinch otro ravioli y me lo met en la boca.

Vigilaba a Jessica sin mucha atenci n... Como te dije, s lo t puedes meterte en l os en Port Angeles. Al principio no me di cuenta de que te hab as ido por tu cuenta y luego, cuando comprend que ya no estabas con ellas, fui a buscarte a la librer a que vislumbr en la mente de Jessica. Te puedo decir que s que no llegaste a entrar y que te dirigiste al sur. Sab a que tendr as que dar la vuelta pronto, por lo que me limit a esperarte, investigando al azar en los pensamientos de los viandantes para saber si alguno se hab a fijado en ti, y saber de ese modo d nde estabas. No ten a razones para preocuparme, pero estaba extra amente ansioso...

Se sumi en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a la nada, viendo cosas que yo no consegu a imaginar.

Comenc a conducir en c rculos, segu a alerta. El sol se puso al fin y estaba a punto de salir y seguirte a pie cuando... enmudeci , rechinando los dientes con s bita ira. Se esforz en calmarse.

Qu pas entonces? susurr . Edward segu a mirando al vac o por encima de mi cabeza. O lo que pensaban gru ; al torcer el gesto, el labio superior se curv mostrando sus dientes , y vi tu rostro en sus mentes. De repente, se inclin hacia delante, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano sobre los ojos. El movimiento fue tan r pido que me sobresalt . Result duro, no sabes cu nto, dejarlos... vivos el brazo amortiguaba la voz . Te pod a haber dejado ir con Jessica y Angela, pero tem a admiti con un hilo de voz que, si me dejabas solo, ir a a por ellos.

Permanec sentada en silencio, confusa, llena de pensamientos incoherentes, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y recostada l nguidamente contra el respaldo de la silla. El segu a con la mano en el rostro, tan inm vil que parec a una estatua tallada.

Finalmente alz la vista y sus ojos buscaron los m os, rebosando sus propios interrogantes.

Est s lista para ir a casa? pregunt . Lo estoy para salir de aqu precis , inmensamente agradecida de que nos quedara una hora larga de coche antes de llegar a casa juntos. No estaba preparada para despedirme de l.

La camarera apareci como si la hubiera llamado, o estuviera observando.

Qu tal todo? pregunt a Edward. Dispuestos para pagar la cuenta, gracias. Su voz era contenida pero m s ronca, a n reflejaba la tensi n de nuestra conversaci n. Aquello pareci acallarla. Edward alz la vista, aguardando. Claro tartamude . Aqu la tiene.

89

La camarera extrajo una carpetita de cuero del bolsillo delantero de su delantal negro y se la entreg .

Edward ya sosten a un billete en la mano. Lo desliz dentro de la carpetita y se la devolvi de inmediato.

Qu dese con el cambio.

Sonri , se puso de pie y le imit con torpeza. Ella volvi a dirigirle una sonrisa insinuante.

Que tengan una buena noche.

Edward no apart los ojos de m mientras le daba las gracias. Reprim una sonrisa.

Camin muy cerca de m hasta la puerta, pero sigui poniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarme. Record lo que Jessica hab a dicho de su relaci n con Mike, y c mo casi hab an avanzado hasta la fase del primer beso. Suspir . Edward me oy , y me mir con curiosidad. Yo clav la mirada en la acera, muy agradecida de que pareciera incapaz de saber lo que pensaba.

Abri la puerta del copiloto y la sostuvo hasta que entr . Luego, la cerr detr s de m con suavidad. Le contempl dar la vuelta por la parte delantera del coche, de nuevo sorprendida por el garbo con que se mov a. Probablemente deber a haberme habituado a estas alturas, pero no era as . Ten a la sensaci n de que Edward no era la clase de persona a la que alguien pueda acostumbrarse.

Una vez dentro, arranc y puso al m ximo la calefacci n. Hab a refrescado mucho y supuse que el buen tiempo se hab a terminado, aunque estaba bien caliente con su cazadora, oliendo su aroma cuando cre a que no me ve a.

Se meti entre el tr fico, aparentemente sin mirar, y fue esquivando coches en direcci n a la autopista.

Ahora dijo de forma elocuente , te toca a ti.

90

TEORIA

Puedo hacerte s lo una pregunta m s? implor mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad por la calle desierta. No parec a prestar atenci n alguna a la carretera.

Suspir .

Una acept . Frunci los labios, que se convirtieron en una l nea llena de recelo.

Bueno... Dijiste que sab as que no hab a entrado en la librer a y que me hab a dirigido hacia el sur. S lo me preguntaba c mo lo sab as.

Desvi la vista a prop sito.

Pensaba que hab amos pasado la etapa de las evasivas refunfu .

Casi sonri .

De acuerdo. Segu tu olor miraba a la carretera, lo cual me dio tiempo para recobrar la compostura. No pod a admitir que sa fuera una respuesta aceptable, pero la clasifiqu cuidadosamente para estudiarla m s adelante. Intent retomar el hilo de la conversaci n. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarle terminar ah , no ahora que al fin me estaba explicando cosas.

A n no has respondido a la primera de mis preguntas dije para ganar tiempo. Me mir con desaprobaci n.

Cu l? C mo funciona lo de leer mentes? Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier parte? C mo lo haces? Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...?

Me sent est pida al pedir una aclaraci n sobre una fantas a.

Has hecho m s de una pregunta puntualiz . Me limit a entrecruzar los dedos y esperar . S lo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo o r a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto m s familiar me resulta esa voz , m s lejos soy capaz de o rla, pero aun as , no m s de unos pocos kil metros hizo una pausa con gesto meditabundo . Se parece un poco a un enorme hall repleto de personas que hablan todas a la vez. S lo es un zumbido, un bisbiseo de voces al fondo, hasta que localizo una voz, y entonces est claro lo que piensan... La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado y as es m s f cil parecer normal frunci el ce o al pronunciar la palabra , y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras

Me mir con ojos enigm ticos.

Por qu crees que no puedes o rme ? pregunt con curiosidad. No lo s murmur . Mi nica suposici n es que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los dem s. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo s lo captase los de frecuencia modulada.

Me sonri , repentinamente divertido.

Mi mente no funciona bien? Soy un bicho raro? Esas palabras me preocuparon m s de lo previsto, probablemente porque hab a dado en la diana. Siempre lo hab a sospechado, y me avergonzaba tener la confirmaci n. Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a ti a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro se ri . No te inquietes, es s lo una teor a. .. su rostro se tens . Y eso nos trae de vuelta a ti. Suspir . C mo empezar? Pensaba que hab amos pasado la etapa de las evasivas me record con dulzura.

91

Apart la vista del rostro de Edward por primera vez en un intento de hallar las palabras y vi el indicador de velocidad.

Dios santo! grit . Ve m s despacio! Qu pasa? se sobresalt , pero el autom vil no desaceler . Vas a ciento sesenta! segu chillando. Elche una ojeada de p nico por la ventana, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir mucho. La carretera s lo era visible hasta donde alcanzaba la luz de los faros delanteros. El bosque que flanqueaba ambos lados de la carretera parec a un muro negro, tan duro como un muro de hierro si nos sal amos de la carretera a esa velocidad.

Tranquil zate, Bella. Puso los ojos en blanco sin reducir a n la velocidad.

Pretendes que nos matemos? quise saber. No vamos a chocar. Intent modular el volumen de mi voz al preguntar: Por qu vamos tan deprisa? Siempre conduzco as se volvi y me sonri torciendo la boca. No apartes la vista de la carretera! Nunca he tenido un accidente, Bella, ni siquiera me han puesto una multa sonri y se acarici varias veces la frente . A prueba de radares detectores de velocidad. Muy divertido estaba que echaba chispas . Charlie es polic a, recuerdas? He crecido respetando las leyes de tr fico. Adem s, si nos la pegamos contra el tronco de un rbol y nos convertimos en una galleta de Volvo, tendr s que regresar a pie.

Probablemente admiti con una fuerte aunque breve carcajada , pero t no suspir y vi con alivio que la aguja descend a gradualmente hasta los ciento veinte.

Satisfecha? Casi. Odio conducir despacio musit . A esto le llamas despacio? Basta de criticar mi conducci n dijo bruscamente , sigo esperando tu ltima teor a. Me mord el labio. Me mir con ojos inesperadamente amarillos No me voy a re r prometi . Temo m s que te enfades conmigo.

Tan mala es? Bastante, s . Esper . Ten a la vista clavada en mis manos, por lo que no le pude ver la expresi n. Adelante me anim con voz tranquila. No s c mo empezar admit . Por qu no empiezas por el principio? Dijiste que no era de tu invenci n. No. C mo empezaste? Con un libro? Con una pel cula? me sonde . No. Fue el s bado, en la playa me arriesgu a alzar los ojos y contemplar su rostro. Pareci confundido . Me encontr con un viejo amigo de la familia... Jacob Black prosegu . Su padre y Charlie han sido amigos desde que yo era ni a.

A n parec a perplejo.

Su padre es uno de los ancianos de los quileute lo examin con atenci n. Una expresi n helada sustituy al desconcierto anterior . Fuimos a dar un paseo... evit explicarle todas mis maquinaciones para sonsacar la historia , y l me estuvo contando viejas leyendas para asustarme vacil . Me cont una...

Contin a.

92

... sobre vampiros.

En ese instante me di cuenta de que hablaba en susurros. Ahora no le pod a ver la cara, pero s los nudillos tensos, convulsos, de las manos en el volante.

E inmediatamente te acordaste de m ? Segu a tranquilo. No. Jacob mencion a tu familia. Permaneci en silencio, sin perder de vista la carretera. De repente, me alarm , preocupada por proteger a Jacob.

S lo cre a que era una superstici n est pida a ad r pidamente . No esperaba que yo me creyera ni una palabra mi comentario no parec a suficiente, por lo que tuve que confesar : Fue culpa m a. Le obligu a cont rmelo.

Por qu ? Lauren dijo algo sobre ti... Intentaba provocarme. Un joven mayor de la tribu mencion que tu familia no acud a a la reserva, s lo que son como si aquello tuviera un significado especial, por lo que me llev a Jacob a solas y le enga para que me lo contara admit con la cabeza gacha.

C mo le enga aste? Intent flirtear un poco... Funcion mejor de lo que hab a pensado la incredulidad llen mi voz cuando lo evoqu . Me gustar a haberlo visto se ri entre dientes de forma sombr a . Y t me acusas de confundir a la gente... Pobre Jacob Black! Me puse colorada como un tomate y contempl la noche a trav s de la ventanilla.

Qu hiciste entonces? pregunt un minuto despu s. Busqu en Internet. Y eso te convenci ? su voz apenas parec a interesada, pero sus manos aferraban con fuerza el volante. No. Nada encajaba. La mayor a eran tonter as, y entonces. .. me detuve.

Qu ? Decid que no importaba susurr . Que no importaba?! el tono de su voz me hizo alzar los ojos. La m scara tan cuidadosamente urdida se hab a roto finalmente. Ten a cara de incredulidad, con un leve atisbo de la rabia que yo tem a. No dije suavemente . No me importa lo que seas.

No te importa que sea un monstruo? su voz reflej una nota severa y burlona Que no sea humano? No. Se call y volvi a mirar al frente. Su rostro era oscuro y g lido. Te has enfadado suspir . No deber a haberte dicho nada. No dijo con un tono tan severo como la expresi n de su cara . Prefiero saber qu piensas, incluso cuando lo que pienses sea una locura. As que, me equivoco otra vez? le desafi . No me refiero a eso. No importaba me cit , apretando los dientes.

Estoy en lo cierto? contest con un respingo. Importa? Respir hondo. En realidad, no hice una pausa . Siento curiosidad. Al menos, mi voz sonaba tranquila. De repente, se resign . Sobre qu sientes curiosidad? Cu ntos a os tienes? Diecisiete respondi de inmediato. 93

Y cu nto hace que tienes diecisiete a os? Frunci los labios mientras miraba la carretera. Bastante admiti , al fin. De acuerdo. Sonre , complacida de que al fin fuera sincero conmigo. Sus vigilantes ojos me miraban con m s frecuencia que antes, cuando le preocupaba que entrara en estado de Shock. Esboc

una sonrisa m s amplia de est mulo y l frunci el ce o. No te r as, pero c mo es que puedes salir durante el d a? En cualquier caso, se ri . Un mito.

No te quema el sol? Un mito. Y lo de dormir en ata des? Un mito vacil durante un momento y un tono peculiar se filtr en su voz . No puedo dormir. Necesit un minuto para comprenderlo.

Nada? Jam s contest con voz apenas audible. Se volvi para mirarme con expresi n de nostalgia. Sus ojos dorados sostuvieron mi mirada y perd la oportunidad de pensar. Me qued mir ndolo hasta que l apart la vista.

A n no me has formulado la pregunta m s importante.

Ahora su voz sonaba severa y cuando me mir otra vez lo hizo con ojos g lidos.

Parpade , todav a confusa.

Cu l? No te preocupa mi dieta? pregunt con sarcasmo. Ah musit , sa. S , sa remarc con voz tona . No quieres saber si bebo sangre? Retroced . Bueno, Jacob me dijo algo al respecto. Qu dijo Jacob? pregunt cansinamente. Que no cazabais personas. Dijo que se supon a que vuestra familia no era peligrosa porque s lo dabais caza a animales.

Dijo que no ramos peligrosos? Su voz fue profundamente esc ptica. No exactamente. Dijo que se supon a que no lo erais, pero los quileutes siguen sin quereros en sus tierras, s lo por si acaso.

Mir hacia delante, pero no sab a si observaba o no la carretera.

Entonces, tiene raz n en lo de que no caz is personas? pregunt , intentando alterar la voz lo menos posible.

La memoria de los quileutes llega lejos... susurr .

Lo acept como una confirmaci n.

Aunque no dejes que eso te satisfaga me advirti . Tienen raz n al mantener la distancia con nosotros.

No comprendo.

Intentamos... explic lentamente , solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos,

pero a veces cometemos errores. Yo, por ejemplo, al permitirme estar a solas contigo.

Esto es un error? O la tristeza de mi voz, pero no supe si l tambi n lo hab a advertido. Uno muy peligroso murmur . 94

A continuaci n, ambos permanecimos en silencio. Observ c mo giraban las luces del coche con las curvas de la carretera. Se mov an con demasiada rapidez, no parec an reales, sino un videojuego. Era consciente de que el tiempo se me escapaba r pidamente, se me acababa como la carretera que recorr amos, y tuve un miedo espantoso a no disponer de otra oportunidad para estar con l de nuevo como en este momento, abiertamente, sin muros entre nosotros. Sus palabras apuntaban hacia un fin y retroced ante esa idea. No pod a perder ninguno de los minutos que ten a a su lado.

Cu ntame m s ped con desesperaci n, sin preocuparme de lo que dijera, s lo para o r su voz de nuevo.

Me mir r pidamente, sobresaltado por el cambio que se hab a operado en mi voz.

Qu m s quieres saber? Dime por qu caz is animales en lugar de personas suger con voz a n alterada por la desesperaci n. Tom conciencia de que ten a los ojos llorosos y luch contra el pesar que intentaba apoderarse de m .

No quiero ser un monstruo explic en voz muy baja.

Pero no bastan los animales?

Hizo una pausa.

No puedo estar seguro, por supuesto, pero yo lo comparar a con vivir a base de queso y leche de soja. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro peque o chiste privado. No sacia el apetito por completo, bueno, m s bien la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir... la mayor a de las veces su voz sonaba a presagio . Unas veces es m s dif cil que otras. Te resulta muy dif cil ahora?

Suspir . Pero ahora no tienes hambre asever con confianza, afirmando, no preguntando.

Qu te hace pensar eso? Tus ojos. Te dije que ten a una teor a. Me he dado cuenta de que la gente, y los hombres en particular, se enfada cuando tiene hambre.

Se ri entre dientes.

Eres muy observadora, verdad?

No respond , s lo escuch el sonido de su risa y lo grab en la memoria.

Este fin de semana estuvisteis cazando, verdad? quise saber cuando todo se hubo

calmado. S call durante un segundo, como si estuviera decidiendo decir algo o no . No quer a salir, pero era necesario. Es un poco m s f cil estar cerca de ti cuando no tengo sed.

Por qu no quer as marcharte? El estar lejos de ti me pone... ansioso su mirada era amable e intensa; y me estremec hasta la m dula . No bromeaba cuando te ped que no te cayeras al mar o te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado. Estuve abstra do todo el fin de semana, preocup ndome por ti, y despu s de lo acaecido esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido indemne del fin de semana movi la cabeza; entonces record algo . Bueno, no del todo.

Qu ? Tus manos me record . Observ las palmas de mis manos y las rasgaduras casi curadas de los pulpejos. A Edward no se le escapaba nada.

Me ca reconoc con un suspiro.

Eso es lo que pens las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron . Supongo que,

siendo t , pod a haber sido mucho peor, y esa posibilidad me atorment mientras dur mi ausencia. Fueron tres d as realmente largos y la verdad es que puse a Emmett de los nervios. Me sonri compungido.

Tres d as? No acabas de regresar hoy? 95

No, volvimos el domingo.

Entonces, por qu no fuisteis ninguno de vosotros al instituto?

Estaba frustrada, casi enfadada, al pensar el gran chasco que me hab a llevado a causa de su ausencia.

Bueno, me has preguntado si el sol me da a, y no lo hace, pero no puedo salir a la luz del d a... Al menos, no donde me pueda ver alguien.

Por qu ? Alguna vez te lo mostrar me prometi . Pens en ello durante un momento. Me pod as haber llamado decid . Se qued confuso. Pero sab a que estabas a salvo. Pero yo no sab a d nde estabas. Yo... vacil y entorn los ojos. Qu ? me impeli con voz arrulladora. Me disgusta no verte. Tambi n me pone ansiosa. Me sonroj al decirlo en voz alta. Se qued quieto y alz la vista con aprensi n. Observ su expresi n apenada. Ay gimi en voz baja , eso no est bien. No comprend esa respuesta. Qu he dicho?

No lo ves, Bella? De todas las cosas en que te has visto involucrada, es una de las que me hace sentir peor fij los ojos en la carretera abruptamente; habl a borbotones, a tal velocidad que casi no lo comprend . No quiero o r que te sientas as dijo con voz baja, pero apremiante . Es un error. No es seguro. Bella, soy peligroso. Gr batelo, por favor. No. Me esforc por no parecer una ni a enfurru ada. Hablo en serio gru . Tambi n yo. Te lo dije, no me importa qu seas. Es demasiado tarde. Jam s digas eso espet con dureza y en voz baja. Me mord el labio, contenta de que no supiera cu nto dol a aquello. Contempl la

carretera. Ya deb amos de estar cerca. Conduc a mucho m s deprisa.

En qu piensas? inquiri con voz a n ruda. Me limit negar con la cabeza, no muy segura de que fuera capaz de hablar. Est s llorando? No me hab a dado cuenta de que la humedad de mis ojos se hab a desbordado. R pidamente, me frot la mejilla con la mano y, efectivamente, all estaban las l grimas delatoras, traicion ndome.

No negu , pero mi voz se quebr .

Le vi extender hacia m la diestra con vacilaci n, pero luego se contuvo y lentamente la volvi a poner en el volante.

Lo siento se disculp con voz pesarosa.

Supe que no s lo se estaba disculpando por las palabras que me hab an perturbado. La

oscuridad se deslizaba a nuestro lado en silencio. Dime una cosa pidi despu s de que hubiera transcurrido otro minuto, y le o controlarse para que su tono fuera ligero.

S ? Esta noche, justo antes de que yo doblara la esquina, en qu pensabas? No comprend tu expresi n... No parec as asustada, sino m s bien concentrada al m ximo en algo.

Intentaba recordar c mo incapacitar a un atacante, ya sabes. .. autodefensa. Le iba a meter la nariz en el cerebro a ese... pens en el tipo moreno con una oleada de odio.

96

Ibas a luchar contra ellos? eso le perturb . No pensaste en correr? Me caigo mucho cuando corro admit . Y en chillar? Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Sacudi la cabeza. Tienes raz n. Definitivamente, estoy luchando contra el destino al intentar mantenerte con vida. Suspir . Al traspasar los l mites de Forks fuimos m s despacio. El viaje le hab a llevado menos de veinte minutos.

Te ver ma ana? quise saber. S . Tambi n he de entregar un trabajo me sonri . Te reservar un asiento para almorzar. Despu s de todo lo que hab amos pasado aquella noche, era una tonter a que esa peque a promesa me causara tal excitaci n y me impidiera articular palabra. Est bamos enfrente de la casa de Charlie. Las luces estaban encendidas y mi coche en su sitio. Todo parec a absolutamente normal. Era como despertar de un sue o. Detuvo el veh culo, pero no me mov .

Me prometes estar ah ma ana? Lo prometo. Sopes la respuesta durante unos instantes y luego asent con la cabeza. Me quit la cazadora despu s de oler a por ltima vez.

Te la puedes quedar... No tienes una para ma ana me record .

Se la devolv .

No quiero tener que explic rselo a Charlie.

Ah, de acuerdo.

Esboz una amplia sonrisa. Con la mano en la manivela, vacil mientras intentaba

prolongar el momento.

Bella? dijo en tono diferente, serio y dubitativo. S ? me volv hacia l con demasiada avidez. Vas a prometerme algo? S respond , y al momento me arrepent de mi incondicional aceptaci n. Qu ocurr a si me ped a que me alejara de l? No pod a mantener esa promesa. No vayas sola al bosque. Le mir fijamente, totalmente confusa.

Por qu ? Frunci el ce o y mir con severidad por la ventana. No soy la criatura m s peligrosa que ronda por ah fuera. Dej moslo as . Me estremec levemente ante su repentino tono sombr o, pero estaba aliviada. Al menos, sta era una promesa f cil de cumplir. Lo que t digas. Nos vemos ma ana suspir , y supe que deseaba que saliera del coche. Entonces, hasta ma ana. Abr la puerta a rega adientes.

Bella? Me di la vuelta mientras se inclinaba hac a m , por lo que tuve su espl ndido rostro p lido a unos cent metros del m o. Mi coraz n se detuvo.

Que duermas bien dijo.

Su aliento roz mi cara, aturdi ndome. Era el mismo exquisito aroma que emanaba de

la cazadora, pero de una forma m s concentrada. Parpade , totalmente deslumbrada. Edward se alej .

97

Fui incapaz de moverme hasta que se me despej un poco la mente. Entonces sal del coche con torpeza, teniendo que apoyarme en el marco de la puerta. Cre o rle soltar una risita, pero el sonido fue demasiado bajo para confirmar que fuera cierto.

Aguard hasta que llegu a trancas y barrancas a la puerta y entonces o el sonido del motor del coche. Me volv a tiempo de contemplar el veh culo plateado desapareciendo detr s de la esquina. Me di cuenta de que hac a mucho fr o.

Tom la llave de forma maquinal, abr la puerta y entr . Charlie me llam desde el cuarto de estar.

Bella? S , pap , soy yo. Fui hasta all . Estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto. Has vuelto pronto. S ? estaba sorprendida. A n no son ni las ocho me dijo . Os hab is divertido? S , nos lo hemos pasado muy bien la cabeza me dio vueltas al intentar recordar todo el asunto de la salida de chicas que hab a planeado . Las dos encontraron vestidos.

Te encuentras bien? S lo cansada. He caminado mucho. Bueno, quiz s deber as acostarte ya. Parec a preocupado. Me pregunt qu aspecto tendr a mi cara. Antes debo llamar a Jessica. Pero no acabas de estar con ella? pregunt sorprendido. S , pero me dej la cazadora en su coche. Quiero asegurarme de que ma ana me la trae.

Bueno, al menos dale tiempo de llegar a casa.

Cierto acept .

Fui a la cocina y ca exhausta en una silla. Entonces empec a marearme de verdad. Me

pregunt si, despu s de todo, no iba a entrar en estado de sbock. Contr late!, me dije. El tel fono me sobresalt cuando son de repente. Levant el auricular de un tir n.

Diga? pregunt entrecortadamente. Bella? Hola, Jes. Ahora te iba a llamar. Est s eh casa? su voz reflejaba sorpresa y alivio. S . Me dej la cazadora en tu coche. Me la puedes traer ma ana? Claro, pero dime qu ha pasado! exigi . Eh, ma ana, en Trigonometr a, vale? Lo pill al vuelo. Ah, tu padre est ah , no? S , exacto. De acuerdo. En ese caso, ma ana hablamos percib la impaciencia en su voz . Adi s!

Adi s, Jess.

Sub lentamente las escaleras mientras un profundo sopor me nublaba la mente. Me prepar para irme a la cama sin prestar atenci n a lo que hac a. No me percat de que estaba helada hasta que estuve en la ducha, con el agua demasiado caliente quem ndome la piel. Tirit violentamente durante varios minutos; despu s, el chorro de agua relaj mis m sculos agarrotados. Luego, sumamente cansada para moverme, permanec en la ducha hasta que se acab el agua caliente.

Sal a trompicones y envolv mi cuerpo con una toalla en un intento de conservar el calor del agua para que no regresaran las dolorosas tiritonas. R pidamente me puse el pijama.

98

Me acurruqu debajo de la colcha, avovill ndome como una pelota, abraz ndome, para conservar el calor. Me estremec varias veces.

La cabeza me segu a dando vueltas, llena de im genes que no lograba comprender y algunas otras que intentaba reprimir. Al principio, no ten a nada claro, pero cuando gradualmente me fui acercando al sue o, se me hicieron evidentes algunas certezas.

Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas. Primera, Edward era un vampiro. Segunda, una parte de l, y no sab a lo potente que pod a ser esa parte, ten a sed de mi sangre. Y tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de l.

99

INTERROGATORIOS

A la ma ana siguiente result muy dif cil discutir con esa parte de m que estaba convencida de que la noche pasada hab a sido un sue o. Ni la l gica ni el sentido com n estaban de mi lado. Me aferraba a las partes que no pod an ser de mi invenci n, como el olor de Edward. Estaba segura de que algo as jam s hubiera sido producto de mis propios sue os.

En el exterior, el d a era brumoso y oscuro. Perfecto. Edward no ten a raz n alguna para no asistir a clase hoy. Me vest con ropa de mucho abrigo al recordar que no ten a la cazadora, otra prueba de que mis recuerdos eran reales.

Al bajar las escaleras, descubr que Charlie ya se hab a ido. Era m s tarde de lo que cre a. Devor en tres bocados una barra de muesli acompa ada de leche, que beb a morro del cart n, y sal a toda prisa por la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, no empezar a a llover hasta que hubiera encontrado a Jessica.

Hab a m s niebla de lo acostumbrado, el aire parec a impregnado de humo. Su contacto era g lido cuando se enroscaba a la piel expuesta del cuello y el rostro. No ve a el momento de llegar al calor de mi veh culo. La neblina era tan densa que hasta que no estuve a pocos metros de la carretera no me percat de que en ella hab a un coche, un coche plateado. Mi coraz n lati despacio, vacil y luego reanud su ritmo a toda velocidad.

No vi de d nde hab a llegado, pero de repente estaba ah , con la puerta abierta para m .

Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo hoy? pregunt , divertido por mi expresi n, sorprendi ndome a n desprevenida. Percib incertidumbre en su voz. Me daba a elegir de verdad, era libre de rehusar y una parte de l lo esperaba. Era una esperanza vana.

S , gracias acept e intent hablar con voz tranquila.

Al entrar en el caluroso interior del coche me di cuenta de que su cazadora color canela colgaba del reposacabezas del asiento del pasajero. Cerr la puerta detr s de m y, antes de lo que era posible imaginar, se sent a mi lado y arranc el motor.

He tra do la cazadora para ti. No quiero que vayas a enfermar ni nada por el estilo.

Hablaba con cautela. Me di cuenta de que l mismo no llevaba cazadora, s lo una camiseta gris de manga larga con cuello de pico. De nuevo, el tejido se adher a a su pecho musculoso. El que apartara la mirada de aquel cuerpo fue un colosal tributo a su rostro.

No soy tan delicada dije, pero me puse la cazadora sobre el vientre e introduje los brazos en las mangas, demasiado largas, con la curiosidad de comprobar si el aroma pod a ser tan bueno como lo recordaba. Era mejor.

Ah, no? me contradijo en voz tan baja que no estuve segura de si quer a que lo oyera. El veh culo avanz a toda velocidad entre las calles cubiertas por los jirones de niebla. Me sent a cohibida. De hecho, lo estaba. La noche pasada todas las defensas estaban bajas... casi todas. No sab a si segu amos siendo tan candidos hoy. Me mord la lengua y esper a que hablara l.

Se volvi y me sonri burl n.

Qu ? No tienes veinte preguntas para hoy? Te molestan mis preguntas? pregunt , aliviada. 100

No tanto como tus reacciones. Parec a bromear, pero no estaba segura. Frunc el ce o.

Reaccion mal? No. Ese es el problema. Te lo tomaste todo demasiado bien, no es natural. Eso me hace preguntarme qu piensas en realidad.

Siempre te digo lo que pienso de verdad.

Lo censuras me acus .

No demasiado.

Lo suficiente para volverme loco.

No quieres o rlo mascull casi en un susurro.

En cuanto pronunci esas palabras, me arrepent de haberlo hecho. El dolor de mi voz era muy d bil. S lo pod a esperar que l no lo hubiera notado.

No me respondi , por lo que me pregunt si le hab a hecho enfadar. Su rostro era inescrutable mientras entr bamos en el aparcamiento del instituto. Ya tarde, se me ocurri algo.

D nde est n tus hermanos? pregunt , muy contenta de estar a solas con l, pero recordando que habitualmente ese coche iba lleno. Han ido en el coche de Rosalie se encogi de hombros mientras aparcaba junto a un reluciente descapotable rojo con la capota levantada . Ostentoso, verdad?

Eh... Caramba! musit . Si ella tiene esto, por qu viene contigo?

Como te he dicho, es ostentoso. Intentamos no desentonar.

No ten is xito. Me re y sacud la cabeza mientras sal amos del coche. Ya no

lleg bamos tarde; su alocada conducci n me hab a tra do a la escuela con tiempo de sobra . Entonces, por qu ha conducido Rosalie hoy si es m s ostentoso?

No lo has notado? Ahora, estoy rompiendo todas las reglas. Se reuni conmigo delante del coche y permaneci muy cerca de m mientras camin bamos hacia el campus. Quer a acortar esa peque a distancia, extender la mano y tocarle, pero tem a que no fuera de su agrado.

Por qu todos vosotros ten is coches como sos si quer is pasar desapercibidos? me pregunt en voz alta.

Un lujo admiti con una sonrisa traviesa . A todos nos gusta conducir deprisa.

Me cuadra musit .

Con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus rbitas, Jessica estaba esperando debajo del saliente del tejado de la cafeter a. Sobre su brazo, bendita sea, estaba mi cazadora.

Eh, Jessica dije cuando estuvimos a pocos pasos . Gracias por acordarte.

Me la entreg sin decir nada.

Buenos d as, Jessica la salud amablemente Edward. No ten a la culpa de que su voz fuera tan irresistible ni de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de obrar.

Eh... Hola pos sus ojos sobre m , intentando reunir sus pensamientos dispersos .

Supongo que te ver en Trigonometr a. Me dirigi una mirada elocuente y reprim un suspiro. Qu demonios iba a decirle? S , all nos vemos. Se alej , deteni ndose dos veces para mirarnos por encima del hombro.

Qu le vas a contar? murmur Edward. Eh! Cre a que no pod as leerme la mente! susurr . No puedo dijo, sobresaltado. La comprensi n reluci en los ojos de Edward , pero puedo leer la suya. Te va a tender una emboscada en clase. Gem mientras me quitaba su cazadora y se la entregaba para reemplazarla por la m a. La dobl sobre su brazo. Bueno, qu le vas a decir?

101

Una ayudita supliqu , qu quiere saber?

Edward neg con la cabeza y esboz una sonrisa mal vola.

Eso no es elegante.

No, lo que no es elegante es que no compartas lo que sabes.

Lo estuvo reflexionando mientras and bamos. Nos detuvimos en la puerta de la primera clase.

Quiere saber si nos estamos viendo a escondidas, y tambi n qu sientes por m dijo al final.

Oh, no! Qu debo decirle? Intent mantener la expresi n m s inocente. La gente pasaba a nuestro lado de camino a clase, probablemente mirando, pero apenas era consciente de su presencia. Humm hizo una pausa para atrapar un mech n suelto que se hab a escapado del nudo de mi coleta y lo coloc en su lugar. Mi coraz n resopl de hiperactividad . Supongo que, si no te importa, le puedes decir que s a lo primero... Es m s f cil que cualquier otra explicaci n.

No me importa dije con un hilo de voz.

En cuanto a la pregunta restante... Bueno, estar a la escucha para conocer la respuesta.

Curv una de las comisuras de la boca al esbozar mi sonrisa picara predilecta. Se dio la vuelta y se alej .

Te ver en el almuerzo grit por encima del hombro. Las tres personas que traspasaban la puerta se detuvieron para mirarme.

Colorada e irritada, me apresur a entrar en clase. Menudo tramposo! Ahora estaba incluso m s preocupada sobre lo que le iba a decir a Jessica. Me sent en mi sitio de siempre al tiempo que lanzaba la cartera contra el suelo con fastidio.

Buenos d as, Bella me salud Mike desde el asiento contiguo. Alc la vista para ver el aspecto extra o y resignado de su rostro. C mo te fue en Port Angeles? Fue... no hab a una forma sincera de resumirlo . Estuvo genial conclu sin convicci n . Jessica consigui un vestido estupendo.

Dijo algo de la noche del lunes? pregunt con los ojos relucientes. Sonre ante el giro que hab a tomado la conversaci n. Dijo que se lo hab a pasado realmente bien le confirm .

Seguro? dijo con avidez. Segur simo. Entonces, el se or Mas n llam al orden a la clase y nos pidi que entreg semos nuestros trabajos. Lengua e Historia se pasaron de forma borrosa, mientras yo segu a preocupada sobre la forma en que iba a explicarle las cosas a Jessica. Me iba costar much simo si Edward estaba escuchando lo que dec a a trav s de los pensamientos de Jessica. Qu inoportuno pod a llegar a ser su peque o don cuando no serv a para salvarme la vida!

La niebla se hab a disuelto hacia el final de la segunda hora, pero el d a segu a oscuro, con nubes bajas y opresivas. Le sonre al cielo.

Edward estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto. Jessica se sentaba en la fila de atr s cuando entr en clase de Trigonometr a, casi botando fuera del asiento de pura agitaci n. Me sent a su lado con renuencia mientras me intentaba convencer a m misma de que ser a mejor zanjar el asunto lo antes posible.

Cu ntamelo todo! me orden antes de que me sentara. Qu quieres saber? intent salirme por la tangente. Qu ocurri anoche? Me llev a cenar y luego me trajo a casa. Me mir con una forzada expresi n de escepticismo. 102

C mo llegaste a casa tan pronto? Conduce como un loco esperaba que oyera eso . Fue aterrador. Fue como una cita? Le hab as dicho que os reunierais all ? No hab a pensado en eso. No... Me sorprendi mucho verle en Forks. Contrajo los labios contrariada ante la manifiesta sinceridad de mi voz. Pero l te ha recogido hoy para traerte a clase... me sonde . S , eso tambi n ha sido una sorpresa. Se dio cuenta de que la noche pasada no ten a la cazadora le expliqu .

As que... vais a salir otra vez?

Se ofreci a llevarme a Seattle el s bado, ya que cree que mi coche no es demasiado fiable. Eso cuenta?

S asinti .

Bueno, entonces, s .

V a y a magnific la palabra hasta hacerla de cuatro s labas . Edward

Cullen. Lo s admit . Vaya ni siquiera se acercaba.

Aguarda! alz las manos con las palmas hacia m como si estuviera deteniendo el tr fico . Te ha besado? No farfull . No es de sos. Pareci decepcionada, y estoy segura de que yo tambi n.

Crees que el s bado...? alz las cejas. Lo dudo, de verdad. Ocult muy mal el descontento de mi voz. Sobre qu hablasteis? me susurr , presion ndome en busca de m s informaci n. La clase hab a comenzado, pero el se or Varner no prestaba demasiada atenci n y no ramos las nicas que segu amos hablando. No s , Jess, de un mont n de cosas le respond en susurros . Hablamos un poco del trabajo de Literatura.

Muy, muy poco, creo que l lo mencion de pasada.

Por favor, Bella implor . Dame algunos detalles.

Bueno... De acuerdo. Tengo uno. Deber as haber visto a la camarera flirteando con l. Fue una pasada, pero l no le prest ninguna atenci n.

A ver qu puede hacer Edward con eso.

Eso es buena se al asinti . Era guapa?

Mucho, y probablemente tendr a diecinueve o veinte a os.

Mejor a n. Debes de gustarle.

Eso creo, pero resulta dif cil de saber suspirando, a ad en beneficio de Edward .

Es siempre tan cr ptico... No s c mo has tenido suficiente valor para estar a solas con l musit .

Por qu ? Me sorprend , pero ella no comprendi mi reacci n. Intimida tanto... Yo no sabr a qu decirle. Hizo una mueca, probablemente al recordar esta ma ana o la pasada noche, cuando l emple la aplastante fuerza de sus ojos sobre ella.

Cometo algunas incoherencias cuando estoy cerca de l admit .

Oh, bueno. Es incre blemente guapo.

Jessica se encogi de hombros, como si eso excusara cualquier fallo, lo cual, en su

opini n, probablemente fuera as . El es mucho m s que eso.

103

De verdad? Como qu ? Quise haberlo dejado correr casi tanto como esperaba que se lo tomara a broma cuando se enterara.

No te lo puedo explicar ahora, pero es incluso m s incre ble detr s del rostro.

El vampiro que quer a ser bueno, que corr a a salvar vidas, ya que as no ser a un

monstruo... Mir hacia la parte delantera de la clase.

Es eso posible? dijo entre risitas. La ignor , intentando aparentar que prestaba atenci n al se or Varner. Entonces, te gusta? No se iba a dar por vencida. S respond de forma cortante. Me refiero a que si te gusta de verdad me apremi . S dije de nuevo, sonroj ndome. Esperaba que ese detalle no se registrara en los pensamientos de Jessica. Las respuestas monosil bicas le iban a tener que bastar.

Cu nto te gusta? Demasiado le repliqu en un susurro , m s de lo que yo le gusto a l, pero no veo la forma de evitarlo. Solt un suspiro. Un sonrojo enmascar el siguiente. Entonces, por fortuna, el se or Varner le hizo a Jessica una pregunta. No tuvo oportunidad de continuar con el tema durante la clase y en cuanto son el timbre inici una maniobra de evasi n. En Lengua, Mike me ha preguntado si me hab as dicho algo sobre la noche del lunes le dije.

Est s de guasa! Qu le dijiste?! exclam con voz entrecortada, desviada por completo su atenci n del asunto. Dime exactamente qu dijo y cu l fue tu respuesta palabra por palabra! Nos pasamos el resto del camino diseccionando la estructura de las frases y la mayor parte de la clase de espa ol con una minuciosa descripci n de las expresiones faciales de Mike. No hubiera estirado tanto el tema de no ser porque me preocupaba convertirme de nuevo en el tema de la conversaci n.

Entonces son el timbre del almuerzo. El hecho de que me levantara de un salto de la silla y guardase precipitadamente los libros en la mochila con expresi n animada, debi de suponer un indicio claro para Jessica, que coment :

Hoy no te vas a sentar con nosotros, verdad?

Creo que no.

No estaba segura de que no fuera a desaparecer inoportunamente otra vez. Pero Edward me esperaba a la salida de nuestra clase de Espa ol, apoyado contra la pared; se parec a a un dios heleno m s de lo que nadie deber a tener derecho. Jessica nos dirigi una mirada, puso los ojos en blanco y se march .

Te veo luego, Bella se despidi , con una voz llena de implicaciones. Tal vez deber a desconectar el timbre del tel fono.

Hola dijo Edward con voz divertida e irritada al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que hab a estado escuchando.

Hola.

No se me ocurri nada m s que decir y l no habl a la espera del momento

adecuado, presum , por lo que el trayecto a la cafeter a fue un paseo en silencio. El entrar con Edward en el abigarrado flujo de gente a la hora del almuerzo se pareci mucho a mi primer d a: todos me miraban.

104

Encabez el camino hacia la cola, a n sin despegar los labios, a pesar de que sus ojos me miraban cada pocos segundos con expresi n especulativa. Me parec a que la irritaci n iba venciendo a la diversi n como emoci n predominante en su rostro. Inquieta, juguete con la cremallera de la cazadora.

Se dirigi al mostrador y llen de comida una bandeja.

Qu haces? objet . No ir s a llevarte todo eso para m ? Neg con la cabeza y se adelant para pagar la comida. La mitad es para m , por supuesto. Enarqu una ceja. Me condujo al mismo lugar en el que nos hab amos sentado la vez anterior. En el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa, un grupo de chicos del ltimo curso nos miraron

anonadados cuando nos sentamos uno frente a otro. Edward parec a ajeno a este hecho.

Toma lo que quieras dijo, empujando la bandeja hacia m .

Siento curiosidad coment mientras eleg a una manzana y la hac a girar entre las manos , qu har as si alguien te desafiara a comer?

T siempre sientes curiosidad.

Hizo una mueca y sacudi la cabeza. Me observ fijamente, atrapando mi mirada, mientras alzaba un pedazo de pizza de la bandeja, se la met a en la boca de una sola vez, la masticaba r pidamente y se la tragaba. Lo mir con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Si alguien te desaf a a tragar tierra, puedes, verdad? pregunt con condescendencia.

Arrugu la nariz.

Una vez lo hice... en una apuesta admit . No fue tan malo.

Se ech a re r.

Supongo que no me sorprende.

Algo por encima de mi hombro pareci atraer su atenci n.

Jessica est analizando todo lo que hago. Luego, lo montar y desmontar para ti.

Empuj hacia m el resto de la pizza. La menci n de Jessica devolvi a su semblante

una parte de su antigua irritaci n. Dej la manzana y mord la pizza, apartando la vista, ya que sab a que Edward estaba a punto de comenzar.

De modo que la camarera era guapa? pregunt de forma casual. De verdad que no te diste cuenta? No. No prestaba atenci n. Ten a muchas cosas en la cabeza. Pobre chica. Ahora pod a permitirme ser generosa. Algo de lo que le has dicho a Jessica..., bueno..., me molesta. Se neg a que le distrajera y habl con voz ronca mientras me miraba con ojos de preocupaci n a trav s de sus largas pesta as.

No me sorprende que oyeras algo que te disgustara. Ya sabes lo que se dice de los cotillas le record .

Te previne de que estar a a la escucha.

Y yo de que t no querr as saber todo lo que pienso.

Lo hiciste concedi , todav a con voz ronca , aunque no tienes raz n exactamente. Quiero saber todo lo que piensas... Todo. S lo que desear a que no pensaras algunas cosas.

Frunc el ce o.

Esa es una distinci n importante.

Pero, en realidad, se no es el tema por ahora.

Entonces, cu l es?

En ese momento, nos inclin bamos el uno hacia el otro sobre la mesa. Su barbilla

descansaba sobre las alargadas manos blancas; me inclin hacia delante apoyada en el hueco

105

de mi mano. Tuve que recordarme a m misma que est bamos en un comedor abarrotado, probablemente con muchos ojos curiosos fijos en nosotros. Resultaba demasiado f cil dejarse envolver por nuestra propia burbuja privada, peque a y tensa.

De verdad crees que te interesas por m m s que yo por ti? murmur , inclin ndose m s cerca mientras hablaba traspas ndome con sus relucientes ojos negros. Intent acordarme de respirar. Tuve que desviar la mirada para recuperarme. Lo has vuelto a hacer murmur . Abri los ojos sorprendido.

El qu ? Aturdirme confes . Intent concentrarme cuando volv a mirarlo. Ah frunci el ce o. No es culpa tuya suspir . No lo puedes evitar. Vas a responderme a la pregunta? Si. S me vas a responder o s lo piensas de verdad? Se irrit de nuevo. S , lo pienso de verdad. Fij los ojos en la mesa, recorriendo la superficie de falso veteado. El silencio se prolong .

Con obstinaci n, me negu a ser la primera en romperlo, luchando con todas mis fuerzas contra la tentaci n de atisbar su expresi n.

Te equivocas dijo al fin con suave voz aterciopelada. Alc la mirada y vi que sus ojos eran amables.

Eso no lo puedes saber discrep en un cuchicheo. Negu con la cabeza en se al de duda; aunque mi coraz n se agit al o r esas palabras, pero no las quise creer con tanta facilidad.

Qu te hace pensarlo? Sus ojos de topacio l quido eran penetrantes, se supon a que intentaban, sin xito, obtener directamente la verdad de mi mente. Le devolv la mirada al tiempo que me esforzaba por pensar con claridad, a pesar de su rostro, para hallar alguna forma de explicarme. Mientras buscaba las palabras, le vi impacientarse. Empez a fruncir el ce o, frustrado por mi silencio. Quit la mano de mi cuello y alc un dedo.

D jame pensar insist .

Su expresi n se suaviz , ahora satisfecho de que estuviera pensando una respuesta. Dej caer la mano en la mesa y mov la mano izquierda para juntar ambas. Las contempl mientras entrelazaba y liberaba los dedos hasta que al final habl :

Bueno, dejando a un lado lo obvio, en algunas ocasiones... vacil . No estoy segura, yo no puedo leer mentes, pero algunas veces parece que intentas despedirte cuando est s diciendo otra cosa.

No supe resumir mejor la sensaci n de angustia que a veces me provocaban sus palabras.

Muy perceptiva susurr . Y mi angustia surgi de nuevo cuando confirm mis temores , aunque por eso es por lo que te equivocas comenz a explicar, pero entonces entrecerr los ojos . A qu te refieres con lo obvio ?

Bueno, m rame dije, algo innecesario puesto que ya lo estaba haciendo . Soy absolutamente normal; bueno, salvo por todas las situaciones en que la muerte me ha pasado rozando y por ser una in til de puro torpe. Y m rate a ti.

106

Lo se al con un gesto de la mano, a l y su asombrosa perfecci n. La frente de Edward se crisp de rabia durante un momento para suavizarse luego, cuando su mirada adopt un brillo de comprensi n.

Nadie se ve a s mismo con claridad, ya sabes. Voy a admitir que has dado en el clavo con los defectos se ri entre dientes de forma sombr a , pero no has o do lo que pensaban todos los chicos de esta escuela el d a de tu llegada.

No me lo creo... murmur para m y parpade , at nita.

Conf a en m por esta vez, eres lo opuesto a lo normal.

Mi verg enza fue mucho m s intensa que el placer ante la mirada procedente de sus ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Le record mi argumento original r pidamente:

Pero yo no estoy diciendo adi s puntualic .

No lo ves? Eso demuestra que tengo raz n. Soy quien m s se preocupa, porque si he de hacerlo, si dejarlo es lo correcto enfatiz mientras sacud a la cabeza, como si luchara contra esa idea , sufrir para evitar que resultes herida, para mantenerte a salvo. Le mir fijamente.

Acaso piensas que yo no har a lo mismo? Nunca vas a tener que efectuar la elecci n. Su impredecible estado de nimo volvi a cambiar bruscamente y una sonrisa traviesa e irresistible le cambi las facciones.

Por supuesto, mantenerte a salvo se empieza a parecer a un trabajo a tiempo completo que requiere de mi constante presencia.

Nadie me ha intentado matar hoy le record , agradecida por abordar un tema m s liviano.

No quer a que hablara m s de despedidas. Si ten a que hacerlo, me supon a capaz de ponerme en peligro a prop sito para retenerlo cerca de m . Desterr ese pensamiento antes de que sus r pidos ojos lo leyeran en mi cara. Esa idea me meter a en un buen l o.

A n agreg .

A n admit . Se lo hubiera discutido, pero ahora quer a que estuviera a la espera de

desastres. Tengo otra pregunta para ti dijo con rostro todav a despreocupado. Dispara.

Tienes que ir a Seattle este s bado de verdad o es s lo una excusa para no tener que dar una negativa a tus admiradores?

Hice una mueca ante ese recuerdo.

Todav a no te he perdonado por el asunto de Tyler, ya sabes le previne . Es culpa tuya que se haya enga ado hasta creer que le voy a acompa ar al baile de gala.

Oh, hubiera encontrado la ocasi n para ped rtelo sin mi ayuda. En realidad, s lo quer a ver tu cara se ri entre dientes. Me hubiera enfadado si su risa no hubiera sido tan fascinante. Sin dejar de hacerlo, me pregunt : Si te lo hubiera pedido, me hubieras rechazado?

Probablemente, no admit , pero lo hubiera cancelado despu s, alegando una enfermedad o un tobillo torcido. Se qued extra ado.

Por qu ? Mov la cabeza con tristeza. Supongo que nunca me has visto en gimnasia, pero cre a que t lo entender as. Te refieres al hecho de que eres incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana y estable sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezar? Obviamente.

107

Eso no ser a un problema estaba muy seguro . Todo depende de qui n te lleve al bailar vio que estaba a punto de protestar y me cort . Pero a n no me has contestado... Est s decidida a ir a Seattle o te importar a que fu ramos a un lugar diferente?

En cuanto utiliz el plural, no me preocup de nada m s.

Estoy abierta a sugerencias conced , pero he de pedirte un favor.

Me mir con precauci n, como hac a siempre que formulaba una pregunta abierta.

Cu l? Puedo conducir? Frunci el ce o. Por qu ? Bueno, sobre todo porque cuando le dije a Charlie que me iba a Seattle, me pregunt concretamente si viajaba sola, como as era en ese momento. Probablemente, no le mentir a si me lo volviera a preguntar, pero dudo que lo haga de nuevo, y dejar el coche enfrente de la casa s lo sacar a el tema a colaci n de forma innecesaria. Y adem s, porque tu manera de conducir me asusta.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

De todas las cosas por las que te tendr a que asustar, a ti te preocupa mi conducci n movi la cabeza con desagrado, pero luego volvi a ponerse serio . No le quieres decir a tu padre que vas a pasar el d a conmigo?

En su pregunta hab a un trasfondo que no comprend . Con Charlie, menos es siempre m s en eso me mostr firme . De todos modos, adonde vamos a ir? Va a hacer buen tiempo, por lo que estar fuera de la atenci n p blica y podr s estar conmigo si as lo quieres. Otra vez me dejaba la alternativa de elegir.

Y me ense ar s a qu te refer as con lo del sol? pregunt , entusiasmada por la idea de desentra ar otra de las inc gnitas. S sonri y se tom un tiempo . Pero si no quieres estar a solas conmigo, seguir a prefiriendo que no fueras a Seattle t sola. Me estremezco al pensar con qu problemas te podr as encontrar en una ciudad de ese tama o.

Me ofend .

S lo en poblaci n, Phoenix es tres veces mayor que Seattle. En tama o f sico...

Pero al parecer me interrumpi en Phoenix no te hab a llegado la hora, por lo que preferir a que permanecieras cerca de m .

Sus ojos adquirieron de nuevo ese toque de desleal seducci n. No consegu debatir ni

con la vista ni con los argumentos lo que, de todos modos, era un punto discutible. No me importa estar a solas contigo cuando suceda. Lo s suspir con gesto inquietante . Pero se lo deber as contar a Charlie.

Por qu diablos iba a hacer eso? Sus ojos relampaguearon con s bita fiereza. Para darme alg n peque o incentivo para que te traiga de vuelta. Tragu saliva, pero, despu s de pens rmelo un momento, estuve segura: Creo que me arriesgar . Resopl con enojo y desvi la mirada. Hablemos de cualquier otra cosa suger . De qu quieres hablar? pregunt , todav a sorprendido. Mir a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos pod a o r. Mientras paseaba la mirada por el comedor, observ los ojos de la hermana de Edward, Alice, que me miraba fijamente, mientras que el resto le miraba a l. Desvi la mirada r pidamente, mir a Edward, y le pregunt lo primero que se me pas por la cabeza.

108

Por qu te fuiste a ese lugar, Gota Rocas, el ltimo fin de semana? Para cazar? Charlie dijo que no era un buen lugar para ir de acampada a causa de los osos. Me mir fijamente, como si estuviera pasando por alto lo evidente.

Osos? pregunt entonces de forma entrecortada; l esboz una sonrisa burlona . Ya sabes, no estamos en temporada de osos a ad con severidad para ocultar mi sorpresa. Si lees con cuidado, ver s que las leyes recogen s lo la caza con armas me inform . Me contempl con regocijo mientras lo asimilaba lentamente.

Osos? repet con dificultad. El favorito de Emmett es el oso pardo dijo a la ligera, pero sus ojos escrutaban mi reacci n. Intent recobrar la compostura.

Humm! musit mientras tomaba otra porci n de pizza como pretexto para bajar los ojos. La mastiqu muy despacio, y luego beb un largo trago de refresco sin alzar la mirada. Bueno dije despu s de un rato, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, ansiosos.

Cu l es tu favorito? Enarc una ceja y sus labios se curvaron con desaprobaci n. El puma. Ah coment con un tono de amable desinter s mientras volv a a tomar CocaCola. Por supuesto dijo imitando mi tono , debemos tener cuidado para no causar un impacto medioambiental desfavorable con una caza imprudente. Intentamos concentrarnos en zonas con superpoblaci n de depredadores... Y nos alejamos tanto como sea necesario. Aqu siempre hay ciervos y alces sonri con socarroner a . Nos servir an, pero qu diversi n puede haber en eso?

Claro, qu diversi n murmur mientras daba otro mordisco a la pizza.

El comienzo de la primavera es la estaci n favorita de Emmett para cazar al oso sonri como si recordara alguna broma . Acaban de salir de la hibernaci n y se muestran mucho m s irritables.

No hay nada m s divertido que un oso pardo irritado admit , asintiendo.

Se ri con disimulo y movi la cabeza.

Dime lo que realmente est s pensando, por favor.

Me lo intento imaginar, pero no puedo admit . C mo caz is un oso sin armas?

Oh, las tenemos exhibi sus relucientes dientes con una sonrisa breve y amenazadora. Luch para reprimir un escalofr o que me delatara , s lo que no de la clase que se contempl al legislar las leyes de caza. Si has visto atacar a un oso en la televisi n, tendr as que poder visualizar c mo caza Emmett.

No pude evitar el siguiente escalofr o que baj por mi espalda. Mir a hurtadillas a Emmett, al otro extremo de la cafeter a, agradecida de que no estuviera mirando en mi direcci n. De alguna manera, los prominentes m sculos que envolv an sus brazos y su torso ahora resultaban m s amenazantes.

Edward sigui la direcci n de mi mirada y solt una suave risa. Le mir , enervada.

Tambi n t te pareces a un oso? pregunt con un hilo de voz. M s al puma, o eso me han dicho respondi a la ligera . Tal vez nuestras preferencias sean significativas.

Intent sonre r.

Tal vez repet , pero ten a la mente rebosante de im genes contrapuestas que no

consegu a unir , es algo que podr a llegar a ver?

Absolutamente no! 109

Su cara se torn a n m s l vida de lo habitual y de repente su mirada era furiosa. Me ech hacia atr s, sorprendida y asustada, aunque jam s lo admitir a por su reacci n. El hizo lo mismo y cruz los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Demasiado aterrador para m ? le pregunt cuando recuper el control de mi voz. Si fuera eso, te sacar a fuera esta noche dijo con voz tajante . Necesitas una saludable dosis de miedo. Nada te podr a sentar mejor.

Entonces, por qu ? le inst , ignorando su expresi n enojada.

Me mir fijamente durante m s de un minuto y al final dijo:

M s tarde se incorpor gilmente . Vamos a llegar con retraso.

Mir a m alrededor, sorprendida de ver que ten a raz n: la cafeter a estaba casi vac a.

Cuando estaba a su lado, el tiempo y el espacio se desdibujaban de tal manera que perd a la noci n de ambos. Me incorpor de un salto mientras recog a la mochila, colgada del

respaldo de la silla. En tal caso, m s tarde admit . No lo iba a olvidar.

110

COMPLICACIONES

Todo el mundo nos mir cuando nos dirigimos juntos a nuestra mesa del laboratorio. Me di cuenta de que ya no orientaba la silla para sentarse todo lo lejos que le permit a la mesa. En lugar de eso, se sentaba bastante cerca de m , nuestros brazos casi se tocaban.

El se or Banner qu hombre tan puntual! entr a clase de espaldas llevando una gran mesa met lica de ruedas con un v deo y un televisor tosco y anticuado. Una clase con pel cula. El relajamiento de la atm sfera fue casi tangible.

El profesor introdujo la cinta en el terco v deo y se dirigi hacia la pared para apagar las luces.

Entonces, cuando el aula qued a oscuras, adquir conciencia plena de que Edward se sentaba a menos de tres cent metros de m . La inesperada electricidad que fluy por mi cuerpo me dej aturdida, sorprendida de que fuera posible estar m s pendiente de l de lo que ya lo estaba. Estuve a punto de no poder controlar el loco impulso de extender la mano y tocarle, acariciar aquel rostro perfecto en medio de la oscuridad. Cruc los brazos sobre mi pecho con fuerza, con los pu os crispados. Estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Comenzaron los cr ditos de inicio, que iluminaron la sala de forma simb lica. Por iniciativa propia, mis ojos se precipitaron sobre l. Sonre t midamente al comprender que su postura era id ntica a la m a, con los pu os cerrados debajo de los brazos. Correspondi a mi sonrisa. De alg n modo, sus ojos consegu an brillar incluso en la oscuridad. Desvi la mirada antes de que empezara a hiperventilar. Era absolutamente rid culo que me sintiera aturdida.

La hora se me hizo eterna. No pude concentrarme en la pel cula, ni siquiera supe de qu tema trataba. Intent relajarme en vano, ya que la corriente el ctrica que parec a emanar de alg n lugar de su cuerpo no cesaba nunca. De forma espor dica, me permit a alguna breve ojeada en su direcci n, pero l tampoco parec a relajarse en ning n momento. El abrumador anhelo de tocarle tambi n se negaba a desaparecer. Apret los dedos contra las costillas hasta que me dolieron del esfuerzo.

Exhal un suspiro de alivio cuando el se or Banner encendi las luces al final de la clase y estir los brazos, flexionando los dedos agarrotados. A mi lado, Edward se ri entre dientes.

Vaya, ha sido interesante murmur . Su voz ten a un toque siniestro y en sus ojos brillaba la cautela.

Humm fue todo lo que fui capaz de responder.

Nos vamos? pregunt mientras se levantaba gilmente. Casi gem . Llegaba la hora de Educaci n f sica. Me alc con cuidado, preocupada por la posibilidad de que esa nueva y extra a intensidad establecida entre nosotros hubiera afectado a mi sentido del equilibrio.

Camin silencioso a mi lado hasta la siguiente clase y se detuvo en la puerta. Me volv para despedirme. Me sorprendi la expresi n desgarrada, casi dolorida, y terriblemente hermosa de su rostro, y el anhelo de tocarle se inflam con la misma intensidad que antes. Enmudec , mi despedida se qued en la garganta.

Vacilante y con el debate interior reflejado en los ojos, alz la mano y recorri r pidamente mi p mulo con las yemas de los dedos. Su piel estaba tan fr a como de costumbre, pero su roce quemaba.

Se volvi sin decir nada y se alej r pidamente a grandes pasos.

111

Entr en el gimnasio, mareada y tambale ndome un poco. Me dej ir hasta el vestuario, donde me cambi como en estado de trance, vagamente consciente de que hab a otras personas en torno a m . No fui consciente del todo hasta que empu una raqueta. No pesaba mucho, pero la sent insegura en mi mano. Vi a algunos chicos de clase mirarme a hurtadillas. El entrenador Clapp nos orden jugar por parejas.

Gracias a Dios, a n quedaban algunos rescoldos de caballerosidad en Mike, que acudi a mi lado.

Quieres formar pareja conmigo? Gracias, Mike... hice un gesto de disculpa . No tienes por qu hacerlo, ya lo sabes.

No te preocupes, me mantendr lejos de tu camino dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Algunas veces, era muy f cil que Mike me gustara.

La clase no transcurri sin incidentes. No s c mo, con el mismo golpe me las arregl para dar a Mike en el hombro y golpearme la cabeza con la raqueta. Pas el resto de la hora en el rinc n de atr s de la pista, con la raqueta sujeta bien segura detr s de la espalda. A pesar de estar en desventaja por mi causa, Mike era muy bueno, y gan l solo tres de los cuatro partidos. Gracias a l, consegu un buen resultado inmerecido cuando el entrenador silb dando por finalizada la clase.

As ... dijo cuando nos alej bamos de la pista.

As ... qu ?

T y Cullen, en? pregunt con tono de rebeld a. Mi anterior sentimiento de afecto se disip .

No es de tu incumbencia, Mike le avis mientras en mi fuero interno maldec a a Jessica, envi ndola al infierno.

No me gusta musit en cualquier caso.

No tiene por qu le repliqu bruscamente.

Te mira como si... me ignor y prosigui : Te mira como si fueras algo comestible.

Contuve la histeria que amenazaba con estallar, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos se me escap una risita tonta. Me mir ce udo. Me desped con la mano y hu al vestuario.

Me vest a toda prisa. Un revoloteo m s fuerte que el de las mariposas golpeteaba incansablemente las paredes de mi est mago al tiempo que mi discusi n con Mike se convert a en un recuerdo lejano. Me preguntaba si Edward me estar a esperando o si me reunir a con l en su coche. Qu iba a ocurrir si su familia estaba ah ? Me invadi una oleada de p nico. Sab an que lo sab a? Se supon a que sab an que lo sab a, o no?

Sal del gimnasio en ese momento. Hab a decidido ir a pie hasta casa sin mirar siquiera al aparcamiento, pero todas mis preocupaciones fueron innecesarias. Edward me esperaba, apoyado con indolencia contra la pared del gimnasio. Su arrebatador rostro estaba calmado. Sent peculiar sensaci n de alivio mientras caminaba a su lado.

Hola musit mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Hola me correspondi con otra deslumbrante . C mo te ha ido en gimnasia? Mi rostro se enfri un poco. Bien ment .

De verdad? No estaba muy convencido. Desvi levemente la vista y mir por encima del hombro. Entrecerr los ojos. Mir hacia atr s para ver la espalda de Mike al alejarse.

Qu pasa? exig saber. A n tenso, volvi a mirarme. Newton me saca de mis casillas. No habr s estado escuchando otra vez? 112

Me aterr . Todo atisbo de mi repentino buen humor se desvaneci .

C mo va esa cabeza? pregunt con inocencia. Eres incre ble! Me di la vuelta y me alej caminando con paso firme hacia el aparcamiento a pesar de que hab a descartado dirigirme hacia ese lugar.

Me dio alcance con facilidad.

Fuiste t quien mencionaste que nunca te hab a visto en clase de gimnasia. Eso despert mi curiosidad.

No parec a arrepentido, de modo que le ignor .

Caminamos en silencio un silencio lleno de verg enza y furia por mi parte hacia su coche, pero tuve que detenerme unos cuantos pasos despu s, ya que un gent o, todos chicos, lo rodeaban. Luego, me di cuenta de que no rodeaban al Volvo, sino al descapotable rojo de Rosalie con un inconfundible deseo en los ojos. Ninguno alz la vista hacia Edward cuando se desliz entre ellos para abrir la puerta. Me encaram r pidamente al asiento del copiloto, pasando tambi n inadvertida.

Ostentoso murmur .

Qu tipo de coche es? Un M3. No hablo jerga de Car and Driver. Es un BMW Entorn los ojos sin mirarme mientras intentaba salir hacia atr s y no atropellar a ninguno de los fan ticos del autom vil. Asent . Hab a o do hablar del modelo.

Sigues enfadada? pregunt mientras maniobraba con cuidado para salir. Much simo. Suspir . Me perdonar s si te pido disculpas? Puede... si te disculpas de coraz n insist , y prometes no hacerlo otra vez. Sus ojos brillaron con una repentina astucia. Qu te parece si me disculpo sinceramente y accedo a dejarte conducir el s bado? me propuso como contraoferta. Lo sopes y decid que probablemente era la mejor oferta que podr a conseguir, por lo que la acept :

Hecho.

Entonces, lamento haberte molestado durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo, sus ojos relucieron con sinceridad, causando estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco. Luego, se volvieron picaros . A primera hora de la ma ana del s bado estar en el umbral de tu puerta.

Humm... Que, sin explicaci n alguna, un Volvo se quede en la carretera no me va a

ser de mucha ayuda con Charlie. Esboz una sonrisa condescendiente. No tengo intenci n de llevar el coche.

C mo...? No te preocupes me cort . Estar ah sin coche. Lo dej correr. Ten a una pregunta m s acuciante. Ya es m s tarde ? pregunt de forma elocuente. El frunci el ce o. Supongo que s . Mantuve la expresi n amable mientras esperaba. Par el motor del coche despu s de aparcarlo detr s del m o. Alc la vista sorprendida: hab amos llegado a casa de Charlie, por supuesto. Resultaba m s f cil montar con Edward si

113

s lo le miraba a l hasta concluir el viaje. Cuando volv a levantar la vista, l me contemplaba, evalu ndome con la mirada.

Y a n quieres saber por qu no puedes verme cazar, no? parec a solemne, pero cre atisbar un rescoldo de humor en el fondo de sus ojos.

Bueno aclar , sobre todo me preguntaba el motivo de tu reacci n.

Te asust ? S . Sin duda, estaba de buen humor. No le ment , pero no pic . Lamento haberte asustado persisti con una leve sonrisa, pero entonces desapareci la evidencia de toda broma . Fue s lo la simple idea de que estuvieras all mientras caz bamos. Se le tens la mand bula.

Estar a mal? En grado sumo respondi apretando los dientes. Por...? Respir hondo y contempl a trav s del parabrisas las espesas nubes en movimiento que descend an hasta quedarse casi al alcance de la mano. Nos entregamos por completo a nuestros sentidos cuando cazamos habl despacio, a rega adientes , nos regimos menos por nuestras mentes. Domina sobre todo el sentido del olfato. Si estuvieras en cualquier lugar cercano cuando pierdo el control de esa manera... sacudi la cabeza mientras se demoraba contemplando malhumorado las densas nubes.

Mantuve mi expresi n firmemente controlada mientras esperaba que sus ojos me mirasen para evaluar la reacci n subsiguiente. Mi rostro no revel nada.

Pero nuestros ojos se encontraron y el silencio se hizo m s profundo... y todo cambi . Descargas de la electricidad que hab a sentido aquella tarde comenzaron a cargar el ambiente mientras Edward contemplaba mis ojos de forma implacable. No me di cuenta de que no respiraba hasta que empez a darme vueltas la cabeza. Cuando romp a respirar agitadamente, quebrando la quietud, cerr los ojos.

Bella, creo que ahora deber as entrar en casa dijo con voz ronca sin apartar la vista de las nubes.

Abr la puerta y la r faga de fr o polar que irrumpi en el coche me ayud a despejar la cabeza. Como estaba medio ida, tuve miedo de tropezar, por lo que sal del coche con sumo cuidado y cerr la puerta detr s de m sin mirar atr s. El zumbido de la ventanilla autom tica al bajar me hizo darme la vuelta.

Bella? me llam con voz m s sosegada. Se inclin hacia la ventana abierta con una leve sonrisa en los labios. S ? Ma ana me toca a m afirm . El qu te toca? Ensanch la sonrisa, dejando entrever sus dientes relucientes. Hacer las preguntas. Luego se march . El coche baj la calle a toda velocidad y desapareci al doblar la esquina antes de que ni siquiera hubiera podido poner en orden mis ideas. Sonre mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Cuando menos, resultaba obvio que planeaba verme ma ana.

Edward protagoniz mis sue os aquella noche, como de costumbre. Pero el clima de mi inconsciencia hab a cambiado. Me estremec a con la misma electricidad que hab a presidido la tarde, me agitaba y daba vueltas sin cesar, despert ndome a menudo. Hasta bien entrada la noche no me sum en un sue o agotado y sin sue os.

Al despertar no s lo estaba cansada, sino con los nervios a flor de piel. Me enfund el su ter de cuello vuelto y los inevitables jeans mientras so aba despierta con camisetas de

114

tirantes y shorts. El desayuno fue el tranquilo y esperado suceso de siempre. Charlie se prepar unos huevos fritos y yo mi cuenco de cereales. Me preguntaba si se hab a olvidado de lo de este s bado, pero respondi a mi pregunta no formulada cuando se levant para dejar su plato en el fregadero.

Respecto a este s bado... comenz mientras cruzaba la cocina y abr a el grifo.

Me encog .

S , pap ? Sigues empe ada en ir a Seattle? Ese era el plan. Hice una mueca mientras deseaba que no lo hubiera mencionado para no tener que componer cuidadosas medias verdades. Esparci un poco de jab n sobre el plato y lo extendi con el cepillo.

Est s segura de que no puedes estar de vuelta a tiempo para el baile? No voy a ir al baile, pap . Le fulmin con la mirada. No te lo ha pedido nadie? pregunt al tiempo que ocultaba su consternaci n concentr ndose en enjuagar el plato.

Esquiv el campo de minas.

Es la chica quien elige.

Ah.

Frunci el ce o mientras secaba el plato.

Sent a simpat a hacia l. Debe de ser duro ser padre y vivir con el miedo a que tu hija encuentre al chico que le gusta, pero a n m s duro el estar preocupado de que no sea as . Qu horrible ser a, pens con estremecimiento, si Charlie tuviera la m s remota idea de qu era exactamente lo que me gustaba.

Entonces, Charlie se march , se despidi con un movimiento de la mano y yo sub las escaleras para cepillarme los dientes y recoger mis libros. Cuando o alejarse el coche patrulla, s lo fui capaz de esperar unos segundos antes de echar un vistazo por la ventana. El coche plateado ya estaba ah , en la entrada de coches de la casa.

Baj las escaleras y sal por la puerta delantera, pregunt ndome cu nto tiempo durar a aquella extra a rutina. No quer a que acabara jam s.

Me aguardaba en el coche sin aparentar mirarme cuando cerr la puerta de la casa sin molestarme en echar el pestillo. Me encamin hacia el coche, me detuve con timidez antes de abrir la puerta y entr . Estaba sonriente, relajado y, como siempre, perfecto e insoportablemente guapo.

Buenos d as me salud con voz aterciopelada . C mo est s hoy?

Me recorri el rostro con la vista, como si su pregunta fuera algo m s que una mera cortes a.

Bien, gracias.

Siempre estaba bien, mucho mejor que bien, cuando me hallaba cerca de l. Su mirada se detuvo en mis ojeras.

Pareces cansada.

No pude dormir confes , y de inmediato me remov la melena sobre el hombro preparando alguna medida para ganar tiempo.

Yo tampoco brome mientras encend a el motor.

Me estaba acostumbrando a ese silencioso ronroneo. Estaba convencida de que me

asustar a el rugido del monovolumen, siempre que llegara a conducirlo de nuevo. Eso es cierto me re . Supongo que he dormido un poquito m s que t . Apostar a a que s .

Qu hiciste la noche pasada? 115

No te escapes ri entre dientes . Hoy me toca hacer las preguntas a m .

Ah, es cierto. Qu quieres saber?

Torc el gesto. No lograba imaginar que hubiera nada en mi vida que le pudiera resultar interesante.

Cu l es tu color favorito? pregunt con rostro grave. Puse los ojos en blanco. Depende del d a. Cu l es tu color favorito hoy? segu a muy solemne. El marr n, probablemente. Sol a vestirme en funci n de mi estado de nimo. Edward resopl y abandon su expresi n seria.

El marr n? inquiri con escepticismo. Seguro. El marr n significa calor. Echo de menos el marr n. Aqu me quej , una sustancia verde, blanda y mullida cubre todo lo que se supon a que deb a ser marr n, los troncos de los rboles, las rocas, la tierra.

Mi peque o delirio pareci fascinarle. Lo estuvo pensando un momento sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Tienes raz n decidi , serio de nuevo . El marr n significa calor.

R pidamente, aunque con cierta vacilaci n, extendi la mano y me apart el pelo del

hombro. Para ese momento ya est bamos en el instituto. Se volvi de espaldas a m mientras aparcaba.

Qu CD has puesto en tu equipo de m sica? ten a el rostro tan sombr o como si me exigiera una confesi n de asesinato. Me di cuenta de que no hab a quitado el CD que me hab a regalado Phil. Esboz una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo peculiar ilumin sus ojos cuando le dije el nombre del grupo. Tir de un saliente hasta abrir el compartimiento de debajo del reproductor de CD del coche, extrajo uno de los treinta discos que guardaba apretujados en aquel peque o espacio y me lo entreg .

De Debussy a esto? enarc una ceja. Era el mismo CD. Examin la familiar car tula con la mirada gacha. El resto del d a sigui de forma similar. Me estuvo preguntando cada insignificante detalle de mi existencia mientras me acompa aba a Lengua, cuando nos reunimos despu s de Espa ol, toda la hora del almuerzo. Las pel culas que me gustaban y las que aborrec a; los pocos lugares que hab a visitado; los muchos sitios que deseaba visitar; y libros, libros sin descanso.

No recordaba la ltima vez que hab a hablado tanto. La mayor a de las veces me sent a cohibida, con la certeza de resultarle aburrida, pero el completo ensimismamiento de su rostro y el interminable diluvio de preguntas me compel an a continuar. La mayor a eran f ciles, s lo unas pocas provocaron queme sonrojara, pero cuando esto ocurr a, se iniciaba toda una nueva ronda de preguntas. Me hab a estado lanzando las preguntas con tanta rapidez que me sent a como si estuviera completando uno de esos test de Psiquiatr a en los que tienes que contestar con la primera palabra que acude a tu mente. Estoy segura de que habr a seguido con esa lista, cualquiera que fuera, que ten a en la cabeza de no ser porque se percat de mi repentino rubor.

Cuando me pregunt cu l era mi gema predilecta, sin pensar, me precipit a contestarle que el topacio. Enrojec porque, hasta hac a poco, mi favorita era el granate. Era imposible olvidar la raz n del cambio mientras sus ojos me devolv an la mirada y, naturalmente, no descansar a hasta que admitiera la raz n de mi sonrojo.

116

D melo orden al final, una vez que la persuasi n hab a fracasado, porque yo hab a hurtado los ojos a su mirada.

Es el color de tus ojos hoy musit , rindi ndome y mir ndome las manos mientras jugueteaba con un mech n de mi cabello . Supongo que te dir a el nice si me lo preguntaras dentro de dos semanas.

Le hab a dado m s informaci n de la necesaria en mi involuntaria honestidad, y me preocupaba haber provocado esa extra a ira que estallaba cada vez que ced a y revelaba con demasiada claridad lo obsesionada que estaba.

Pero su pausa fue muy corta y lanz la siguiente pregunta:

Cu les son tus flores favoritas? Suspir aliviada y prosegu con el psicoan lisis. Biolog a volvi a ser un engorro. Edward hab a continuado con su cuestionario hasta que el se or Banner entr en el aula arrastrando otra vez el equipo audiovisual. Cuando el profesor se aproxim al interruptor, me percat de que Edward alejaba levemente su silla de la m a. No sirvi de nada. Salt la misma chispa el ctrica y el mismo e incesante anhelo de tocarlo, como el d a anterior, en cuanto la habitaci n se qued a oscuras.

Me reclin en la mesa y apoy el ment n sobre los brazos doblados. Los dedos ocultos aferraban el borde de la mesa mientras luchaba por ignorar el est pido deseo que me desquiciaba.

No le miraba, temerosa de que fuera mucho m s dif cil mantener el autocontrol si l me miraba. Intent seguir la pel cula con todas mis fuerzas, pero al final de la hora no ten a ni idea de lo que acababa de ver. Suspir aliviada cuando el se or Banner encendi las luces y por fin mir a Edward, que me estaba contemplando con unos ojos que no supe interpretar.

Se levant en silencio y se detuvo, esper ndome. Caminamos hacia el gimnasio sin decir palabra, como el d a anterior, y tambi n me acarici , esta vez con la palma de su g lida mano, desde la sien a la mand bula sin despegar los labios... antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

La clase de Educaci n f sica pas r pidamente mientras contemplaba el espect culo del equipo unipersonal de b dminton de Mike, que hoy no me dirig a la palabra, ya fuera como reacci n a mi expresi n ausente o porque a n segu a enfadado por nuestra disputa del d a anterior. Me sent mal por ello en alg n rinc n de la mente, pero no me pod a ocupar de l en ese momento.

Despu s, me apresur a cambiarme, inc moda, sabiendo que cuanto m s r pido me moviera, m s pronto estar a con Edward. La precipitaci n me volvi m s torpe de lo habitual, pero al fin sal por la puerta; sent el mismo alivio al verle esper ndome ah y una amplia sonrisa se extendi por mi rostro. Respondi con otra antes de lanzarse a nuevas preguntas.

Ahora eran diferentes, aunque no tan f ciles de responder. Quer a saber qu echaba de menos de Phoenix, insistiendo en las descripciones de cualquier cosa que desconociera. Nos sentamos frente a la casa de Charlie durante horas mientras el cielo oscurec a y nos cay a plomo un repentino aguacero.

Intent describir cosas imposibles como el aroma de la creosota amargo, ligeramente resinoso, pero aun as agradable , el canto fuerte y lastimero de las cigarras en julio, la liviana desnudez de los rboles, las propias dimensiones del cielo, cuyo azul se extend a de uno a otro conf n en el horizonte sin otras interrupciones que las monta as bajas cubiertas de purp reas rocas volc nicas.

Lo m s arduo de explicar fue por qu me resultaba tan hermoso aquel lugar y tambi n justificar una belleza que no depend a de la vegetaci n espinosa y dispersa, que a menudo parec a muerta, sino que ten a m s que ver con la silueta de la tierra, las cuencas poco profundas de los valles entre colinas escarpadas y la forma en que conservaban la luz del sol. Me encontr gesticulando con las manos mientras se lo intentaba describir.

117

Sus preguntas discretas y perspicaces me dejaron explayarme a gusto y olvidar a la l gubre luz de la tormenta la verg enza por monopolizar la conversaci n. Al final, cuando hube acabado d detallar mi desordenada habitaci n en Phoenix, hizo una pausa en lugar de responder con otra cuesti n.

Has terminado? pregunt con alivio. Ni por asomo, pero tu padre estar pronto en casa. Charlie! de repente, record su existencia y suspir . Estudi el cielo oscurecido por la lluvia, pero no me revel nada . Es muy tarde? me pregunt en voz alta al tiempo que miraba el reloj. La hora me hab a pillado por sorpresa. Charlie ya deber a de estar conduciendo de vuelta a casa. Es la hora del crep sculo murmur Edward al mirar el horizonte de poniente, oscurecido como estaba por las nubes.

Habl de forma pensativa, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar lejano. Le contempl mientras miraba fijamente a trav s del parabrisas. Segu a observ ndole cuando de repente sus ojos se volvieron hacia los m os.

Es la hora m s segura para nosotros me explic en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de mi mirada . El momento m s f cil, pero tambi n el m s triste, en cierto modo... el fin de otro d a, el regreso de la noche sonri con a oranza . La oscuridad es demasiado predecible, no crees?

Me gusta la noche. Jam s ver amos las estrellas sin la oscuridad frunc el entrecejo . No es que aqu se vean mucho.

Se ri , y repentinamente su estado de nimo mejor .

Charlie estar aqu en cuesti n de minutos, por lo que a menos que quieras decirle que vas a pasar conmigo el s bado...

Enarc una ceja.

Gracias, pero no reun mis libros mientras me daba cuenta de que me hab a

quedado entumecida al permanecer sentada y quieta durante tanto tiempo . Entonces, ma ana me toca a m ?

Desde luego que no! Exclam con fingida indignaci n . No te he dicho que haya terminado, verdad? Qu m s queda? Lo averiguar s ma ana. Extendi una mano para abrirme la puerta y su s bita cercan a hizo palpitar alocadamente mi coraz n. Pero su mano se paraliz en la manija. Mal asunto murmur .

Qu ocurre? Me sorprendi verle con la mand bula apretada y los ojos turbados. Me mir por un instante y me dijo con des nimo:

Otra complicaci n.

Abri la puerta de golpe con un r pido movimiento y, casi encogido, se apart de m

con igual velocidad. El destello de los faros a trav s de la lluvia atrajo mi atenci n mientras a escasos metros un coche negro sub a el bordillo, dirigi ndose hacia nosotros. Charlie ha doblado la esquina me avis mientras vigilaba atentamente al otro veh culo a trav s del aguacero. A pesar de la confusi n y la curiosidad, baj de un salto. El estr pito de la lluvia era mayor al rebotarme sobre la cazadora. Quise identificar las figuras del asiento delantero del otro veh culo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Pude ver a Edward a la luz de los faros del otro coche. A n miraba al

118

frente, con la vista fija en algo o en alguien a quien yo no pod a ver. Su expresi n era una extra a mezcla de frustraci n y desaf o.

Aceler el motor en punto muerto y los neum ticos chirriaron sobre el h medo pavimento. El Volvo desapareci de la vista en cuesti n de segundos.

Hola, Bella llam una ronca voz familiar desde el asiento del conductor del peque o coche negro.

Jacob? pregunt , parpadeando bajo la lluvia. S lo entonces dobl la esquina el coche patrulla de Charlie y las luces del mismo alumbraron a los ocupantes del coche que ten a enfrente de m . Jacob ya hab a bajado. Su amplia sonrisa era visible incluso en la oscuridad. En el asiento del copiloto se sentaba un hombre mucho mayor, corpulento y de rostro memorable..., un rostro que se desbordaba, las mejillas llegaban casi hasta los hombros, las arrugas surcaban la piel rojiza como las de una vieja chaqueta de cuero. Los ojos, sorprendentemente familiares, parec an al mismo tiempo demasiado j venes y demasiado viejos para aquel ancho rostro. Era el padre de Jacob, Billy Black. Lo supe inmediatamente a pesar de que en los cinco a os transcurridos desde que lo hab a visto por ltima vez me las hab a arreglado para olvidar su nombre hasta que Charlie lo mencion el d a de mi llegada. Me miraba fijamente, escrutando mi cara, por lo que le sonre con timidez. Ten a los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa o el p nico y resoplaba por la ancha nariz. Mi sonrisa se desvaneci .

Otra complicaci n , hab a dicho Edward.

Billy segu a mir ndome con intensa ansiedad. Gem en mi fuero interno. Hab a reconocido Billy a Edward con tanta facilidad? Cre a en las leyendas inveros miles de las que se hab a mofado su hijo?

La respuesta estaba clara en los ojos de Billy. S , as era.

119

JUEGOS MALABARES

Billy! le llam Charlie tan pronto como se baj del coche. Me volv hacia la casa y, una vez me hube guarecido debajo del porche, hice se ales a Jacob para que entrase. O a Charlie saludarlos efusivamente a mis espaldas.

Jake, voy a hacer como que no te he visto al volante dijo con desaprobaci n.

En la reserva conseguimos muy pronto los permisos de conducir replic Jacob mientras yo abr a la puerta y encend a la luz del porche.

Seguro que s se ri Charlie.

De alguna manera he de dar una vuelta.

A pesar de los a os transcurridos, reconoc con facilidad la voz retumbante de Billy. Su sonido me hizo sentir repentinamente m s joven, una ni a.

Entr en la casa, dejando abierta la puerta detr s de m , y fui encendiendo las luces antes de colgar mi cazadora. Luego, permanec en la puerta, contemplando con ansiedad c mo Charlie y Jacob ayudaban a Billy a salir del coche y a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

Me apart del camino mientras entraban a toda prisa sacudi ndose la lluvia.

Menuda sorpresa estaba diciendo Charlie.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Conf o en que no sea un mal momento respondi Billy, cuyos inescrutables ojos oscuros volvieron a fijarse en m .

No, es magn fico. Espero que os pod is quedar para el partido.

Jacob mostr una gran sonrisa.

Creo que se es el plan... Nuestra televisi n se estrope la semana pasada.

Billy le dirigi una mueca a su hijo y a adi :

Y, por supuesto, Jacob deseaba volver a ver a Bella.

Jacob frunci el ce o y agach la cabeza mientras yo reprim a una oleada de

remordimiento. Tal vez hab a sido demasiado convincente en la playa.

Ten is hambre? pregunt mientras me dirig a hacia la cocina, deseosa de escaparme de la inquisitiva mirada de Billy. No, cenamos antes de venir respondi Jacob.

Y t , Charlie? le pregunt de refil n al tiempo que doblaba la esquina a toda prisa para escabullirme. Claro replic . Su voz se desplaz hacia la habitaci n de en frente, hacia el televisor. O c mo le segu a la silla de Billy. Los sandwiches de queso se estaban tostando en la sart n mientras cortaba en rodajas un tomate cuando sent que hab a alguien a mis espaldas.

Bueno, c mo te va todo? inquiri Jacob.

Bastante bien sonre . Era dif cil resistirse a su entusiasmo . Y a ti? Terminaste el coche?

No arrug la frente . A n necesito piezas. Hemos pedido prestado se coment mientras se alaba con el pulgar en direcci n al patio delantero.

Lo siento, pero no he visto ninguna pieza. Qu es lo que est is buscando?

Un cilindro maestro sonri de oreja a oreja y de repente a adi : Hay algo que no funcione en el monovolumen?

Ah. Me lo preguntaba al ver que no lo conduc as.

Mantuve la vista fija en la sart n mientras levantaba el extremo de un s ndwich para

comprobar la parte inferior.

120

Di un paseo con un amigo.

Un buen coche coment con admiraci n , aunque no reconoc al conductor. Cre a conocer a la mayor a de los chicos de por aqu .

Asent sin comprometerme ni alzar los ojos mientras daba la vuelta a los sandwiches.

Pap parec a conocerle de alguna parte.

Jacob, me puedes pasar algunos platos? Est n en el armario de encima del fregadero.

Claro.

Tom los platos en silencio. Esperaba que dejara el asunto.

Qui n es? pregunt mientras situaba dos platos sobre la encimera, cerca de m . Suspir derrotada.

Edward Cullen.

Para mi sorpresa, rompi a re r. Alc la vista hacia l, que parec a un poco avergonzado.

Entonces, supongo que eso lo explica todo coment . Me preguntaba por qu pap se comportaba de un modo tan extra o.

Es cierto simul una expresi n inocente . No le gustan los Cullen.

Viejo supersticioso murmur en un susurro.

No crees que se lo vaya a decir a Charlie, verdad? no pude evitar el pregunt rselo. Las palabras, pronunciadas en voz baja, salieron precipitadamente de mis labios.

Lo dudo respondi finalmente . Creo que Charlie le solt una buena reprimenda la ltima vez, y desde entonces no han hablado mucho. Me parece que esta noche es una especie de reencuentro, por lo que no creo que pap lo vuelva a mencionar.

Ah dije, intentando parecer indiferente.

Me qued en el cuarto de estar despu s de llevarle a Charlie la cena, fingiendo ver el partido mientras Jacob charlaba conmigo; pero, en realidad, estaba escuchando la conversaci n de los dos hombres, atenta a cualquier indicio de algo sospechoso y buscando la forma de detener a Billy llegado el momento.

Fue una larga noche. Ten a muchos deberes sin hacer, pero tem a dejar a Billy a solas con Charlie. Finalmente, el partido termin .

Vais a regresar pronto tus amigos y t a la playa? pregunt Jacob mientras empujaba la silla de su padre fuera del umbral.

No estoy segura contest con evasivas.

Ha sido divertido, Charlie dijo Billy.

Ac rcate a ver el pr ximo partido le anim Charlie.

Seguro, seguro dijo Billy . Aqu estaremos. Que pas is una buena noche sus ojos me enfocaron y su sonrisa desapareci al agregar con gesto serio : Cu date, Bella.

Gracias musit desviando la mirada.

Me dirig hacia las escaleras mientras Charlie se desped a con la mano desde la entrada.

Aguarda, Bella me pidi .

Me encog . Le hab a dicho Billy algo antes de que me reuniera con ellos en el cuarto de estar?

Pero Charlie a n segu a relajado y sonriente a causa de la inesperada visita.

No he tenido ocasi n de hablar contigo esta noche. Qu tal te ha ido el d a?

Bien vacil , con un pie en el primer escal n, en busca de detalles que pudiera

compartir con l sin comprometerme . Mi equipo de b dminton gan los cuatro partidos.

Vaya! No sab a que supieras jugar al b dminton. Bueno, lo cierto es que no, pero mi compa ero es realmente bueno admit . Qui n es? inquiri en se al de inter s. Eh... Mike Newton le revel a rega adientes. 121

Ah, s . Me comentaste que eras amiga del chico de los Newton se anim . Una buena familia musit para s durante un minuto . Por qu no le pides que te lleve al baile este fin de semana?

Pap ! gem . Est saliendo con mi amiga Jessica. Adem s, sabes que no s bailar. Ah, s murmur . Entonces me sonri con un gesto de disculpa . Bueno, supongo que es mejor que te vayas el s bado. .. Hab a planeado ir de pesca con los chicos de la comisar a. Parece que va a hacer calor de verdad, pero me puedo quedar en casa si quieres posponer tu viaje hasta que alguien te pueda acompa ar. S que te dejo aqu sola mucho tiempo.

Pap , lo est s haciendo fenomenal le sonre con la esperanza de ocultar mi alivio . Nunca me ha preocupado estar sola, en eso me parezco mucho a ti.

Le gui un ojo, y al sonre rme le salieron arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

Esa noche dorm mejor porque me encontraba demasiado cansada para so ar de nuevo. Estaba de buen humor cuando el gris perla de la ma ana me despert . La tensa velada con Billy y Jacob ahora me parec a inofensiva y decid olvidarla por completo. Me descubr silbando mientras me recog a el pelo con un pasador. Luego, baj las escaleras dando saltos. Charlie, que desayunaba sentado a la mesa, se dio cuenta y coment :

Est s muy alegre esta ma ana.

Me encog de hombros.

Es viernes.

Me di mucha prisa para salir en cuanto se fuera Charlie. Hab a preparado la mochila, me hab a calzado los zapatos y cepillado los dientes, pero Edward fue m s r pido a pesar de que sal disparada por la puerta en cuanto me asegur de que Charlie se hab a perdido de vista. Me esperaba en su flamante coche con las ventanillas bajadas y el motor apagado.

Esta vez no vacil en subirme al asiento del copiloto lo m s r pidamente posible para verle el rostro. Me dedic esa sonrisa traviesa y abierta que me hac a contener el aliento y me paralizaba el coraz n. No pod a concebir que un ngel fuera m s espl ndido. No hab a nada en Edward que se pudiera mejorar.

C mo has dormido? me pregunt . Sab a lo atrayente que resultaba su voz? Bien. Qu tal tu noche? Placentera. Una sonrisa divertida curv sus labios. Me pareci que me estaba perdiendo una broma privada.

Puedo preguntarte qu hiciste? No volvi a sonre r , el d a de hoy sigue siendo m o. Quer a saber cosas sobre la gente, sobre Ren e, sus aficiones, qu hac amos juntas en nuestro tiempo libre, y luego sobre la nica abuela a la que hab a conocido, mis pocos amigos del colegio y... me puse colorada cuando me pregunt por los chicos con los que hab a tenido citas. Me aliviaba que en realidad nunca hubiera salido con ninguno, por lo que la conversaci n sobre ese tema en particular no fue demasiado larga. Pareci tan sorprendido como Jessica y Angela por mi escasa vida rom ntica.

Nunca has conocido a nadie que te haya gustado? me pregunt con un tono tan serio que me hizo preguntarme qu estar a pensando al respecto.

De mala gana, fui sincera:

En Phoenix, no.

Frunci los labios con fuerza.

Para entonces, nos hall bamos ya en la cafeter a. El d a hab a transcurrido r pidamente

en medio de ese borr n que se estaba convirtiendo en rutina. Aprovech la breve pausa para dar un mordisco a mi rosquilla.

122

Hoy deber a haberte dejado que condujeras anunci sin venir a cuento mientras masticaba.

Por qu ? quise saber. Me voy a ir con Alice despu s del almuerzo. Vaya parpade , confusa y desencantada . Est bien, no est demasiado lejos para un paseo.

Me mir con impaciencia.

No te voy a hacer ir a casa andando. Tomaremos tu coche y lo dejaremos aqu para ti.

No llevo la llave encima musit . No me importa caminar, de verdad.

Lo que me importaba era disponer de menos tiempo en su compa a.

Neg con la cabeza.

Tu monovolumen estar aqu y la llave en el contacto, a menos que temas que alguien te lo pueda robar.

Se ri s lo de pensarlo.

De acuerdo acept con los labios apretados.

Estaba casi segura de que ten a la llave en el bolsillo de los vaqueros que hab a llevado el mi rcoles, debajo de una pila de ropa en el lavadero.

Jam s la encontrar a, aunque irrumpiera en mi casa o cualquier otra cosa que estuviera planeando. Pareci percatarse del desaf o impl cito en mi aceptaci n, pero sonri burl n, demasiado seguro de s mismo.

Adonde vas a ir? pregunt de la forma m s natural que fui capaz. De caza replic secamente . Si voy a estar a solas contigo ma ana, voy a tomar todas las precauciones posibles su rostro se hizo m s taciturno y suplicante . Siempre lo puedes cancelar, ya sabes.

Baj la vista, temerosa del persuasivo poder de sus ojos. Me negu a dejarme convencer de que le temiera, sin importar lo real que pudiera ser el peligro. No importa, me repet en la mente.

No susurr mientras le miraba a la cara . No puedo. Tal vez tengas raz n murmur sombr amente. El color de sus ojos parec a oscurecerse conforme lo miraba. Cambi de tema.

A qu hora te ver ma ana? quise saber, ya deprimida por la idea de tener que dejarle ahora.

Eso depende... Es s bado. No quieres dormir hasta tarde? me ofreci .

No respond a toda prisa. Contuvo una sonrisa.

Entonces, a la misma hora de siempre decidi . Estar Charlie ah ?

No, ma ana se va a pescar.

Sonre abiertamente ante el recuerdo de la forma tan conveniente con que se hab an

solucionado las cosas.

Y qu pensar si no vuelves? inquiri con la voz cortante. No tengo ni idea repliqu con frialdad . Sabe que tengo intenci n de hacer la colada. Tal vez crea que me he ca do dentro de la lavadora. Me mir con el ce o enfurru ado y yo hice lo mismo. Su rabia fue mucho m s impresionante que la m a.

Qu vas a cazar esta noche? le pregunt cuando estuve segura de haber perdido el concurso de ce os. Cualquier cosa que encontremos en el parque parec a divertido por mi informal referencia a sus actividades secretas . No vamos a ir lejos.

Por qu vas con Alice? me extra . Alice es la m s... compasiva. 123

Frunci el ce o al hablar.

Y los otros? Pregunt con timidez . C mo se lo toman? Arrug la frente durante unos momentos. La mayor a con incredulidad. Mir a hurtadillas y con rapidez a su familia. Permanec an sentados con la mirada perdida en diferentes direcciones, del mismo modo que la primera vez que los vi. S lo que ahora eran cuatro, su hermoso hermano con pelo de bronce se sentaba frente a m con los dorados ojos turbados.

No les gusto supuse.

No es eso disinti , pero sus ojos eran demasiado inocentes para mentir . No comprenden por qu no te puedo dejar sola.

Sonre de oreja a oreja.

Yo tampoco, si vamos al caso.

Edward movi la cabeza lentamente y luego mir al techo antes de que nuestras miradas volvieran a encontrarse.

Te lo dije, no te ves a ti misma con ninguna claridad. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Me fascinas.

Le dirig una mirada de furia, segura de que hablaba en broma. Edward sonri al descifrar mi expresi n.

Al tener las ventajas que tengo murmur mientras se tocaba la frente con discreci n , disfruto de una superior comprensi n de la naturaleza humana. Las personas son predecibles, pero t nunca haces lo que espero. Siempre me pillas desprevenido.

Desvi la mirada y mis ojos volvieron a vagar de vuelta a su familia, avergonzada y decepcionada. Sus palabras me hac an sentir como una cobaya. Quise re rme de m misma por haber esperado otra cosa.

Esa parte resulta bastante f cil de explicar continu . Aunque todav a no era capaz de mirarle, sent sus ojos fijos en mi rostro , pero hay m s, y no es tan sencillo expresarlo con palabras...

Segu a mirando fijamente a los Cullen mientras l hablaba. De repente, Rosalie, su rubia e impresionante hermana, se volvi para echarme un vistazo. No, no para echarme un vistazo. Para atraparme en una mirada feroz con sus ojos fr os y oscuros. Hasta que Edward se interrumpi a mitad de frase y emiti un bufido muy bajo. Fue casi un siseo.

Rosalie gir la cabeza y me liber . Volv a mirar a Edward, y supe que pod a ver la confusi n y el miedo que me hab a hecho abrir tanto los ojos. Su rostro se tens mientras se explicaba:

Lo lamento. Ella s lo est preocupada. Ya ves... Despu s de haber pasado tanto tiempo en p blico contigo no es s lo peligroso para m si... baj la vista.

Si...? Si las cosas van mal. Dej caer la cabeza entre las manos, como aquella noche en Port Angeles. Su angustia era evidente. Anhelaba confortarle, pero estaba muy perdida para saber c mo hacerlo. Extend la mano hacia l involuntariamente, aunque r pidamente la dej caer sobre la mesa, ante el temor de que mi caricia empeorase las cosas. Lentamente comprend a que sus palabras deber an asustarme. Esper a que el miedo llegara, pero todo lo que sent a era dolor por su pesar.

Y frustraci n... Frustraci n porque Rosalie hubiera interrumpido fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviese a punto de decir. No sab a c mo sacarlo a colaci n de nuevo. Segu a con la cabeza entre las manos. Intent hablar con un tono de voz normal:

Tienes que irte ahora? 124

S alz el rostro, por un momento estuvo serio, pero luego cambi de estado de nimo y sonri . Probablemente sea lo mejor. En Biolog a a n nos quedan por soportar quince minutos de esa espantosa pel cula. No creo que lo aguante m s.

Me llev un susto. De repente, Alice se encontraba en pie detr s del hombro de Edward. Su pelo corto y de punta, negro como la tinta, rodeaba su exquisita, delicada y peque a faz como un halo impreciso. Su delgada figura era esbelta y gr cil incluso en aquella absoluta inmovilidad. Edward la salud sin desviar la mirada de m .

Alice.

Edward respondi ella. Su aguda voz de soprano era casi tan atrayente como la de su hermano.

Alice, te presento a Bella... Bella, sta es Alice nos present haciendo un gesto informal con la mano y una seca sonrisa en el rostro.

Hola, Bella sus brillantes ojos de color obsidiana eran inescrutables, pero la sonrisa era cordial . Es un placer conocerte al fin.

Edward le dirigi una mirada sombr a.

Hola, Alice musit con timidez.

Est s preparado? le pregunt . Casi replic Edward con voz distante . Me reunir contigo en el coche. Alice se alej sin decir nada m s. Su andar era tan flexible y sinuoso que sent una aguda punzada de celos.

Deber a decir que te diviertas , o es el sentimiento equivocado? le pregunt volvi ndome hacia l.

No, que te diviertas es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Esboz una amplia sonrisa.

En tal caso, que te diviertas.

Me esforc en parecer sincera, pero, por supuesto, no le enga .

Lo intentar segu a sonriendo . Y t , intenta mantenerte a salvo, por favor.

A salvo en Forks... Menudo reto!

Para ti lo es el rostro se endureci . Prom temelo.

Prometo que intentar mantenerme ilesa declam . Esta noche har la colada... Una tarea que no deber a entra ar demasiado peligro.

No te caigas dentro de la lavadora se mof .

Har lo que pueda.

Se puso en pie y yo tambi n me levant .

Te ver ma ana musit .

Te parece mucho tiempo, verdad? murmur .

Asent con des nimo.

Por la ma ana, all estar me prometi esbozando su sonrisa picara.

Extendi la mano a trav s de la mesa para acariciarme la cara, me roz levemente los p mulos y luego se dio la vuelta y se alej . Clav mis ojos en l hasta que se march .

Sent la enorme tentaci n de hacer novillos el resto del d a, faltar al menos a clase de Educaci n f sica, pero mi instinto me detuvo. Sab a que Mike y los dem s dar an por supuesto que estaba con Edward si desaparec a ahora, y a l le preocupaba el tiempo que pas bamos juntos en p blico por si las cosas no sal an bien. Me negu a entretenerme con ese ltimo pensamiento y en vez de eso, concentr mi atenci n en hacer que las cosas fueran m s seguras para l.

Intuitivamente, sab a y me daba cuenta de que l tambi n lo cre a as que ma ana iba a ser un momento crucial. Nuestra relaci n no pod a continuar en el filo de la navaja. Caer amos a uno u otro lado, dependiendo por completo de su elecci n o de sus instintos. Hab a tomado mi decisi n, lo hab a hecho incluso antes de haber sido consciente de la misma

125

y me compromet a llevarla a cabo hasta el final, porque para m no hab a nada m s terrible e insoportable que la idea de separarme de l. Me resultaba imposible.

Resignada, me dirig a clase. Para ser sincera, no s qu sucedi en Biolog a, estaba demasiado preocupada con los pensamientos de lo que suceder a al d a siguiente. En la clase de gimnasia, Mike volv a a dirigirme la palabra otra vez. Me dese que tuviera buen tiempo en Seattle. Le expliqu con detalle que, preocupada por el coche, hab a cancelado mi viaje.

Vas a ir al baile con Cullen? pregunt , repentinamente moh no. No, no voy a ir con nadie. Entonces, qu vas a hacer? inquiri con demasiado inter s. Mi reacci n instintiva fue decirle que dejara de entrometerse, pero en lugar de eso le ment alegremente. La colada, y he de estudiar para el examen de Trigonometr a o voy a suspender.

Te est ayudando Cullen con los estudios? Edward enfatic no me va ayudar con los estudios. Se va a no s d nde durante el fin de semana.

Not con sorpresa que las mentiras me sal an con mayor naturalidad que de costumbre.

Ah se anim . Ya sabes, de todos modos, puedes venir al baile con nuestro grupo. Estar a bien. Todos bailar amos contigo prometi .

La imagen mental del rostro de Jessica hizo que el tono de mi voz fuera m s cortante de lo necesario.

Mike, no voy a ir al baile, de acuerdo?

Vale se enfurru otra vez . S lo era una oferta.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, me dirig al aparcamiento sin entusiasmo. No me apetec a especialmente ir a casa a pie, pero no ve a la forma de recuperar el monovolumen. Entonces, comenc a creer una vez m s que no hab a nada imposible para l. Este ltimo instinto demostr ser correcto: mi coche estaba en la misma plaza en la que l hab a aparcado el Volvo por la ma ana. Incr dula, sacud la cabeza mientras abr a la puerta no estaba echado el pestillo y vi las llaves en el bomb n de la puesta en marcha.

Hab a un pedazo de papel blanco doblado sobre mi asiento. Lo tom y cerr la puerta antes de desdoblarlo. Hab a escrito dos palabras con su elegante letra: S prudente .

El sonido del motor al arrancar me asust . Me re de m misma.

El pomo de la puerta estaba cerrado y el pestillo sin echar, tal y como se hab a quedado por la ma ana. Una vez dentro, me fui directa al lavadero. Parec a que todo segu a igual. Hurgu entre la ropa en busca de mis vaqueros y revis los bolsillos una vez que los hube encontrado. Vac os. Quiz s las hubiera dejado colgando dentro del coche, pens sacudiendo la cabeza.

Siguiendo el mismo instinto que me hab a movido a mentir a Mike, telefone a Jessica so pretexto de desearle suerte en el baile. Cuando ella me dese lo mismo para mi d a con Edward, le habl de la cancelaci n. Parec a m s desencantada de lo realmente necesario para ser una observadora imparcial. Despu s de eso, me desped r pidamente.

Charlie estuvo distra do durante la cena, supuse que le preocupaba algo relacionado con el trabajo, o tal vez con el partido de baloncesto, o puede que le hubiera gustado de verdad la lasa a. Con Charlie, era dif cil saberlo.

Sabes, pap ? comenc , interrumpiendo su meditaci n. Qu pasa, Bella? Creo que tienes raz n en lo del viaje a Seattle. Me parece que voy a esperar hasta que Jessica o alg n otro me puedan acompa ar. Ah dijo sorprendido . De acuerdo. Bueno, quieres que me quede en casa?

126

No, pap , no cambies de planes. Tengo un mill n de cosas que hacer: los deberes, la colada, necesito ir a la biblioteca y al supermercado. Estar entrando y saliendo todo el d a. Ve y divi rtete.

Est s segura? Totalmente, pap . Adem s, el nivel de pescado del congelador est bajando peligrosamente... Hemos descendido hasta tener reservas s lo para dos o tres a os.

Me sonri .

Resulta muy f cil vivir contigo, Bella.

Podr a decir lo mismo de ti contest entre risas demasiado apagadas, pero no pareci notarlo. Me sent culpable por hacerle creer aquello, y estuve a punto de seguir el consejo de Edward y decirle d nde iba a estar. A punto.

Despu s de la cena, dobl la ropa y puse otra colada en la secadora. Por desgracia, era la clase de trabajo que s lo mantiene ocupadas las manos y mi mente tuvo demasiado tiempo libre, sin duda, y debido a eso perd el control. Fluctuaba entre una ilusi n tan intensa que se acercaba al dolor y un miedo insidioso que minaba mi resoluci n. Tuve que seguir record ndome que ya hab a elegido y que no hab a vuelta atr s. Saqu del bolsillo la nota de Edward dedicando mucho m s esfuerzo del necesario para embeberme con las dos simples palabras que hab a escrito. El quer a que estuviera a salvo, me dije una y otra vez. S lo pod a aferrarme a la confianza de que al fin ese deseo prevaleciera sobre los dem s. Qu otra alternativa ten a? Apartarle de mi vida? Intolerable. Adem s, en realidad, parec a que toda mi vida girase en torno a l desde que vine a Forks.

Una vocecita preocupada en el fondo de mi mente se preguntaba cu nto doler a en el caso de que las cosas terminaran mal.

Me sent aliviada cuando se hizo lo bastante tarde para acostarme. Sab a de sobra que estaba demasiado estresada para dormir, por lo que hice algo que nunca hab a hecho antes: tomar sin necesidad y de forma consciente una medicina para el resfriado, de esas que me dejaban grogui durante unas ocho horas. Normalmente no hubiera justificado esa clase de comportamiento en m misma, pero el d a siguiente ya iba a ser bastante complicado como para a adirle que estuviera atolondrada por no haber pegado ojo. Me sequ el pelo hasta que estuvo totalmente liso y me ocup de la ropa que llevar a al d a siguiente mientras aguardaba a que hiciera efecto el f rmaco.

Una vez que lo tuve todo listo para el d a siguiente, me tend al fin en la cama. Estaba agitada, sin poder parar de dar vueltas. Me levant y revolv la caja de zapatos con los CD hasta encontrar una recopilaci n de los nocturnos de Chopin. Lo puse a un volumen muy bajo y volv a tumbarme, concentr ndome en ir relajando cada parte de mi cuerpo. En alg n momento de ese ejercicio, hicieron efecto las pastillas contra el resfriado y, por suerte, me qued dormida.

Me despert a primera hora despu s de haber dormido a pierna suelta y sin pesadillas gracias al innecesario uso de los f rmacos. Aun as , salt de la cama con el mismo frenes de la noche anterior. Me vest r pidamente, me ajust el cuello alrededor de la garganta y segu forcejeando con el su ter de color canela hasta colocarlo por encima de los vaqueros. Con disimulo, ech un r pido vistazo por la ventana para verificar que Charlie se hab a marchado ya. Una fina y algodonosa capa de nubes cubr a el cielo, pero no parec a que fuera a durar mucho. Desayun sin saborear lo que com a y me apresur a fregar los platos en cuanto hube terminado. Volv a echar un vistazo por la ventana, pero no se hab a producido cambio alguno. Apenas hab a terminado de cepillarme los dientes y me dispon a a bajar las escaleras cuando una sigilosa llamada de nudillos provoc un sordo golpeteo de mi coraz n contra las costillas.

Fui corriendo hacia la entrada. Tuve un peque o problema con el pestillo, pero al fin consegu abrir la puerta de un tir n y all estaba l. Se desvaneci toda la agitaci n y recuper la calma en cuanto vi su rostro.

127

Al principio no estaba sonriente, sino sombr o, pero su expresi n se alegr en cuanto se fij en m , y se ri entre dientes.

Buenos d as.

Qu ocurre? Ech un vistazo hacia abajo para asegurarme de que no me hab a olvidado de ponerme nada importante, como los zapatos o los pantalones.

Vamos a juego.

Se volvi a re r. Me di cuenta de que l llevaba un gran su ter ligero del mismo color que el m o, cuyo cuello a la caja dejaba al descubierto el de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, y unos vaqueros azules. Me un a sus risas al tiempo que ocultaba una secreta punzada de arrepentimiento... Por qu ten a l que parecer un modelo de pasarela y yo no?

Cerr la puerta al salir mientras l se dirig a al monovolumen. Aguard junto a la puerta del copiloto con una expresi n resignada y perfectamente comprensible. Hicimos un trato le record con aire de suficiencia mientras me encaramaba al asiento del conductor y me estiraba para abrirle la puerta.

Adonde? le pregunt . Ponte el cintur n... Ya estoy nervioso. Le dirig una mirada envenenada mientras le obedec a. Adonde? repet suspirando. Toma la 101 hacia el norte orden . Era sorprendentemente dif cil concentrarse en la carretera al mismo tiempo que sent a sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. Lo compens conduciendo con m s cuidado del habitual mientras cruzaba las calles del pueblo, a n dormido.

Tienes intenci n de salir de Forks antes del anochecer? Un poco de respeto le recrimin , este trasto tiene los suficientes a os para ser el abuelo de tu coche. A pesar de su comentario recriminatorio, pronto atisbamos los l mites del pueblo. Una maleza espesa y una ringlera de troncos verdes reemplazaron las casas y el c sped. Gira a la derecha para tomar la 101 me indic cuando estaba a punto de pregunt rselo. Obedec a en silencio.

Ahora, avanzaremos hasta que se acabe el asfalto.

Detect cierta sorna en su voz, pero ten a demasiado miedo a salirme de la carretera

como para mirarle y asegurarme de que estaba en lo cierto.

Qu hay all , donde se acaba el asfalto? Una senda. Vamos de caminata? pregunt preocupada. Gracias a Dios, me hab a puesto las zapatillas de tenis. Supone alg n problema? Lo dijo como si esperara que fuera as . No. Intent que la mentira pareciera convincente, pero si pensaba que el monovolumen era lento, ten a que esperar a verme a m ...

No te preocupes, s lo son unos ocho kil metros y no iremos deprisa.

Ocho kil metros! No le respond para que no notara c mo el p nico quebraba mi voz.

Ocho kil metros de ra ces traicioneras y piedras sueltas que intentar an torcerme el tobillo o incapacitarme de alguna otra manera. Aquello iba a resultar humillante. Avanzamos en silencio durante un buen rato mientras yo sent a pavor ante la perspectiva de nuestra llegada.

En qu piensas? pregunt con impaciencia. S lo me preguntaba adonde nos dirigimos volv a mentirle. 128

Es un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir cuando hace buen tiempo.

Luego, ambos nos pusimos a mirar por las ventanillas a las nubes, que comenzaban a diluirse en el firmamento.

Charlie dijo que hoy har a buen tiempo.

Le dijiste lo que te propon as? No. Pero Jessica cree que vamos a Seattle juntos... la idea parec a de su agrado . No? No, le dije que hab as suspendido el viaje... cosa que es cierta.

Nadie sabe que est s conmigo? inquiri , ahora con enfado. Eso depende... He de suponer que se lo has contado a Alice? Eso es de mucha ayuda, Bella dijo bruscamente. Fing no haberle o do, pero volvi a la carga y pregunt : Te deprime tanto Forks que est s preparando tu suicidio? Dijiste que un exceso de publicidad sobre nosotros podr a ocasionarte problemas le record .

Y a ti te preocupan mis posibles problemas? El tono de su voz era de enfado y amargo sarcasmo . Y si no regresas? Negu con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Murmur algo en voz baja, pero habl tan deprisa que no le comprend . Nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del trayecto en el coche. Not que en su interior se alzaban oleadas de rabiosa desaprobaci n, pero no se me ocurr a nada que decir. Entonces se termin la carretera, que se redujo hasta convertirse en una senda de menos de medio metro de ancho jalonada de peque os indicadores de madera. Aparqu sobre el estrecho arc n y sal sin atreverme a fijar mi vista en l puesto que se hab a enfadado conmigo, y tampoco ten a ninguna excusa para mirarle. Hac a calor, mucho m s del que hab a hecho en Forks desde el d a de mi llegada, y a causa de las nubes hac a casi bochorno. Me quit el su ter y lo anud en torno a mi cintura, contenta de haberme puesto una camiseta liviana y sin mangas, sobre todo si me esperaban ocho kil metros a pie.

Le o dar un portazo y pude comprobar que tambi n l se hab a desprendido del su ter. Permanec a cerca del coche, de espaldas a m , encar ndose con el bosque primigenio. Por aqu indic , girando la cabeza y con expresi n a n molesta. Comenz a adentrarse en el sombr o bosque.

Y la senda? El p nico se manifest en mi voz mientras rodeaba el veh culo para darle alcance. Dije que al final de la carretera hab a un sendero, no que lo fu ramos a seguir. No iremos por la senda?! pregunt con desesperaci n. No voy a dejar que te pierdas. Se dio la vuelta al hablar, sonriendo con mofa, y contuve un gemido. Llevaba desabotonada la camiseta blanca sin mangas, por lo que la suave superficie de su piel se ve a desde el cuello hasta los marm reos contornos de su pecho, sin que su perfecta musculatura quedara oculta debajo de la ropa. La desesperaci n me hiri en lo m s hondo al comprender que era demasiado perfecto. No hab a manera de que aquella criatura celestial estuviera hecha para m .

Desconcertado por mi expresi n torturada, Edward me mir fijamente.

Quieres volver a casa? dijo con un hilo de voz. Un dolor de diferente naturaleza al m o impregnaba su voz. Me adelant hasta llegar a su altura, ansiosa por no desperdiciar ni un segundo del tiempo que pudiera estar en su compa a.

Qu va mal? pregunt con amabilidad. 129

No soy una buena senderista le expliqu con des nimo . Tendr s que tener paciencia conmigo.

Puedo ser paciente si hago un gran esfuerzo.

Me sonri y sostuvo mi mirada en un intento de levantarme el nimo, s bita e inexplicablemente alica do. Intent devolverle la sonrisa, pero no fue convincente. Estudi mi rostro.

Te llevar de vuelta a casa prometi .

No supe determinar si la promesa se refer a al final de la jornada o a una marcha inmediata. Sab a que l cre a que era el miedo lo que me turbaba, y de nuevo agradec ser yo la nica persona a la que no le pudiera leer el pensamiento.

Si quieres que recorra ocho kil metros a trav s de la selva antes del atardecer, ser mejor que empieces a indicarme el camino le repliqu con acritud.

Torci el gesto mientras se esforzaba por comprender mi tono y la expresi n de mis facciones. Despu s de unos momentos, se rindi y encabez la marcha hacia el bosque.

No result tan duro como me hab a temido. El camino era plano la mayor parte del tiempo y estuvo a mi lado para sostenerme al pasar por los h medos hel chos y los mosaicos de musgo. Cuando ten amos que sortear rboles ca dos o pedruscos, me ayudaba, levant ndome por el codo y solt ndome en cuanto la senda se despejaba. El toque g lido de su piel sobre la m a hac a palpitar mi coraz n invariablemente. Las dos veces en que esto sucedi mir de reojo su rostro, estaba segura de que, no sab a c mo, l o a mis latidos.

Intent mantener los ojos lejos de su cuerpo perfecto tanto como me fue posible, pero a menudo no pod a resistir la tentaci n de mirarle, y su hermosura me sum a en la tristeza.

Recorrimos en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. De vez en cuando, Edward formulaba una pregunta al azar, una de las que no me hab a hecho en los dos d as anteriores de interrogatorio. Me interrog sobre mis cumplea os, los profesores en la escuela primaria y las mascotas de mi infancia... Tuve que admitir que hab a renunciado a ellas despu s de que se murieran tres peces de forma seguida. Rompi a re r al o rlo con m s fuerza de lo que me ten a acostumbrada... De los bosques desiertos se levant un eco similar al ta ido de las campanas.

La caminata me llev la mayor parte de la ma ana, pero l no mostr signo alguno de impaciencia. El bosque se extend a a nuestro alrededor en un interminable laberinto de viejos rboles, y la idea de que no encontr ramos la salida comenz a ponerme nerviosa. Edward se encontraba muy a gusto y c modo en aquel d dalo de color verde, y nunca pareci dudar sobre qu direcci n tomar.

Despu s de varias horas, la luz pas de un tenebroso tono oliv ceo a otro jade m s brillante al filtrarse a trav s del dosel de ramas. El d a se hab a vuelto soleado, tal y como l hab a predicho. Comenc a sentir un estremecimiento de entusiasmo por primera vez desde que entr en el bosque, sensaci n que r pidamente se convirti en impaciencia.

A n no hemos llegado? le pinch , fingiendo fruncir el ce o. Casi sonri ante el cambio de mi estado de nimo . Ves ese fulgor de ah delante?

Humm mir atentamente a trav s del denso follaje del bosque . Deber a verlo?

Esboz una sonrisa burlona.

Puede que sea un poco pronto para tus ojos.

Tendr que pedir hora para visitar al oculista murmur .

Su sonrisa de mofa se hizo m s pronunciada.

Pero entonces, despu s de recorrer otros cien metros, pude ver sin ning n g nero de

duda una luminosidad en los rboles que se hallaban delante de m , un brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Apret el paso, mi avidez crec a conforme avanzaba. Edward me dej que yo fuera delante y me sigui en silencio.

130

Alcanc el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atraves la ltima franja de helecho para entrar en el lugar m s maravilloso que hab a visto en mi vida. La pradera era un peque o c rculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Pod a o r el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que flu a en alg n lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Pasmada, camin sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, balance ndose al c lido aire dorado. Me di media vuelta para compartir con l todo aquello, pero Edward no estaba detr s de m , como cre a. Repentinamente alarmada, gir a m alrededor en su busca. Finalmente, lo localic , inm vil debajo de la densa sombra del dosel de ramas, en el mismo borde del claro, mientras me contemplaba con ojos cautelosos. S lo entonces record lo que la belleza del prado me hab a hecho olvidar: el enigma de Edward y el sol, lo que me hab a prometido mostrarme hoy.

Di un paso hacia l, con los ojos relucientes de curiosidad. Los suyos en cambio se mostraban recelosos. Le sonre para infundirle valor y le hice se as para que se reuniera conmigo, acerc ndome un poco m s. Alz una mano en se al de aviso y yo vacil , y retroced un paso.

Edward pareci inspirar hondo y entonces sali al brillante resplandor del mediod a.

131

CONFESIONES

A la luz del sol, Edward resultaba chocante. No me hubiera acostumbrado ni aunque le hubiera estado mirando toda la tarde. A pesar de un tenue rubor, producido a ra z de su salida de caza durante la tarde del d a anterior, su piel centelleaba literalmente como si tuviera miles de nimios diamantes incrustados en ella. Yac a completamente inm vil en la hierba, con la camiseta abierta sobre su escultural pecho incandescente y los brazos desnudos centelleando al sol. Manten a cerrados los deslumbrantes p rpados de suave azul lavanda, aunque no dorm a, por supuesto. Parec a una estatua perfecta, tallada en alg n tipo de piedra ignota, lisa como el m rmol, reluciente como el cristal.

Mov a los labios de vez en cuando con tal rapidez que parec an temblar, pero me dijo que estaba cantando para s mismo cuando le pregunt al respecto. Lo hac a en voz demasiado baja para que le oyera.

Tambi n yo disfrut del sol, aunque el aire no era lo bastante seco para mi gusto. Me hubiera gustado recostarme como l y dejar que el sol ba ara mi cara, pero permanec avovillada, con el ment n descansando sobre las rodillas, poco dispuesta a apartar la vista de l. Soplaba una brisa suave que enredaba mis cabellos y alborotaba la hierba que se mec a alrededor de su figura inm vil.

La pradera, que en un principio me hab a parecido espectacular, palidec a al lado de la magnificencia de Edward.

Siempre con miedo, incluso ahora, a que desapareciera como un espejismo demasiado hermoso para ser real, extend un dedo con indecisi n y acarici el dorso de su mano reluciente, que descansaba sobre el c sped al alcance de la m a. Otra vez me maravill de la textura perfecta de suave sat n, fr a como la piedra. Cuando alc la vista, hab a abierto los ojos y me miraba. Una r pida sonrisa curv las comisuras de sus labios sin m cula.

No te asusto? pregunt con despreocupaci n, aunque identifiqu una curiosidad real en el tono de su suave voz.

No m s que de costumbre.

Su sonrisa se hizo m s amplia y sus dientes refulgieron al sol.

Poco a poco, me acerqu m s y extend toda la mano para trazar los contornos de su

antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos. Contempl el temblor de mis dedos y supe que el detalle no le pasar a desapercibido.

Te molesta? pregunt , ya que hab a vuelto a cerrar los ojos. No respondi sin abrirlos , no te puedes ni imaginar c mo se siente eso. Suspir . Siguiendo el suave trazado de las venas azules del pliegue de su codo, mi mano avanz con suavidad sobre los perfectos m sculos de su brazo. Estir la otra mano para darle la vuelta a la de Edward. Al comprender mi pretensi n, dio la vuelta a su mano con uno de esos desconcertantes y fulgurantes movimientos suyos. Esto me sobresalt ; mis dedos se paralizaron en su brazo por un breve segundo.

Lo siento murmur . Le busqu con la vista a tiempo de verle cerrar los ojos de nuevo . Contigo, resulta demasiado f cil ser yo mismo.

132

Alc su mano y la volv a un lado y al otro mientras contemplaba el brillo del sol sobre la palma. La sostuve cerca de mi rostro en un intento de descubrir las facetas ocultas de su piel.

Dime qu piensas susurr . Al mirarle descubr que me estaba observando con repentina atenci n . Me sigue resultando extra o no saberlo.

Bueno, ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos as todo el tiempo.

Es una vida dura me imagin el matiz de pesar en su voz? . A n no me has contestado.

Deseaba poder saber qu pensabas t vacil y...

Y? Quer a poder creer que eres real. Y deseaba no tener miedo. No quiero que est s asustada. La voz de Edward era apenas un murmullo suave. Escuch lo que en realidad no pod a decir sinceramente, que no deb a tener miedo, que no hab a nada de qu asustarse.

Bueno, no me refer a exactamente a esa clase de miedo, aunque, sin duda, es algo sobre lo que debo pensar.

Se movi tan deprisa que ni lo vi. Se sent en el suelo, apoyado sobre el brazo derecho, y con la mano izquierda a n en las m as. Su rostro angelical estaba a escasos cent metros del m o. Podr a haber retrocedido, deber a haberlo hecho, ante esa inesperada proximidad, pero era incapaz de moverme. Sus ojos dorados me hab an hipnotizado.

Entonces, de qu tienes miedo? murmur mir ndome con atenci n.

Pero no pude contestarle. Ol su g lida respiraci n en mi cara como s lo lo hab a hecho una vez. Me derret a ante ese aroma dulce y delicioso. De forma instintiva y sin pensar, me inclin m s cerca para aspirarlo.

Entonces, Edward desapareci . Su mano se desasi de la m a y se coloc a seis metros de distancia en el tiempo que me llev enfocar la vista. Permanec a en el borde de la peque a pradera, a la oscura sombra de un abeto enorme. Me miraba fijamente con expresi n inescrutable y los ojos oscuros ocultos por las sombras.

Sent la herida y la conmoci n en mi rostro. Me picaban las manos vac as.

Lo... lo siento, Edward susurr . Sab a que pod a escucharme.

Conc deme un momento replic al volumen justo para que mis pocos sensitivos o dos lo oyeran. Me sent totalmente inm vil.

Despu s de diez segundos, incre blemente largos, regres , lentamente trat ndose de l. Se detuvo a pocos metros y se dej caer gilmente al suelo para luego entrecruzar las piernas, sin apartar sus ojos de los m os ni un segundo. Suspir profundamente dos veces y luego me sonri disculp ndose.

Lo siento mucho vacil . Comprender as a qu me refiero si te dijera que s lo soy un hombre?

Asent una sola vez, incapaz de re rle la gracia. La adrenalina corri por mis venas conforme fui comprendiendo poco a poco el peligro. Desde su posici n, l lo oli y su sonrisa se hizo burlona.

Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, no es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a m : la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor. Como si los necesitase! Se incorpor de forma inesperada, alej ndose hasta perderse de vista para reaparecer detr s del mismo abeto de antes despu s de haber circunvalado la pradera en medio segundo.

Como si pudieras huir de m ! Ri con amargura, extendi una mano y arranc del tronco del abeto una rama de un poco m s de medio metro de grosor sin esfuerzo alguno en medio de un chasquido estremecedor. Con la misma mano, la hizo girar en el aire durante unos instantes y la arroj a

133

una velocidad de v rtigo para estrellarla contra otro rbol enorme, que se agit y tembl ante el golpe.

Y estuvo otra vez en frente de m , a medio metro, inm vil como una estatua.

Como si pudieras derrotarme! dijo en voz baja. Permanec sentada sin moverme, temi ndolo como no lo hab a temido nunca. Nunca lo hab a visto tan completamente libre de esa fachada edificada con tanto cuidado. Nunca hab a sido menos humano ni m s hermoso. Con el rostro ceniciento y los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba sentada como un p jaro atrapado por los ojos de la serpiente.

Un arrebato fren tico parec a relucir en los adorables ojos de Edward. Luego, conforme pasaron los segundos, se apagaron y lentamente su expresi n volvi a su antigua m scara de dolor.

No temas murmur con voz aterciopelada e involuntariamente seductora . Te prometo... vacil , te. juro que no te har da o.

Parec a m s preocupado de convencerse a s mismo que a m .

No temas repiti en un susurro mientras se acercaba con exagerada lentitud. Serpente con movimientos deliberadamente lentos para sentarse hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron a la misma altura, a treinta cent metros.

Perd name, por favor pidi ceremoniosamente . Puedo controlarme. Me has pillado desprevenido, pero ahora me comportar mejor.

Esper , pero yo todav a era incapaz de hablar.

Hoy no tengo sed me gui el ojo . De verdad.

Ante eso, no me qued otro remedio que re rme, aunque el sonido fue tembloroso y

jadeante.

Est s bien? pregunt tiernamente, extendiendo el brazo lenta y cuidadosamente para volver a poner su mano de m rmol en la m a. Mir primero su fr a y lisa mano, luego, sus ojos, laxos, arrepentidos; y despu s, otra vez la mano. Entonces, pausadamente volv a seguir las l neas de su mano con las yemas de los dedos. Alc la vista y sonre con timidez.

Bueno, por d nde bamos antes de que me comportara con tanta rudeza? pregunt con las amables cadencias de principios del siglo pasado.

La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

Sonri , pero estaba avergonzado.

Creo que est bamos hablando de por qu estabas asustada, adem s del motivo

obvio. Ah, s .

Y bien? Mir su mano y recorr sin rumbo fijo la lisa e iridiscente palma. Los segundos pasaban.

Con qu facilidad me frustro! musit . Estudi sus ojos y de repente comprend que todo aquello era casi tan nuevo para l como para m . A l tambi n le resultaba dif cil a pesar de los muchos a os de inconmensurable experiencia. Ese pensamiento me infundi coraje.

Tengo miedo, adem s de por los motivos evidentes, porque no puedo estar contigo, y porque me gustar a estarlo m s de lo que deber a. Mantuve los ojos fijos en sus manos mientras dec a aquello en voz baja porque me resultaba dif cil confesarlo. S admiti lentamente , es un motivo para estar asustado, desde luego. Querer estar conmigo! En verdad, no te conviene nada. Lo s . Supongo que podr a intentar no desearlo, pero dudo que funcionara.

134

Deseo ayudarte, de verdad que s no hab a el menor rastro de falsedad en sus ojos l mpidos . Deber a haberme alejado hace mucho, deber a hacerlo ahora, pero no s si soy capaz.

No quiero que te vayas farfull pat ticamente, mir ndolo fijamente hasta lograr que apartara la vista.

Irme, eso es exactamente lo que deber a hacer, pero no temas, soy una criatura esencialmente ego sta. Ansi demasiado tu compa a para hacer lo correcto.

Me alegro.

No lo hagas! retir su mano, esta vez con mayor delicadeza. La voz de Edwardera m s spera de lo habitual. spera para l, aunque m s hermosa que cualquier voz humana. Resultaba dif cil tratar con l, ya que sus continuos y repentinos cambios de humor siempre me produc an desconcierto. No es s lo tu compa a lo que anhelo! Nunca lo olvides. Nunca olvides que soy m s peligroso para ti de lo que soy para cualquier otra persona. Enmudeci y le vi contemplar con ojos ausentes el bosque. Medit sus palabras durante unos instantes. Creo que no comprendo exactamente a qu te refieres... Al menos la ltima parte. Edward me mir de nuevo y sonri con picard a. Su humor volv a a cambiar.

C mo te explicar a? musit . Y sin aterrorizarte de nuevo... Volvi a poner su mano sobre la m a, al parecer de forma inconsciente, y la sujet con fuerza entre las m as. Mir nuestras manos y suspir .

Esto es asombrosamente placentero... el calor.

Transcurri un momento hasta que puso en orden sus ideas y continu :

Sabes que todos disfrutamos de diferentes sabores. Algunos prefieren el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa.

Asent .

Lamento emplear la analog a de la comida, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de explic rtelo.

Le dediqu una sonrisa y l me la devolvi con pesar.

Ver s, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta. Si encierras a un alcoh lico en una habitaci n repleta de cerveza rancia, se la beber alegremente, pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo desea, podr a resistirse.

Supongamos ahora que ponemos en esa habitaci n una botella de brandy a ejo, de cien a os, el co ac m s raro y exquisito y llenamos la habitaci n de su c lido aroma... En tal caso, c mo crees que le ir a?

Permanecimos sentados en silencio, mir ndonos a los ojos el uno al otro en un intento de descifrarnos mutuamente el pensamiento.

Edward fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Tal vez no sea la comparaci n adecuada. Puede que sea muy f cil rehusar el brandy. Quiz s deber a haber empleado un heroin mano en vez de un alcoh lico para el ejemplo.

Bueno, est s diciendo que soy tu marca de hero na? le pregunt para tomarle el

pelo y animarle. Sonri de inmediato, pareciendo apreciar mi esfuerzo. S , t eres exactamente mi marca de hero na.

Sucede eso con frecuencia? Mir hacia las copas de los rboles mientras pensaba la respuesta. He hablado con mis hermanos al respecto prosigui con la vista fija en la lejan a . Para Jasper, todos los humanos sois m s de lo mismo. El es el miembro m s reciente de nuestra familia y ha de esforzarse mucho para conseguir una abstinencia completa. No ha

135

dispuesto de tiempo para hacerse m s sensible a las diferencias de olor, de sabor s bitamente me mir con gesto de disculpa . Lo siento.

No me molesta. Por favor, no te preocupes por ofenderme o asustarme o lo que sea... Es as como piensas. Te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentarlo. Expl cate como mejor puedas.

De modo que Jasper no est seguro de si alguna vez se ha cruzado con alguien tan... Edward titube , en busca de la palabra adecuada , tan apetecible como t me resultas a m . Eso me hizo reflexionar mucho. Emmett es el que hace m s tiempo que ha dejado de beber, por decirlo de alguna manera, y comprende lo que quiero decir. Dice que le sucedi dos veces, una con m s intensidad que otra.

Y a ti? Jam s. La palabra qued flotando en la c lida brisa durante unos momentos. Qu hizo Emmett? le pregunt para romper el silencio. Era la pregunta equivocada. Su rostro se ensombreci y sus manos se crisparon entre las m as. Aguard , pero no me iba a contestar. Creo saberlo dije al fin. Alz la vista. Ten a una expresi n melanc lica, suplicante. Hasta el m s fuerte de nosotros recae en la bebida, verdad?

Qu me pides? Mi permiso? mi voz son m s mordaz de lo que pretend a. Intent modular un tono m s amable. Supon a que aquella sinceridad le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo . Quiero decir, entonces, no hay esperanza? Con cu nta calma pod a discutir sobre mi propia muerte!

No, no! Se compungi casi al momento . Por supuesto que hay esperanza! Me refiero a que..., por supuesto que no voy a... dej la frase en el aire. Mis ojos inflamaban las llamaradas de los suyos . Es diferente para nosotros. En cuanto a Emmett y esos dos desconocidos con los que se cruz ... Eso sucedi hace mucho tiempo y l no era tan experto y cuidadoso como lo es ahora. Se sumi en el silencio y me mir intensamente.

De modo que si nos hubi ramos encontrado... en... un callej n oscuro o algo parecido... mi voz se fue apagando.

Necesit todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa clase llena de ni os y... enmudeci bruscamente y desvi la mirada . Cuando pasaste a mi lado, pod a haber arruinado en el acto todo lo que Carlisle ha construido para nosotros. No hubiera sido capaz de refrenarme si no hubiera estado controlando mi sed durante los ltimos... bueno, demasiados a os.

Se detuvo a contemplar los rboles. Me lanz una mirada sombr a mientras los dos lo record bamos.

Debiste de pensar que estaba loco.

No comprend el motivo. C mo pod as odiarme con tanta rapidez...?

Para m , parec as una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para arruinarme. La fragancia procedente de tu piel... El primer d a cre que me iba a trastornar. En esa nica hora, ide cien formas diferentes de engatusarte para que salieras de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechac todas al pensar en mi familia, en lo que pod a hacerles. Ten a que huir, alejarme antes de pronunciar las palabras que te har an seguirme...

Entonces, busc con la mirada mi rostro asombrado mientras yo intentaba asimilar sus

amargos recuerdos. Debajo de sus pesta as, sus ojos dorados ard an, hipn ticos, letales. Y t hubieras acudido me asegur . Intent hablar con serenidad.

136

Sin duda.

Torci el gesto y me mir las manos, liber ndome as de la fuerza de su mirada.

Luego intent cambiar la hora de mi programa en un est ril intento de evitarte y de repente ah estabas t , en esa oficina peque a y caliente, y el aroma resultaba enloquecedor. Estuve a punto de tomarte en ese momento. S lo hab a otra fr gil humana... cuya muerte era f cil de arreglar.

Tembl a pesar de estar al sol cuando de nuevo reaparecieron mis recuerdos desde su punto de vista, s lo ahora me percataba del peligro. Pobre se ora Cope! Me estremec al pensar lo cerca que hab a estado de ser la responsable de su muerte sin saberlo.

No s c mo, pero resist . Me obligu a no esperarte ni a seguirte desde el instituto. Fuera, donde ya no te pod a oler, result m s f cil pensar con claridad y adoptar la decisi n correcta. Dej a mis hermanos cerca de casa. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para confesarles mi debilidad, s lo sab an que algo iba mal... Entonces me fui directo al hospital para ver a Carlisle y decirle que me marchaba.

Lo mir fijamente, sorprendida.

Intercambiamos nuestros coches, ya que el suyo ten a el dep sito lleno y yo no quer a detenerme. No me atrev a a ir a casa y enfrentarme a Esme. Ella no me hubiera dejado ir sin montarme una escenita, hubiera intentado convencerme de que no era necesario... A la ma ana siguiente estaba en Alaska parec a avergonzado, como si estuviera admitiendo una gran cobard a . Pas all dos d as con unos viejos conocidos, pero sent nostalgia de mi hogar. Detestaba saber que hab a defraudado a Esme y a los dem s, mi familia adoptiva. Resultaba dif cil creer que eras tan irresistible respirando el aire puro de las monta as. Me convenc de que hab a sido d bil al escapar. Me hab a enfrentado antes a la tentaci n, pero no de aquella magnitud, no se acercaba ni por asomo, pero yo era fuerte, y qui n eras t ? Una chiquilla insignificante! de repente sonri de oreja a oreja . Qui n eras t para echarme del lugar donde quer a estar? De modo que regres ...

Mir al infinito. Yo no pod a hablar.

Tom precauciones, cac y me aliment m s de lo acostumbrado antes de volver a verte. Estaba decidido a ser lo bastante fuerte para tratarte como a cualquier otro humano. Fui muy arrogante en ese punto. Exist a la incuestionable complicaci n de que no pod a leerte los pensamientos para saber cu l era tu reacci n hacia m . No estaba acostumbrado a tener que dar tantos rodeos. Tuve que escuchar tus palabras en la mente de Jessica, que, por cierto, no es muy original, y resultaba un fastidio tener que detenerme ah , sin saber si realmente quer as decir lo que dec as. Todo era extremadamente irritante.

Torci el gesto al recordarlo.

Quise que, de ser posible, olvidaras mi conducta del primer d a, por lo que intent hablar contigo como con cualquier otra persona. De hecho, estaba ilusionado con la esperanza de descifrar algunos de tus pensamientos. Pero t resultaste demasiado interesante, y me vi atrapado por tus expresiones... Y de vez en cuando alargabas la mano o mov as el pelo..., y el aroma me aturd a otra vez.

Entonces estuviste a punto de morir aplastada ante mis propios ojos. M s tarde pens en una excusa excelente para justificar por qu hab a actuado as en ese momento, ya que tu sangre se hubiera derramado delante de m de no haberte salvado y no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme y revelar a todos lo que ramos. Pero me invent esa excusa m s tarde. En ese momento, todo lo que pens fue: Ella, no .

Cerr los ojos, ensimismado en su ag nica confesi n. Yo le escuchaba con m s deseo de lo racional. El sentido com n me dec a que deber a estar aterrada. En lugar de eso, me sent a aliviada al comprenderlo todo por fin. Y me sent a llena de compasi n por lo que Edward hab a sufrido, incluso ahora, cuando hab a confesado el ansia de tomar mi vida.

Finalmente, fui capaz de hablar, aunque mi voz era d bil:

137

Y en el hospital? Sus ojos se clavaron en los m os. Estaba horrorizado. Despu s de todo, no pod a creer que hubiera puesto a toda la familia en peligro y yo mismo hubiera quedado a tu merced... De entre todos, ten as que ser t . Como si necesitara otro motivo para matarte ambos nos acobardamos cuando se le escap esa frase . Pero tuvo el efecto contrario continu apresuradamente , y me enfrent con Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper cuando sugirieron que te hab a llegado la hora... Fue la peor discusi n que hemos tenido nunca. Carlisle se puso de mi lado, y Alice hizo una mueca cuando pronunci su nombre, no imagin la raz n . Esme dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para quedarme.

Edward sacudi la cabeza con indulgencia.

Me pas todo el d a siguiente fisgando en las mentes de todos con quienes hab as hablado, sorprendido de que hubieras cumplido tu palabra. No te comprend en absoluto, pero sab a que no me pod a implicar m s contigo. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para permanecer lo m s lejos de ti. Y todos los d as el aroma de tu piel, tu respiraci n, tu pelo... me golpeaba con la misma fuerza del primer d a.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez. Los ojos de Edward eran sorprendentemente tiernos. Y por todo eso prosigui , hubiera preferido delatarnos en aquel primer momento que herirte aqu , ahora, sin testigos ni nada que me detenga. Era lo bastante humana como para tener preguntar:

Por qu ? Isabella pronunci mi nombre completo con cuidado al tiempo que me despeinaba el pelo con la mano libre; un estremecimiento recorri mi cuerpo ante ese roce fortuito . No podr a vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara da o alguno fij su mirada en el suelo, nuevamente avergonzado . La idea de verte inm vil, p lida, helada... No volver a ver c mo te ruborizas, no ver jam s esa chispa de intuici n en los ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones... Ser a insoportable clav sus hermosos y torturados ojos en los m os . Ahora eres lo m s importante para m , lo m s importante que he tenido nunca.

La cabeza empez a darme vueltas ante el r pido giro que hab a dado nuestra conversaci n. Desde el alegre tema de mi inminente muerte de repente nos est bamos declarando. Aguard , y supe que sus ojos no se apartaban de m a pesar de fijar los m os en nuestras manos. Al final, dije:

Ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aqu , lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferir a morir antes que alejarme de ti hice una mueca . Soy idiota.

Eres idiota acept con una risa. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y tambi n me re . Nos re mos juntos de lo absurdo y est pido de la situaci n. Y de ese modo el le n se enamor de la oveja... murmur . Desvi la vista para ocultar mis ojos mientras me estremec a al o rle pronunciar la palabra.

Qu oveja tan est pida! musit . Qu le n tan morboso y masoquista! Su mirada se perdi en el bosque y me pregunt d nde estar an ahora sus pensamientos.

Por qu ...? comenc , pero luego me detuve al no estar segura de c mo proseguir. Edward me mir y sonri . El sol arranc un destello a su cara, a sus dientes.

S ? Dime por qu huiste antes. 138

Su sonrisa se desvaneci .

Sabes el porqu .

No, lo que quer a decir exactamente es qu hice mal? Ya sabes, voy a tener que estar en guardia, por lo que ser mejor aprender qu es lo que no deber a hacer. Esto, por ejemplo le acarici la base de la mano , parece que no te hace mal.

Volvi a sonre r.

Bella, no hiciste nada mal. Fue culpa m a.

Pero quiero ayudar si est en mi mano, hac rtelo m s llevadero.

Bueno... medit durante unos instantes . S lo fue lo cerca que estuviste. Por instinto, la mayor a de los hombres nos rehuyen repelidos por nuestra diferenciaci n... No esperaba que te acercaras tanto, y el olor de tu garganta...

Se call ipso facto mir ndome para ver si me hab a asustado.

De acuerdo, entonces respond con displicencia en un intento de aliviar la atm sfera, repentinamente tensa, y me tap el cuello , nada de exponer la garganta.

Funcion . Rompi a re r.

No, en realidad, fue m s la sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa.

Alz la mano libre y la deposit con suavidad en un lado de mi garganta. Me qued inm vil. El fr o de su tacto era un aviso natural, un indicio de que deber a estar aterrada, pero no era miedo lo que sent a, aunque, sin embargo, hab a otros sentimientos...

Ya lo ves. Todo est en orden.

Se me aceler el pulso, y dese poder refrenarlo al presentir que eso, los latidos en mis venas, lo iba a dificultar todo un poco m s. Lo m s seguro es que l pudiera o rlo.

El rubor de tus mejillas es adorable murmur .

Liber con suavidad la otra mano. Mis manos cayeron fl cidas sobre mi vientre. Me acarici la mejilla con suavidad para luego sostener mi rostro entre sus manos de m rmol.

Qu date muy quieta susurr . Como si no estuviera ya petrificada!

Lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los m os, se inclin hacia m . Luego, de forma sorprendente pero suave, apoy su mejilla contra la base de mi garganta. Apenas era capaz de moverme, incluso aunque hubiera querido. O el sonido de su acompasada respiraci n mientras contemplaba c mo el sol y la brisa jugaban con su pelo de color bronce, la parte m s humana de Edward.

Me estremec cuando sus manos se deslizaron cuello abajo con deliberada lentitud. Le o contener el aliento, pero las manos no se detuvieron y suavemente siguieron su descenso hasta llegar a mis hombros, y entonces se detuvieron.

Dej resbalar el rostro por un lado de mi cuello, con la nariz rozando mi clav cula. A continuaci n, reclin la cara y apret la cabeza tiernamente contra mi pecho... escuchando los latidos de mi coraz n.

Ah.

Suspir .

No s cu nto tiempo estuvimos sentados sin movernos. Pudieron ser horas. Al final, mi pulso se soseg , pero Edward no se movi ni me dirigi la palabra mientras me sostuvo. Sab a que en cualquier momento l podr a no contenerse y mi vida terminar a tan deprisa que ni siquiera me dar a cuenta, aunque eso no me asust . No pod a pensar en nada, excepto en que l me tocaba.

Luego, demasiado pronto, me liber .

Sus ojos estaban llenos de paz cuando dijo con satisfacci n:

No volver a ser tan arduo.

Te ha resultado dif cil? No ha sido tan dif cil como hab a supuesto. Y a ti? No, para m no lo ha sido en absoluto. 139

Sonri ante mi entonaci n.

Sabes a qu me refiero.

Le sonre .

Toca tom mi mano y la situ sobre su mejilla . Notas qu caliente est ?

Su piel habitualmente g lida estaba casi caliente, pero apenas lo not , ya que estaba tocando su rostro, algo con lo que llevaba so ando desde el primer d a que le vi.

No te muevas susurr .

Nadie pod a permanecer tan inm vil como Edward. Cerr los ojos y se qued tan quieto como una piedra, una estatua debajo de mi mano.

Me mov incluso m s lentamente que l, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ning n movimiento inesperado. Roc su mejilla, acarici con delicadeza sus p rpados y la sombra p rpura de las ojeras. Tuve sus labios entreabiertos debajo de mi mano y sent su fr a respiraci n en las yemas de los dedos. Quise inclinarme para inhalar su aroma, pero dej caer la mano y me alej , sin querer llevarle demasiado lejos.

Abri los ojos, y hab a hambre en ellos. No la suficiente para atemorizarme, pero lo bastante para que se me hiciera un nudo en el est mago y el pulso se me acelerara mientras la sangre de mis venas no cesaba de martillar.

Querr a susurr , querr a que pudieras sentir la complejidad... la confusi n que yo siento, que pudieras entenderlo.

Llev la mano a mi pelo y luego recorri mi rostro.

D melo musit .

Dudo que sea capaz. Por una parte, ya te he hablado del hambre..., la sed, y te he dicho la criatura deplorable que soy y lo que siento por ti. Creo que, por extensi n, lo puedes comprender, aunque prosigui con una media sonrisa probablemente no puedas identificarte por completo al no ser adicta a ninguna droga. Pero hay otros apetitos... me hizo estremecer de nuevo al tocarme los labios con sus dedos , apetitos que ni siquiera entiendo, que me son ajenos.

Puede que lo entienda mejor de lo que crees.

No estoy acostumbrado a tener apetitos tan humanos. Siempre es as ?

No lo s me detuve . Para m tambi n es la primera vez.

Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, tan d biles en su herc lea fortaleza.

No s lo cerca que puedo estar de ti admiti . No s si podr ...

Me inclin hacia delante muy despacio, avis ndole con la mirada. Apoy la mejilla contra su pecho de piedra. S lo pod a o r su respiraci n, nada m s.

Esto basta.

Cerr los ojos y suspir . En un gesto muy humano, me rode con los brazos y hundi el rostro en mi pelo.

Se te da mejor de lo que t mismo crees apunt .

Tengo instintos humanos. Puede que est n enterrados muy hondo, pero est n ah .

Permanecimos sentados durante otro periodo de tiempo inmensurable. Me preguntaba si le apetecer a moverse tan poco como a m , pero pod a ver declinar la luz y la sombra del bosque comenzaba a alcanzarnos. Suspir .

Tienes que irte.

Cre a que no pod as leer mi mente le acus .

Cada vez resulta m s f cil.

Not un atisbo de humor en el tono de su voz. Me tom por los hombros y le mir a la cara. En un arranque de repentino entusiasmo, me pregunt :

Te puedo ense ar algo? El qu ? 140

Te voy a ense ar c mo viajo por el bosque vio mi expresi n aterrada . No te preocupes, vas a estar a salvo, y llegaremos al coche mucho antes.

Sus labios se curvaron en una de esas sonrisas traviesas tan hermosas que casi deten an el latir de mi coraz n.

Te vas a convertir en murci lago? pregunt con recelo. Rompi a re r con m s fuerza de la que le hab a o do jam s. Como si no hubiera o do eso antes! Vale, ya veo que no voy a conseguir quedarme contigo. Vamos, peque a cobarde, s bete a mi espalda. Aguard a ver si bromeaba, pero al parecer lo dec a en serio. Me dirigi una sonrisa al leer mi vacilaci n y extendi los brazos hacia m . Mi coraz n reaccion . Aunque Edward no pudiera leer mi mente, el pulso siempre me delataba. Procedi a ponerme sobre su espalda, con poco esfuerzo por mi parte, aunque, cuando ya estuve acomodada, lo rode con brazos y piernas con tal fuerza que hubiera estrangulado a una persona normal. Era como agarrarse a una roca.

Peso un poco m s de la media de las mochilas que sueles llevar le avis .

Bahh.! resopl . Casi pude imaginarle poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nunca antes le hab a visto tan animado. Me sobrecogi cuando de forma inesperada me aferr la mano y presion la palma sobre el rostro para inhalar profundamente.

Cada vez m s f cil musit .

Y entonces ech a correr.

Si en alguna ocasi n hab a tenido miedo en su presencia, aquello no era nada en comparaci n con c mo me sent en ese momento.

Cruz como una bala, como un espectro, la oscura y densa masa de maleza del bosque sin hacer ruido, sin evidencia alguna de que sus pies rozaran el suelo. Su respiraci n no se alter en ning n momento, jam s dio muestras de esforzarse, pero los rboles pasaban volando a mi lado a una velocidad vertiginosa, no golpe ndonos por cent metros.

Estaba demasiado aterrada para cerrar los ojos, aunque el fr o aire del bosque me azotaba el rostro hasta escocerme. Me sent como si en un acto de estupidez hubiera sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla de un avi n en pleno vuelo, y experiment el acelerado desfallecimiento del mareo.

Entonces, termin . Aquella ma ana hab amos caminado durante horas para alcanzar el prado de Edward, y ahora, en cuesti n de minutos, est bamos de regreso junto al monovolumen.

Estimulante, verdad? dijo entusiasmado y con voz aguda.

Se qued inm vil, a la espera de que me bajara. Lo intent , pero no me respond an los m sculos. Me mantuve aferrada a l con brazos y piernas mientras la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas.

Bella? pregunt , ahora inquieto. Creo que necesito tumbarme respond jadeante. Ah, perdona me esper , pero aun as no me pude mover. Creo que necesito ayuda admit . Se ri quedamente y deshizo suavemente mi presa alrededor de su cuello. No hab a forma de resistir la fuerza de hierro de sus manos. Luego, me dio la vuelta y qued frente a l, y me acun en sus brazos como si fuera una ni a peque a. Me sostuvo en vilo un momento para luego depositarme sobre los mullidos helechos.

Qu tal te encuentras? No estaba muy segura de c mo me sent a, ya que la cabeza me daba vueltas de forma enloquecida.

141

Mareada, creo.

Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Intent lo que me indicaba, y ayud un poco. Inspir y espir lentamente sin mover la cabeza. Me percat de que se sentaba a mi lado. Pasado el mal trago, pude alzar la cabeza. Me pitaban los o dos.

Supongo que no fue una buena idea musit .

Intent mostrarme positiva, pero mi voz son d bil cuando respond :

No, ha sido muy interesante.

Vaya! Est s blanca como un fantasma, tan blanca como yo mismo. Creo que deber a haber cerrado los ojos. Recu rdalo la pr xima vez. La pr xima vez?! gem . Edward se ri , segu a de un humor excelente. Fanfarr n musit . Bella, abre los ojos rog con voz suave. Y ah estaba l, con el rostro demasiado cerca del m o. Su belleza aturdi mi mente... Era demasiada, un exceso al que no consegu a acostumbrarme. Mientras corr a, he estado pensando...

En no estrellarnos contra los rboles, espero. Tonta Bella ri entre dientes . Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar.

Fanfarr n repet . Edward sonri .

No. He pensado que hab a algo que quer a intentar.

Y volvi a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos. No pude respirar.

Vacil ... No de la forma habitual, no de una forma humana, no de la manera en que un hombre podr a vacilar antes de besar a una mujer para calibrar su reacci n e intuir c mo le recibir a. Tal vez vacilar a para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo.

Edward se detuvo vacilante para probarse a s mismo y ver si era seguro, para cerciorarse de que a n manten a bajo control su necesidad.

Entonces sus fr os labios de m rmol presionaron muy suavemente los m os.

Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para mi respuesta.

La sangre me herv a bajo la piel quem ndome los labios. Mi respiraci n se convirti

en un violento jadeo. Aferr su pelo con los dedos, atray ndolo hacia m , con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. Inmediatamente, sent que sus labios se convert an en piedra. Sus manos gentilmente pero con fuerza, apartaron mi cara. Abr los ojos y vi su expresi n vigilante.

Huy! musit . Eso es quedarse corto. Sus ojos eran feroces y apretaba la mand bula para controlarse, sin que todav a se descompusiera su perfecta expresi n. Sostuvo mi rostro a escasos cent metros del suyo, aturdi ndome.

Deber a...? Intent desasirme para concederle cierto espacio, pero sus manos no me permitieron alejarme m s de un cent metro. No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor pidi con voz amable, controlada. Mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos, contempl como la excitaci n que luc a en ellos se sosegaba. Entonces, me dedic una sonrisa sorprendentemente traviesa.

Listo! exclam , complacido consigo mismo. 142

Soportable? pregunt . Soy m s fuerte de lo que pensaba ri con fuerza . Bueno es saberlo. Desear a poder decir lo mismo. Lo siento. Despu s de todo, s lo eres humana. Muchas gracias repliqu mordazmente. Se puso de pie con uno de sus movimientos giles, r pidos, casi invisibles. Me tendi su mano, un gesto inesperado, ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a nuestro habitual comportamiento de nulo contacto. Tom su mano helada, ya que necesitaba ese apoyo m s de lo que cre a. A n no hab a recuperado el equilibrio.

Sigues estando d bil a causa de la carrera? O ha sido mi pericia al besar? Qu desenfadado y humano parec a su angelical y apacible rostro cuando se re a! Era un Edward diferente al que yo conoc a, y estaba loca por l. Ahora, separarme me iba a causar un dolor f sico.

No puedo estar segura, a n sigo grogui consegu responderle . Creo que es un poco de ambas cosas. Tal vez deber as dejarme conducir.

Est s loco? protest . Conduzco mejor que t en tu mejor d a se burl . Tus reflejos son mucho m s lentos. Estoy segura de eso, pero creo que ni mis nervios ni mi coche ser amos capaces de soportarlo.

Un poco de confianza, Bella, por favor.

Ten a la mano en el bolsillo, crispada sobre las llaves. Frunc los labios con gesto pensativo y sacud la cabeza firmemente.

No. Ni en broma.

Arque las cejas con incredulidad.

Comenc a dar un rodeo a su lado para dirigirme al asiento del conductor. Puede que me hubiera dejado pasar si no me hubiese tambaleado ligeramente. Puede que no.

Bella, llegados a este punto, ya he invertido un enorme esfuerzo personal en mantenerte viva. No voy a dejar que te pongas detr s del volante de un coche cuando ni siquiera puedes caminar en l nea recta. Adem s, no hay que dejar que los amigos conduzcan borrachos cit con una risita mientras su brazo creaba una trampa ineludible alrededor de mi cintura.

No puedo rebatirlo dije con un suspiro. No hab a forma de sortearlo ni pod a resistirme a l. Alc las llaves y las dej caer, observando que su mano, veloz como el rayo, las atrapaba sin hacer ruido . Con calma... Mi monovolumen es un se or mayor.

Muy sensata aprob .

Y t no est s afectado por mi presencia? pregunt con enojo. Sus facciones sufrieron otra transformaci n, su expresi n se hizo suave y c lida. Al principio, no me respondi ; se limit a inclinar su rostro sobre el m o y deslizar sus labios lentamente a lo largo de mi mand bula, desde la oreja al ment n, de un lado a otro. Me estremec .

Pase lo que pase murmur finalmente , tengo mejores reflejos.

143

144

MENTE VERSUS CUERPO

Tuve que admitir que Edward conduc a bien cuando iba a una velocidad razonable. Como tantas otras cosas, la conducci n no parec a requerirle ning n esfuerzo. Aunque apenas miraba a la carretera, los neum ticos nunca se desviaban m s de un cent metro del centro de la senda. Conduc a con una mano, sosteniendo la m a con la otra. A veces fijaba la vista en el sol poniente, otras en m , en mi rostro, en mi pelo expuesto al viento que entraba por la ventana abierta, en nuestras manos unidas.

Hab a cambiado el dial de la radio para sintonizar una emisora de viejos xitos y cantaba una canci n que no hab a o do en mi vida. Se sab a la letra entera.

Te gusta la m sica de los cincuenta? En los cincuenta, la m sica era buena, mucho mejor que la de los sesenta, y los setenta... Buaj! se estremeci . Los ochenta fueron soportables.

Vas a decirme alguna vez cu ntos a os tienes? pregunt , indecisa, sin querer arruinar su optimismo. Importa mucho? Para mi gran alivio, su sonrisa se mantuvo clara. No, pero me lo sigo preguntando... hice una mueca . No hay nada como un misterio sin resolver para mantenerte en vela toda la noche.

Me pregunto si te perturbar a... coment para s .

Fij la mirada en el sol, pasaron los minutos y al final dije:

Ponme a prueba.

Suspir . Luego me mir a los ojos, olvid ndose al parecer, y por completo, del camino durante un buen rato. Fuera lo que fuese lo que viera en ellos, debi de animarle. Clav la vista en el sol la luz del astro rey al ponerse arrancaba de su piel un centelleo similar al de los rub es y comenz a hablar.

Nac en Chicago en 1901 hizo una pausa y me mir por el rabillo del ojo. Puse mucho cuidado en que mi rostro no mostrara sorpresa alguna, esperando el resto de la historia con paciencia. Esboz una leve sonrisa y prosigui : Carlisle me encontr en un hospital en el verano de 1918. Ten a diecisiete a os y me estaba muriendo de gripe espa ola.

Me oy inhalar bruscamente, aunque apenas era audible para m misma. Volvi a mirar mis ojos.

No me acuerdo muy bien. Sucedi hace mucho tiempo y los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen se sumi en sus propios pensamientos durante un breve lapso de tiempo antes de continuar . Recuerdo c mo me sent a cuando Carlisle me salv . No es nada f cil ni algo que se pueda olvidar.

Y tus padres? Ya hab an muerto a causa de la gripe. Estaba solo. Me eligi por ese motivo. Con todo el caos de la epidemia, nadie iba a darse cuenta de que yo hab a desaparecido.

C mo...? C mo te salv ? Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que respondiera. Parec a estar eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado. Fue dif cil. No muchos de nosotros tenemos el necesario autocontrol para conseguirlo, pero Carlisle siempre ha sido el m s humano y compasivo de todos. Dudo que se

145

pueda hallar uno igual a l en toda la historia hizo una pausa . Para m , s lo fue muy, muy doloroso.

Supe que no iba a revelar m s de ese tema por la forma en que frunc a los labios. Reprim mi curiosidad, aunque estaba lejos de estar satisfecha. Hab a muchas cosas sobre las que necesitaba pensar respecto a ese tema en particular, cosas que surg an sobre la marcha. Sin duda alguna, su mente r pida ya hab a previsto todos los aspectos en los que me iba a eludir.

Su voz suave interrumpi el hilo de mis pensamientos:

Actu desde la soledad. sa es, por lo general, la raz n que hay detr s de cada elecci n. Fui el primer miembro de la familia de Carlisle, aunque poco despu s encontr a Esme. Se cay de un risco. La llevaron directamente a la morgue del hospital, aunque, nadie sabe c mo, su coraz n segu a latiendo.

As pues, tienes que estar a punto de morir para convertirte en...

Nunca pronunci bamos esa palabra, y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

No, eso es s lo en el caso de Carlisle. El jam s hubiera convertido a alguien que hubiera tenido otra alternativa siempre que hablaba de su padre lo hac a con un profundo respeto . Aunque, seg n l continu , es m s f cil si la sangre es d bil.

Contempl la carretera, ahora a oscuras, y sent que estaba a punto de zanjar el tema.

Y Emmett y Rosalie? La siguiente a quien Carlisle trajo a la familia fue Rosalie. Hasta mucho despu s no comprend que albergaba la esperanza de que ella fuera para m lo mismo que Esme para l. Se mostr muy cuidadoso en sus pensamientos sobre m puso los ojos en blanco . Pero ella nunca fue m s que una hermana y s lo dos a os despu s encontr a Emmett. Rosalie iba de caza, en aquel tiempo bamos a los Apalaches, y se top con un oso que estaba a punto de acabar con l. Lo llev hasta Carlisle durante ciento cincuenta kil metros al temer que no fuera capaz de hacerlo por s sola. S lo ahora comienzo a intuir qu dif cil fue ese viaje para ella.

Me dirigi una mirada elocuente y alz nuestras manos, todav a entrelazadas, para acariciarme la mejilla con la base de la mano.

Pero lo consigui le anim mientras desviaba la vista de la irresistible belleza de sus ojos.

S murmur . Rosalie vio algo en sus facciones que le dio la suficiente entereza, y llevan juntos desde entonces. A veces, viven separados de nosotros, como una pareja casada: cuanto m s joven fingimos ser, m s tiempo podemos permanecer en un lugar determinado. Forks parec a perfecto, de ah que nos inscribi ramos en el instituto se ech a re r . Supongo que dentro de unos a os vamos a tener que ir a su boda otra vez.

Y Alice y Jasper? Son dos criaturas muy extra as. Ambos desarrollaron una conciencia, como nosotros la llamamos, sin ninguna gu a o influencia externa. Jasper perteneci a otra familia... Una familia bien diferente. Se hab a deprimido y vagaba por su cuenta. Alice lo encontr . Al igual que yo, est dotada de ciertos dones superiores que est n m s all de los propios de nuestra especie.

De verdad? le interrump fascinada . Pero t dijiste que eras el nico que pod a o r el pensamiento de la gente. Eso es verdad. Alice sabe otras cosas, las ve... Ve cosas que podr an suceder, hechos venideros, pero todo es muy subjetivo. El futuro no est grabado en piedra. Las cosas cambian.

La mand bula de Edward se tens y me lanz una mirada, pero la apart tan deprisa que no qued muy segura de si no lo habr a imaginado.

Qu tipo de cosas ve? 146

Vio a Jasper y supo que la estaba buscando antes de que l la conociera. Vio a Carlisle y a nuestra familia, y ellos acudieron a nuestro encuentro. Es m s sensible hacia quienes no son humanos. Por ejemplo, siempre ve cuando se acerca otro clan de nuestra especie y la posible amenaza que pudiera suponer.

Hay muchos... de los tuyos? Estaba sorprendida. Cu ntos pod an estar entre nosotros sin ser detectados? No, no demasiados, pero la mayor a no se asienta en ning n lugar. S lo pueden vivir entre los humanos por mucho tiempo los que, como nosotros, renuncian a dar caza a tu gente me dirigi una t mida mirada . S lo hemos encontrado otra familia como la nuestra en un pueblecito de Alaska. Vivimos juntos durante un tiempo, pero ramos tantos que empezamos a hacernos notar. Los que vivimos de forma diferente tendemos a agruparnos.

Y el resto? Son n madas en su mayor a. Todos hemos llevado esa vida alguna vez. Se vuelve tediosa, como casi todo, pero de vez en cuando nos cruzamos con los otros, ya que la mayor a preferimos el norte.

Por qu raz n? En aquel momento ya nos hab amos detenido en frente de mi casa y l hab a apagado el motor. Todo estaba oscuro y en calma. No hab a luna. Las luces del porche estaban apagadas, de ah que supiera que mi padre a n no estaba en casa.

Has abierto los ojos esta tarde? brome . Crees que podr amos caminar por las calles sin provocar accidentes de tr fico? Hay una raz n por la que escogimos la Pen nsula de Olympic: es uno de los lugares menos soleados del mundo. Resultaba agradable poder salir durante el d a. Ni te imaginas lo fatigoso que puede ser vivir de noche durante ochenta y tantos a os. Entonces, de ah viene la leyenda? Probablemente.

Proced a Alice de otra familia, como Jasper? No, y es un misterio, ya que no recuerda nada de su vida humana ni sabe qui n la convirti . Despert sola. Quienquiera que lo hiciese, se march , y ninguno de nosotros comprende por qu o c mo pudo hacerlo. Si Alice no hubiera tenido ese otro sentido, si no hubiera visto a Jasper y Carlisle y no hubiera sabido que un d a se convertir a en una de nosotros, probablemente se hubiera vuelto una criatura totalmente salvaje.

Hab a tanto en qu pensar y quedaba tanto por preguntar... Pero, para gran verg enza m a, me sonaron las tripas. Estaba tan intrigada que ni siquiera hab a notado el apetito que ten a. Ahora me daba cuenta de que ten a un hambre feroz.

Lo siento, te estoy impidiendo cenar.

Me encuentro bien, de veras.

Jam s hab a pasado tanto tiempo en compa a de alguien que se alimentara de comida. Lo olvid .

Quiero estar contigo.

Era m s f cil decirlo en la oscuridad al saber que la voz delataba mi irremediable

atracci n por l cada vez que hablaba.

No puedo entrar? Te gustar a? No me imaginaba a esa criatura divina sent ndose en la zarrapastrosa silla de mi padre en la cocina.

S , si no es un problema.

Le o cerrar la puerta con cuidado y casi al instante ya estaba frente a la m a para

abrirla. Muy humano le felicit .

147

Esa parte est emergiendo a la superficie, no cabe duda.

Camin detr s de m en la noche cerrada con tal sigilo que deb a mirarlo a hurtadillas para asegurarme de que continuaba ah . Desentonaba menos en la oscuridad. Segu a p lido y tan hermoso como un sue o, pero ya no era la fant stica criatura centelleante de nuestra tarde al sol.

Se me adelant y me abri la puerta. Me detuve en medio del umbral.

Estaba abierta? No, he usado la llave de debajo del alero. Entr , encend las luces del porche y lo mir enarcando las cejas. Estaba segura de no haber usado nunca esa llave delante de l. Sent a curiosidad por ti.

Me has espiado? Sin saber por qu , no pude infundir a mi voz el adecuado tono de ultraje. Me sent a halagada y l no parec a arrepentido.

Qu otra cosa iba a hacer de noche? Lo dej correr por el momento y pas del vest bulo a la cocina. Ah segu a, a mis espaldas, sin necesitar que lo guiara. Se sent en la misma silla en la que hab a intentado imagin rmelo. Su belleza ilumin la cocina. Transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que pudiera apartar los ojos de l.

Me concentr en prepararme la cena, tomando del frigor fico la lasa a de la noche anterior, poniendo una parte sobre un plato y calent ndola en el microondas. Este empez a girar, llenando la cocina de olor a tomate y or gano. No apart los ojos de la comida mientras dec a con indiferencia:

Con cu nta frecuencia? Eh? Parec a haberle cortado alg n otro hilo de su pensamiento. Segu sin girarme. Con qu frecuencia has venido aqu ? Casi todas las noches. Aturdida, me di la vuelta. Por qu ? Eres interesante cuando duermes explic con total naturalidad . Hablas en sue os.

No! exclam sofocada mientras una oleada de calor recorr a todo mi rostro hasta llegar al cabello. Me agarr a la encimera de la cocina para sostenerme. Sab a que hablaba en sue os, por supuesto, mi madre siempre bromeaba al respecto, pero no hab a cre do que fuera algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparme. Su expresi n pas a ser de disgusto inmediatamente.

Est s muy enfadada conmigo? Eso depende! me sent , parec a como si me hubiera quedado sin aire. Esper y luego me urgi : De qu ? De lo que hayas escuchado! gem . Un momento despu s, sin hacer ruido, estaba a mi lado para tomarme las manos delicadamente entre las suyas.

No te disgustes! suplic . Agach el rostro hasta el nivel de mis ojos y sostuvo mi mirada. Estaba avergonzada, por lo que intent apartarla. Echas de menos a tu madre susurr . Te preocupas por ella, y cuando llueve, el sonido hace que te revuelvas inquieta. Sol as hablar mucho de Phoenix, pero ahora lo haces con menos frecuencia. En una ocasi n dijiste: Todo es demasiado verde .

148

Se ri con suavidad, a la espera, y pude ver que era para no ofenderme a n m s.

Alguna otra cosa? exig saber. Supuso lo que yo quer a descubrir y admiti : Pronunciaste mi nombre. Frustrada, suspir . Mucho? Exactamente, cu ntas veces entiendes por mucho ? Oh, no. Baj la cabeza, pero l la atrajo contra su pecho con suave naturalidad. No te acomplejes me susurr al o do . Si pudiera so ar, ser a contigo. Y no me avergonzar a de ello.

En ese momento, ambos o mos el sonido de unas llantas sobre los ladrillos del camino de entrada a la casa y vimos las luces delanteras que nos llegaban desde el vest bulo a trav s de las ventanas frontales. Me envar en sus brazos.

Deber a saber tu padre que estoy aqu ? pregunt . Yo... intent pensar con rapidez . No estoy segura... En otra ocasi n, entonces. Y me qued sola. Edward! le llam , intentando no gritar. Escuch una risita espectral y luego, nada m s. Mi padre hizo girar la llave de la puerta. Bella? me llam . Eso me hubiera molestado antes. Qui n m s pod a haber? De repente, Charlie me parec a totalmente fuera de lugar.

Estoy aqu .

Esperaba que no apreciara la nota hist rica de mi voz. Tom mi cena del microondas y

me sent a la mesa mientras l entraba. Despu s de pasar el d a con Edward, sus pasos parec an estrepitosos.

Me puedes preparar un poco de eso? Estoy hecho polvo. Charlie se detuvo para quitarse las botas, apoy ndose sobre el respaldo de la silla para ayudarse. Puse mi cena en mi sitio para zamp rmela en cuanto le hubiera preparado la suya. Me escoc a la lengua. Mientras se calentaba la lasa a de Charlie, llen dos vasos de leche y beb un trago del m o para mitigar la quemaz n. Advert que me temblaba el pulso cuando vi que la leche se agitaba al dejar el vaso. Mi padre se sent en la silla. El contraste entre l y su antiguo ocupante resultaba c mico.

Gracias dijo mientras le serv a la comida en la mesa.

Qu tal te ha ido el d a? pregunt con precipitaci n. Me mor a de ganas de escaparme a mi habitaci n.

Bien. Los peces picaron... Qu tal t ? Hiciste todo lo que quer as hacer?

En realidad, no mord otro gran pedazo de lasa a . Se estaba demasiado bien fuera como para quedarse en casa.

Ha sido un gran d a coincidi .

Eso es quedarse corto, pens en mi fuero interno.

Di buena cuenta del ltimo trozo de lasa a, alc el vaso y me beb de un trago lo que

quedaba de leche. Charlie me sorprendi al ser tan observador cuando pregunt :

Tienes prisa? S , estoy cansada. Me voy a acostar pronto. Pareces nerviosa coment . Ay! Por qu ? Por qu ha tenido que ser justamente esta noche la que ha elegido para fijarse en m ?

149

De verdad? fue todo lo que consegu contestar. Fregu r pidamente los platos en la pila y para que se secaran los puse bocabajo sobre un trapo de cocina. Es s bado musit . No le respond , pero de repente pregunt :

No tienes planes para esta noche? No, pap , s lo quiero dormir un poco. Ninguno de los chicos del pueblo es tu tipo, verdad? Charlie recelaba, pero intentaba actuar con frialdad. No. Ning n chico me ha llamado a n la atenci n. Me cuid mucho de enfatizar la palabra chico, sin dejarme llevar por mi deseo de ser sincera con Charlie.

Pens que tal vez el tal Mike Newton... Dijiste que era simp tico.

S lo es un amigo, pap .

Bueno, de todos modos, eres demasiado buena para todos ellos. Aguarda a que est s en la universidad para empezar a mirar.

El sue o de cada padre es que su hija est ya fuera de casa antes de que se le disparen las hormonas.

Me parece una buena idea admit mientras me dirig a escaleras arriba.

Buenas noches, cielo se despidi . Sin duda, iba a estar con el o do atento toda la noche, a la espera de atraparme intentando salir a hurtadillas.

Te veo ma ana, pap .

Te veo esta noche cuando te deslices a medianoche para comprobar si sigo ah .

Me esforc en que el ruido de mis pasos pareciera lento y cansado cuando sub las

escaleras hacia mi dormitorio. Cerr la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que mi padre lo oyera y luego me precipit hacia la ventana andando de puntillas. La abr de un tir n y me asom , escrutando las oscuras e impenetrables sombras de los rboles.

Edward? susurr , sinti ndome completamente idiota. La tranquila risa de respuesta proced a de detr s de m . S ? Me gir bruscamente al tiempo que, como reacci n a la sorpresa, me llevaba una mano a la garganta. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, yac a tendido en mi cama con las manos detr s de la nuca y los pies colgando por el otro extremo. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupaci n.

Oh! musit insegura, sintiendo que me desplomaba sobre el suelo. Lo siento. Frunci los labios en un intento de ocultar su regocijo. Dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el coraz n. Se incorpor despacio para no asustarme de nuevo. Luego, ya sentado, se inclin hacia delante y extendi sus largos brazos para recogerme, sujet ndome por los brazos como a un ni o peque o que empieza a andar. Me sent en la cama junto a l.

Por qu no te sientas conmigo? sugiri , poniendo su fr a mano sobre la m a . C mo va el coraz n?

D melo t ... Estoy segura de que lo escuchas mejor que yo.

Not que su risa sofocada sacud a la cama.

Nos sentamos ah durante un momento, escuchando ambos los lentos latidos de mi

coraz n. Se me ocurri pensar en el hecho de tener a Edward en mi habitaci n estando mi padre en casa.

Me concedes un minuto para ser humana? Desde luego. 150

Me indic con un gesto de la mano que procediera.

No te muevas le dije, intentando parecer severa.

S , se orita.

Y me hizo una demostraci n de c mo convertirse en una estatua sobre el borde de mi cama.

Me incorpor de un salto, recog mi pijama del suelo y mi neceser de aseo del escritorio. Dej la luz apagada y me deslic fuera, cerrando la puerta al salir.

O subir por las escaleras el sonido del televisor. Cerr con fuerza la puerta del ba o para que Charlie no subiera a molestarme.

Ten a la intenci n de apresurarme. Me cepill los dientes casi con violencia en un intento de ser minuciosa y r pida a la hora de eliminar todos los restos de lasa a. Pero no pod a urgir al agua caliente de la ducha, que me relaj los m sculos de la espalda y me calm el pulso. El olor familiar de mi champ me hizo sentirme la misma persona de esta ma ana. Intent no pensar en Edward, que me esperaba sentado en mi habitaci n, porque entonces tendr a que empezar otra vez con todo el proceso de relajamiento. Al final, no pude dilatarlo m s. Cerr el grifo del agua y me sequ con la toalla apresuradamente, aceler ndome otra vez. Me puse el pijama: una camiseta llena de agujeros y un pantal n gris de ch ndal. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de no haber tra do conmigo el pijama de seda Victorias Secret que, dos a os atr s, me regal mi madre para mi cumplea os, y que a n se encontrar a en alg n caj n en la casa de Phoenix con la etiqueta del precio puesta.

Volv a frotarme el pelo con la toalla y luego me pas el cepillo a toda prisa. Arroj la toalla a la cesta de la ropa sucia y lanc el cepillo y la pasta de dientes al neceser. Baj escopetada las escaleras para que Charlie pudiera verme en pijama y con el pelo mojado.

Buenas noches, pap .

Buenas noches, Bella.

Pareci sorprendido de verme. Tal vez hubiera desechado la idea de asegurarse de que estaba en casa esta noche.

Sub las escaleras de dos en dos, intentando no hacer ruido, entr zumbando en mi habitaci n, y me asegur de cerrar bien la puerta detr s de m .

Edward no se hab a movido ni un mil metro, parec a la estatua de Adonis encaramada a mi descolorido edred n. Sus labios se curvaron cuando sonre , y la estatua cobr vida.

Me evalu con la mirada, tomando nota del pelo h medo y la zarrapastrosa camiseta. Enarc una ceja.

Bonita ropa.

Le dediqu una mueca.

No, te sienta bien.

Gracias susurr .

Regres a su lado y me sent con las piernas cruzadas. Mir las l neas del suelo de madera.

A qu ven a todo eso? Charlie cree que me voy a escapar a hurtadillas. Ah lo consider . Por qu ? pregunt como si fuera incapaz de comprender la mente de Charlie con la claridad que yo le supon a.

Al parecer, me ve un poco acalorada.

Me levant el ment n para examinar mi rostro.

De hecho, pareces bastante sofocada.

Huram... musit .

Resultaba muy dif cil formular una pregunta coherente mientras me acariciaba.

Comenzar me llev un minuto de concentraci n. Parece que te resulta mucho m s f cil estar cerca de m .

151

Eso te parece? murmur Edward mientras deslizaba la nariz hacia la curva de mi mand bula. Sent su mano, m s ligera que el ala de una polilla, apartar mi pelo h medo para que sus labios pudieran tocar la hondonada de debajo de mi oreja. S . Mucho, mucho m s f cil contest mientras intentaba espirar.

Humm.

Por eso me preguntaba... comenc de nuevo, pero sus dedos segu an la l nea de

mi clav cula y me hicieron perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

S ? musit . Por qu ser ? inquir con voz temblorosa, lo cual me avergonz . Qu crees? Not el temblor de su respiraci n sobre mi cuello cuando se ri . El triunfo de la mente sobre la materia. Retroced . Se qued inm vil cuando me mov , por lo que ya no pude o rle respirar. Durante un instante nos miramos el uno al otro con prevenci n; luego, la tensi n de su mand bula se relaj gradualmente y su expresi n se llen de confusi n.

Hice algo mal? No, lo opuesto. Me est s volviendo loca le expliqu . Lo pens brevemente y pareci complacido cuando pregunt : De veras? Una sonrisa triunfal ilumin lentamente su rostro. Querr as una salva de aplausos? le pregunt con sarcasmo. Sonri de oreja a oreja. S lo estoy gratamente sorprendido me aclar . En los ltimos cien a os, o casi coment con tono bromista nunca me imagin algo parecido. No cre a encontrar a nadie con quien quisiera estar de forma distinta a la que estoy con mis hermanos y hermanas. Y entonces descubro que estar contigo se me da bien, aunque todo sea nuevo para m .

T eres bueno en todo observ .

Se encogi de hombros, dej ndolo correr, y los dos nos re mos en voz baja.

Pero c mo puede ser tan f cil ahora? le presion . Esta tarde...

No es f cil suspir . Pero esta tarde estaba todav a... indeciso. Lo lamento, es imperdonable que me haya comportado de esa forma.

No es imperdonable discrep .

Gracias sonri . Ya ves prosigui , ahora mirando al suelo , no estaba convencido de ser lo bastante fuerte... me tom una mano y la presion suavemente contra su rostro . Estuve susceptible mientras exist a la posibilidad de que me viera sobrepasado... exhal su aroma sobre mi mu eca . Hasta que me convenc de que mi mente era lo bastante fuerte, que no exist a peligro de ning n tipo de que yo... de que pudiera...

Jam s le hab a visto trabarse de esa forma con las palabras. Resultaba tan... humano.

Ahora ya no existe esa posibilidad? La mente domina la materia repiti con una sonrisa que dej entrever unos dientes que reluc an incluso en la oscuridad.

Vaya, pues s que era f cil.

Ech la cabeza hacia atr s y solt una carcajada, imperceptible como un suspiro, pero

exuberante de todos modos.

F cil para ti! me corrigi al tiempo que me acariciaba la nariz con la yema de los dedos.

En ese momento se puso serio.

Lo estoy intentando susurr con voz dolida . Si resultara... insoportable, estoy

bastante seguro de ser capaz de irme. Torc el gesto. No me gustaba hablar de despedidas.

152

Ma ana va a ser m s duro prosigui . He tenido tu aroma en la cabeza todo el d a y me he insensibilizado de forma incre ble. Si me alejo de ti por cualquier lapso de tiempo, tendr que comenzar de nuevo. Aunque no desde cero, creo.

Entonces, no te vayas le respond , incapaz de esconder m anhelo.

Eso me satisface replic mientras su rostro se relajaba al esbozar una sonrisa amable . Saca los grilletes... Soy tu prisionero.

Pero mientras hablaba, eran sus manos las que se convert an en esposas alrededor de mis mu ecas. Volvi a re r con esa risa suya, sosegada, musical. Le hab a o do re rse m s esta noche que en todo el tiempo que hab a pasado con l.

Pareces m s optimista que de costumbre observ . No te hab a visto as antes.

No se supone que debe ser as ? El esplendor del primer amor, y todo eso. No es incre ble la diferencia existente entre leer sobre una materia o verla en las pel culas y experimentarla? Muy diferente admit . Y m s fuerte de lo que hab a imaginado.

Por ejemplo comenz a hablar m s deprisa, por lo que tuve que concentrarme para no perderme nada , la emoci n de los celos. He le do sobre los celos un mill n de veces, he visto actores representarlos en mil pel culas y obras teatrales diferentes. Cre a haberlos comprendido con bastante claridad, pero me asustaron... hizo una mueca . Recuerdas el d a en que Mike te pidi que fueras con l al baile?

Asent , aunque recordaba ese d a por un motivo diferente.

Fue el d a en que empezaste a dirigirme la palabra otra vez.

Me sorprendi la llamarada de resentimiento, casi de furia, que experiment ... Al principio no supe qu era. No poder saber qu pensabas, por qu le rechazabas, me exasperaba m s que de costumbre. Lo hac as en beneficio de tu amiga? O hab a alg n otro? En cualquier caso, sab a que no ten a derecho alguno a que me importara, e intent que fuera as .

Entonces, todo empez a estar claro ri entre dientes y yo torc el gesto en las sombras . Esper , irracionalmente ansioso de o r qu les dec as, de vigilar vuestras expresiones. No niego el alivio que sent al ver el fastidio en tu rostro, pero no pod a estar seguro.

sa fue la primera noche que vine aqu . Me debat toda la noche, mientras vigilaba tu sue o, por el abismo que mediaba entre lo que sab a que era correcto, moral, tico, y lo que realmente quer a. Supe que si continuaba ignor ndote como hasta ese momento, o si dejaba transcurrir unos pocos a os, hasta que te fueras, llegar a un d a en que le dir as s a Mike o a alguien como l. Eso me enfurec a.

Y en ese momento susurr , pronunciaste mi nombre en sue os. Lo dijiste con tal claridad que por un momento cre que te hab as despertado, pero te diste la vuelta, inquieta, musitaste mi nombre otra vez y suspiraste. Un sentimiento desconcertante y asombroso recorri mi cuerpo. Y supe que no te pod a ignorar por m s tiempo.

Enmudeci durante un momento, probablemente al escuchar el repentinamente irregular latido de mi coraz n.

Pero los celos son algo extra o y mucho m s poderoso de lo que hubiera pensado.

E irracional! Justo ahora, cuando Charlie te ha preguntado por ese vil de Mike Newton... Movi la cabeza con enojo. Deber a haber sabido que estar as escuchando gem . Por supuesto.

De veras que eso te hace sentir celoso? Soy nuevo en esto. Has resucitado al hombre que hay en m , y lo siento todo con m s fuerza porque es reciente.

153

Pero sinceramente brome , que eso te moleste despu s de lo que he o do de esa Rosalie... Rosalie, la encarnaci n de la pura belleza... Eso es lo que Rosalie significa para ti, con o sin Emmett, c mo voy a competir con eso?

No hay competencia.

Sus dientes centellearon. Arrastr mis manos atrapadas alrededor de su espalda, apret ndome contra su pecho. Me mantuve tan quieta como pude, incluso respir con precauci n.

S que no hay competencia murmur sobre su fr a piel . Ese es el problema.

Rosalie es hermosa a su manera, por supuesto, pero incluso si no fuera como una hermana para m , incluso si Emmett no le perteneciera, jam s podr a ejercer la d cima, no, qu digo, la cent sima parte de la atracci n que t tienes sobre m estaba serio, meditabundo . He caminado entre los m os y los hombres durante casi noventa a os... Todo ese tiempo me he considerado completo sin comprender que estaba buscando, sin encontrar nada porque t a n no exist as.

No parece demasiado justo susurr con el rostro todav a recostado sobre su pecho, escuchando la cadencia de su respiraci n . En cambio, yo no he tenido que esperar para nada. Por qu deber a dejarte escapar tan f cilmente?

Tienes raz n admiti divertido . Deber a pon rtelo m s dif cil, sin duda al liberar una de sus manos, me solt la mu eca s lo para atraparla cuidadosamente con la otra mano. Me acarici suavemente la melena mojada de la coronilla hasta la cintura . S lo te juegas la vida cada segundo que pasas conmigo, lo cual, seguramente, no es mucho. S lo tienes que regresar a la naturaleza, a la humanidad... Merece la pena?

Arriesgo muy poco... No me siento privada de nada.

A n no.

Al hablar su voz se llen abruptamente de la antigua tristeza. Intent echarme hacia atr s para verle la cara, pero su mano me sujetaba las mu ecas con una presi n de la que no me pod a zafar.

Qu ...? empec a preguntar cuando su cuerpo se tens , alerta. Me qued inm vil, pero inopinadamente me solt las manos y desapareci . Estuve a punto de caer de bruces. T mbate! murmur . No sabr a decir desde qu lugar de la negrura me hablaba. Me di la vuelta para meterme debajo de la colcha y me acurruqu sobre un costado, de la forma en que sol a dormir. O el crujido de la puerta cuando Charlie entr para echar un vistazo a hurtadillas y asegurarse de que estaba donde se supon a que deb a estar. Respir acompasadamente, exagerando el movimiento.

Transcurri un largo minuto. Estuve atenta, sin estar segura de haber escuchado cerrarse la puerta. En ese momento, el fr o brazo de Edward me rode debajo de las mantas y me bes en la oreja.

Eres una actriz p sima... Dir a que se no es tu camino.

Caray! Mi coraz n estaba a punto de salirse del pecho. Tarare una melod a que no identifiqu . Parec a una nana. Hizo una pausa.

Deber a cantarte para que te durmieras? Cierto me re . C mo me podr a dormir estando t aqu ! Lo has hecho todo el tiempo me record . Pero no sab a que estabas aqu repliqu con frialdad. Bueno, si no quieres dormir... sugiri , ignorando mi tono. Se me cort la respiraci n. Si no quiero dormir..., qu ? Ri entre dientes.

154

En ese caso, qu quieres hacer?

Al principio no supe qu responder, y finalmente admit :

No estoy segura.

D melo cuando lo hayas decidido.

Sent su fr o aliento sobre mi cuello y el deslizarse de su nariz a lo largo de mi mand bula, inhalando.

Pens que te hab as insensibilizado.

Que haya renunciado a beber el vino no significa que no pueda apreciar el buqu susurr . Hueles a flores, como a lavanda y a fresa se al . Se me hace la boca agua.

S , tengo un mal d a siempre que no encuentro a alguien que me diga qu apetitoso es mi aroma.

Ri entre dientes, y luego suspir .

He decidido qu quiero hacer le dije . Quiero saber m s de ti.

Pregunta lo que quieras.

Crib todas mis preguntas para elegir la m s importante y entonces dije:

Por qu lo haces? Sigo sin comprender c mo te esfuerzas tanto para resistirte a lo que... eres. Por favor, no me malinterpretes, me alegra que lo hagas. S lo que no veo la raz n por la que te preocup al principio. Vacil antes de responderme:

Es una buena pregunta, y no eres la primera en hacerla. El resto, la mayor a de nuestra especie, est bastante satisfecho con nuestro sino... Ellos tambi n se preguntan c mo vivimos. Pero, ya ves, s lo porque nos hayan repartido ciertas cartas no significa que no podamos elegir el sobreponernos, dominar las ataduras de un destino que ninguno de nosotros deseaba e intentar retener toda la esencia de humanidad que nos resulte posible.

Yac inm vil, atrapada por un silencio sobrecogedor.

Te has dormido? cuchiche despu s de unos minutos. No. Eso es todo lo que te inspira curiosidad? En realidad, no. Qu m s deseas saber? Por qu puedes leer mentes? Por qu s lo t ? Y por qu Alice lee el porvenir? Por qu sucede?

En la penumbra, sent c mo se encog a de hombros.

En realidad, lo ignoramos. Carlisle tiene una teor a. Cree que todos traemos algunos

de nuestros rasgos humanos m s fuertes a la siguiente vida, donde se ven intensificados, como nuestras mentes o nuestros sentidos. Piensa que yo deb a de tener ya una enorme sensibilidad para intuir los pensamientos de quienes me rodeaban y que Alice tuvo el don de la precognici n, donde quiera que estuviese.

Qu es lo que se trajo l a la siguiente vida? Y el resto? Carlisle trajo su compasi n y Esme, la capacidad para amar con pasi n. Emmett trajo su fuerza, y Rosalie la... tenacidad, o la obstinaci n, si as lo prefieres se ri . Jasper es muy interesante. Fue bastante carism tico en su primera vida, capaz de influir en todos cuantos ten a alrededor para que vieran las cosas a su manera. Ahora es capaz de manipular las emociones de cuantos le rodean para apaciguar una habitaci n de gente airada, por ejemplo, o a la inversa, exaltar a una multitud aletargada. Es un don muy sutil.

Estuve considerando lo inveros mil de cuanto me describ a en un intento de aceptarlo. Aguard pacientemente mientras yo pensaba.

D nde comenz todo? Quiero decir, Carlisle te cambi a ti, luego alguien antes tuvo que convertirlo a l, y as sucesivamente... 155

De d nde procedemos? Evoluci n? Creaci n? No podr amos haber evolucionado igual que el resto de las especies, presas y depredadores? O, si no crees que el universo surgi por su cuenta, lo cual me resulta dif cil de aceptar, tan dif cil es admitir que la misma fuerza que cre al delicado chiribico y al tibur n, a la cr a de foca y a la ballena asesina, hizo a nuestras respectivas especies? A ver si lo he entendido... Yo soy la cr a de foca, verdad?

Exacto.

Edward se ech a re r. Algo me toc el pelo... Sus labios?

Quise volverme hacia l para comprobar si de verdad eran sus labios los que rozaban

mi pelo, pero ten a que portarme bien. No quer a hac rselo m s dif cil de lo que ya era.

Est s preparada para dormir o tienes alguna pregunta m s? inquiri , rompiendo el breve silencio.

S lo uno o dos millones.

Tenemos ma ana, y pasado, y pasado ma ana... me record . Sonre euf rica ante

la perspectiva.

Est s seguro de que no te vas a desvanecer por la ma ana? quise asegurarme . Despu s de todo, eres un mito.

No te voy a dejar su voz llevaba la impronta de una promesa.

Entonces, una m s por esta noche...

Pero me puse colorada y me call . La oscuridad no iba a servir de mucho. Estaba

segura de que l hab a notado el repentino calor debajo de mi piel.

Cu l? No, olv dalo. He cambiado de idea. Bella, puedes preguntarme lo quieras. No le respond y l gimi . Intento pensar que no leerte la mente ser menos frustrante cada vez, pero no deja de empeorar y empeorar.

Me alegra que no puedas leerme la mente, ya es bastante malo que esp es lo que digo en sue os.

Por favor.

Su voz era extremadamente persuasiva, casi imposible de resistir. Negu con la

cabeza. Si no me lo dices, voy a asumir que es algo mucho peor que lo que es me amenaz sombr amente . Por favor repiti con voz suplicante. Bueno... empec , contenta de que no pudiera verme el rostro.

S ? Dijiste que Rosalie y Emmett van a casarse pronto... Es ese matrimonio igual que para los humanos? Ahora, al comprenderlo, se ri con ganas.

Era eso lo que quer as preguntar? Me inquiet , incapaz de responder. S , supongo que es pr cticamente lo mismo. Ya te dije que la mayor a de esos deseos humanos est n ah , s lo que ocultos por instintos m s poderosos. Ah fue todo lo que pude decir.

Hab a alguna intenci n detr s de esa curiosidad? Bueno, me preguntaba... si alg n d a t y yo... Se puso serio de inmediato. Sent la repentina inmovilidad de su cuerpo. Yo tambi n me qued quieta, reaccionando autom ticamente. No creo que eso... sea... posible para nosotros...

Porque ser a demasiado arduo para ti si yo estuviera demasiado cerca? 156

Es un problema, sin duda, pero no me refer a a eso. Es s lo que eres demasiado suave, tan fr gil. Tengo que controlar mis actos cada instante que estamos juntos para no da arte. Podr a matarte con bastante facilidad, Bella, y simplemente por accidente su voz se hab a convertido en un suave murmullo. Movi su palma helada hasta apoyarla sobre mi mejilla . Si me apresurase, si no prestara la suficiente atenci n por un segundo, podr a extender la mano para acariciar tu cara y aplastarte el cr neo por error. No comprendes lo incre blemente fr gil que eres. No puedo perder el control mientras estoy a tu lado.

Aguard mi respuesta. Su ansiedad fue creciendo cuando no lo hice.

Est s asustada? pregunt . Esper otro minuto antes de responder para que mis palabras fueran verdad. No. Estoy bien. Pareci pensativo durante un momento. Aunque ahora soy yo quien tiene una curiosidad dijo con voz m s suelta . Nunca has...? dej la frase sin concluir de modo insinuante.

Naturalmente que no me sonroj . Ya te he dicho que nunca antes he sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera de cerca.

Lo s . Es s lo que conozco los pensamientos de otras personas, y s que el amor y el deseo no siempre recorren el mismo camino.

Para m , s . Al menos ahora que ambos existen para m musit .

Eso est bien. Al menos tenemos una cosa en com n dijo complacido.

Tus instintos humanos... comenc . l esper . Bueno, me encuentras atractiva

en ese sentido? Se ech a re r y me despein ligeramente la melena casi seca. Tal vez no sea humano, pero soy un hombre me asegur . Bostec involuntariamente. He respondido a tus preguntas, ahora deber as dormir insisti . No estoy segura de poder.

Quieres que me marche? No! dije con voz demasiado fuerte. Ri , y entonces comenz a tararear otra vez aquella nana desconocida con su suave voz de arc ngel al o do. M s cansada de lo que cre a, y m s exhausta de lo que me hab a sentido nunca despu s de un largo d a de tensi n emocional y mental, me abandon en sus fr os brazos hasta dormirme.

157

LOS CULLEN

Finalmente, me despert la tenue luz de otro d a nublado. Yac a con el brazo sobre los ojos, grogui y confusa. Algo, el atisbo de un sue o digno de recordar, pugnaba por abrirse paso en mi mente. Gem y rod sobre un costado esperando volver a dormirme. Y entonces lo acaecido el d a anterior irrumpi en mi conciencia.

Oh! Me sent tan deprisa que la cabeza me empez a dar vueltas. Tu pelo parece un almiar, pero me gusta. La voz serena proced a de la mecedora de la esquina. Edward, te has quedado! me regocij y cruc el dormitorio para arrojarme irreflexivamente a su regazo. Me qued helada, sorprendida por mi desenfrenado entusiasmo, en el instante en el que comprend lo que hab a hecho. Alc la vista, temerosa de haberme pasado de la raya, pero l se re a.

Por supuesto contest , sorprendido, pero complacido de mi reacci n. Me frot la espalda con las manos.

Recost con cuidado la cabeza sobre su hombro, inspirando el olor de su piel.

Estaba convencida de que era un sue o.

No eres tan creativa se mof .

Charlie! exclam .

Volv a saltar de forma irreflexiva en cuanto me acord de l y me dirig hacia la puerta.

Se march hace una hora... Despu s de volver a conectar los cables de la bater a de tu coche, deber a a adir. He de admitir cierta decepci n. Es todo lo que se le ocurre para detenerte si estuvieras decidida a irte?

Estuve reflexionando mientras me quedaba de pie, me mor a de ganas de regresar junto a l, pero tem tener mal aliento.

No sueles estar tan confundida por la ma ana advirti .

Me tendi los brazos para que volviera. Una invitaci n casi irresistible.

Necesito otro minuto humano admit .

Esperar .

Me precipit hacia el ba o sin reconocer mis emociones. No me conoc a a m misma, ni por dentro ni por fuera. El rostro del espejo, con los ojos demasiado brillantes y unas manchas rojizas de fiebre en los p mulos, era pr cticamente el de una desconocida. Despu s de cepillarme los dientes, me esforc por alisar la ca tica mara a que era mi pelo. Me ech agua fr a sobre el rostro e intent respirar con normalidad sin xito evidente. Regres a mi cuarto casi a la carrera.

Parec a un milagro que siguiera ah , esper ndome con los brazos tendidos para m . Extendi la mano y mi coraz n palpit con inseguridad.

Bienvenida otra vez musit , tom ndome en brazos.

Me meci en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que me percat de que se hab a

cambiado de ropa y llevaba el pelo liso. Te has ido! le acus mientras tocaba el cuello de su camiseta nueva. Dif cilmente pod a salir con las ropas que entr . Qu pensar an los vecinos? Hice un moh n.

158

Has dormido profundamente, no me he perdido nada sus ojos centellearon . Empezaste a hablar en sue os muy pronto.

Gem .

Qu o ste?

Los ojos dorados se suavizaron.

Dijiste que me quer as.

Eso ya lo sab as le record , hund mi cabeza en su hombro.

Da lo mismo, es agradable o rlo.

Ocult la cara contra su hombro.

Te quiero susurr .

Ahora t eres mi vida se limit a contestar.

No hab a nada m s que decir por el momento. Nos mecimos de un lado a otro mientras se iba iluminando el dormitorio.

Hora de desayunar dijo al fin de manera informal para demostrar, estaba segura, que se acordaba de todas mis debilidades humanas.

Me proteg la garganta con ambas manos y lo mir fijamente con ojos abiertos de miedo. El p nico cruz por su rostro.

Era una broma! me re con disimulo . Y t dijiste que no sab a actuar!

Frunci el ce o de disgusto.

Eso no ha sido divertido.

Lo ha sido, y lo sabes.

No obstante, estudi sus ojos dorados con cuidado para asegurarme de que me hab a perdonado. Al parecer, as era.

Puedo reformular la frase? pregunt . Hora de desayunar para los humanos.

Ah, de acuerdo.

Me ech sobre sus hombros de piedra, con suavidad, pero con tal rapidez que me dej sin aliento. Protest mientras me llevaba con facilidad escaleras abajo, pero me ignor . Me sent con delicadeza, derecha sobre la silla.

La cocina estaba brillante, alegre, parec a absorber mi estado de nimo.

Qu hay para desayunar? pregunt con tono agradable.

Aquello le descoloc durante un minuto.

Eh... No estoy seguro. Qu te gustar a?

Arrug su frente de m rmol. Esboc una amplia sonrisa y me levant de un salto.

Vale, sola me defiendo bastante bien. Obs rvame cazar.

Encontr un cuenco y una caja de cereales. Pude sentir sus ojos fijos en m mientras echaba la leche y tomaba una cuchara. Puse el desayuno sobre la mesa, y luego me detuve para, sin querer ser ir nica, preguntarle:

Quieres algo?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Lim tate a comer, Bella.

Me sent y le observ mientras com a. Edward me contemplaba fijamente, estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos, por lo que me sent cohibida. Me aclar la garganta para hablar y distraerle.

Qu planes tenemos para hoy?

Eh... le observ elegir con cuidado la respuesta . Qu te parecer a conocer a mi familia?

Tragu saliva.

Ahora tienes miedo?

Parec a esperanzado.

S admit , pero c mo negarlo si lo pod a advertir en mis ojos.

159

No te preocupes esboz una sonrisa de suficiencia . T proteger .

No los temo a ellos me expliqu , sino a que no les guste. No les va a sorprender que lleves a casa para conocerlos a alguien, bueno, a alguien como yo?

Oh, est n al corriente de todo. Ayer cruzaron apuestas, ya sabes sonri , pero su voz era severa , sobre si te traer a de vuelta, aunque no consigo imaginar la raz n por la que alguien apostar a contra Alice. De todos modos, no tenemos secretos en la familia. No es viable con mi don para leer las mentes, la precognici n de Alice y todo eso.

Y Jasper haci ndote sentir todo el cari o con que te arrancar a las tripas.

Prestaste atenci n coment con una sonrisa de aprobaci n.

S hacerlo de vez en cuando hice una mueca . As que Alice me vio regresar?

Su reacci n fue extra a.

Algo por el estilo coment con incomodidad mientras se daba la vuelta para que no le pudiera ver los ojos. Le mir con curiosidad.

Tiene buen sabor? pregunt al volverse de repente y contemplar mi desayuno con un gesto burl n . La verdad es que no parece muy apetitoso.

Bueno, no es un oso gris irritado... murmur , ignor ndole cuando frunci el ce o.

A n me segu a preguntando por qu me hab a respondido de esa manera cuando mencion a Alice. Mientras especulaba, me apresur a terminar los cereales.

Permaneci plantado en medio de la cocina, de nuevo convertido en la estatua de un Adonis, mirando con expresi n ausente por las ventanas traseras. Luego, volvi a posar los ojos en m y esboz esa arrebatadora sonrisa suya.

Creo que tambi n t deber as presentarme a tu padre.

Ya te conoce le record .

Como tu novio, quiero decir.

Le mir con gesto de sospecha.

Por qu ?

No es sa la costumbre? pregunt inocentemente.

Lo ignoro admit . Mi historial de novios me ofrec a pocas referencias con las que trabajar, y ninguna de las reglas normales sobre salir con chicos ven a al caso . No es necesario, ya sabes. No espero que t ... Quiero decir, no tienes que fingir por m .

Su sonrisa fue paciente.

No estoy fingiendo.

Empuj el resto de los cereales a una esquina del cuenco mientras me mord a el labio.

Vas a decirle a Charlie que soy tu novio o no? quiso saber.

Es eso lo que eres?

En mi fuero interno, me encog ante la perspectiva de unir a Edward, Charlie y la palabra novio en la misma habitaci n y al mismo tiempo.

Admito que es una interpretaci n libre, dada la connotaci n humana de la palabra.

De hecho, tengo la impresi n de que eres algo m s confes clavando los ojos en la mesa.

Bueno, no creo necesario darle todos los detalles morbosos se estir sobre la mesa y me levant el ment n con un dedo fr o y suave . Pero vamos a necesitar una explicaci n de por qu merodeo tanto por aqu . No quiero que el jefe de polic a Swan me imponga una orden de alejamiento.

Estar s? pregunt , repentinamente ansiosa . De veras vas a estar aqu ?

Tanto tiempo como t me quieras me asegur .

Te querr siempre le avis . Para siempre.

Camin alrededor de la mesa muy despacio y se detuvo muy cerca, extendi la mano para acariciarme la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Su expresi n era inescrutable.

Eso te entristece?

160

No contest y me mir fijamente a los ojos por un periodo de tiempo inmensurable.

Has terminado? pregunt finalmente.

Me incorpor de un salto.

S .

V stete... Te esperar aqu .

Result dif cil decidir qu ponerme. Dudaba que hubiera libros de etiqueta en los que se detallara c mo vestirte cuando tu novio vampiro te lleva a su casa para que conozcas a su familia vampiro. Era un alivio emplear la palabra en mi fuero interno. Sab a que yo misma la elud a de forma intencionada.

Termin poni ndome mi nica falda, larga y de color caqui, pero aun as informal. Me vest con la blusa de color azul oscuro de la que Edward hab a hablado favorablemente en una ocasi n. Un r pido vistazo en el espejo me convenci de que mi pelo era una causa perdida, por lo que me lo recog en una coleta.

De acuerdo baj a saltos las escaleras . Estoy presentable.

Me esperaba al pie de las mismas, m s cerca de lo que pensaba, por lo que salt encima de l. Edward me sostuvo, durante unos segundos me retuvo con cautela a cierta distancia antes de atraerme s bitamente.

Te has vuelto a equivocar me murmur al o do . Vas totalmente indecente. No est bien que alguien tenga un aspecto tan apetecible.

C mo de apetecible? Puedo cambiar...

Suspir al tiempo que sacud a la cabeza.

Eres tan rid cula...

Presion con suavidad sus labios helados en mi frente y la habitaci n empez a dar vueltas. El olor de su respiraci n me imped a pensar.

Debo explicarte por qu me resultas apetecible?

Era claramente una pregunta ret rica. Sus dedos descendieron lentamente por mi espalda y su aliento roz con m s fuerza mi piel. Mis manos descansaban fl cidas sobre su pecho y otra vez me sent aturdida. Inclin la cabeza lentamente y por segunda vez sus fr os labios tocaron los m os con mucho cuidado, separ ndolos levemente.

Entonces sufr un colapso.

Bella? dijo alarmado mientras me recog a y me alzaba en vilo.

Has hecho que me desmaye... le acus en mi aturdimiento.

Qu voy a hacer contigo? Gimi con desesperaci n . Ayer te beso, y me atacas! Y hoy te desmayas!

Me re d bilmente, dejando que sus brazos me sostuvieran mientras la cabeza segu a d ndome vueltas.

Eso te pasa por ser bueno en todo.

Suspir .

se es el problema yo a n segu a grogui . Eres demasiado bueno. Muy, muy bueno.

Est s mareada? pregunt . Me hab a visto as con anterioridad.

No... No fue la misma clase de desfallecimiento de siempre. No s qu ha sucedido agit la cabeza con gesto de disculpa . Creo que me olvid de respirar.

No te puedo llevar de esta guisa a ning n sitio.

Estoy bien insist . Tu familia va a pensar que estoy loca de todos modos, as que... Cu l es la diferencia?

Evalu mi expresi n durante unos instantes.

No soy imparcial con el color de esa blusa coment inesperadamente. Enrojec de placer y desvi la mirada.

161

Mira, intento con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer, as que podemos irnos ya?

A ti no te preocupa dirigirte al encuentro de una casa llena de vampiros, lo que te preocupa es conseguir su aprobaci n, me equivoco?

No contest de inmediato, ocultando mi sorpresa ante el tono informal con el que utilizaba la palabra.

Sacudi la cabeza.

Eres incre ble.

Cuando condujo fuera del centro del pueblo comprend que no ten a ni idea de d nde viv a. Cruzamos el puente sobre el r o Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el Norte. Las casas que aparec an de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban cada vez m s alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tama o. Luego sobrepasamos otro n cleo de edificios antes de dirigirnos al bosque neblinoso. Intentaba decidir entre preguntar o tener paciencia y mantenerme callada cuando gir bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba se alizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios rboles, invad a a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que s lo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.

Luego, a escasos kil metros, los rboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos en una peque a pradera, o era un jard n? Sin embargo, se manten a la penumbra del bosque; no remiti debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los rboles proteg a los muros de la casa que se ergu a entre ellos, dejando sin justificaci n alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

No s lo que en realidad pensaba encontrarme, pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa, de unos cien a os de antig edad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desva do. Ten a tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. El monovolumen era el nico coche a la vista. Pod a escuchar fluir el r o cerca de all , oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

Guau!

Te gusta? pregunt con una sonrisa.

Tiene... cierto encanto.

Me tir de la coleta y ri entre dientes. Luego, cuando me abri la puerta, me pregunt .

Lista?

Ni un poquito... Vamos!

Intent re rme, pero la risa se me qued pegada a la garganta. Me alis el peso con gesto nervioso.

Tienes un aspecto adorable.

Me tom de la mano de forma casual, sin pensarlo.

Caminamos hacia el porche a la densa sombra de los rboles. Sab a que notaba mi tensi n. Me frotaba el dorso de la mano, describiendo c rculos con el dedo pulgar.

Me abri la puerta.

El interior era a n m s sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo m s posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero hab an hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio m s amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, hab a sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y m s all de los cedros, el jard n, desprovisto de rboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho r o. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Los padres de Edward nos aguardaban para recibirnos a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, en el que descansaba un espectacular piano de cola.

162

Hab a visto antes al doctor Cullen, por supuesto, pero eso no evit que su joven y ultrajante perfecci n me sorprendieran de nuevo. Presum que quien estaba a su lado era Esme, la nica a la que no hab a visto con anterioridad. Ten a los mismos rasgos p lidos y hermosos que el resto. Hab a algo en su rostro en forma de coraz n y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color caramelo que recordaba a la ingenuidad de la poca de las pel culas de cine mudo. Era peque a y delgada, pero, aun as , de facciones menos pronunciadas, m s redondeadas que las de los otros. Ambos vest an de manera informal, con colores claros que encajaban con el interior de la casa. Me sonrieron en se al de bienvenida, pero ninguno hizo adem n de acercarse a nosotros en lo que supuse era un intento de no asustarme. La voz de Edward rompi el breve lapso de silencio.

Carlisle, Esme, os presento a Bella.

S bienvenida, Bella.

El paso de Carlisle fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acerc a m . Alz una mano con timidez y me adelant un paso para estrech rsela.

Me alegro de volver a verle, doctor Cullen.

Ll mame Carlisle, por favor.

Le sonre de oreja a oreja con una repentina confianza que me sorprendi . Not el alivio de Edward, que segu a a mi lado.

Esme sonri y avanz un paso para alcanzar mi mano. El apret n de su fr a mano, dura como la piedra, era tal y como yo esperaba.

Me alegro mucho de conocerte dijo con sinceridad.

Gracias. Yo tambi n me alegro.

Y ah estaba yo. Era como encontrarse formando parte de un cuento de hadas... Blancanieves en carne y hueso.

D nde est n Alice y Jasper? pregunt Edward, pero nadie tuvo ocasi n de responder, ya que ambos aparecieron en ese momento en lo alto de las amplias escaleras.

Hola, Edward! le salud Alice con entusiasmo.

Ech a correr escaleras abajo, una centella de pelo oscuro y tez n vea, que lleg para detenerse delante de m repentinamente y con elegancia. Esme y Carlisle le lanzaron sendas miradas de aviso, pero a m me agrad . Despu s de todo, eso era natural para ella.

Hola, Bella dijo Alice y se adelant para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Si Carlisle y Esme hab an parecido antes muy cautos, ahora se mostraron estupefactos. Mis ojos tambi n reflejaban esa sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo me complac a mucho que ella pareciera aceptarme por completo. Me sorprendi percatarme de que Edward, a mi lado, se pon a r gido. Le mir , pero su expresi n era inescrutable.

Hueles bien me alab , para mi enorme verg enza , hasta ahora no me hab a dado cuenta.

Nadie m s parec a saber qu decir cuando Jasper se present all , alto, leonino. Sent una sensaci n de alivio y de repente me encontr muy a gusto a pesar del sitio en que me hallaba. Edward mir fijamente a Jasper y enarc una ceja. Entonces record lo que ste era capaz de hacer.

Hola, Bella me salud Jasper.

Mantuvo la distancia y no me ofreci la mano para que la estrechara, pero era imposible sentirse inc modo cerca de l.

Hola, Jasper le sonre con timidez, y luego a los dem s, antes de a adir como f rmula de cortes a Me alegro de conoceros a todos... Ten is una casa preciosa.

Gracias contest Esme . Estarnos encantados de que hayas venido.

Me habl con sentimiento, y me di cuenta de que pensaba que yo era valiente.

163

Tambi n ca en la cuenta de que no se ve a por ninguna parte a Rosalie y a Emmett. Record entonces la negativa demasiado inocente de Edward cuando le pregunt si no les agradaba a todos.

La expresi n de Carlisle me distrajo del hilo de mis pensamientos. Miraba a Edward de forma significativa con gran intensidad. Vi a Edward asentir una vez con el rabillo del ojo.

Mir hacia otro lado, intentando ser amable, y mis ojos vagaron de nuevo hacia el hermoso instrumento que hab a sobre la tarima al lado de la puerta. S bitamente record una fantas a de mi ni ez, seg n la cual, comprar a un gran piano de cola a mi madre si alguna vez me tocaba la loter a. No era una buena pianista, s lo tocaba para s misma en nuestro piano de segunda mano, pero a m me encantaba verla tocar. Se la ve a feliz, absorta, entonces me parec a un ser nuevo y misterioso, alguien diferente a la persona a quien daba por hecho que conoc a. Me hizo tomar clases, por supuesto, pero, como la mayor a de los ni os, llorique hasta conseguir que dejara de llevarme.

Esme se percat de mi atenci n y, se alando el piano con un movimiento de cabeza, me pregunt :

Tocas?

Negu con la cabeza.

No, en absoluto. Pero es tan hermoso... Es tuyo?

No se ri . No te ha dicho Edward que es m sico?

No entrecerr los ojos antes de mirarle . Supongo que deber a de haberlo sabido.

Esme arque las cejas como muestra de su confusi n.

Edward puede hacerlo todo, no? le expliqu .

Jasper se ri con disimulo y Esme le dirigi una mirada de reprobaci n.

Espero que no hayas estado alardeando... Es de mala educaci n le ri .

S lo un poco Edward ri de buen grado, el rostro de Esme se suaviz al o rlo y ambos intercambiaron una r pida mirada cuyo significado no comprend , aunque la faz de ella parec a casi petulante.

De hecho rectifiqu , se ha mostrado demasiado modesto.

Bueno, toca para ella le anim Esme.

Acabas de decir que alardear es de mala educaci n objet Edward.

Cada regla tiene su excepci n le replic .

Me gustar a o rte tocar dije, sin que nadie me hubiera pedido mi opini n.

Entonces, decidido.

Esme empuj hacia el piano a Edward, que tir de m y me hizo sentarme a su lado en el banco. Me dedic una prolongada y exasperada mirada antes de volverse hacia las teclas.

Luego sus dedos revolotearon r pidamente sobre las teclas de marfil y una composici n, tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que la interpretara un nico par de manos, llen la habitaci n. Me qued boquiabierta del asombro y a mis espaldas o risas en voz baja ante mi reacci n.

Edward me mir con indiferencia mientras la m sica segu a surgiendo a nuestro alrededor sin descanso. Me gui un ojo:

Te gusta?

T has escrito esto? dije entrecortadamente al comprenderlo.

Asinti .

Es la favorita de Esme.

Cerr los ojos al tiempo que sacud a la cabeza.

Qu ocurre?

Me siento extremadamente insignificante.

164

El ritmo de la m sica se hizo m s pausado hasta transformarse en algo m s suave y, para mi sorpresa, entre la profusa mara a de notas, distingu la melod a de la nana que me tarareaba.

T inspiraste sta dijo en voz baja. La m sica se convirti en algo de desbordante dulzura.

No me salieron las palabras.

Les gustas, ya lo sabes dijo con tono coloquial . Sobre todo a Esme.

Ech un fugaz vistazo a mis espaldas, pero la enorme estancia se hab a quedado vac a.

Adonde han ido? Supongo que, muy sutilmente, nos han concedido un poco de intimidad. Suspir . Les gusto, pero Rosalie y Emmett... dej la frase sin concluir porque no estaba muy segura de c mo expresar mis dudas.

Edward torci el gesto.

No te preocupes por Rosalie insisti con su persuasiva mirada . Cambiar de opini n.

Frunc los labios con escepticismo.

Y Emmett?

Bueno, opina que soy un lun tico, lo cual es cierto, pero no tienen ning n problema contigo. Est intentando razonar con Rosalie.

Qu le perturba? inquir , no muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

Suspir profundamente.

Rosalie es la que m s se debate contra... contra lo que somos. Le resulta duro que alguien de fuera de la familia sepa la verdad, y est un poco celosa.

Rosalie tiene celos de m ? pregunt con incredulidad.

Intent imaginarme un universo en el que alguien tan impresionante como Rosalie tuviera alguna posible raz n para sentir celos de alguien como yo.

Eres humana Edward se encogi de hombros . Es lo que ella tambi n desear a ser.

Vaya musit , a n aturdida . En cuanto a Jasper...

En realidad, eso es culpa m a me explic . Ya te dije que era el que hace menos tiempo que est probando nuestra forma de vida. Le previne para que se mantuviera a distancia.

Pens en la raz n de esa instrucci n y me estremec .

Y Esme y Carlisle...? continu r pidamente para evitar que se diera cuenta.

Son felices de verme feliz. De hecho, a Esme no le preocupar a que tuvieras un tercer ojo y dedos palmeados. Durante todo este tiempo se ha preocupado por m , temiendo que se hubiera perdido alguna parte esencial de mi car cter, ya que era muy joven cuando Carlisle me convirti ... Est entusiasmada. Se ahoga de satisfacci n cada vez que te toco.

Alice parece muy... entusiasta.

Alice tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas murmur con los labios repentinamente contra dos.

Y no me la vas a explicar, verdad?

Se produjo un momento de comunicaci n sin palabras entre nosotros. Edward

comprendi que yo sab a que me ocultaba algo y yo que no me lo iba a revelar. Ahora, no. Qu te estaba diciendo antes Carlisle? Sus cejas se juntaron hasta casi tocarse. Te has dado cuenta, verdad? Me encog de hombros. Naturalmente.

165

Me mir con gesto pensativo durante unos segundos antes de responder.

Quer a informarme de ciertas noticias... No sab a si era algo que yo deber a compartir contigo.

Lo har s?

Tengo que hacerlo, porque durante los pr ximos d as, tal vez semanas, voy a ser un protector muy autoritario y me disgustar a que pensaras que soy un tirano por naturaleza.

Qu sucede?

En s mismo, nada malo. Alice acaba de ver que pronto vamos a tener visita. Saben que estamos aqu y sienten curiosidad.

Visita?

S , bueno... Los visitantes se parecen a nosotros en sus h bitos de caza, por supuesto. Lo m s probable es que no vayan a entrar al pueblo para nada, pero, desde luego, no voy a dejar que est s fuera de mi vista hasta que se hayan marchado.

Me estremec .

Por fin, una reacci n racional! murmur . Empezaba a creer que no ten as instinto de supervivencia alguno.

Dej pasar el comentario y apart la vista para que mis ojos recorrieran de nuevo laespaciosa estancia. l sigui la direcci n de mi mirada.

No es lo que esperabas, verdad? inquiri muy ufano.

No admit .

No hay ata des ni cr neos apilados en los rincones. Ni siquiera creo que tengamos telara as... Qu decepci n debe de ser para ti! prosigui con malicia.

Ignor su broma.

Es tan luminoso, tan despejado.

Se puso m s serio al responder:

Es el nico lugar que tenemos para escondernos.

Edward segu a tocando la canci n, mi canci n, que sigui fluyendo libremente hasta su conclusi n, las notas finales hab an cambiado, eran m s melanc licas y la ltima revolote en el silencio de forma conmovedora.

Gracias susurr .

Entonces me di cuenta de que ten a los ojos anegados en l grimas. Me las enjugu , avergonzada.

Roz la comisura de mis ojos para atrapar una l grima que se me hab a escapado. Alz el dedo y examin la gota con adem n inquietante. Entonces, a una velocidad tal que no pude estar segura de que realmente lo hiciera, se llev el dedo a la boca para saborearla.

Le mir de manera intuitiva, y Edward sostuvo m mirada un prolongado momento antes de esbozar una sonrisa finalmente.

Quieres ver el resto de la casa?

Nada de ata des? me quise asegurar.

El sarcasmo de mi voz no logr ocultar del todo la leve pero genuina ansiedad que me embargaba. Se ech a re r, me tom de la mano y me alej del piano.

Nada de ata des me prometi .

Acarici la suave y lisa barandilla con la mano mientras sub amos por la imponente escalera. En lo alto de la misma hab a un gran vest bulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera color miel, el mismo que las tablas del suelo.

La habitaci n de Rosalie y Emmett... El despacho de Carlisie. .. Hac a gestos con la mano conforme bamos pasando delante de las puertas . La habitaci n de Alice...

Edward hubiera continuado, pero me detuve en seco al final del vest bulo, contemplando con incredulidad el ornamento que pend a del muro por encima de mi cabeza. Se ri entre dientes de mi expresi n de asombro.

166

Puedes re rte, es una especie de iron a.

No lo hice. De forma autom tica, alc la mano con un dedo extendido como si fuera a tocar la gran cruz de madera. Su oscura p tina contrastaba con el color suave de la pared. Pero no la toqu , aun cuando sent curiosidad por saber si su madera antigua era tan suave al tacto como aparentaba.

Debe de ser muy antigua aventur .

Se encogi de hombros.

Es del siglo XVI, a principios de la d cada de los treinta, m s o menos.

Apart los ojos de la cruz para mirarle.

Por qu conserv is esto aqu ?

Por nostalgia. Perteneci al padre de Carlisle.

Coleccionaba antig edades? suger dubitativamente.

No. La tall l mismo para colgarla en la pared, encima del pulpito de la vicar a en la que predicaba.

No estaba segura de si la cara delataba mi sorpresa, pero, s lo por si acaso, continu mirando la sencilla y antigua cruz. Efectu el c lculo de memoria. La reliquia tendr a unos trescientos setenta a os. El silencio se prolong mientras me esforzaba por asimilar la noci n de tant simos a os.

Te encuentras bien? pregunt preocupado.

Cu ntos a os tiene Carlisle? inquir en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos de la cruz e ignorando su pregunta.

Acaba de celebrar su cumplea os tricent simo sexag simo segundo contest Edward. Le mir de nuevo, con un mill n de preguntas en los ojos.

Me estudi atentamente mientras hablaba:

Carlisle naci en Londres, l cree que hacia 1640. Aunque las fechas no se se alaban con demasiada precisi n en aquella poca, al menos, no para la gente com n, s se sabe que sucedi durante el gobierno de Cromwell.

No descompuse el gesto, consciente del escrutinio al que Edward me somet a al informarme:

Fue el hijo nico de un pastor anglicano. Su madre muri al alumbrarle a l. Su padre era un fan tico. Cuando los protestantes subieron al poder, se uni con entusiasmo a la persecuci n desatada contra los cat licos y personas de otros credos. Tambi n cre a a pies juntillas en la realidad del mal. Encabez partidas de caza contra brujos, lic ntropos... y vampiros.

Me qued a n m s quieta ante la menci n de esa palabra. Estaba segura de que lo hab a notado, pero continu hablando sin pausa.

Quemaron a muchos inocentes, por supuesto, ya que las criaturas a las que realmente ellos persegu an no eran tan f ciles de atrapar.

E1 pastor coloc a su obediente hijo al frente de las razias cuando se hizo mayor. Al principio, Carlisle fue una decepci n. No se precipitaba en lanzar acusaciones ni ve a demonios donde no los hab a, pero era persistente y mucho m s inteligente que su padre. De hecho, localiz un aquelarre de aut nticos vampiros que viv an ocultos en las cloacas de la ciudad y s lo sal an de caza durante las noches. En aquellos d as, cuando los monstruos no eran meros mitos y leyendas, sa era la forma en que deb an vivir.

La gente reuni horcas y teas, por supuesto, y se apost all donde Carlisle hab a visto a los monstruos salir a la calle ahora la risa de Edward fue m s breve y sombr a . Al final, apareci uno.

Deb a de ser muy viejo y estar debilitado por el hambre. Carlisle le oy c mo avisaba a los otros en lat n cuando detect el efluvio del gent o Edward hablaba con un hilo de voz y tuve que aguzar el o do para comprender las palabras . Luego, corri por las calles y

167

Carlisle, que ten a veintitr s a os y era muy r pido, encabez la persecuci n. La criatura pod a haberlos dejado atr s con facilidad, pero se revolvi y, d ndose la vuelta, los atac . Carlisle piensa que deb a estar sediento. Primero se abalanz sobre l, pero le plant cara para defenderse y hab a otros muy cerca a quienes atacar. El vampiro mat a dos hombres y se escabull llev ndose a un tercero y dejando a Carlisle sangrando en la calle.

Hizo una pausa. Intu que estaba censurando una parte de la historia, que me ocultaba algo.

Carlisle sab a lo que har a su padre: quemar los cuerpos y matar a cualquiera que hubiera resultado infectado por el monstruo. Carlisle actu por instinto para salvar su piel. Se alej a rastras del callej n mientras la turba persegu a al monstruo y a su presa. Se ocult en un s tano y se enterr entre patatas podridas durante tres d as. Es un milagro que consiguiera mantenerse en silencio y pasar desapercibido.

Se dio cuenta de que se hab a convertido cuando todo termin .

No estaba muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro, pero de repente enmudeci .

C mo te encuentras? pregunt .

Estoy bien le asegur , y, aunque me mord el labio dubitativa, debi de ver la curiosidad reluciendo en mis ojos.

Espero dijo con una sonrisa que tengas algunas preguntas que hacerme.

Unas cuantas.

Al sonre r, Edward dej entrever su brillante dentadura. Se dirigi de vuelta al vest bulo, me tom de la mano y me arrastr .

En ese caso, vamos me anim . Te lo voy a mostrar.

168

169

CARLISLE

Me condujo de vuelta a la habitaci n que hab a identificado como el despacho de Carlisle. Se detuvo delante de la puerta durante unos instantes.

Adelante nos invit la voz de Carlisle.

Edward abri la puerta de acceso a una sala de techos altos con vigas de madera y de grandes ventanales orientados hacia el oeste. Las paredes tambi n estaban revestidas con paneles de madera m s oscura que la del vest bulo, all donde sta se pod a ver, ya que unas estanter as, que llegaban por encima de mi cabeza, ocupaban la mayor parte de la superficie. Conten an m s libros de los que jam s hab a visto fuera de una biblioteca.

Carlisle se sentaba en un sill n de cuero detr s del enorme escritorio de caoba. Acababa de poner un marcador entre las p ginas del libro que sosten a en las manos. El despacho era id ntico a como yo imaginaba que ser a el de un decano de la facultad, s lo que Carlisle parec a demasiado joven para encajar en el papel.

Qu puedo hacer por vosotros? nos pregunt con tono agradable mientras se levantaba del sill n. Quer a ense ar a Bella un poco de nuestra historia contest Edward . Bueno, en realidad, de tu historia.

No pretend amos molestarte me disculp .

En absoluto. Por d nde vais a comenzar?

Por los cuadros contest Edward mientras me pon a con suavidad la mano sobre el hombro y me hac a girar para mirar hacia la puerta por la que acab bamos de entrar.

Cada vez que me tocaba, incluso aunque fuera por casualidad, mi coraz n reaccionaba de forma audible. Resultaba de lo m s embarazoso en presencia de Carlisle.

La pared hacia la que nos hab amos vuelto era diferente de las dem s, ya que estaba repleta de cuadros enmarcados de todos los tama os y colores unos muy vivos y otros de apagados monocromos en lugar de estanter as. Busqu un motivo oculto com n que diera coherencia a la colecci n, pero no encontr nada despu s de mi apresurado examen.

Edward me arrastr hacia el otro lado, a la izquierda, y me dej delante de un peque o leo con un sencillo marco de madera. No figuraba entre los m s grandes ni los m s destacados. Pintado con diferentes tonos de sepia, representaba la miniatura de una ciudad de tejados muy inclinados con finas agujas en lo alto de algunas torres diseminadas. Un r o muy caudaloso lo cruzaba un puente cubierto por estructuras similares a min sculas catedrales

dominaba el primer plano. Londres hacia 1650 coment . El Londres de mi juventud a adi Carlisle a medio metro detr s de nosotros. Me estremec . No le hab a o do aproximarse. Edward me apret la mano.

Le vas a contar la historia? inquiri Edward. Me retorc un poco para ver la reacci n de Carlisle. Sus ojos se encontraron con los m os y me sonri . Lo har a replic , pero de hecho llego tarde. Han telefoneado del hospital esta ma ana. El doctor Snow se ha tomado un d a de permiso. Adem s, te conoces la historia tan bien como yo a adi , dirigiendo a Edward una gran sonrisa.

170

Resultaba dif cil asimilar una combinaci n tan extra a: las preocupaciones del d a a d a de un m dico de pueblo en mitad de una conversaci n sobre sus primeros d as en el Londres del siglo XVII.

Tambi n desconcertaba saber que hablaba en voz alta s lo en deferencia hacia m .

Carlisle abandon la estancia despu s de destinarme otra c lida sonrisa. Me qued mirando el peque o cuadro de la ciudad natal de Carlisle durante un buen rato. Finalmente, volv los ojos hacia Edward, que estaba observ ndome, y le pregunt :

Qu sucedi luego? Qu ocurri cuando comprendi lo que le hab a pasado? Volvi a estudiar las pinturas y mir para saber qu imagen atra a su inter s ahora. Se trataba de un paisaje de mayor tama o y colores apagados, una pradera despejada a la sombra de un bosque con un pico escarpado a lo lejos.

Cuando supo que se hab a convertido prosigui en voz baja , se rebel contra su condici n, intent destruirse, pero eso no es f cil de conseguir.

C mo? No quer a decirlo en voz alta, pero las palabras se abrieron paso a trav s de mi estupor. Se arroj desde grandes alturas me explic Edward con voz impasible , e intent ahogarse en el oc ano, pero en esa nueva vida era joven y muy fuerte. Resulta sorprendente que fuera capaz de resistir el deseo... de alimentarse... cuando era a n tan inexperto. El instinto es m s fuerte en ese momento y lo arrastra todo, pero sent a tal repulsi n hacia lo que era que tuvo la fuerza para intentar matarse de hambre.

Es eso posible? inquir con voz d bil. No, hay muy pocas formas de matarnos. Abr la boca para formular otra pregunta, pero Edward comenz a hablar antes de que lo pudiera hacer.

De modo que su hambre crec a y al final se debilit . Se alej cuanto pudo de toda poblaci n humana al detectar que su fuerza de voluntad tambi n se estaba debilitando. Durante meses, estuvo vagabundeando de noche en busca de los lugares m s solitarios, maldici ndose.

Una noche, una manada de ciervos cruz junto a su escondrijo. La sed le hab a vuelto tan salvaje que los atac sin pensarlo. Recuper las fuerzas y comprendi que hab a una alternativa a ser el vil monstruo que tem a ser. Acaso no hab a comido venado en su anterior vida? Pod a vivir sin ser un demonio y de nuevo se hall a s mismo.

Comenz a aprovechar mejor su tiempo. Siempre hab a sido inteligente y vido de aprender. Ahora ten a un tiempo ilimitado por delante. Estudiaba de noche y trazaba planes durante el d a. Se march a Francia a nado y...

Nad hasta Francia? Bella, la gente siempre ha cruzado a nado el Canal me record con paciencia. Supongo que es cierto. S lo que parec a divertido en ese contexto. Contin a. Nadar es f cil para nosotros... Todo es f cil para ti me quej . Me aguard con expresi n divertida. No volver a interrumpirte otra vez, lo prometo. Ri entre dientes con aire misterioso y termin la frase: Es f cil porque, t cnicamente, no necesitamos respirar. T ... No, no, lo has prometido se ri y me puso con suavidad el helado dedo en los labios . Quieres o r la historia o no? No me puedes soltar algo as y esperar que no diga nada mascull contra su dedo. Levant la mano hasta ponerla sobre mi cuello. Mi coraz n se desboc , pero persever .

No necesitas respirar? exig saber. 171

No, no es una necesidad se encogi de hombros . S lo un h bito.

Cu nto puedes aguantar sin respirar? Supongo que indefinidamente, no lo s . La privaci n del sentido del olfato resulta un poco inc moda.

Un poco inc moda repet .

No prestaba atenci n a mis expresiones, pero hubo algo en ellas que le ensombreci el

nimo. La mano le colg a un costado y se qued inm vil, mir ndome con gran intensidad. El silencio se prolong y sus facciones siguieron tan inm viles como una piedra.

Qu ocurre? susurr mientras le acariciaba el rostro helado. Sus facciones se suavizaron ante mi roce y suspir . Sigo a la espera de que pase. A que pase el qu ? S que en alg n momento, habr algo que te diga o que te haga ver que va a ser demasiado. Y entonces te alejar s de m entre alaridos esboz una media sonrisa, pero sus ojos eran serios . No voy a detenerte. Quiero que suceda, porque quiero que est s a salvo. Y aun as , quiero estar a tu lado. Ambos deseos son imposibles de conciliar...

Dej la frase en el aire mientras contemplaba mi rostro, a la espera.

No voy a irme a ning n lado le promet .

Ya lo veremos contest , sonriendo de nuevo.

Le frunc el ce o.

Bueno, continuemos... Carlisle se march a Francia a nado.

Hizo una pausa mientras intentaba recuperar el hilo de la historia. Con gesto pensativo, fij la mirada en otra pintura, la de mayor colorido y de marco m s lujoso, y tambi n la m s grande. Personajes llenos de vida, envueltos en t nicas onduladas y enroscadas en torno a grandes columnas en el exterior de balconadas marm reas, llenaban el lienzo. No sab a si representaban figuras de la mitolog a helena o si los personajes que flotaban en las nubes de la parte superior ten an alg n significado b blico.

Carlisle nad hacia Francia y continu por Europa y sus universidades. De noche estudi m sica, ciencias, medicina y encontr su vocaci n y su penitencia en salvar vidas su expresi n se torn sobrecogida, casi reverente . No s describir su lucha de forma adecuada. Carlisle necesit dos siglos de atormentadores esfuerzos para perfeccionar su autocontrol. Ahora es pr cticamente inmune al olor de la sangre humana y es capaz de hacer el trabajo que adora sin sufrimiento. Obtiene una gran paz de esp ritu all , en el hospital...

Edward se qued con la mirada ausente durante bastante tiempo. De repente, pareci recordar su intenci n. Dio unos golpecitos en la enorme pintura que ten amos delante con el dedo.

Estudi en Italia cuando descubri que all hab a otros. Eran mucho m s civilizados y cultos que los espectros de las alcantarillas londinenses.

Roz a un cuarteto relativamente sereno de figuras pintadas en lo alto de un balc n que miraban con calma el caos reinante a sus pies. Estudi al grupo con cuidado y, con una risa de sorpresa, reconoc al hombre de cabellos dorados.

Los amigos de Carlisle fueron una gran fuente de inspiraci n para Francesco Solimena. A menudo los representaba como dioses ri entre dientes . Aro, Marco, Cayo dijo conforme iba se alando a los otros tres, dos de cabellos negros y uno de cabellos canos , los patrones nocturnos de las artes.

Qu fue de ellos? pregunt en voz alta, con la yema de los dedos inm vil en el aire a un cent metro de las figuras de la tela. Siguen ah , como llevan haciendo desde hace qui n sabe cu ntos milenios se encogi de hombros . Carlisle s lo estuvo entre ellos por un breve lapso de tiempo, apenas unas d cadas. Admiraba profundamente su amabilidad y su refinamiento, pero persistieron en

172

su intento de curarle de aquella aversi n a su fuente natural de alimentaci n . Ellos intentaron persuadirle y l a ellos, en vano. Llegados a ese punto, Carlisle decidi probar suerte en el Nuevo Mundo. So aba con hallar a otros como l. Ya sabes, estaba muy solo.

Transcurri mucho tiempo sin que encontrara a nadie, pero pod a interactuar entre los confiados humanos como si fuera uno de ellos porque los monstruos se hab an convertido en tema para los cuentos de hadas. Comenz a practicar la medicina. Pero rehu a el ansiado compa erismo al no poderse arriesgar a un exceso de confianza.

Trabajaba por las noches en un hospital de Chicago cuando golpe la pandemia de gripe. Le hab a estado dando vueltas durante varios a os y casi hab a decidido actuar. Ya que no encontraba un compa ero, lo crear a; pero dudaba si hacerlo o no, ya que l mismo no estaba totalmente seguro de c mo se hab a convertido. Adem s, se hab a jurado no arrebatar la vida de nadie de la misma manera que se la hab an robado a l. Estaba en ese estado de nimo cuando me encontr . No hab a esperanza para m . Me hab an dejado en la sala de los moribundos. Hab a asistido a mis padres, por lo que sab a que estaba solo en el mundo, .y decidi intentarlo...

Ahora, cuando dej la frase inacabada, su voz era apenas un susurro. Me pregunt qu im genes ocupar an su mente en ese instante, los recuerdos de Carlisle o los suyos? Esper sin hacer ruido.

Una angelical sonrisa iluminaba su rostro cuando se volvi hacia m .

Y as es como se cerr el c rculo concluy .

Entonces, siempre has estado con Carlisle?

Casi siempre.

Me puso la mano en la cintura con suavidad y me arrastr con l mientras cruzaba la puerta. Me volv a mirar los cuadros de la pared, pregunt ndome si alguna vez llegar a a o r el resto de las historias.

Edward no dijo nada mientras camin bamos hacia el vest bulo, de modo que pregunt :

Casi? Suspir . Parec a renuente a responder. Bueno, tuve el t pico brote de rebeld a adolescente unos diez a os despu s de... nacer... o convertirme, como prefieras llamarlo. No me resignaba a llevar su vida de abstinencia y estaba resentido con l por refrenar mi sed, por lo que me march a seguir mi camino durante un tiempo.

De verdad? Estaba mucho m s intrigada que asustada, que es como deber a estar. Y l lo sab a. Vagamente me di cuenta de que nos dirig amos al siguiente tramo de escaleras, pero no estaba prestando demasiada atenci n a cuanto me rodeaba.

No te causa repulsa? No. Por qu no? Supongo que... suena razonable. Solt una carcajada m s fuerte que las anteriores. Ahora nos encontr bamos en lo m s alto de las escaleras, en otro vest bulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera.

Goc de la ventaja de saber qu pensaban todos cuantos me rodeaban, fueranhumanos o no, desde el momento de mi renacimiento susurr . sa fue la raz n por la que tard diez a os en desafiar a Carlisle... Pod a leer su absoluta sinceridad y comprender la raz n de su forma de vida.

Apenas tard unos pocos a os en volver a su lado y comprometerme de nuevo con su visi n. Cre poderme librar de los remordimientos de conciencia, ya que pod a dejar a los inocentes y perseguir s lo a los malvados al conocer los pensamientos de mis presas. Si

173

segu a a un asesino hasta un callej n oscuro donde acosaba a una chica, si la salvaba, en ese caso no ser a tan terrible.

Me estremec al imaginar con claridad lo que describ a: el callej n de noche, la chica atemorizada, el hombre siniestro detr s de ella y Edward de caza, terrible y glorioso como un joven dios, imparable. Le estar a agradecida la chica o se asustar a m s que antes?

Pero con el paso del tiempo comenc a verme como un monstruo. No pod a rehuir la deuda de haber tomado demasiadas vidas, sin importar cu nto se lo merecieran, y regres con Carlisle y Esme. Me acogieron como al hijo pr digo. Era m s de lo que merec a.

Nos hab amos detenido frente a la ltima puerta del vest bulo.

Mi habitaci n me inform al tiempo que abr a la puerta y me hac a pasar.

Su habitaci n ten a vistas al sur y una ventana del tama o de la pared, igual que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. Toda la parte posterior de la casa deb a de ser de vidrio. La vista daba al meandro que describ a el r o Sol Duc antes de cruzar el bosque intacto que llegaba hasta la cordillera de Olympic Mountain. La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesi n de estantes repletos de CD. El cuarto de Edward estaba mejor surtido que una tienda de m sica. En el rinc n hab a un sofisticado aparato de m sica, de un tipo que no me atrev a a tocar por miedo a romperlo. No hab a ninguna cama, s lo un espacioso y acogedor sof de cuero negro. Una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubr a el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente m s oscuro.

Para conseguir una buena ac stica? aventur . Edward ri entre dientes y asinti con la cabeza. Tom un mando a distancia y encendi el equipo, la suave m sica de jazz, pese a estar a un volumen bajo, sonaba como si el grupo estuviera con nosotros en la habitaci n. Me fui a mirar su alucinante colecci n de m sica.

C mo los clasificas? pregunt al sentirme incapaz de encontrar un criterio para el orden de los t tulos.

No me estaba prestando atenci n.

Esto... Por a o, y luego por preferencia personal dentro de ese a o contest con

aire distra do. Al darme la vuelta, le vi mirarme con un brillo muy peculiar en los ojos.

Qu ocurre? Contaba con sentirme aliviado despu s de hab rtelo explicado todo, de no tener secretos para ti, pero no esperaba sentir m s que eso. Me gusta se encogi de hombros al tiempo que sonre a imperceptiblemente . Me hace feliz.

Me alegro.

Le devolv la sonrisa. Me preocupar a que se arrepintiera de haberme contado todo aquello. Era bueno saber que no era el caso.

Pero entonces, mientras sus ojos estudiaban mi expresi n, su sonrisa se apag y su frente se pobl de arrugas.

A n sigues esperando que salga huyendo supuse , gritando espantada, verdad?

Una ligera sonrisa curv sus labios y asinti .

Lamento estropearte la ilusi n, pero no inspiras tanto miedo, de veras con toda naturalidad, le ment : De hecho, no me asustas nada en absoluto.

Se detuvo y arque las cejas con manifiesta incredulidad. Una sonrisa ancha y traviesa recorri su rostro.

No deber as haber dicho eso, de veras.

Edward emiti un sordo gru ido gutural y los labios mostraron unos dientes perfectos al

curvarse hacia atr s. De repente, su cuerpo cambi , se hab a agachado, tenso como un le n a punto de acometer. Sin dejar de mirarlo, me apart de l.

174

No deber as haberlo dicho.

No le vi saltar hacia m , fue demasiado r pido. De repente me encontr en el aire y luego ca mos sobre el sof , que golpe contra la pared por el impacto. Sus brazos formaron una protectora jaula durante todo el tiempo, por lo que apenas sent el zarandeo, pero segu a respirando agitadamente cuando intent ponerme en pie.

Qu era lo que dec as? pregunt juguet n. Que eres un monstruo realmente aterrador repliqu . El jadeo de mi voz estrope algo el sarcasmo de mi respuesta. Mucho mejor aprob . Esto... forcejeSPAN LANG="zh-CN"闗/SPAN. Me puedes bajar ya? Se limit a re rse.

Se puede? pregunt una voz que parec a proceder del vest bulo. Me debat para liberarme, pero Edward se limit a dejar que pudiera sentarme de forma m s convencional sobre su regazo. Entonces vi en el vest bulo a Alice y a Jasper detr s de ella. Me puse colorada, pero Edward parec a a gusto.

Adelante contest Edward, que a n segu a ri ndose discretamente.

Alice no pareci hallar nada inusual en nuestro abrazo. Camin casi bail , tal era la gracia de sus movimientos hacia el centro del cuarto y se dobl de forma sinuosa para sentarse sobre el suelo. Jasper, sin embargo, se detuvo en el umbral un poco sorprendido. Clav los ojos en el rostro de Edward y me pregunt si estaba tanteando el clima reinante con su inusual sensibilidad.

Parec a que te ibas a almorzar a Bella anunci Alice , y ven amos a ver si la pod amos compartir.

Me puse r gida durante un instante, hasta que me percat de la gran sonrisa de Edward. No sabr a decir si se deb a al comentario de Alice o a mi reacci n.

Lo siento. No creo que haya bastante para compartir replic sin dejar de rodearme con los brazos.

De hecho dijo Jasper, sonriendo a su pesar cuando entr en la habitaci n , Alice anuncia una gran tormenta para esta noche y Emmett quiere jugar a la pelota. Te apuntas?

Las palabras eran bastante comunes, pero me desconcertaba el contexto; aunque Alice era m s fiable que el hombre del tiempo.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron, pero aun as vacil .

Traer as a Bella, por supuesto a adi Alice jovialmente. Hab a cre do atisbar la

r pida mirada que Jasper le lanzaba.

Quieres ir? me pregunt Edward, animado y con expresi n de entusiasmo. Claro no pod a decepcionar a un rostro como se . Eh, adonde vamos? Hemos de esperar a que truene para jugar, ya ver s la raz n me prometi . Necesitar un paraguas? Las tres rompieron a re r estrepitosamente. Lo va a necesitar? pregunt Jasper a Alice. No; estaba segura . La tormenta va a descargar sobre el pueblo. El claro del bosque deber a de estar bastante seco.

En ese caso, perfecto.

El entusiasmo de la voz de Jasper fue contagioso, por descontado. Yo misma me descubr m s curiosa que aterrada.

Vamos a ver si Carlisle quiere venir.

Alice se levant y cruz la puerta de un modo que hubiera roto de envidia el coraz n de

una bailarina. Como si no lo supieras la pinch Jasper.

175

Ambos siguieron su camino con rapidez, pero Jasper se las arregl para dejar la puerta discretamente cerrada al salir.

A qu vamos a jugar? quise saber. T vas a mirar aclar Edward . Nosotros jugaremos al b isbol. Levant los ojos hacia el cielo A los vampiros les gusta el b isbol? Es el pasatiempo americano me replic con burlona solemnidad. 176

EL PARTIDO

Apenas hab a comenzado a lloviznar cuando Edward dobl la esquina para entrar en mi calle. Hasta ese momento, no hab a albergado duda alguna de que me acompa ar a las pocas horas de interludio hasta el partido que iba a pasar en el mundo real.

Entonces vi el coche negro, un Ford desvencijado, aparcado en el camino de entrada a la casa de Charlie, y o a Edward mascullar algo ininteligible con voz sorda y spera.

Jacob Black estaba de pie detr s de la silla de ruedas de su padre, al abrigo de la lluvia, debajo del estrecho saliente del porche. El rostro de Billy se mostraba tan impasible como la piedra mientras Edward aparcaba el monovolumen en el bordillo. Jacob clavaba la mirada en el suelo, con expresi n mortificada.

Esto... la voz baja de Edward sonaba furiosa . Esto es pasarse de la raya.

Han venido a avisar a Charlie? aventur , m s horrorizada que enfadada. Edward asinti con sequedad, respondiendo con los ojos entrecerrados a la mirada de Billy a trav s de la lluvia.

Se me aflojaron las piernas de alivio al saber que Charlie no hab a llegado a n.

D jame arreglarlo a m suger , ansiosa al ver la oscura mirada llena de odio de

Edward. Para mi sorpresa, estuvo de acuerdo. Quiz s sea lo mejor, pero, de todos modos, ten cuidado. El chico no sabe nada. Me molest un poco la palabra chico . Jacob no es mucho m s joven que yo le record . Entonces, me mir , y su ira desapareci repentinamente. S , ya lo s me asegur con una amplia sonrisa. Suspir y puse la mano en la manija de la puerta. Haz que entren a la casa para que me pueda ir orden . Volver hacia el atardecer.

Quieres llevarte el coche? pregunt mientras me cuestionaba c mo le iba a explicar su falta a Charlie.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

Puedo llegar a casa mucho m s r pido de lo que puede llevarme este coche.

No tienes por qu irte dije con pena.

Sonri al ver mi expresi n abatida.

He de hacerlo lanz a los Black una mirada sombr a . Una vez que te libres de ellos, debes preparar a Charlie para presentarle a tu nuevo novio.

Esboz una de sus amplias sonrisas que dej entrever todos los dientes.

Muchas gracias refunfu .

Sonri otra vez, pero con esa sonrisa traviesa que yo amaba tanto.

Volver pronto me prometi .

Sus ojos volaron de nuevo al porche y entonces se inclin para besarme r pidamente justo debajo del borde de la mand bula. El coraz n se me desboc alocado y yo tambi n ech una mirada al porche. El rostro de Billy ya no estaba tan impasible, y sus manos se aferraban a los brazos de la silla.

Pronto remarqu , al abrir la puerta y saltar hacia la lluvia. Pod a sentir sus ojos en mi espalda conforme me apresuraba hacia la tenue luz del porche.

177

Hola, Billy. Hola, Jacob los salud con todo el entusiasmo del que fui capaz . Charlie se ha marchado para todo el d a, espero que no llev is esper ndole mucho tiempo.

No mucho contest Billy con tono apagado; sus ojos negros me traspasaron . Solo quer amos traerle esto se al la bolsa de papel marr n que llevaba en el regazo.

Gracias le dije, aunque no ten a idea de qu pod a ser . Por qu no entr is un momento y os sec is?

Intent mostrarme indiferente al intenso escrutinio de Billy mientras abr a la puerta y les hac a se as para que me siguieran.

Venga, d melo le ofrec mientras me giraba para cerrar la puerta y echar una ltima mirada a Edward, que segu a a la espera, completamente inm vil y con aspecto solemne.

Deber as ponerlo en el frigor fico coment Billy mientras me tend a la bolsa . Es pescado frito casero de Harry Clearwater, el favorito de Charlie. En el frigor fico estar m s seco.

Billy se encogi de hombros.

Gracias repet , aunque ahora lo agradec a de coraz n . Ando en busca de nuevas recetas para el pescado y seguro que traer m s esta noche a casa.

Se ha ido de pesca otra vez? Pregunt Billy con un sutil destello en la mirada . All abajo, donde siempre? Quiz me acerque a saludarlo. No ment r pidamente, endureciendo la expresi n . Se ha ido a un sitio nuevo..., y no tengo ni idea de d nde est .

Se percat del cambio operado en mi expresi n y se qued pensativo.

Jake dijo sin dejar de observarme . Por qu no vas al coche y traes el nuevo

cuadro de Rebecca? Se lo dejar a Charlie tambi n.

D nde est ? pregunt Jacob, con voz malhumorada. Le mir , pero ten a la vista fija en el suelo, con gesto contrariado. Creo haberlo visto en el maletero, a lo mejor tienes que rebuscar un poco. Jacob se encamin hacia la lluvia arrastrando los pies. Billy y yo nos encaramos en silencio. Despu s de unos segundos, el silencio se hizo embarazoso, por lo que me dirig hacia la cocina. O el chirrido de las ruedas mojadas de su silla mientras me segu a.

Empuj la bolsa dentro del estante m s alto del frigor fico, ya atestado, y me di la vuelta para hacerle frente. Su rostro de rasgos marcados era inescrutable.

Charlie no va a volver hasta dentro de un buen rato espet con tono casi grosero.

Billy asinti con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Gracias otra vez por el pescado frito repet .

Continu asintiendo, yo suspir y cruc los brazos sobre el pecho. Pareci darse cuenta

de que yo hab a dado por finalizada nuestra peque a charla. Bella comenz , y luego dud . Esper . Bella volvi a decir , Charlie es uno de mis mejores amigos. S . Me he dado cuenta de que est s con uno de los Cullen. Pronunci cada palabra cuidadosamente, con su voz resonante. S repet de manera cortante. Sus ojos se achicaron. Quiz s no sea asunto m o, pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Llevas raz n, no es asunto tuyo. Arque las cejas, que ya empezaban a encanecer. Tal vez lo ignores, pero la familia Cullen goza de mala reputaci n en la reserva.

178

La verdad es que estaba al tanto le expliqu con voz seca; aquello le sorprendi . Sin embargo, esa reputaci n podr a ser inmerecida, no? Que yo sepa, los Cullen nunca han puesto el pie en la reserva, o s ?

Me percat de que se deten a en seco ante la escasa sutileza de mi alusi n al acuerdo que vinculaba y proteg a a su tribu.

Es cierto admiti , mir ndome con prevenci n . Pareces, bien informada sobre los Cullen, m s de lo que esperaba.

Quiz s incluso m s que t dije, mir ndole desde mi altura.

Frunci los gruesos labios mientras lo encajaba.

Podr a ser concedi , aunque un brillo de astucia iluminaba sus ojos . Est Charlie tan bien informado?

Hab a encontrado el punto d bil de mi defensa.

A Charlie le gustan mucho los Cullen me sal por la tangente, y l percibi con claridad mi movimiento evasivo. No parec a muy satisfecho, pero tampoco sorprendido.

O sea, que no es asunto m o, pero quiz s s de Charlie.

Si creo que incumbe o no a mi padre, tambi n es s lo asunto m o. De acuerdo?

Me pregunt si habr a captado la idea a pesar de mis esfuerzos por embarullarlo todo y no decir nada comprometedor. Parec a que s . La lluvia repiqueteaba sobre el tejado, era el nico sonido que romp a el silencio mientras Billy reflexionaba sobre el tema.

S se rindi finalmente . Imagino que es asunto tuyo.

Gracias, Billy suspir aliviada.

Piensa bien lo que haces, Bella me urgi .

Vale respond con rapidez.

Volvi a fruncir el ce o.

Lo que quer a decir es que dejaras de hacer lo que haces.

Le mir a los ojos, llenos de sincera preocupaci n por m , y no se me ocurri ninguna contestaci n. En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abri de un fuerte golpe y me sobresalt con el ruido.

A Jacob le precedi su voz quejumbrosa:

No hab a ninguna pintura en el coche.

Apareci por la esquina de la cocina con los hombros mojados por la lluvia y el cabello chorreante.

Humm gru Billy, separ ndose de m s bitamente y girando la silla para encarar a su hijo . Supongo que me lo dej en casa.

Estupendo.

Jacob levant los ojos al cielo de forma teatral.

Bueno, Bella, dile a Charlie... Billy se detuvo antes de continuar , que hemos pasado por aqu , s ?

Lo har murmur .

Jacob estaba sorprendido.

Pero nos vamos ya? Charlie va a llegar tarde explic Billy al tiempo que hac a rodar las ruedas de la silla y sobrepasaba a Jacob. Vaya Jacob parec a molesto . Bueno, entonces supongo que ya te ver otro d a, Bella.

Claro afirm .

Ten cuidado me advirti Billy; no le contest .

Jacob ayud a su padre a salir por la puerta. Les desped con un ligero movimiento del

brazo mientras contemplaba mi coche, ahora vac o, con atenci n. Cerr la puerta antes de que desaparecieran de mi vista.

179

Permanec de pie en la entrada durante un minuto, escuchando el sonido del coche mientras daba marcha atr s y se alejaba. Me qued all , a la espera de que se me pasaran la irritaci n y la angustia. Cuando al fin consegu relajarme un poco, sub las escaleras para cambiarme la elegante ropa que me hab a puesto para salir.

Me prob un par de tops, no muy segura de qu deb a esperar de esta noche. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que ocurrir a que lo que acababa de suceder perdi todo inter s para m . Ahora que me encontraba lejos de la influencia de Jasper y Edward intent convencerme de que lo que hab a pasado no me deb a asustar. Desech r pidamente la idea de ponerme otro conjunto y eleg una vieja camisa de franela y unos vaqueros, ya que, de todos modos, llevar a puesto el impermeable toda la noche.

Son el tel fono y ech a correr escaleras abajo para responder. S lo hab a una voz que quer a o r; cualquier otra me molestar a. Pero imagin que si l hubiera querido hablar conmigo, probablemente s lo habr a tenido que materializarse en mi habitaci n.

Diga? pregunt sin aliento. Bella? Soy yo dijo Jessica. Ah, hola, Jess luch durante unos momentos para descender de nuevo a la realidad. Me parec a que hab an pasado meses en vez de d as desde la ltima vez que habl con ella . Qu tal te fue en el baile?

Me lo pas genial! parlote Jessica, que, sin necesidad de m s invitaci n, se embarc en una descripci n pormenorizada de la noche pasada. Murmur unos cuantos humm y ah en los momentos adecuados, pero me costaba concentrarme. Jessica, Mike, el baile y el instituto se me antojaban extra amente irrelevantes en esos momentos. Mis ojos volv an una y otra vez hacia la ventana, intentando juzgar el grado de luz real a trav s de las nubes espesas. Has o do lo que te he dicho, Bella? me pregunt Jess, irritada. Lo siento, qu ? Te he dicho que Mike me bes ! Te lo puedes creer? Eso es estupendo, Jessica. Y qu hiciste t ayer? me desafi Jessica, todav a molesta por mi falta de atenci n. O quiz s estaba enfadada porque no le hab a preguntado por los detalles.

No mucho, la verdad. S lo di un garbeo por ah para disfrutar del sol.

O entrar el coche de Charlie en el garaje.

Oye, y has sabido algo de Edward Cullen?

La puerta principal se cerr de un portazo y escuch a Charlie avanzar dando tropezones

cerca de las escaleras, mientras guardaba el aparejo de pesca. Humm dud , sin saber qu m s contarle.

Hola, cielo!, est s ah ? me salud Charlie al entrar en la cocina. Le devolv el saludo por se as.

Jess oy su voz.

Ah, vaya, ha llegado tu padre. No importa, hablamos ma ana. Nos vemos en Trigonometr a.

Nos vemos, jess le respond y luego colgu .

Hola, pap dije mientras l se lavaba las manos en el fregadero . Qu tal te ha ido la pesca?

Bien, he metido el pescado en el congelador.

Voy a sacar un poco antes de que se congele. Billy trajo pescado frito del de Harry Clearwater esta tarde hice un esfuerzo por sonar alegre.

Ah, eso hizo? los ojos de Charlie se iluminaron . Es mi favorito.

Se lav mientras yo preparaba la cena. No tardamos mucho en sentarnos a la mesa y

cenar en silencio. Charlie disfrutaba de su comida, y entretanto yo me preguntaba

180

desesperadamente c mo cumplir mi misi n, esforz ndome por hallar la manera de abordar el tema.

Qu has hecho hoy? me pregunt , sac ndome bruscamente de mi enso aci n. Bueno, esta tarde anduve de aqu para all por la casa en realidad, s lo hab a sido la ltima parte de la tarde. Intent mantener mi voz animada, pero sent a un vac o en el est mago . Y esta ma ana me pas por casa de los Cullen.

Charlie dej caer el tenedor.

La casa del doctor Cullen? inquiri at nito. Hice como que no me hab a dado cuenta de su reacci n. A qu fuiste all ? A n no hab a levantado su tenedor. Bueno, ten a una especie de cita con Edward Cullen esta noche, y l quer a presentarme a sus padres... Pap ? Parec a como si Charlie estuviera sufriendo un aneurisma. Pap , est s bien? Est s saliendo con Edward Cullen tron .

Pensaba que te gustaban los Cullen.

Es demasiado mayor para ti empez a despotricar.

Los dos vamos al instituto le correg , aunque desde luego llevaba m s raz n de la que hubiera podido so ar.

Espera... hizo una pausa . Cu l de ellos es Edwin?

Edward es el m s joven, el de pelo cobrizo.

El m s hermoso, el m s divino..., pens en mi fuero interno.

Ah, ya, eso est ... se debat a mejor. No me gusta la pinta del grandote. Seguro

que ser un buen chico y todo eso, pero parece demasiado... maduro para ti. Y este Edwin es tu novio? Se llama Edward, pap .

Y lo es? Algo as , supongo. Pues la otra noche me dijiste que no te interesaba ning n chico del pueblo al verle tomar de nuevo el tenedor empec a pensar que hab a pasado lo peor.

Bueno, Edward no vive en el pueblo, pap .

Me mir con displicencia mientras masticaba.

Y de todos modos continu , estamos empezando todav a, ya sabes. No me hagas

pasar un mal rato con todo ese serm n sobre novios y tal, vale?

Cu ndo vendr a recogerte? Llegar dentro de unos minutos. Adonde te va a llevar? Espero que te vayas olvidando ya de comportarte como un inquisidor, vale? Gru en voz alta . Vamos a jugar al b isbol con su familia. Arrug la cara y luego, finalmente, rompi a re r entre dientes.

Que t vas a jugar al b isbol? Bueno, m s bien creo que voy a mirar la mayor parte del tiempo. Pues s que tiene que gustarte ese chico coment mientras me miraba con gesto de sospecha.

Suspir y puse los ojos en blanco para que me dejara en paz.

Escuch el rugido de un motor, y luego lo sent detenerse justo en frente de la casa. Pegu un salto en la silla y empec a fregar los platos.

Deja los platos, ya los lavar yo luego. Me tienes demasiado mimado.

Son el timbre y Charlie se dirigi a abrir la puerta; le segu a un paso.

No me hab a dado cuenta de que fuera ca an chuzos de punta. Edward estaba de pie,

aureolado por la luz del porche, con el mismo aspecto de un modelo en un anuncio de impermeables.

181

Entra, Edward.

Respir aliviada al ver que Charlie no se hab a equivocado con el nombre.

Gracias, jefe Swan dijo l con voz respetuosa.

Entra y ll mame Charlie. Ven, dame la cazadora.

Gracias, se or.

Si ntate aqu , Edward.

Hice una mueca.

Edward se sent con un gil movimiento en la nica silla que hab a, oblig ndome a sentarme al lado del jefe Swan en el sof . Le lanc una mirada envenenada y l me gui un ojo a espaldas de Charlie.

Tengo entendido que vas a llevar a mi ni a a ver un partido de b isbol.

El que llueva a c ntaros y esto no sea ning n impedimento para hacer deporte al aire libre s lo ocurre aqu , en Washington.

S , se or, sa es la idea no pareci sorprendido de que le hubiera contado a mi padre la verdad. Aunque tambi n podr a haber estado escuchando, claro.

Bueno, eso es llevarla a tu terreno, supongo no?

Charlie ri y Edward se uni a l.

Estupendo me levant . Ya basta de bromitas a mi costa. Vamonos.

Volv al recibidor y me puse la cazadora. Ellos me siguieron.

No vuelvas demasiado tarde, Bella.

No se preocupe Charlie, la traer temprano prometi Edward.

Cuidar s de mi ni a, verdad?

Refunfu , pero me ignoraron.

Le prometo que estar a salvo conmigo, se or.

Charlie no pudo cuestionar la sinceridad de Edward, ya que cada palabra quedaba impregnada de ella.

Sal enfadada. Ambos rieron y Edward me sigui .

Me par en seco en el porche. All , detr s de mi coche, hab a un Jeep gigantesco. Las llantas me llegaban por encima de la cintura, protectores met licos recubr an las luces traseras y delanteras, adem s de llevar cuatro enormes faros antiniebla sujetos al guardabarros. El techo era de color rojo brillante.

Charlie dej escapar un silbido por lo bajo.

Poneos los cinturones advirti .

Edward me sigui hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abri . Calcul la distancia hasta el asiento y me prepar para saltar. Edward suspir y me alz con una sola mano. Esperaba que Charlie no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Mientras regresaba al lado del conductor, a un paso normal, humano, intent ponerme el cintur n, pero hab a demasiadas hebillas.

Qu es todo esto? le pregunt cuando abri la puerta. Un arn s para conducir campo a traviesa. Oh, oh. Intent encontrar los sitios donde se ten an que enganchar todas aquellas hebillas, pero iba demasiado despacio. Edward volvi a suspirar y se puso a ayudarme. Me alegraba de que la lluvia fuera tan espesa como para que Charlie no pudiera ver nada con claridad desde el porche. Eso quer a decir que no estaba d ndose cuenta de c mo las manos de Edward se deslizaban por mi cuello, acariciando mi nuca. Dej de intentar ayudarle y me concentr en no hiperventilar.

Edward gir la llave y el motor arranc ; al fin nos alejamos de la casa. Esto es... humm... Vaya pedazo de Jeep que tienes! Es de Emmett. Supuse que no te apetecer a correr todo el camino.

182

D nde guard is este tanque? Hemos remodelado uno de los edificios exteriores para convertirlo en garaje. No te vas a poner el cintur n? Me lanz una mirada incr dula. Entonces ca en la cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Correr todo el camino? O sea, que una parte s la vamos a hacer corriendo? Mi voz se elev varias octavas y l sonri ampliamente. No ser s t quien corra. Me voy a marear. Si cierras los ojos, seguro que estar s bien. Me mord el labio, intentando luchar contra el p nico. Se inclin para besarme la coronilla y entonces gimi . Le mir sorprendida. Hueles deliciosamente a lluvia coment . Pero, bien o mal? pregunt con precauci n. De las dos maneras suspir . Siempre de las dos maneras. Entre la penumbra y el diluvio, no s c mo encontr el camino, pero de alg n modo llegamos a una carretera secundaria, con m s aspecto de un camino forestal que de carretera. La conversaci n result imposible durante un buen rato, dado que yo iba rebotando arriba y abajo en el asiento como un martillo pil n. Sin embargo, Edward parec a disfrutar del paseo, ya que no dej de sonre r en ning n momento.

Y entonces fue cuando llegamos al final de la carretera; los rboles formaban grandes muros verdes en tres de los cuatro costados del Jeep. La lluvia se hab a convertido en llovizna poco a poco y el cielo brillante asomaba entre las nubes.

Lo siento, Bella, pero desde aqu tenemos que ir a pie.

Sabes qu ? Que casi mejor te espero aqu . Pero qu le ha pasado a tu coraje? Estuviste estupenda esta ma ana. Todav a no se me ha olvidado la ltima vez. Parec a incre ble que aquello s lo hubiera sucedido ayer. Se acerc tan r pidamente a mi lado del coche que apenas pude apreciar una imagen borrosa. Empez a desatarme el

arn s.

Ya los suelto yo; t , vete protest en vano.

Humm... parec a meditar mientras terminaba r pidamente . Me parece que voy a

tener que forzar un poco la memoria. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me sac del Jeep y me puso de pie en el suelo. Hab a ahora apenas un poco de niebla; parec a que Alice iba a tener raz n.

Forzar mi memoria? C mo? pregunt nerviosamente. Algo como esto me mir intensamente, pero con cautela, aunque hab a una chispa de humor en el fondo de sus ojos. Apoy las manos sobre el Jeep, una a cada lado de mi cabeza, y se inclin , oblig ndome a permanecer aplastada contra la puerta. Se inclin m s a n, con el rostro a escasos cent metros del m o, sin espacio para escaparme.

Ahora, dime respir y fue entonces cuando su efluvio desorganiz todos mis procesos mentales , qu es exactamente lo que te preocupa? Esto, bueno... estamparme contra un rbol y morir tragu saliva . Ah, y marearme. Reprimi una sonrisa. Luego, inclin la cabeza y roz suavemente con sus fr os labios el hueco en la base de mi garganta.

Sigues preocupada? murmur contra mi piel. S ? luch para concentrarme . Me preocupa terminar estampada en los rboles y el mareo. 183

Su nariz traz una l nea sobre la piel de mi garganta hasta el borde de la barbilla. Su aliento fr o me cosquilleaba la piel.

Y ahora? susurraron sus labios contra mi mand bula.  
rboles aspir aire . Movimiento, mareo. Levant la cabeza para besarme los p rpados. Bella, en realidad, no crees que te vayas a estampar contra un rbol, a que no?  
No, aunque podr a repuse sin mucha confianza. l ya ol a una victoria f cil. Me bes , descendiendo despacio por la mejilla hasta detenerse en la comisura de mis labios.

Crees que dejar a que te hiriera un rbol? Sus labios rozaron levemente mi tembloroso labio inferior. No respir . Ten a que haber en mi defensa algo eficaz, pero no consegu a recordarlo.

Ya ves sus labios entreabiertos se mov an contra los m os . No hay nada de lo que tengas que asustarte, a que no?

No suspir , rindi ndome.

Entonces tom mi cara entre sus manos, casi con rudeza y me bes en serio, moviendo sus labios insistentes contra los m os.

Realmente no hab a excusa para mi comportamiento. Ahora lo veo m s claro, como es l gico. De cualquier modo, parec a que no pod a dejar de comportarme exactamente como lo hice la primera vez. En vez de quedarme quieta, a salvo, mis brazos se alzaron para enroscarse apretadamente alrededor de su cuello y me qued de pronto soldada a su cuerpo, duro como la piedra. Suspir y mis labios se entreabrieron.

Se tambale hacia atr s, deshaciendo mi abrazo sin esfuerzo.

Maldita sea, Bella! se desasi jadeando . Eres mi perdici n, te juro que lo eres! Me acuclill , rode ndome las rodillas con los brazos, buscando apoyo. Eres indestructible mascull , intentando recuperar el aliento. Eso cre a antes de conocerte. Ahora ser mejor que salgamos de aqu r pido antes de que cometa alguna estupidez de verdad gru .

Me arroj sobre su espalda como hizo la otra vez y vi el tremendo esfuerzo que hac a para comportarse dulcemente. Enrosqu mis piernas en su cintura y busqu seguridad al sujetarme a su cuello con un abrazo casi estrangulador.

No te olvides de cerrar los ojos me advirti severamente.

Hund la cabeza entre sus om platos, por debajo de mi brazo, y cerr con fuerza los ojos.

No pod a decir realmente si nos mov amos o no. Sent a la sensaci n del vuelo a lo largo de mi cuerpo, pero el movimiento era tan suave que igual hubi ramos podido estar dando un paseo por la acera. Estuve tentada de echar un vistazo, s lo para comprobar si est bamos volando de verdad a trav s del bosque igual que antes, pero me resist . No merec a la pena ganarme un mareo tremendo. Me content con sentir su respiraci n acompasada.

No estuve segura de que hab amos parado de verdad hasta que no alz el brazo hacia atr s y me toc el pelo.

Ya pas , Bella.

Me atrev a abrir los ojos y era cierto, ya nos hab amos detenido. Medio entumecida,

deshice la presa estranguladora sobre su cuerpo y me deslic al suelo, cay ndome de espaldas.

Ay! grit enfadada cuando me golpe contra el suelo mojado. Me mir sorprendido; era obvio que no estaba totalmente seguro de si pod a re rse a mi costa en esa situaci n, pero mi expresi n desconcertada venci sus reticencias y rompi a re r a mand bula batiente.

184

Me levant , ignor ndole, y me puse a limpiar de barro y ramitas la parte posterior de mi chaqueta. Eso s lo sirvi para que se riera a n m s. Enfadada, empec a andar a zancadas hacia el bosque.

Sent su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Adonde vas, Bella? A ver un partido de b isbol. Ya que t no pareces interesado en jugar, voy a asegurarme de que los dem s se divierten sin ti.

Pero si no es por ah ... ;

Me di la vuelta sin mirarle, y segu andando a zancadas en la direcci n opuesta. Me

atrap de nuevo. No te enfades, no he podido evitarlo. Deber as haberte visto la cara se re a entre dientes, otra vez sin poder contenerse. Ah claro, aqu t eres el nico que se puede enfadar, no? le pregunt , arqueando las cejas. No estaba enfadado contigo.

Bella, eres mi perdici n ? cit amargamente. Eso fue simplemente la constataci n de un hecho. Intent revolverme y alejarme de l una vez m s, pero me sujet r pido. Te hab as enfadado insist . S . Pero si acabas de decir... No estaba enfadado contigo, Bella, es que no te das cuenta? Se hab a puesto serio de pronto, desaparecido del todo cualquier amago de broma en su expresi n . Es que no lo entiendes?

Entender el qu ? le exig , confundida por su r pido cambio de humor, tanto como por sus palabras. Nunca podr a enfadarme contigo, c mo podr a? Eres tan valiente, tan leal, tan... c lida. Entonces, por qu ? susurr , recordando los duros modales con los que me hab a rechazado, que no hab a podido interpretar salvo como una frustraci n muy clara, frustraci n por mi debilidad, mi lentitud, mis desordenadas reacciones humanas...

Me puso las manos cuidadosamente a ambos lados de la cara.

Estaba furioso conmigo mismo dijo dulcemente . Por la manera en que no dejo de ponerte en peligro. Mi propia existencia ya supone un peligro para ti. Algunas veces, de verdad que me odio a m mismo. Deber a ser m s fuerte, deber a ser capaz de...

Le tap la boca con la mano.

No lo digas.

Me tom de la mano, alej ndola de los labios, pero manteni ndola contra su cara.

Te quiero dijo . Es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que te hago pasar, pero es la pura verdad.

Era la primera vez que me dec a que me quer a, al menos con tantas palabras. Tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero yo ya lo creo que s .

Ahora, intenta cuidarte, vale? continu y se inclin para rozar suavemente sus labios contra los m os.

Me qued quieta, mostrando dignidad. Entonces, suspir .

Le prometiste al jefe Swan que me llevar as a casa temprano, recuerdas? As que ser mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

S , se orita.

Sonri melanc licamente y me solt , aunque se qued con una de mis manos. Me llev

unos cuantos metros m s adelante, a trav s de altos helechos mojados y musgos que cubr an

185

un enorme abeto, y de pronto nos encontramos all , al borde de un inmenso campo abierto en la ladera de los montes Olympic. Ten a dos veces el tama o de un estadio de b isbol.

All vi a todos los dem s; Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, sentados en una lisa roca salediza, eran los que se hallaban m s cerca de nosotros, a unos cien metros. A n m s lejos, a unos cuatrocientos metros, se ve a a Jasper y Alice, que parec an lanzarse algo el uno al otro, aunque no vi la bola en ning n momento. Parec a que Carlisle estuviera marcando las bases, pero realmente pod a estar poni ndolas tan separadas unas de otras?

Los tres que se encontraban sobre la roca se levantaron cuando estuvimos a la vista. Esme se acerc hacia nosotros y Emmett la sigui despu s de echar una larga ojeada a la espalda de Rosalie, que se hab a levantado con gracia y avanzaba a grandes pasos hacia el campo sin mirar en nuestra direcci n. En respuesta, mi est mago se agit inc modo.

Es a ti a quien hemos o do, Edward? pregunt Esme conforme se acercaba. Sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando un oso aclar Emmett. Sonre t midamente a Esme. Era l. Sin querer, Bella resultaba muy c mica en ese momento explic r pido Edward, intentando apuntarse el tanto.

Alice hab a abandonado su posici n y corr a, o m s bien se podr a decir que danzaba, hacia nosotros. Avanz a toda velocidad para detenerse con gran desenvoltura a nuestro lado.

Es la hora anunci .

El hondo estruendo de un trueno sacudi el bosque de en frente apenas hubo terminado de hablar. A continuaci n retumb hacia el oeste, en direcci n a la ciudad.

Raro, a que s ? dijo Emmett con un gui o, como si nos conoci ramos de toda la vida.

Venga, vamos...

Alice tom a Emmett de la mano y desaparecieron como flechas en direcci n al

gigantesco campo. Ella corr a como una gacela; l, lejos de ser tan gr cil, sin embargo le igualaba en velocidad, aunque nunca se le podr a comparar con una gacela.

Te apetece jugar una bola? me pregunt Edward con los ojos brillantes, deseoso de participar. Yo intent sonar apropiadamente entusiasta.

Ve con los dem s! Ri por lo bajo, y despu s de revolverme el pelo, dio un gran salto para reunirse con los otros dos. Su forma de correr era m s agresiva, m s parecida a la de un guepardo que a la de una gacela, por lo que pronto les dio alcance. Su exhibici n de gracia y poder me cort el aliento.

Bajamos? inquiri Esme con voz suave y melodiosa. En ese instante, me di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando boquiabierta. R pidamente control mi expresi n y asent . Esme estaba a un metro escaso de m y me pregunt si segu a actuando con cuidado para no asustarme. Acompas su paso al m o, sin impacientarse por mi ritmo lento.

No vas a jugar con ellos? le pregunt con timidez. No, prefiero arbitrar; alguien debe evitar que hagan trampas y a m me gusta me explic .

Entonces, les gusta hacer trampas?

Oh, ya lo creo que s , tendr as que o r sus explicaciones! Bueno, espero que no sea

as , de lo contrario pensar as que se han criado en una manada de lobos. Te pareces a mi madre re , sorprendida, y ella se uni a mis risas.

186

Bueno, me gusta pensar en ellos como si fueran hijos m os, en m s de un sentido. Me cuesta mucho controlar mis instintos maternales. No te cont Edward que hab a perdido un beb ?

No murmur aturdida, esforz ndome por comprender a qu periodo de su vida se estar a refiriendo.

S , mi primer y nico hijo muri a los pocos d as de haber nacido, mi pobre cosita suspir . Me rompi el coraz n y por eso me arroj por el acantilado, como ya sabr s a adi con toda naturalidad.

Edward s lo me dijo que te ca ste tartamude .

Ah. Edward, siempre tan caballeroso esboz una sonrisa . Edward fue el primero de mis nuevos hijos. Siempre pienso en l de ese modo, incluso aunque, en cierto modo, sea mayor que yo me sonri c lidamente . Por eso me alegra tanto que te haya encontrado, coraz n aquellas cari osas palabras sonaron muy naturales en sus labios . Ha sido un bicho raro durante demasiado tiempo; me dol a verle tan solo.

Entonces, no te importa? Pregunt , dubitativa otra vez . Que yo no sea... buena para l?

No se qued pensativa . T eres lo que l quiere. No s c mo, pero esto va a salir bien me asegur , aunque su frente estaba fruncida por la preocupaci n. Se oy el estruendo de otro trueno.

En ese momento, Esme se detuvo. Por lo visto, hab amos llegado a los l mites del campo. Al parecer, ya se hab an formado los equipos. Edward estaba en la parte izquierda del campo, bastante lejos; Carlisle se encontraba entre la primera y la segunda base, y Alice ten a la bola en su poder, en lo que deb a ser la base de lanzamiento.

Emmett hac a girar un bate de aluminio, s lo perceptible por su sonido silbante, ya que era casi imposible seguir su trayectoria en el aire con la vista. Esperaba que se acercara a la base de meta, pero ya estaba all , a una distancia inconcebible de la base de lanzamiento, adoptando la postura de bateo para cuando me quise dar cuenta. Jasper se situ detr s, a un metro escaso, para atrapar la bola para el otro equipo. Como era de esperar, ninguno llevaba guantes.

De acuerdo Esme habl con voz clara, y supe que Edward la hab a o do a pesar de estar muy alejado , batea.

Alice permanec a erguida, aparentemente inm vil. Su estilo parec a que estaba m s cerca de la astucia, de lo furtivo, que de una t cnica de lanzamiento intimidatorio. Sujet la bola con ambas manos cerca de su cintura; luego, su brazo derecho se movi como el ataque de una cobra y la bola impact en la mano de Jasper.

Ha sido un strike? le pregunt a Esme. Si no la golpean, es un strike me contest . Jasper lanz de nuevo la bola a la mano de Alice, que se permiti una gran sonrisa antes de estirar el brazo para efectuar otro nuevo lanzamiento.

Esta vez el bate consigui , sin saber muy bien c mo, golpear la bola invisible. El chasquido del impacto fue tremendo, atronador. Entend con claridad la raz n por la que necesitaban una tormenta para jugar cuando las monta as devolvieron el eco del golpe.

La bola sobrevol el campo como un meteorito para irse a perder en lo profundo del bosque circundante.

Carrera completa murmur .

Espera dijo Esme con cautela, escuchando atenta y con la mano alzada.

Emmett era una figura borrosa que corr a de una base a otra y Carlisle, la sombra que lo

segu a. Me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba.

Out! cant Esme con su voz clara. 187

Contempl con incredulidad c mo Edward saltaba desde la linde del bosque con la bola en la mano alzada. Incluso yo pude ver su brillante sonrisa.

Emmett ser el que batea m s fuerte me explic Esme , pero Edward corre al menos igual de r pido.

Las entradas se sucedieron ante mis ojos incr dulos. Era imposible mantener contacto visual con la bola teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que volaba y el ritmo al que se mov an alrededor del campo los corredores de base.

Comprend el otro motivo por el cual esperaban a que hubiera una tormenta para jugar cuando Jasper bate una roleta, una de esas pelotas que van rodando por el suelo, hacia la posici n de Carlisle en un intento de evitar la infalible defensa de Edward.

Carlisle corri a por la bola y luego se lanz en pos de Jasper, que iba disparado hacia la primera base. Cuando chocaron, el sonido fue como el de la colisi n de dos enormes masas de roca. Preocupada, me incorpor de un salto para ver lo sucedido, pero hab an resultado ilesos.

Est n bien anunci Esme con voz tranquila.

El equipo de Emmett iba una carrera por delante. Rosalie se las apa para revolotear sobre las bases despu s de aprovechar uno de los largu simos lanzamientos de Emmett, cuando Edward consigui el tercer out. Se acerc de un salto hasta donde estaba yo, chispeante de entusiasmo.

Qu te parece? inquiri . Una cosa es segura: no volver a sentarme otra vez a ver esa vieja y aburrida Liga Nacional de B isbol. Ya, suena como si lo hubieras hecho antes muchas veces replic Edward entre risas. Pero estoy un poco decepcionada brome .

Por qu ? me pregunt , intrigado. Bueno, ser a estupendo encontrar una sola cosa que no hagas mejor que cualquier otra persona en este planeta. Esa sonrisa torcida suya relampague en su rostro durante un momento, dej ndome sin aliento.

Ya voy dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la base del bateador.

Jug con mucha astucia al optar por una bola baja, fuera del alcance de la excepcionalmente r pida mano de Rosalie, que defend a en la parte exterior del campo, y, veloz como el rayo, gan dos bases antes de que Emmett pudiera volver a poner la bola en juego. Carlisle golpe una tan lejos fuera del campo con un estruendo que me hiri los o dos , que Edward y l completaron la carrera. Alice choc delicadamente las palmas con ellos.

El tanteo cambiaba continuamente conforme avanzaba el partido y se gastaban bromas unos a otros como otros jugadores callejeros al ir pasando todos por la primera posici n. De vez en cuando, Esme ten a que llamarles la atenci n. Otro trueno retumb , pero segu amos sin mojarnos, tal y como hab a predicho Alice.

Carlisle estaba a punto de batear con Edward como receptor cuando Alice, de pronto, profiri un grito sofocado que son muy fuerte. Yo miraba a Edward, como siempre, y entonces le vi darse la vuelta para mirarla. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y en un instante circul entre ellos un flujo misterioso. Edward ya estaba a mi lado antes de que los dem s pudieran preguntar a Alice qu iba mal.

Alice? pregunt Esme con voz tensa. No lo he visto con claridad, no podr a deciros... susurr ella. Para entonces ya se hab an reunido todos. Qu pasa, Alice? le pregunt Carlisle a su vez con voz tranquila, cargada de autoridad. 188

Viajan mucho m s r pido de lo que pensaba. Creo que me he equivocado en eso murmur .

Jasper se inclin sobre ella con adem n protector.

Qu es lo que ha cambiado? le pregunt . Nos han o do jugar y han cambiado de direcci n se al , contrita, como si se sintiera responsable de lo que fuera que la hab a asustado. Siete pares de r pidos ojos se posaron en mi cara de forma fugaz y se apartaron.

Cu nto tardar n en llegar? inquiri Carlisle, volvi ndose hacia Edward. Una mirada de intensa concentraci n cruz por su rostro y respondi con gesto contrariado: Menos de cinco minutos. Vienen corriendo, quieren jugar.

Puedes hacerlo? le pregunt Carlisle, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre m brevemente. No, con carga, no resumi l . Adem s, lo que menos necesitamos es que capten el olor y comiencen la caza.

Cu ntos son? pregunt Emmett a Alice. Tres contest con laconismo. Tres! exclam Emmett con tono de mofa. Flexion los m sculos de acero de sus imponentes brazos . Dejadlos que vengan. Carlisle lo consider durante una fracci n de segundo que pareci m s larga de lo que fue en realidad. S lo Emmett parec a impasible; el resto miraba fijamente el rostro de Carlisle con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

Nos limitaremos a seguir jugando anunci finalmente Carlisle con tono fr o y desapasionado . Alice dijo que s lo sent an curiosidad.

Pronunci las dos frases en un torrente de palabras que dur unos segundos escasos. Escuch con atenci n y consegu captar la mayor parte, aunque no consegu o r lo que Esme le estaba preguntando en este momento a Edward con una vibraci n silenciosa de sus labios. S lo atisb la imperceptible negativa de cabeza por parte de Edward y el alivio en las facciones de Esme.

Intenta atrapar t la bola, Esme. Yo me encargo de prepararla y se plant delante de m .

Los otros volvieron al campo, barriendo recelosos el bosque oscuro con su mirada aguda. Alice y Esme parec an intentar orientarse alrededor de donde yo me encontraba.

Su ltate el pelo orden Edward con voz tranquila y baja.

Obedientemente, me quit la goma del pelo y lo sacud hasta extenderlo todo a m alrededor.

Coment lo que me parec a evidente.

Los otros vienen ya para ac .

S , qu date inm vil, permanece callada intent ocultar bastante bien el nerviosismo de su voz, pero pude captarlo , y no te apartes de mi lado, por favor.

Tir de mi melena hacia delante, y la enroll alrededor de mi cara. Alice apunt en voz baja:

Eso no servir de nada. Yo la podr a oler incluso desde el otro lado del campo.

Lo s contest Edward con una nota de frustraci n en la voz.

Carlisle se qued de pie en el prado mientras el resto retomaba el juego con desgana.

Edward, qu te pregunt Esme? susurr .

Vacil un momento antes de contestarme.

Que si estaban sedientos murmur reticente.

Pasaron unos segundos y el juego progresaba, ahora con apat a, ya que nadie ten a

ganas de golpear fuerte. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper merodeaban por el rea interior del campo.

189

A pesar de que el miedo me nublaba el entendimiento, fui consciente m s de una vez de la mirada fija de Rosalie en m . Era inexpresiva, pero de alg n modo, por la forma en que plegaba los labios, me hizo pensar que estaba enfadada.

Edward no prestaba ninguna atenci n al juego, sus ojos y su mente se encontraban recorriendo el bosque.

Lo siento, Bella murmur ferozmente . Exponerte de este modo ha sido est pido e irresponsable por mi parte. Cu nto lo siento!

Not c mo conten a la respiraci n y fijaba los ojos abiertos como platos en la esquina oeste del campo. Avanz medio paso, interponi ndose entre lo que se acercaba y yo.

Carlisle, Emmett y los dem s se volvieron en la misma direcci n en cuanto oyeron el ruido de su avance, que a m me llegaba mucho m s apagado.

190

LA CAZA

Aparecieron de uno en uno en la linde del bosque a doce metros de nuestra posici n.

El primer hombre entr en el claro y se apart inmediatamente para dejar paso a otro m s alto, de pelo negro, que se coloc al frente, de un modo que evidenciaba con claridad qui n lideraba el grupo.

El tercer integrante era una mujer; desde aquella distancia, s lo alcanzaba a verle el pelo, de un asombroso matiz rojo.

Cerraron filas conforme avanzaban con cautela hacia donde se hallaba la familia de Edward, mostrando el natural recelo de una manada de depredadores ante un grupo desconocido y m s numeroso de su propia especie.

Comprob cu nto difer an de los Cullen cuando se acercaron. Su paso era gatuno, andaban de forma muy similar a la de un felino al acecho. Se vest an con el t pico equipo de un excursionista: vaqueros y una sencilla camisa de cuello abotonado y gruesa tela impermeable. Las ropas se ve an deshilachadas por el uso e iban descalzos. Los hombres llevaban el pelo muy corto y la rutilante melena pelirroja de la chica estaba llena de hojas y otros restos del bosque.

Sus ojos agudos se apercibieron del aspecto m s urbano y pulido de Carlisle, que, alerta, flanqueado por Emmett y Jasper, sali a su encuentro. Sin que aparentemente se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos hab an adoptado una postura erguida y de despreocupaci n.

El l der de los reci n llegados era sin duda el m s agraciado, con su piel de tono oliv ceo debajo de la caracter stica palidez y los cabellos de un brillant simo negro. Era de constituci n mediana, musculoso, por supuesto, pero sin acercarse ni de lejos a la fuerza f sica de Emmett. Esboz una sonrisa agradable que permiti entrever unos deslumbrantes dientes blancos.

La mujer ten a un aspecto m s salvaje, en parte por la melena revuelta y alborotada por la brisa. Su mirada iba y ven a incesantemente de los hombres que ten a en frente al grupo desorganizado que me rodeaba. Su postura era marcadamente felina. El segundo hombre, de complexi n m s liviana que la del l der tanto las facciones como el pelo casta o claro eran anodinos , revoloteaba con desenvoltura entre ambos. Sin embargo, su mirada era de una calma absoluta, y sus ojos, en cierto modo, los m s atentos.

Los ojos de los reci n llegados tambi n eran diferentes. No eran dorados o negros, como cab a esperar, sino de un intenso color borgo a con una tonalidad perturbadora y siniestra.

El moreno dio un paso hacia Carlisle sin dejar de sonre r.

Cre amos haber o do jugar a alguien hablaba con voz reposada y ten a un leve acento franc s . Me llamo Laurent, y stos son Victoria y James a adi se alando a los vampiros que le acompa aban.

Yo soy Carlisle y sta es mi familia: Emmett y Jasper; Rosalie, Esme y Alice; Edward y Bella nos identificaba en grupos, intentando deliberadamente no llamar la atenci n hacia ning n individuo. Me sobresalt cuando me nombr .

Hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores m s? inquiri Laurent con afabilidad. Carlisle acomod la inflexi n de la voz al mismo tono amistoso de Laurent. Bueno, lo cierto es que acabamos de terminar el partido. Pero estar amos verdaderamente encantados en otra ocasi n. Pens is quedaros mucho tiempo en la zona?

191

En realidad, vamos hacia el norte, aunque hemos sentido curiosidad por lo que hab a por aqu . No hemos tenido compa a durante mucho tiempo.

No, esta regi n suele estar vac a si exceptuamos a mi grupo y alg n visitante ocasional, como vosotros.

La tensa atm sfera hab a evolucionado hacia una conversaci n distendida; supuse que Jasper estaba usando su peculiar don para controlar la situaci n.

Cu l es vuestro territorio de caza? pregunt Laurent como quien no quiere la cosa.

Carlisle ignor la presunci n que implicaba la pregunta.

Esta, los montes Olympic, y algunas veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a la otra.

Tenemos una residencia aqu . Tambi n hay otro asentamiento permanente como el nuestro cerca de Denali. Laurent se balance , descansando el peso del cuerpo sobre los talones, y pregunt con viva curiosidad:

Permanente? Y como hab is conseguido algo as ? Por qu no nos acompa is a nuestra casa y charlamos m s c modos? Los invit Carlisle . Es una larga historia. James y Victoria intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa cuando Carlisle mencion la palabra casa , pero Laurent control mejor su expresi n. Es muy interesante y hospitalario por vuestra parte su sonrisa era encantadora . Hemos estado de caza todo el camino desde Ontario estudi a Carlisle con la mirada, percat ndose de su aspecto refinado . No hemos tenido ocasi n de asearnos un poco.

Por favor, no os ofend is, pero he de rogaros que os absteng is de cazar en los alrededores de esa zona. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, ya me entiendes explic Carlisle.

Claro asinti Laurent . No pretendemos disputaros el territorio. De todos modos, acabamos de alimentarnos a las afueras de Seattle.

Un escalofr o recorri mi espalda cuando Laurent rompi a re r.

Os mostraremos el camino si quer is venir con nosotros. Emmett, Alice, id con Edward y Bella a recoger el Jeep a adi sin darle importancia.

Mientras Carlisle hablaba, ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez. La suave brisa despein mi cabello, Edward se envar y el segundo var n, James, movi su cabeza repentinamente de un lado a otro, buscando, para luego centrar en m su escrutinio, agitando las aletas de la nariz.

Una rigidez repentina afect a todos cuando James se adelant un paso y se agazap . Edward exhibi los dientes y adopt la misma postura defensiva al tiempo que emit a un rugido bestial que parec a desgarrarle la garganta. No ten a nada que ver con los sonidos juguetones que le hab a escuchado esta ma ana. Era lo m s amenazante que hab a o do en mi vida y me estremec de los pies a la cabeza.

Qu ocurre? exclam Laurent, sorprendido. Ni James ni Edward relajaron sus agresivas poses. El primero fint ligeramente hacia un lado y Edward respondi al movimiento. Ella est con nosotros.

El firme desaf o de Carlisle se dirig a James. Laurent parec a percibir mi olor con menos fuerza que James, pero pronto se dio cuenta y el descubrimiento se reflej tambi n en su rostro.

Nos hab is tra do un aperitivo? inquiri con voz incr dula, mientras, sin darse cuenta, daba un paso adelante. Edward rugi con mayor ferocidad y dureza, curvando el labio superior sobre sus deslumbrantes dientes desnudos. Laurent retrocedi el paso que hab a dado. He dicho que ella est con nosotros replic Carlisle con sequedad.

192

Pero es humana protest Laurent. No hab a agresividad en sus palabras, simplemente estaba at nito.

S ... Emmett se hizo notar al lado de Carlisle, con los ojos fijos en James, que se irgui muy despacio y volvi a su posici n normal, aunque las aletas de su nariz segu an dilatadas y no me perd a de vista. Edward continuaba agazapado como un le n delante de m .

Parece que tenemos mucho que aprender unos de otros.

Laurent hablaba con un tono tranquilizador en un intento de suavizar la repentina hostilidad.

Sin duda la voz de Carlisle todav a era fr a.

A n nos gustar a aceptar vuestra invitaci n sus ojos se movieron r pidamente hacia m y retornaron a Carlisle . Y claro, no le haremos da o a la chica humana. No cazaremos en vuestro territorio, como os he dicho.

James mir a Laurent con incredulidad e irritaci n, e intercambi otra larga mirada con Victoria, cuyos ojos segu an errando nerviosos de rostro en rostro.

Carlisle evalu la franca expresi n de Laurent durante un momento antes de hablar.

Os mostraremos el camino. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme llam y se reunieron todos delante de m , ocult ndome de la vista de los reci n llegados. Alice estuvo a mi lado en un momento y Emmett se situ lentamente a mi espalda, con sus ojos trabados en los de James mientras ste retroced a unos pasos.

Vamonos, Bella orden Edward con voz baja y sombr a.

Parec a como si durante todo ese tiempo hubiera echado ra ces en el suelo, porque me qued totalmente inm vil y aterrorizada. Edward tuvo que agarrarme del codo y tirar bruscamente de m para sacarme del trance. Alice y Emmett estaban muy cerca de mi espalda, ocult ndome. Tropec con Edward, todav a aturdida por el miedo, y no pude o r si el otro grupo se hab a marchado ya. La impaciencia de Edward casi se pod a palpar mientras and bamos a paso humano hacia el borde del bosque.

Sin dejar de caminar, Edward me subi encima de su espalda en cuanto llegamos a los rboles. Me sujet con la mayor fuerza posible cuando se lanz a tumba abierta con los otros pegados a los talones. Mantuve la cabeza baja, pero no pod a cerrar los ojos, los ten a dilatados por el p nico. Los Cullen se zambulleron como espectros en el bosque, ahora en una absoluta penumbra. La sensaci n de j bilo que habitualmente embargaba a Edward al correr hab a desaparecido por completo, sustituida por una furia que lo consum a y le hac a ir a n m s r pido. Incluso conmigo a las espaldas, los otros casi le perdieron de vista.

Llegamos al Jeep en un tiempo inveros mil. Edward apenas se par antes de echarme al asiento trasero.

Suj tala orden a Emmett, que se desliz a mi lado.

Alice se hab a sentado ya en el asiento delantero y Edward puso en marcha el coche. El motor rugi al encenderse y el veh culo gir en redondo para encarar el tortuoso camino.

Edward gru a algo demasiado r pido para que pudiera entenderle, pero sonaba bastante parecido a una sarta de blasfemias.

El traqueteo fue mucho peor esta vez y la oscuridad lo hac a a n m s aterrador. Emmett y Alice miraban por las ventanillas laterales.

Llegamos a la carretera principal y entonces pude ver mejor por donde bamos, aunque hab a aumentado la velocidad. Se dirig a al sur, en direcci n contraria a Forks.

Adonde vamos? pregunt . Nadie contest . Ni siquiera me miraron. Maldita sea, Edward! Adonde me llevas? Debemos sacarte de aqu , lo m s lejos posible y ahora mismo. No mir hacia atr s mientras hablaba, pendiente de la carretera. El veloc metro marcaba m s de ciento noventa kil metros por hora.

193

Da media vuelta! Tienes que llevarme a casa! grit . Luch contra aquel est pido arn s, tirando de las correas. Emmett advirti Edward con tono severo. Y Emmett me sujet las manos con un f rreo apret n.

No! Edward, no puedes hacer esto! He de hacerlo, Bella, ahora por favor, qu date quieta. No puedo! Tienes que devolverme a casa, Charlie llamar al FBI y ste se echar encima de toda tu familia, de Carlisie y Esme! Tendr n que marcharse, y a partir de ese momento deber n esconderse siempre! Tranquil zate, Bella su voz era fr a . Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces.

Pero no por m , no lo hagas! No lo arruines todo por m ! Luch violentamente para soltarme, sin ninguna posibilidad. Edward, dir gete al arc n Alice habl por primera vez. El la mir con cara de pocos amigos, y luego aceler . Edward, vamos a hablar de esto. No lo entiendes rugi frustrado. Nunca hab a o do su voz tan alta y resultaba ensordecedora dentro del Jeep. El veloc metro rebasaba los doscientos por hora . Es un rastreador, Alice! Es que no te has dado cuenta? Es un rastreador!

Sent c mo Emmett se tensaba a mi lado y me pregunt la raz n por la que reaccionaba de ese modo ante esa palabra. Significaba algo para ellos, pero no para m ; quer a entenderlo, pero no pod a preguntar.

Para en el arc n, Edward.

El tono de Alice era razonable, pero hab a en l un matiz de autoridad que yo no hab a o do antes. El veloc metro rebas los doscientos veinte.

Hazlo, Edward.

Esc chame, Alice. Le he le do la mente. El rastreo es su pasi n, su obsesi n, y la

quiere a ella, Alice, a ella en concreto. La cacer a empieza esta noche. No sabe d nde... Edward la interrumpi .

Cu nto tiempo crees que va a necesitar para captar su olor en el pueblo? Laurent ya hab a trazado el plan en su mente antes de decir lo que dijo. Ahogu un grito al comprender adonde le conducir a mi olor.

Charlie! No pod is dejarle all ! No pod is dejarle! me debat contra el arn s. Bella tiene raz n observ Alice. El coche redujo la velocidad ligeramente. No tardaremos demasiado en considerar todas las opciones intent persuadirle Alice.

El coche redujo nuevamente la velocidad, en esta ocasi n de forma m s patente, y entonces fren con un chirrido en el arc n de la autopista. Sal disparada hacia delante, precipit ndome contra el arn s, para luego caer hacia atr s y chocar contra el asiento.

No hay ninguna opci n susurr Edward.

No voy a abandonar a Charlie! chill . C llate, Bella. Tienes que llevarla a casa intervino Emmett, finalmente. No rechaz de plano. James no puede compararse con nosotros, Edward. No podr tocarla. Esperar . Emmett sonri . Ya tambi n puedo esperar. 194

No lo veis? Es que no lo entend is? No va a cambiar de idea una vez que se haya entregado a la caza. Tendremos que matarlo.

A Emmett no pareci disgustarle la idea.

Es una opci n.

Y tambi n tendremos que matar a la mujer. Est con l. Si luchamos, el l der del

grupo tambi n los acompa ar . Somos suficientes para ellos. Hay otra opci n dijo Alice con serenidad. Edward se revolvi contra ella furioso, su voz fue un rugido devastador cuando dijo:

No hay otra opci n! Emmett y yo le miramos aturdidos, pero Alice no parec a sorprendida. El silenci se prolong durante m s de un minuto, mientras Edward y Alice se miraban fijamente el uno al otro.

Yo lo romp .

Querr a alguien escuchar mi plan? No gru Edward. Alice le clav la mirada, definitivamente enfadada. Escucha supliqu . Ll vame de vuelta. No me interrumpi l. Le mir fijamente y continu . Me llevas de vuelta y le digo a mi padre que quiero irme a casa, a Phoenix. Hago las maletas, esperamos a que el rastreador est observando y entonces huimos. Nos seguir y dejar a Charlie tranquilo. Charlie no lanzar al FBI sobre tu familia y entonces me podr s llevar a cualquier maldito lugar que se te ocurra.

Me miraron sorprendidos.

Pues realmente no es una mala idea, en absoluto.

La sorpresa de Emmett supon a un aut ntico insulto.

Podr a funcionar, y desde luego no podemos dejar desprotegido al padre de Bella. T lo sabes dijo Alice.

Todos mir bamos a Edward.

Es demasiado peligroso... Y no le quiero cerca de ella ni a cien kil metros a la redonda.

Emmett rebosaba auto confianza.

Edward, l no va a acabar con nosotros.

Alice se concentr durante un minuto.

No le veo atacando. Va a esperar a que la dejemos sola.

No le llevar mucho darse cuenta de que eso no va a suceder.

Exijo que me lleves a casa intent sonar decidida.

Edward presion los dedos contra las sienes y cerr los ojos con fuerza.

Por favor supliqu en voz mucho m s baja.

No levant la vista. Cuando habl , su voz sonaba como si las palabras salieran contra su voluntad.

Te marchas esta noche, tanto si el rastreador te ve como si no. Le dir s a Charlie que no puedes estar un minuto m s en Forks, cu ntale cualquier historia con tal de que funcione. Guarda en una maleta lo primero que tengas a mano y m tete despu s en tu coche. Me da exactamente igual lo que l te diga. Dispones de quince minutos. Me has escuchado? Quince minutos a contar desde el momento en que pongas el pie en el umbral de la puerta.

El Jeep volvi a la vida con un rugido y las ruedas chirriaron cuando describi un brusco giro. La aguja del veloc metro comenz a subir de nuevo.

Emmett? pregunt con intenci n, mir ndome las manos. Ah, perd n dijo, y me solt . 195

Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio, sin que se oyera otro sonido que el del motor. Entonces, Edward habl de nuevo.

Vamos a hacerlo de esta manera. Cuando lleguemos a la casa, si el rastreador no est all , la acompa ar a la puerta me mir a trav s del retrovisor . Dispones de quince minutos a partir de ese momento. Emmett, t controlar s el exterior de la casa. Alice, t llevar s el coche, yo estar dentro con ella todo el tiempo. En cuanto salga, llev is el Jeep a casa y se lo cont is a Carlisle.

De ninguna manera le contradijo Emmett . Ir contigo.

Pi nsalo bien, Emmett. No s cu nto tiempo estar fuera.

Hasta que no sepamos en qu puede terminar este asunto, estar contigo.

Edward suspir .

Si el rastreador est all continu inexorablemente , seguir conduciendo.

Vamos a llegar antes que l dijo Alice con confianza.

Edward pareci aceptarlo. Fuera cual fuera el roce que hubiera tenido con Alice, no dudaba de ella ahora.

Qu vamos a hacer con el Jeep? pregunt ella. Su voz sonaba dura y afilada. T lo llevar s a casa. No, no lo har replic ella con calma. La retahila ininteligible de blasfemias volvi a comenzar. No cabemos todos en mi coche susurr . Edward no pareci escucharme. Creo que deber as dejarme marchar sola dije en voz baja, mucho m s tranquila.  
l lo oy . Bella, por favor, hagamos esto a mi manera, s lo por esta vez dijo con los dientes apretados.

Escucha, Charlie no es ning n imb cil protest . Si ma ana no est s en el pueblo, va a sospechar.

Eso es irrelevante. Nos aseguraremos de que se encuentre a salvo y eso es lo nico que importa.

Bueno, y qu pasa con el rastreador? Vio la forma en que actuaste esta noche.

Pensar que est s conmigo, est s donde est s. Emmett me mir , insultantemente sorprendido otra vez. Edward, esc chala le urgi . Creo que tiene raz n. S , estoy de acuerdo coment Alice. No puedo hacer eso la voz de Edward era helada. Emmett podr a quedarse tambi n continu . Le ha tomado bastante ojeriza.

Qu ? Emmett se volvi hacia m . Si te quedas, tendr s m s posibilidades de ponerle la mano encima acord Alice. Edward la mir con incredulidad. Y t te crees que la voy a dejar irse sola? Claro que no dijo Alice . La acompa aremos Jasper y yo. No puedo hacer eso repiti Edward, pero esta vez su voz mostraba signos evidentes de derrota. La l gica estaba haciendo de las suyas con l.

Intent ser persuasiva.

D jate ver por aqu durante una semana vi su expresi n en el retrovisor y rectifiqu

. Bueno, unos cuantos d as. Deja que Charlie vea que no me has secuestrado y que James se vaya de caza in tilmente. Cerci rate por completo de que no tenga ninguna pista; luego, te vas y me buscas, tomando una ruta que lo despiste, claro. Entonces, Jasper y Alice podr n volver a casa.

196

Vi que empezaba a considerarlo.

D nde te ir a a buscar? A Phoenix respond sin dudar. No. El oir que es all donde vas replic con impaciencia. Y t le har s creer que es un truco, claro. Es consciente de que sabemos que nos est escuchando. Jam s creer que me dirija de verdad a donde anuncie que voy. Esta chica es diab lica ri Emmett entre dientes.

Y si no funciona? Hay varios millones de personas en Phoenix le inform . No es tan dif cil usar una gu a telef nica. No ir a casa. Ah, no? pregunt con una nota peligrosa en la voz. Ya soy bastante mayorcita para buscarme un sitio por mi cuenta. Edward, estaremos con ella le record Alice. Y qu vas a hacer t en Phoenix? le pregunt l mordazmente. Quedarme bajo techo. Ya lo creo que voy a disfrutar Emmett pensaba seguramente en arrinconar a James. C llate, Emmett. Mira, si intentamos detenerle mientras ella anda por aqu , hay muchas m s posibilidades de que alguien termine herido..., tanto ella como t al intentar protegerla. Ahora, si lo pillamos solo... Emmett dej la frase inconclusa y lentamente empez a sonre r. Yo hab a acertado.

El Jeep avanzaba m s lentamente conforme entr bamos en el pueblo. A pesar de mis palabras valientes, sent c mo se me pon a el vello de punta. Pens en Charlie, solo en la casa, e intent hacer acopio de valor.

Bella dijo Edward en voz baja. Alice y Emmett miraban por las ventanillas , si te pones en peligro y te pasa cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, te har personalmente responsable. Lo has comprendido?

S tragu saliva. Se volvi a Alice.

Va a poder Jasper manejar este asunto? Conf a un poco en l, Edward. Lo est haciendo bien, muy bien, teniendo todo en cuenta.

Podr s manejarlo t ? pregunt l. La peque a y gr cil Alice ech hacia atr s sus labios en una mueca horrorosa y dej salir un gru ido gutural que me hizo encogerme en el asiento del terror. Edward le sonri , mas de repente musit : Pero gu rdate tus opiniones.

197

198

DESPEDIDAS

Charlie me esperaba levantado y con todas las luces de la casa encendidas. Me qued con la mente en blanco mientras pensaba en algo para que me dejara marcharme. No iba a resultar agradable.

Edward aparc despacio junto al bordillo, a bastante distancia detr s de mi autom vil. Los tres estaban sumamente alertas, sentados muy erguidos en sus asientos; escuchaban cada sonido del bosque, escrutaban cada sombra, captaban cada olor, todo en busca de cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar. El motor se par y me qued sentada, inm vil, mientras continuaban a la escucha.

No est aqu anunci Edward muy tenso . Vamos.

Emmett se inclin para ayudarme a salir del arn s.

No te preocupes, Bella susurr con jovialidad . Solucionaremos las cosas lo antes posible.

Sent que se me humedec an los ojos mientras miraba a Emmett. Apenas le conoc a y, sin embargo, me angustiaba el hecho de no saber si lo volver a a ver despu s de esta noche. Esto, sin duda, era un aperitivo de las despedidas a las que deber a sobrevivir durante la pr xima hora, y ese pensamiento hizo que se desbordaran las l grimas de mis ojos.

Alice, Emmett espet Edward con autoridad. Ambos se deslizaron en la oscuridad en el m s completo silencio y desaparecieron de inmediato. Edward me abri la puerta y me tom de la mano, ampar ndome en su abrazo protector. Me acompa r pidamente hacia la casa sin dejar de escrutar la noche.

Quince minutos me advirti en voz baja.

Puedo hacerlo inhal . Las l grimas me hab an inspirado.

Me detuve delante del porche y tom su rostro entre las manos, mir ndole con ferocidad a los ojos.

Te quiero le dije con voz baja e intensa , siempre te amar , no importa lo que pase ahora.

No te va a pasar nada, Bella me respondi con igual ferocidad.

S lo te pido que sigas el plan, vale? Mant n a Charlie a salvo por m . No le voy a caer muy bien despu s de esto, y quiero tener la oportunidad de disculparme en otro momento.

Entra, Bella, tenemos prisa me urgi .

Una cosa m s susurr apasionadamente . No hagas caso a nada de lo que me oigas decir ahora.

Edward estaba inclinado, por lo que s lo tuve que ponerme de puntillas para besar sus labios fr os, desprevenidos, con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. Entonces, r pidamente me di la vuelta y abr la puerta de una patada.

Vete, Edward! le grit . Ech a correr hacia el interior de la casa despu s de cerrarle la puerta de golpe en la cara, a n at nita.

Bella? Charlie deambulaba de aqu para all en el cuarto de estar, por lo que ya estaba de pie cuando entr .

D jame en paz! le chill entre l grimas, que ca an ahora implacablemente. 199

Corr escaleras arriba hasta mi habitaci n, cerr la puerta de golpe y ech el cestillo. Me abalanc hacia la cama y me arroj al suelo para sacar mi petate. Busqu precipitadamente entre el colch n y el somier para recoger el viejo calcet n anudado en el que escond a mi reserva secreta de dinero.

Charlie aporre la puerta.

Bella, te encuentras bien? su voz sonaba asustada . Qu est pasando?

Me voy a casa grit ; la voz se me quebr en el punto exacto.

Te ha hecho da o? Su tono derivaba hacia la ira. No! chill unas cuantas octavas m s alto. Me volv hacia el armario, pero Edward ya estaba all , recogiendo en silencio y sin mirar verdaderas brazadas de vestidos para luego lanz rmelos. Ha roto contigo? Charlie estaba perplejo. No! grit de nuevo, apenas sin aliento mientras empujaba todo dentro del petate. Edward me arroj el contenido de otro caj n, aunque a estas alturas apenas cab a nada m s. Qu ha ocurrido, Bella? vocifer Charlie a trav s de la puerta, aporre ndola de nuevo. He sido yo la que ha cortado con l le respond , dando tirones a la cremallera del petate. Las capacitadas manos de Edward me apartaron, la cerr con suavidad y me pas la correa por el hombro con cuidado.

Estar en tu coche, venga! me susurr .

Me empuj hacia la puerta y se desvaneci por la ventana. Abr la puerta y empuj a Charlie con rudeza al pasar, luchan do con la pesada carga que llevaba y corr hacia las escaleras.

Qu ha pasado? Grit Charlie detr s de m . Cre que te gustaba! Me sujet por el codo al llegar a la cocina, y, aunque estaba desconcertado, su presi n era firme. Me oblig a darme la vuelta para que le mirara y le en su rostro que no ten a intenci nde dejarme marchar. nicamente hab a una forma de lograrlo y eso implicaba hacerle tanto da o que me odiaba a m misma s lo de pensarlo, pero no dispon a de m s tiempo y ten a que mantenerle con vida.

Mir a mi padre, con nuevas l grimas en los ojos por lo que iba a hacer.

Claro que me gusta, se es el problema. No aguanto m s! No puedo echar m s ra ces aqu ! No quiero terminar atrapada en este pueblo est pido y aburrido como mam ! No voy a cometer el mismo error que ella, odio Forks, y no quiero permanecer aqu ni un minuto m s!

Su mano solt mi brazo como si lo hubiera electrocutado. Me volv para no ver su rostro herido y consternado, y me dirig hacia la puerta.

Bella, no puedes irte ahora, es de noche susurr a mi espalda. No me volv .

Dormir en el coche si me siento cansada.

Espera otra semana me suplic , todav a en estado de shock . Ren e habr vuelto

a Phoenix para entonces. Esto me desquici por completo.

Qu ? Charlie continu con ansiedad, casi balbuceando de alivio al verme dudar. Ha telefoneado mientras estabas fuera. Las cosas no han ido muy bien en Florida y volver n a Arizona si Phil no ha firmado a finales de esta semana. El asistente de entrenador de los Sidewinders dijo que tal vez hubiera lugar para otro medio en el equipo.

200

Sacud la cabeza, intentando reordenar mis pensamientos, ahora confusos. Cada segundo que pasaba, pon a a Charlie en m s peligro.

Tengo una llave de casa murmur , dando otra vuelta de tuerca a la situaci n. Charlie estaba muy cerca de m , con una mano extendida y el rostro aturdido. No pod a perder m s tiempo discutiendo con l, as que pens que tendr a que herirlo a n m s profundamente.

D jame ir, Charlie iba repitiendo las ltimas palabras de mi madre mientras sal a por la misma puerta hac a ahora tantos a os. Las pronunci con el mayor enfado posible y abr la puerta de un tir n . No ha funcionado, vale? De veras, odio Forks con toda mi alma!

Mis crueles palabras cumplieron su cometido a la perfecci n, porque Charlie se qued helado en la entrada, at nito, mientras yo corr a hacia la noche. Me aterroriz horriblemente el patio vac o y corr enloquecida hacia el coche al visualizar una sombra oscura detr s de m . Arroj el petate a la plataforma del monovolumen y abr la puerta de un tir n. La llave estaba en el bomb n de la puesta en marcha.

Te llamar ma ana! grit . No hab a nada en el mundo que deseara m s que explicarle todo en ese momento, aun sabi ndome incapaz de hacerlo. Encend el motor y arranqu . Edward me toc la mano. Detente en el bordillo me orden en cuanto Charlie y la casa desaparecieron a nuestras espaldas.

Puedo conducir asegur mientras las l grimas inundaban mis mejillas.

De forma inesperada, las grandes manos de Edward me sujetaron por la cintura, su pie empuj al m o fuera del acelerador, me puso sobre su regazo y me solt las manos del volante.

De pronto me encontr en el asiento del copiloto sin que el autom vil hubiera dado el m s leve bandazo.

No vas a encontrar nuestra casa me explic .

Unas luces destellaron repentinamente detr s de nosotros. Mir aterrada por la

ventanilla trasera. Es Alice me tranquiliz , tom ndome la mano de nuevo. La imagen de Charlie en el quicio de la puerta segu a ocupando mi mente.

Y el rastreador? Escuch el final de tu puesta en escena contest Edward con desaliento. Y Charlie? pregunt con pena. El rastreador nos ha seguido. Ahora est corriendo detr s de nosotros. Me qued helada. Podemos dejarle atr s? No replic , pero aceler mientras hablaba. El motor del monovolumen se quej con un estrepitoso chirrido.

De repente, el plan hab a dejado de parecerme tan brillante.

Estaba mirando hacia atr s, a las luces delanteras de Alice, cuando el coche sufri una

sacudida y una sombra oscura surgi en mi ventana. El grito espeluznante que lanc dur s lo la fracci n de segundo que Edward tard en taparme la boca con la mano.

Es Emmett! Apart la mano de mi boca y me pas su brazo por la cintura. Toda va bien, Bella me prometi . Vas a estar a salvo. Corrimos a trav s del pueblo tranquilo hacia la autopista del norte. No me hab a dado cuenta de que la vida de una peque a ciudad de provincias te aburr a tanto coment Edward tratando de entablar conversaci n; supe que intentaba distraerme . Me pareci que te estabas integrando bastante bien, sobre todo en los ltimos

201

tiempos. Incluso me sent a bastante halagado al pensar que hab a conseguido que la vida te resultara un poco m s interesante.

No pretend a ser agradable confes , haciendo caso omiso de su intento de distraerme, mirando hacia mis rodillas . Mi madre pronunci esas mismas palabras cuando dej a Charlie. Se podr a decir que fue un golpe bajo.

No te preocupes, te perdonar sonri levemente, aunque esa alegr a no le lleg a los ojos.

Le mir con desesperaci n y l vio un p nico manifiesto en mis ojos.

Bella, todo va a salir bien.

No ir bien si no estamos juntos susurr .

Nos reuniremos dentro de unos d as me asegur mientras me rodeaba con el brazo . Y no olvides que fue idea tuya.

Era la mejor idea, y claro que fue m a.

Me respondi con una sonrisa triste que desapareci de inmediato.

Por qu ha ocurrido todo esto? Pregunt con voz temblorosa Por qu a m ? Contempl fijamente la carretera que se extend a delante de nosotros. Es por mi culpa dirig a contra s mismo la rabia que le alteraba la voz . He sido un imb cil al exponerte a algo as .

No me refer a a eso insist . Yo estaba all , vale, mira qu bien, pero eso no perturb a los otros dos. Por qu el tal James decidi matarme a m ? Si hab a all un mont n de gente, por qu a m ?

Edward vacil , pens ndoselo antes de contestar.

Inspeccion a fondo su mente en ese momento comenz en voz baja . Una vez que te vio, dudo que yo hubiera podido hacer algo para evitar esto. Esa es tu parte de culpa su voz adquiri un punto ir nico . No se habr a alterado si no olieras de esa forma tan fat dicamente deliciosa. Pero cuando te defend ... bueno, eso lo empeor bastante. No est acostumbrado a no salirse con la suya, sin importar lo insignificante que pueda ser el asunto. James se concibe a s mismo como un cazador, s lo eso. Su existencia se reduce al rastreo y todo lo que le pide a la vida es un buen reto. Y de pronto nos presentamos nosotros, un gran clan de fuertes luchadores con un precioso trofeo, todos volcados en proteger al nico elemento vulnerable. No te puedes hacer idea de su euforia. Es su juego favorito y lo hemos convertido para l en algo mucho m s excitante.

El tono de su voz estaba lleno de disgusto. Hizo una pausa y agreg con desesperanza y frustraci n:

Sin embargo, te habr a matado all mismo, en ese momento, de no haber estado yo.

Cre a que no ol a igual para los otros... que como huelo para ti coment dubitativa.

No, lo cual no quiere decir que no seas una tentaci n para todos. Se habr a producido un enfrentamiento all mismo si hubieras atra do al rastreador, o a cualquiera de ellos, como a m .

Me estremec .

No creo que tenga otra alternativa que matarle murmur , aunque a Carlisle no le

va gustar. O el sonido de las ruedas cruzando el puente aunque no se ve a el r o en la oscuridad. Sab a que nos est bamos acercando, de modo que se lo ten a que preguntar en ese momento.

C mo se mata a un vampiro? Me mir con ojos inescrutables y su voz se volvi repentinamente spera. La nica manera segura es cortarlo en pedazos, y luego quemarlos. Van a luchar a su lado los otros dos? 202

La mujer, s , aunque no estoy seguro respecto a Laurent. El v nculo entre ellos no es muy fuerte y Laurent s lo los acompa a por conveniencia. Adem s, James lo avergonz en el prado.

Pero James y la mujer... intentar n matarte? mi voz tambi n se hab a vuelto spera al preguntar.

Bella, no te permito que malgastes tu tiempo preocup ndote por m . Tu nico inter s debe ser mantenerte a salvo y por favor te lo pido, intenta no ser imprudente.

Todav a nos sigue? S , aunque no va a asaltar la casa. No esta noche. Dobl por un camino invisible, con Alice sigui ndonos. Condujo directamente hacia la casa. Las luces del interior estaban encendidas, pero serv an de poco frente a la oscuridad del bosque circundante. Emmett abri mi puerta antes de que el veh culo se hubiera detenido del todo; me sac del asiento, me empotr como un bal n de f tbol contra su enorme pecho, y cruz la puerta a la carrera llev ndome con l.

Irrumpimos en la gran habitaci n blanca del primer piso, con Edward y Alice flanque ndonos a ambos lados. Todos se hallaban all y se levantaron al o rnos llegar; Laurent estaba en el centro. Escuch los gru idos sordos retumbar en lo profundo de la garganta de Emmett cuando me solt al lado de Edward.

Nos est rastreando anunci Edward, mirando ce udo a Laurent.

El rostro de ste no parec a satisfecho.

Me temo que s .

Alice se desliz junto a Jasper y le susurr al o do; los labios le temblaron levemente

por la velocidad de su silencioso mon logo. Subieron juntos las escaleras. Rosalie los observ y se acerc r pidamente al lado de Emmett. Sus bellos ojos brillaban con intensidad, pero se llenaron de furia cuando, sin querer, recorrieron mi rostro.

Qu crees que va a hacer? le pregunt Carlisle a Laurent en un tono escalofriante. Lo siento contest . Ya me tem , cuando su chico la defendi , que se desencadenar a esta situaci n.

Puedes detenerle? Laurent sacudi la cabeza. Una vez que ha comenzado, nada puede detener a James. Nosotros lo haremos prometi Emmett, y no cab a duda de a qu se refer a. No podr n con l. No he visto nada semejante en los ltimos trescientos a os. Es absolutamente letal, por eso me un a su aquelarre. Su aquelarre, pens ; entonces, estaba claro. La exhibici n de liderazgo en el prado hab a sido solamente una pantomima. Laurent segu a sacudiendo la cabeza. Me mir , perplejo, y luego nuevamente a Carlisle.

Est s convencido de que merece la pena? El rugido airado de Edward llen la habitaci n y Laurent se encogi . Carlisle mir a Laurent con gesto grave.

Me temo que tendr s que escoger.

Laurent lo entendi y medit durante unos instantes. Sus ojos se detuvieron en cada rostro y finalmente recorrieron la rutilante habitaci n.

Me intriga la forma de vida que hab is construido, pero no quiero quedarme atrapado aqu dentro. No siento enemistad hacia ninguno de vosotros, pero no actuar contra James. Creo que me marchar al norte, donde est el clan de Denali dud un momento . No subestim is a James. Tiene una mente brillante y unos sentidos inigualables. Se siente tan c modo como vosotros en el mundo de los hombres y no os atacar de frente... Lamento lo que se ha desencadenado aqu . Lo siento de veras inclin la cabeza, pero me lanz otra mirada incr dula.

203

Ve en paz fue la respuesta formal de Carlisle.

Laurent ech otra larga mirada alrededor y entonces se apresur hacia la puerta.

El silencio dur menos de un minuto.

A qu distancia se encuentra? Carlisle mir a Edward. Esme ya estaba en movimiento, toc con la mano un control invisible que hab a en la pared y con un chirrido, unos grandes postigos met licos comenzaron a sellar la pared de cristal. Me qued boquiabierta.

Est a unos cinco kil metros pasando el r o, dando vueltas por los alrededores para reunirse con la mujer.

Cu l es el plan? Lo alejaremos de aqu para que Jasper y Alice se la puedan llevar al sur, Y luego? El tono de Edward era mort fero. Le daremos caza en cuanto Bella est fuera de aqu . Supongo que no hay otra opci n admiti Carlisle con el rostro sombr o. Edward se volvi hacia Rosalie. S bela arriba e intercambiad vuestras ropas le orden , y ella le devolvi la mirada, furibunda e incr dula.

Por qu debo hacerlo? Dijo en voz baja . Qu es ella para m ? Nada, salvo una amenaza, un peligro que t has buscado y que tenemos que sufrir todos.

Me acobard el veneno que destilaban sus palabras.

Rosa... murmur Emmett, poni ndole una mano en el hombro. Ella se la sac de

encima con una sacudida. Sin embargo, yo fijaba en Edward toda mi atenci n; conociendo su temperamento, me preocupaba su reacci n. Pero me sorprendi . Apart la mirada de Rosalie como si no hubiera dicho nada, como si no existiera.

Esme? pregunt con calma. Por supuesto murmur ella. Esme estuvo a mi lado en menos de lo que dura un latido, y me alz en brazos sin esfuerzo. Se lanz escaleras arriba antes de que yo empezara a jadear del susto.

Qu vamos a hacer? pregunt sin aliento cuando me solt en una habitaci n oscura en alg n lugar del segundo piso. Intentaremos confundir el olor pude o r como ca an sus ropas al suelo . No durar mucho, pero ayudar a que puedas huir. No creo que me las pueda poner... dud , pero ella empez a quitarme la camiseta con brusquedad. R pidamente, me quit yo sola los vaqueros. Me tendi lo que parec a ser una camiseta y luch por meter los brazos en los huecos correctos. Tan pronto como lo consegu , ella me entreg sus mallas de deporte.

Tir de ellas pero no consegu pon rmelas bien, eran demasiado largas, por lo que Esme dobl diestramente los dobladillos unas cuantas veces de manera que pude ponerme en pie. Ella ya se hab a puesto mis ropas y me llev hacia las escaleras donde aguardaba Alice con un peque o bolso de piel en la mano. Me tomaron cada una de un codo y me llevaron en volandas hasta el tramo de las escaleras.

Parec a como si todo se hubiera resuelto en el sal n en nuestra ausencia. Edward y Emmett estaban preparados para irse, este ltimo llevaba una mochila de aspecto pesado sobre el hombro. Carlisle le tendi un objeto peque o a Esme, luego se volvi y le dio otro igual a Alice; era un peque o m vil plateado.

Esme y Rosalie se llevar n tu coche, Bella me dijo al pasar a mi lado. Asent , mirando con recelo a Rosalie, que contemplaba a Carlisle con expresi n resentida.

204

Alice, Jasper, llevaos el Mercedes. En el sur vais a necesitar ventanillas con cristales tintados.

Ellos asintieron tambi n.

Nosotros nos llevaremos el Jeep.

Me sorprendi verificar que Carlisle pretend a acompa ar a Edward. Me di cuenta de pronto, con una punzada de miedo, que estaban reuniendo la partida de caza.

Alice pregunt Carlisle , morder n el cebo?

Todos miramos a Alice, que cerr los ojos y permaneci incre blemente inm vil. Finalmente, los abri y dijo con voz segura:

El te perseguir y la mujer seguir al monovolumen. Debemos salir justo detr s.

Vamonos orden Carlisle, y empez a andar hacia la cocina.

Edward se acerc a m enseguida. Me envolvi en su abrazo f rreo, apret ndome contra l. No parec a consciente de que su familia le observaba cuando acerc mi rostro al suyo, despeg ndome los pies del suelo. Durante un breve segundo pos sus labios helados y duros sobre los m os y me dej en el suelo sin dejar de sujetarme el rostro; sus espl ndidos ojos ard an en los m os, pero, curiosamente, se volvieron inexpresivos y apagados conforme se daba la vuelta.

Entonces, se marcharon.

Las dem s nos quedamos all de pie, los cuatro desviaron la mirada mientras las l grimas corr an en silencio por mi cara.

El silencio parec a no acabarse nunca hasta que el tel fono de Esme vibr en su mano; lo puso sobre su oreja con la velocidad de un rayo.

Ahora dijo. Rosalie acechaba la puerta frontal sin dirigir ni una sola mirada en mi direcci n, pero Esme me acarici la mejilla al pasar a mi lado.

Cu date.

El susurro de Esme qued flotando en la habitaci n mientras ellas se deslizaban al exterior. O el ensordecedor arranque del monovolumen y luego c mo el ruido del motor se desvanec a en la noche.

Jasper y Alice esperaron. Alice pareci llevarse el m vil al o do antes de que sonara.

Edward dice que la mujer est siguiendo a Esme. Voy a por el coche.

Se desvaneci en las sombras por el mismo lugar que se hab a ido Edward. Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Anduvo a mi lado a lo largo de todo vest bulo... vigilante.

Te equivocas, ya lo sabes dijo con calma.

Qu ? tragu saliva. S lo que sientes en estos momentos, y t s lo mereces. No murmur entre dientes . Si les pasa algo, ser por nada. Te equivocas repiti l, sonri ndome con amabilidad. No o nada, pero en ese momento Alice apareci por la puerta frontal y me tendi los brazos.

Puedo? me pregunt . Eres la primera que me pide permiso sonre ir nicamente. Me tom en sus esbeltos brazos con la misma facilidad que Emmett, protegi ndome con su cuerpo y entonces salimos precipitadamente de la casa, cuyas luces siguieron brillando a nuestras espaldas.

205

206

IMPACIENCIA

Me despert confusa. Mis pensamientos eran inconexos y se perd an en sue os y pesadillas. Me llev m s tiempo de lo habitual darme cuenta de d nde me hallaba.

La habitaci n era demasiado impersonal para pertenecer a ning n otro sitio que no fuera un hotel. Las lamparitas, atornilladas a las mesillas de noche, eran baratas, de saldo, lo mismo que las acuarelas de las paredes y las cortinas, hechas del mismo material que la colcha, que colgaban hasta el suelo.

Intent recordar c mo hab a llegado all , sin conseguirlo al principio.

Luego, me acord del elegante coche negro con los cristales de las ventanillas a n m s oscuros que los de las limusinas. Apenas si se oy el motor, a pesar de que durante la noche hab amos corrido al doble del l mite de la velocidad permitida por la autov a.

Tambi n recordaba a Alice, sentada junto a m en el asiento trasero de cuero negro. En alg n momento de la larga noche repos la cabeza sobre su cuello de granito. Mi cercan a no pareci alterarla en absoluto y su piel dura y fr a me result extra amente c moda. La parte delantera de su fina camiseta de algod n estaba fr a y h meda a causa de las l grimas vertidas hasta que mis ojos, rojos e hinchados, se quedaron secos.

Me hab a desvelado y permanec con los doloridos ojos abiertos, incluso cuando la noche termin al fin y amaneci detr s de un pico de escasa altura en alg n lugar de California. Haces de luz gris poblaron el cielo despejado, hiri ndome en los ojos, pero no pod a cerrarlos, ya que en cuanto lo hac a, se me aparec an las im genes demasiado vividas, como diapositivas proyectadas desde detr s de los p rpados; y eso me resultaba insoportable. La expresi n desolada de Charlie, el brutal rugido de Edward al exhibir los dientes, la mirada resentida de Rosalie, el experto escrutinio del rastreador, la mirada apagada de los ojos de Edward despu s de besarme por ltima vez... No soportaba esos recuerdos, por lo que luch contra la fatiga mientras el sol se alzaba en el horizonte.

Me manten a despierta cuando atravesamos un ancho paso monta oso y el astro rey, ahora a nuestras espaldas, se reflej en los techos de teja del Valle del Sol. Ya no me quedaba la suficiente sensibilidad para sorprenderme de que hubi ramos efectuado un viaje de tres d as en uno solo. Mir inexpresivamente la llanura amplia y plana que se extend a ante m . Phoenix, las palmeras, los arbustos de creosota, las l neas caprichosas de las autopistas que se entrecruzaban, las franjas verdes de los campos de golf y los manchones turquesas de las piscinas, todo cubierto por una fina capa de poluci n que envolv a las sierras chatas y rocosas, sin la altura suficiente para llamarlas monta as.

Las sombras de las palmeras se inclinaban sobre la autopista interestatal, definidas y claramente delineadas, aunque menos intensas de lo habitual. Nada pod a esconderse en esas sombras. La calzada, brillante y sin tr fico, incluso parec a agradable. Pero no sent ning n alivio, ninguna sensaci n de bienvenida.

Cu l es el camino al aeropuerto, Bella? pregunt Jasper y se sobresalt , aunque su voz era bastante suave y tranquilizadora. Fue el primer sonido, aparte del ronroneo del coche, que rompi el largo silencio de la noche. No te salgas de la I 10 contest autom ticamente . Pasaremos justo al lado. El no haber podido dormir me nublaba la mente y me costaba pensar.

207

Vamos a volar a alg n sitio? le pregunt a Alice. No, pero es mejor estar cerca, s lo por si acaso. Despu s vino a mi memoria el comienzo de la curva alrededor del Sky Harbor International..., pero en mi recuerdo no llegu a terminarla. Supongo que debi de ser entonces cuando me dorm .

Aunque ahora que recuperaba los recuerdos ten a la vaga impresi n de haber salido del coche cuando el sol acababa de ocultarse en el horizonte, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Alice y el suyo firme alrededor de mi cintura, sujet ndome mientras yo tropezaba en m caminar bajo las sombras c lidas y secas.

No recordaba esta habitaci n.

Mir el reloj digital en la mesilla de noche. Los n meros en rojo indicaban las tres, pero no si eran de la tarde o de la madrugada. A trav s de las espesas cortinas no pasaba ni un hilo de luz exterior, aunque las l mparas iluminaban la habitaci n.

Me levant entumecida y me tambale hasta la ventana para apartar las cortinas.

Era de noche, as que deb an de ser las tres de la madrugada. Mi habitaci n daba a una zona despejada de la autov a y al nuevo aparcamiento de estacionamiento prolongado del aeropuerto. Me sent algo mejor al saber d nde me encontraba.

Me mir . Segu a llevando las ropas de Esme, que no me quedaban nada bien. Recorr la habitaci n con la mirada y me alboroc al descubrir mi petate en lo alto de un peque o armario.

Iba en busca de ropa nueva cuando me sobresalt un ligero golpecito en la puerta.

Puedo entrar? pregunt Alice. Respir hondo. S , claro. Entr y me mir con cautela. Tienes aspecto de necesitar dormir un poco m s. Me limit a negar con la cabeza. En silencio, se acerc despacio a las cortinas y las cerr con firmeza antes de volverse hacia m . Debemos quedarnos dentro me dijo. De acuerdo mi voz sonaba ronca y se me quebr .

Tienes sed? Me encuentro bien me encog de hombros . Y t qu tal? Nada que no pueda sobrellevarse sonri . Te he pedido algo de comida, la tienes en el saloncito. Edward me record que comes con m s frecuencia que nosotros. Prest m s atenci n en el acto.

Ha telefoneado? No contest , y vio c mo aparec a la desilusi n en mi rostro . Fue antes de que sali ramos. Me tom de la mano con delicadeza y me llev al saloncito de la suite. Se o a un zumbido bajo de voces procedente de la televisi n. Jasper estaba sentado inm vil en la mesa que hab a en una esquina, con los ojos puestos en las noticias, pero sin prestarles atenci n alguna.

Me sent en el suelo al lado de la mesita de caf donde me esperaba una bandeja de comida y empec a picotear sin darme cuenta de lo que inger a.

Alice se sent en el brazo del sof y mir a la televisi n con gesto ausente, igual que Jasper.

Com lentamente, observ ndola, mirando tambi n de hito en hito a Jasper. Me percat de que estaban demasiado quietos. No apartaban la vista de la pantalla, aunque acababan de aparecer los anuncios.

208

Empuj la bandeja a un lado, con el est mago repentinamente revuelto. Alice me mir .

Qu es lo que va mal, Alice? Todo va bien abri los ojos con sorpresa, con expresi n sincera... y no me cre nada.

Qu hacemos aqu ? Esperar a que nos llamen Carlisle y Edward. Y no deber an haber telefoneado ya? Me pareci que me iba acercando al meollo del asunto. Los ojos de Alice revolotearon desde los m os hacia el tel fono que estaba encima de su bolso; luego volvi a mirarme.

Qu significa eso? me temblaba la voz y luch para controlarla . Qu quieres decir con que no han llamado?

Simplemente que no tienen nada que decir.

Pero su voz sonaba demasiado mon tona y el aire se me hizo m s dif cil de respirar.

De repente, Jasper se situ junto a Alice, m s cerca de m de lo habitual.

Bella dijo con una voz sospechosamente tranquilizadora , no hay de qu preocuparse. Aqu est s completamente a salvo.

Ya lo s .

Entonces, de qu tienes miedo? me pregunt confundido. Aunque pod a sentir el tono de mis emociones, no comprend a el motivo.

Ya o ste a Laurent mi voz era s lo un susurro, pero estaba segura de que pod a o rme . Dijo que James era mort fero. Qu pasa si algo va mal y se separan? Si cualquiera de ellos sufriera alg n da o, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward... Tragu saliva . Si esa mujer brutal le hace da o a Esme... hablaba cada vez m s alto, y en mi voz apareci una nota de histeria . C mo podr vivir despu s sabiendo que fue por mi culpa? Ninguno de vosotros deber a arriesgarse por m ...

Bella, Bella, para... me interrumpi Jasper, pronunciando con tal rapidez que me resultaba dif cil entenderle . Te preocupas por lo que no debes, Bella. Conf a en m en esto: ninguno de nosotros est en peligro. Ya soportas demasiada presi n tal como est n las cosas, no hace falta que le a adas todas esas innecesarias preocupaciones. Esc chame! Me orden , porque yo hab a vuelto la mirada a otro lado . Nuestra familia es fuerte y nuestro nico temor es perderte.

Pero por qu ...?

Alice le interrumpi esta vez, toc ndome la mejilla con sus dedos fr os.

Edward lleva solo casi un siglo y ahora te ha encontrado. No sabes cu nto ha cambiado, pero nosotros s lo vemos, despu s de llevar juntos tanto tiempo. Crees que podr amos mirarle a la cara los pr ximos cien a os si te pierde?

La culpa remiti lentamente cuando me sumerg en sus ojos oscuros. Pero, incluso mientras la calma se extend a sobre m , no pod a confiar en mis sentimientos en presencia de Jasper.

Hab a sido un d a muy largo.

Permanecimos en la habitaci n. Alice llam a recepci n y les pidi que no enviaran a las mujeres de la limpieza para arreglar el cuarto. Las ventanas permanecieron cerradas, con la televisi n encendida, aunque nadie la miraba. Me tra an la comida a intervalos regulares. El m vil plateado parec a aumentar de tama o conforme pasaban las horas.

Mis ni eros soportaban mejor que yo la incertidumbre. Yo me mov a nerviosamente, andaba de un lado para otro y ellos sencillamente cada vez parec an m s inm viles, dos estatuas cuyos ojos me segu an imperceptiblemente mientras me mov a. Intent mantenerme ocupada memorizando la habitaci n: el dise o de la tela del sof dispuesto en bandas de color canela, melocot n, crema, dorado mate y canela otra vez. Algunas veces me quedaba mirando fijamente las l minas abstractas, intentando encontrar figuras reconocibles en las formas, del

209

mismo modo que las imaginaba en las nubes cuando era ni a. Descubr una mano azul, una mujer que se peinaba y un gato estir ndose, pero dej de hacerlo cuando un p lido c rculo rojo se convirti en un ojo al acecho.

Me fui a la cama, s lo por hacer algo, al morir la tarde. Albergaba la esperanza de que los miedos que merodeaban en el umbral de la consciencia, incapaces de burlar la escrupulosa vigilancia de Jasper, reaparecieran si permanec a sola en la penumbra.

Pero como por casualidad, Alice me sigui , como si por pura coincidencia se hubiera cansado del saloncito al mismo tiempo que yo. Empezaba a preguntarme qu clase de instrucciones le hab a dado exactamente Edward. Me tumb en la cama y ella se sent a mi lado con las piernas entrecruzadas. La ignor al principio, pero de repente me sent demasiado cansada para dormir. Al cabo de varios minutos hizo acto de presencia el p nico que se hab a mantenido a raya en presencia de Jasper. Entonces, desech r pidamente la idea de dormir, y me avovill , sujet ndome las rodillas contra el cuerpo con los brazos.

Alice? S ? Hice un esfuerzo por aparentar calma y pregunt : Qu crees que est n haciendo? Carlisle quer a conducir al rastreador al norte tanto como fuera posible, esperar que se les acercara para dar la vuelta y emboscarlo. Esme y Rosalie se dirigir an al oeste con la mujer a la zaga el m ximo tiempo posible. Si sta se volv a, entonces ten an que regresar a Forks y vigilar a tu padre. Imagino que todo debe de ir bien, ya que no han llamado. Eso significa que el rastreador debe de estar lo bastante cerca de ellos como para que no quieran arriesgarse a que se entere de algo por casualidad.

Y Esme? Seguramente habr regresado a Forks. No puede llamar por si hay alguna posibilidad de que la mujer escuche algo. Conf o en que todos tengan mucho cuidado con eso.

Crees de verdad que est n bien? Bella, cu ntas veces hemos de decirte que no corremos peligro? De todos modos, me dir as la verdad? S . Siempre te la dir . Parec a hablar en serio. Me lo pens un rato y al final me convenc de que realmente estaba siendo sincera.

Entonces dime, c mo se convierte uno en vampiro?

Mi pregunta la sorprendi con la guardia bajada. Se qued quieta. Me volv para mirarle la cara y vi que su expresi n era vacilante.

Edward no quiere que te lo cuente respondi con firmeza, aunque me di cuenta de que ella estaba en desacuerdo con esa postura.

Eso no es jugar limpio. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

Ya lo s .

La mir , expectante.

Alice suspir .

Se va a enfadar much simo.

No es de su incumbencia. Esto es entre t y yo. Alice, te lo estoy pidiendo como amiga.

Y en cierto modo nosotras lo ramos ahora, tal como ella seguramente habr a sabido desde mucho antes por sus visiones.

Me mir con sus ojos sabios, espl ndidos... mientras tomaba la decisi n.

Te contar c mo se desarrolla el proceso dijo finalmente , pero no recuerdo c mo

me sucedi , no lo he hecho ni he visto hacerlo a nadie, as que ten claro que s lo te puedo explicar la teor a.

210

Esper :

Nuestros cuerpos de depredador disponen de un verdadero arsenal de armas. Fuerza, velocidad, sentidos muy agudos, y eso sin tener en cuenta a aquellos de nosotros que como Edward, Jasper o yo misma tambi n poseemos poderes extrasensoriales. Adem s, resultamos f sicamente atractivos a nuestras presas, como una flor carn vora.

Permanec inm vil mientras recordaba de qu forma tan deliberada me hab a demostrado Edward eso mismo en el prado.

Esboz una sonrisa amplia y ominosa.

Tenemos tambi n otra arma de escasa utilidad. Somos ponzo osos a adi con los dientes brillantes . Esa ponzo a no mata, simplemente incapacita. Act a despacio y se extiende por todo el sistema circulatorio, de modo que ninguna presa se encuentra en condiciones f sicas de resistirse y huir de nosotros una vez que la hemos mordido. Es poco til, como te he dicho, porque no hay v ctima que se nos escape en distancias cortas, aunque, claro, siempre hay excepciones. Carlisle, por ejemplo.

As que si se deja que la ponzo a se extienda... murmur .

Completar la transformaci n requiere varios d as, depende de cu nta ponzo a haya en la sangre y cu ndo llegue al coraz n. Mientras el coraz n siga latiendo se sigue extendiendo, curando y transformando el cuerpo conforme llega a todos los sitios. La conversi n finaliza cuando se para el coraz n, pero durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, la v ctima desea la muerte a cada minuto.

Tembl .

No es agradable, ya te lo dije.

Edward me dijo que era muy dif cil de hacer... Y no le entend bien confes .

En cierto modo nos asemejamos a los tiburones. Una vez que hemos probado la sangre o al menos la hemos olido, da igual, se hace muy dif cil no alimentarse. Algunas veces resulta imposible. As que ya ves, morder realmente a alguien y probar la sangre puede iniciar la vor gine. Es dif cil para todos: el deseo de sangre por un lado para nosotros, y por otro el dolor horrible para la v ctima.

Por qu crees que no lo recuerdas? No lo s . El dolor de la transformaci n es el recuerdo m s n tido que suelen tener casi todos de su vida humana su voz era melanc lica . Sin embargo, yo no recuerdo nada de mi existencia anterior.

Estuvimos all tumbadas, ensimismadas cada una en nuestras meditaciones. Transcurrieron los segundos, y estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que casi hab a olvidado su presencia.

Entonces, Alice salt de la cama sin mediar aviso alguno y cay de pie con un gil movimiento. Sorprendida, volv r pidamente la cabeza para mirarla.

Algo ha cambiado.

Su voz era acuciante, pero no me revel nada m s.

Alcanz la puerta al mismo tiempo que Jasper. Con toda seguridad, ste hab a o do

nuestra conversaci n y la repentina exclamaci n. Le puso las manos en los hombros y gui a Alice otra vez de vuelta a la cama, sent ndola en el borde.

Qu ves? pregunt Jasper, mir ndola fijamente a los ojos, todav a concentrados en algo muy lejano. Me sent junto a ella y me inclin para poder o r su voz baja y r pida. Veo una gran habitaci n con espejos por todas partes. El piso es de madera. James se encuentra all , esperando. Hay algo dorado... una banda dorada que cruza los espejos.

D nde est la habitaci n? No lo s . A n falta algo, una decisi n que no se ha tomado todav a. Cu nto tiempo queda para que eso ocurra? 211

Es pronto, estar en la habitaci n del espejo hoy o quiz s ma ana. Se encuentra a la espera y ahora permanece en la penumbra.

La voz de Jasper era met dica, actuaba con la tranquilidad de quien tiene experiencia en ese tipo de interrogatorios.

Qu hace ahora? Ver la televisi n a oscuras en alg n sitio... no, es un v deo. Puedes ver d nde se encuentra? No, hay demasiada oscuridad. Hay alg n otro objeto en la habitaci n del espejo? S lo veo espejos y una especie de banda dorada que rodea la habitaci n. Tambi n hay un gran equipo de m sica y un televisor encima de una mesa negra. Ha colocado all un v deo, pero no lo mira de la misma forma que lo hac a en la habitaci n a oscuras sus ojos erraron sin rumbo fijo, y luego se centraron en el rostro de Jasper . Esa es la habitaci n donde espera.

No hay nada m s? Ella neg con la cabeza; luego, se miraron el uno al otro, inm viles. Qu significa? pregunt . Nadie me contest durante unos instantes; luego, Jasper me mir . Significa que el rastreador ha cambiado de planes y ha tomado la decisi n que lo llevar a la habitaci n del espejo y a la sala oscura.

Pero no sabemos d nde est n.

Bueno, pero s sabemos que no le est n persiguiendo en las monta as al norte de

Washington. Se les escapar concluy Alice l gubremente.

No deber amos llamarlos? pregunt . Ellos intercambiaron una mirada seria, indecisos.

El tel fono son .

Alice cruz la habitaci n antes de que pudiera alzar el rostro para mirarla.

Puls un bot n y se lo acerc al o do, aunque no fue la primera en hablar.

Carlisle susurr . A m no me pareci sorprendida ni aliviada . S dijo sin dejar de mirarme; permaneci a la escucha un buen rato . Acabo de verlo afirm , y le describi la reciente visi n . Fuera lo que fuera lo que le hizo tomar ese avi n, seguramente le va conducir a esas habitaciones hizo una pausa . S contest al tel fono, y luego me llam . Bella?

Me alarg el tel fono y corr hacia el mismo.

Diga? murmur . Bella dijo Edward. Oh, Edward! Estaba muy preocupada. Bella suspir , frustrado . Te dije que no te preocuparas de nadie que no fueras t misma. Era tan incre blemente maravilloso o r su voz que mientras l hablaba sent c mo la nube de desesperaci n que planeaba sobre m ascend a y se disolv a.

D nde est s? En los alrededores de Vancouver. Lo siento, Bella, pero lo hemos perdido. Parec a sospechar de nosotros y ha tenido la precauci n de permanecer lo bastante lejos para que no pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Se ha ido, parece que ha tomado un avi n. Creemos que ha vuelto a Forks para empezar de nuevo la b squeda.

O a detr s de m c mo Alice pon a al d a a Jasper. Hablaba con rapidez, las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras, formando un zumbido constante. Lo s . Alice vio que se hab a marchado.

212

Pero no tienes de qu preocuparte, no podr encontrar nada que le lleve hasta ti. S lo tienes que permanecer ah y esperar hasta que le encontremos otra vez.

Me encuentro bien. Est Esme con Charlie?

S , la mujer ha estado en la ciudad. Entr en la casa mientras Charlie estaba en el trabajo. No temas, no se le ha acercado. Est a salvo, vigilado por Esme y Rosalie.

Qu hace ella ahora? Probablemente, intenta conseguir pistas. Ha merodeado por la ciudad toda la noche. Rosalie la ha seguido hasta las cercan as del aeropuerto, por todas las carreteras alrededor de la ciudad, en la escuela... Est rebuscando por todos lados, Bella, pero no va a encontrar nada.

Est s seguro de que Charlie est a salvo? S , Esme no le pierde de vista; y nosotros volveremos pronto. Si el rastreador se acerca a Forks, le atraparemos.

Te echo de menos murmur .

Ya lo s , Bella. Cr eme que lo s . Es como si te hubieras llevado una mitad de m contigo.

Ven y recup rala, entonces le ret .

Pronto, en cuanto pueda, pero antes me asegurar de que est s a salvo su voz se

hab a endurecido. Te quiero le record .

Me crees si te digo que, a pesar del trago que te estoy haciendo pasar, tambi n te quiero?

Desde luego que s , claro que te creo.

Me reunir contigo enseguida.

Te esperar .

La nube de abatimiento se volvi a cernir sobre m sigilosamente en cuanto se cort la comunicaci n.

Me gir para devolver el m vil a Alice y los encontr a ella y a Jasper inclinados sobre la mesa. Ella dibujaba un boceto en un trozo del papel con el membrete del hotel. Me inclin sobre el respaldo del sof para mirar por encima de su hombro.

Hab a pintado una habitaci n grande y rectangular, con una peque a secci n cuadrada al fondo. Las tablas de madera del suelo se extend an a lo largo de toda la estancia. En la parte inferior de las paredes hab a unas l neas que atravesaban horizontalmente los espejos, y tambi n una banda larga, a la altura de la cintura, que recorr a las cuatro paredes. Alice hab a dicho que era una banda dorada.

Es un estudio de ballet dije al reconocer de pronto el aspecto familiar del cuarto. Me miraron sorprendidos.

Conoces esta habitaci n? La voz de Jasper sonaba calmada, pero debajo de esa tranquila apariencia flu a una corriente subterr nea de algo que no pude identificar. Alice inclin la cabeza hacia su dibujo, moviendo r pidamente ahora su mano por la p gina; en la pared del fondo fue tomando forma una salida de emergencia y en la esquina derecha de la pared frontal, una televisi n y un equipo de m sica encima de una mesa baja.

Se parece a una academia a la que sol a ir para dar clases de ballet cuando ten a ocho

o nueve a os. Ten a el mismo aspecto toqu la p gina donde destacaba la secci n cuadrada, que luego se estrechaba en la parte trasera de la habitaci n . Aqu se encontraba el ba o, y esa puerta daba a otra clase, pero el aparato de m sica estaba aqu se al la esquina izquierda . Era m s viejo, y no hab a televisor. Tambi n hab a una ventana en la sala de espera, que se pod a ver desde este sitio si te colocabas aqu . Alice y Jasper me miraban fijamente.

213

Est s segura de que es la misma habitaci n? me pregunt Jasper, todav a tranquilo. No, no del todo. Supongo que todos los estudios de danza son muy parecidos, todos tienen espejos y barras deslic un dedo a lo largo de la barra de ballet situada junto a los espejos . S lo digo que su aspecto me resulta familiar.

Toqu la puerta del boceto, colocada exactamente en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba la que yo recordaba.

Tendr a alg n sentido que quisieras ir all ahora? me pregunt Alice, interrumpiendo mis recuerdos. No, no he puesto un pie all desde hace por lo menos diez a os. Era una bailarina espantosa, hasta el punto de que me pon an en la ltima fila en todas las actuaciones reconoc .

Y no puede guardar alg n tipo de relaci n contigo ahora? inquiri Alice con suma atenci n. No, ni siquiera creo que siga perteneciendo a la misma persona. Estoy segura de que debe de ser otro estudio de danza en cualquier otro sitio.

D nde est el estudio en el que dabas clase? me pregunt Jasper con fingida indiferencia. Estaba justo en la esquina de la calle donde viv a mi madre, sol a pasar por all despu s de la escuela... dej la frase inconclusa, pero me percat del intercambio de miradas entre Alice y Jasper.

Entonces, est aqu ?, en Phoenix? el tono de la voz de ste segu a pareciendo imperturbable.

S murmur . En la 58 esquina con Cactus.

Nos quedamos todos sentados contemplando fijamente el dibujo.

Alice, es seguro este tel fono?

S me garantiz . Si rastrean el n mero, la pista los llevar a Washington.

Entonces puedo usarlo para llamar a mi madre.

Cre a que estaba en Florida.

As es, pero va a volver pronto y no puede ir a esa casa mientras. .. me tembl la

voz. No dejaba de darle vueltas a un detalle que hab a comentado Edward. La mujer pelirroja hab a estado en casa de Charlie y en la escuela, donde figuraban mis datos.

C mo la puedes localizar? No tienen n mero fijo, salvo en casa, aunque se supone que mam comprueba si tiene mensajes en el contestador de vez en cuando.

Jasper? pregunt Alice. El aludido se lo pens . No creo que esto ocasione da o alguno, aunque aseg rate de no revelar tu paradero, claro.

Tom el m vil con impaciencia y marqu el n mero que me era tan familiar. Son cuatro veces; luego, o la voz despreocupada de mi madre pidiendo que dejara un mensaje.

Mam dije despu s del pitido , soy yo, Bella. Escucha, necesito que hagas algo. Es importante. Ll mame a este n mero en cuanto oigas el mensaje Alice ya estaba a mi lado, escribi ndomelo en la parte inferior del dibujo, y lo le cuidadosamente dos veces . Por favor, no vayas a ninguna parte hasta que no hablemos. No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero ll mame enseguida, no importa lo tarde que oigas el mensaje, vale? Te quiero, mam , chao.

Cerr los ojos y rec con todas mis fuerzas para que no llegara a casa por alg n cambio imprevisto de planes antes de o r mi mensaje.

214

Me acomod en el sof y picote las sobras de fruta de un plato al tiempo que me iba haciendo a la idea de que la tarde ser a larga. Pens en llamar a Charlie, pero no estaba segura de si ya habr a llegado a casa o no. Me concentr en las noticias, buscando historias sobre Florida o sobre el entrenamiento de primavera, adem s de huelgas, huracanes o ataques terroristas, cualquier cosa que provocase un regreso anticipado.

La inmortalidad debe de ayudar mucho a ejercitar la paciencia. Ni Jasper ni Alice parec an sentir la necesidad de hacer nada en especial. Durante un rato, Alice dibuj un dise o vago de la habitaci n oscura que hab a visto en su visi n, a la luz d bil de la televisi n. Pero cuando termin , simplemente se qued sentada, mirando las blancas paredes con sus ojos eternos. Tampoco Jasper parec a tener la necesidad de pasear, inspeccionar el exterior por un lado de las cortinas, o salir corriendo de la habitaci n como me ocurr a a m .

Deb de quedarme dormida en el sof mientras esperaba que volviera a sonar el m vil. El fr o tacto de las manos de Alice me despert bruscamente cuando me llev a la cama, pero volv a caer inconsciente otra vez antes de que mi cabeza descansara sobre la almohada.

215

LA LLAMADA

Me percat de que otra vez era demasiado temprano en cuanto me despert . Sab a que estaba invirtiendo progresivamente el horario habitual del d a y de la noche. Me qued tumbada en la cama y escuch las voces tranquilas de Jasper y Alice en la otra habitaci n. Resultaba muy extra o que hablaran lo bastante alto como para que los escuchara. Rod r pidamente sobre la cama y me incorpor . Luego, me dirig trastabillando hacia el saloncito.

El reloj que hab a sobre la televisi n marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Alice y Jasper se sentaban juntos en el sof . Alice estaba dibujando otra vez, Jasper miraba el boceto por encima del hombro de sta. Estaban tan absortos en el trabajo de Alice que no miraron cuando entr .

Me arrastr hasta el lado de Jasper para echar un vistazo.

Ha visto algo m s? pregunt en voz baja. S . Algo le ha hecho regresar a la habitaci n donde estaba el v deo, y ahora est iluminada. Observ a Alice dibujar una habitaci n cuadrada con vigas oscuras en el techo bajo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de madera, un poco m s oscuros de la cuenta, pasados de moda. Una oscura alfombra estampada cubr a el suelo. Hab a una ventana grande en la pared sur y en la pared oeste un vano que daba a una sala de estar. Uno de los lados de esta entrada era de piedra y en l se abr a una gran chimenea de color canela que daba a ambas habitaciones. Desde este punto de vista, el centro de la imagen lo ocupaban una televisi n y un v deo en equilibrio un tanto inestable sobre un soporte de madera demasiado peque o para los dos , que se encontraban en la esquina sudoeste de la habitaci n. Un viejo sof de m dulos se curvaba en frente de la televisi n con una mesita de caf redonda delante.

El tel fono est all susurr e indiqu el lugar.

Dos pares de ojos eternos se fijaron en m .

Es la casa de mi madre.

Alice ya se hab a levantado del sof de un salto con el m vil en la mano; empez a marcar. Contempl ensimismada la precisa interpretaci n de la habitaci n donde se reun a la familia de mi madre. Jasper se acerc a n m s a m , cosa rara en l, y me puso la mano suavemente en el hombro. El contacto f sico acentu su influjo tranquilizador. La sensaci n de p nico se difumin y no lleg a tomar forma.

Los labios de Alice temblaban debido a la velocidad con la que hablaba, por lo que no pude descifrar ese sordo zumbido. No pod a concentrarme. Bella me llam Alice. La mir atontada . Bella, Edward viene a buscarte. Emmett, Carlisle y l te van a recoger para esconderte durante un tiempo.

Viene Edward? Aquellas palabras se me antojaron como un chaleco salvavidas al que sujetarme para mantener la cabeza fuera de una riada. S . Va a tomar el primer vuelo que salga de Seattle. Lo recogeremos en el aeropuerto y te ir s con l. Pero, mi madre... a pesar de Jasper, la histeria burbujeaba en mi voz . El rastreador ha venido a por mi madre, Alice! Jasper y yo nos aseguraremos de que est a salvo.

216

No puedo ganar a la larga, Alice. No pod is proteger a toda la gente que conozco durante toda la vida. No ves lo que est haciendo? No me persigue directamente a m , pero encontrar y har da o a cualquier persona que yo ame... Alice, no puedo...

Le atraparemos, Bella me asegur ella.

Y si te hiere, Alice? Crees que eso me va a parecer bien? Crees que s lo puede hacerme da o a trav s de mi familia humana? Alice mir a Jasper de forma significativa. Una espesa niebla y un profundo letargo se apoderaron de m y los ojos se me cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Mi mente luch contra la niebla cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Forc a mis ojos para que se abrieran y me levant , alej ndome de la mano de Jasper.

No quiero volverme a dormir protest enfadada.

Camin hacia mi habitaci n y cerr la puerta, en realidad, casi di un portazo para dejarme caer en la cama, hecha pedazos, con cierta privacidad. Alice no me sigui en esta ocasi n. Estuve contemplando la pared durante tres horas y media, hecha un ovillo, meci ndome. Mi mente vagabundeaba en c rculos, intentando salir de alguna manera de esta pesadilla. Pero no hab a forma de huir, ni indulto posible. S lo ve a un nico y sombr o final que se avecinaba en mi futuro. La nica cuesti n era cu nta gente iba a resultar herida antes de que eso ocurriera.

El nico consuelo, la nica esperanza que me quedaba era saber que ver a pronto a Edward. Quiz s, ser a capaz de hallar la soluci n que ahora me rehu a s lo con volverle a ver.

Regres al sal n, sinti ndome un poco culpable por mi comportamiento, cuando son el m vil. Esperaba que ninguno de los dos se hubiera enfadado, que supieran cu nto les agradec a los sacrificios que hac an por m .

Alice hablaba tan r pido como de costumbre, pero lo que me llam la atenci n fue que, por primera vez, Jasper no se hallaba en la habitaci n. Mir el reloj; eran las cinco y media de la ma ana.

Acaban de subir al avi n. Aterrizar n a las nueve cuarenta y cinco dijo Alice; s lo ten a que seguir respirando unas cuantas horas m s hasta que l llegara.

D nde est Jasper? Ha ido a reconocer el terreno. No os vais a quedar aqu ? No, nos vamos a instalar m s cerca de la casa de tu madre. Sent un retortij n de inquietud en el est mago al escuchar sus palabras, pero el m vil son de nuevo, lo que hizo que abandonara mi preocupaci n por el momento. Alice parec a sorprendida, pero yo ya hab a avanzado hacia l esperanzada.

Diga? Contest Alice . No, est aqu me pas el tel fono y anunci Tu madre , articulando para que le leyera los labios. Diga? Bella? Est s ah ? Era la voz de mi madre, con ese timbre familiar que le hab a o do miles de veces en mi infancia cada vez que me acercaba demasiado al borde de la acera o me alejaba demasiado de su vista en un lugar atestado de gente. Era el timbre del p nico.

Suspir . Me lo esperaba, aunque, a pesar del tono urgente de mi llamada, hab a intentado que mi mensaje fuera lo menos alarmante posible.

Tranquil zate, mam contest con la m s sosegada de las voces mientras me separaba lentamente de Alice. No estaba segura de poder mentir de forma convincente con sus ojos fijos en m . Todo va bien, de acuerdo? Dame un minuto nada m s y te lo explicar todo, te lo prometo.

Hice una pausa, sorprendida de que no me hubiera interrumpido ya.

Mam ? 217

Ten mucho cuidado de no soltar prenda hasta que haya dicho todo lo que tengo que decir la voz que acababa de escuchar me fue tan poco familiar como inesperada. Era una voz de hombre, afinada, muy agradable e impersonal, la clase de voz que se oye de fondo en los anuncios de deportivos de lujo. Hablaba muy deprisa . Bien, no tengo por qu hacer da o a tu madre, as que, por favor, haz exactamente lo que te diga y no le pasar nada hizo una pausa de un minuto mientras yo escuchaba muda de horror . Muy bien me felicit . Ahora repite mis palabras, y procura que parezca natural. Por favor, di: No, mam , qu date donde est s .

No, mam , qu date donde est s mi voz apenas sobrepasaba el volumen de un susurro.

Empiezo a darme cuenta de que esto no va a ser f cil la voz parec a divertida, todav a agradable y amistosa . Por qu no entras en otra habitaci n para que la expresi n de tu rostro no lo eche todo a perder? No hay motivo para que tu madre sufra. Mientras caminas, por favor, di: Mam , por favor, esc chame . Venga, dilo ya!

Mam , por favor, esc chame supliqu .

Me encamin muy despacio hacia el dormitorio sin dejar de sentir la mirada preocupada de Alice clavada en mi espalda.

Cerr la puerta al entrar mientras intentaba pensar con claridad a pesar del pavor que nublaba mi mente.

Hay alguien donde te encuentras ahora? Contesta s lo s o no. No. Pero todav a pueden o rte, estoy seguro. S . Est bien, entonces continu la voz amigable , repite: Mam , conf a en m . Mam , conf a en m . Esto ha salido bastante mejor de lo que yo cre a. Estaba dispuesto a esperar, pero tu madre ha llegado antes de lo previsto. Es m s f cil de este modo, no crees? Menos suspense

y menos ansiedad para ti.

Esper .

Ahora, quiero que me escuches con mucho cuidado. Necesito que te alejes de tus amigos, crees que podr s hacerlo? Contesta s o no.

No.

Lamento mucho o r eso. Esperaba que fueras un poco m s imaginativa. Crees que te ser a m s f cil separarte de ellos si la vida de tu madre dependiera de ello? Contesta s o no.

No sab a c mo, pero deb a encontrar la forma. Record que nos bamos a dirigir al aeropuerto. El Sky Harbor International siempre estaba atestado, y tal y como lo hab an dise ado era f cil perderse...

Eso est mejor. Estoy seguro de que no va a ser f cil, pero si tengo la m s m nima sospecha de que est s acompa ada, bueno... Eso ser a muy malo para tu madre prometi la voz amable . A estas alturas ya debes saber lo suficiente sobre nosotros para comprender la rapidez con la que voy a saber si acudes acompa ada o no, y qu poco tiempo necesito para cargarme a tu madre si fuera necesario. Entiendes? Responde s o no.

S mi voz se quebr .

Muy bien, Bella. Esto es lo que has de hacer. Quiero que vayas a casa de tu madre. Hay un n mero junto al tel fono. Llama, y te dir adonde tienes que ir desde all me hac a idea de adonde ir a y d nde terminar a aquel asunto, pero, a pesar de todo, pensaba seguir las instrucciones con exactitud . Puedes hacerlo? Contesta s o no.

Y que sea antes de mediod a, por favor, Bella. No tengo todo el d a pidi con extrema educaci n.

D nde est Phil? pregunt secamente. 218

Ah, y ten cuidado, Bella. Espera hasta que yo te diga cu ndo puedes hablar, por favor.

Esper .

Es muy importante ahora que no hagas sospechar a tus amigos cuando vuelvas con ellos. Diles que ha llamado tu madre, pero que la has convencido de que no puedes ir a casa por lo tarde que es. Ahora, responde despu s de m : Gracias, mam . Rep telo ahora.

Gracias, mam .

Romp a llorar, a pesar de que intent controlarme.

Di: Te quiero, mam . Te ver pronto . Dilo ya.

Te quiero, mam repet con voz espesa . Te ver pronto.

Adi s, Bella. Estoy deseando verte de nuevo.

Y colg .

Mantuve el m vil pegado al o do. El miedo me hab a agarrotado los dedos y no consegu a estirar la mano para soltarlo.

Sab a que deb a ponerme a pensar, pero el sonido de la voz aterrada de mi madre ocupaba toda mi mente. Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que recobrara el control.

Despacio, muy despacio, mis pensamientos consiguieron romper el espeso muro del dolor. Planes, ten a que hacer planes, aunque ahora no me quedaba m s opci n que ir a la habitaci n llena de espejos y morir. No hab a ninguna otra garant a, nada con lo que pudiera salvar la vida de mi madre. Mi nica esperanza era que James se diera por satisfecho con ganar la partida, que derrotar a Edward fuera suficiente. Me agobiaba la desesperaci n, porque no hab a nada con lo que pudiera negociar, nada que le importara para ofrecer o retener. Pero por muchas vueltas que le diera no hab a ninguna otra opci n. Ten a que intentarlo.

Situ el p nico en un segundo plano lo mejor que pude. Hab a tomado la decisi n. No serv a para nada perder tiempo angusti ndome sobre el resultado. Deb a pensar con claridad, porque Alice y Jasper me estaban esperando y era esencial, aunque parec a imposible, que consiguiera escaparme de ellos.

Me sent repentinamente agradecida de que Jasper no estuviera. Hubiera sentido la angustia de los ltimos cinco minutos de haber estado en la habitaci n del hotel, y en tal caso, c mo iba a evitar sus sospechas? Contuve el miedo, la ansiedad, intentando sofocarlos. No pod a permit rmelos ahora, ya que no sab a cu ndo regresar a Jasper.

Me concentr en la fuga. Confiaba en que mi conocimiento del aeropuerto supusiera una baza a mi favor. Era prioritario alejar a Alice como fuera...

Era consciente de que me esperaba en la otra habitaci n, curiosa. Pero ten a que resolver otra cosa m s en privado antes de que Jasper volviera.

Deb a aceptar que no volver a a ver a Edward nunca m s, ni siquiera una ltima mirada que llevarme a la habitaci n de los espejos. Iba a herirle y no le pod a decir adi s. Dej que las oleadas de angustia me torturaran y me inundaran un rato. Entonces, tambi n las control y fui a enfrentarme con Alice.

La nica expresi n que pod a adoptar sin meter la pata era la de una muerta, con gesto ausente. La vi alarmarse, y no quise darle ocasi n de que me preguntara. S lo ten a un gui n preparado y no me sent a capaz de improvisar ahora.

Mi madre estaba preocupada, quer a venir a Phoenix mi voz sonaba sin vida . Pero todo va bien, la he convencido de que se mantenga alejada.

Nos aseguraremos de que est bien, Bella, no te preocupes.

Le di la espalda para evitar que me viera el rostro.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en un folio en blanco con membrete del hotel encima del escritorio. Me acerqu a l lentamente, con un plan ya form ndose en mi cabeza. Tambi n hab a un sobre. Buena idea.

219

Alice pregunt despacio, sin volverme, manteniendo inexpresivo el tono de voz , si escribo una carta para mi madre, se la dar s? Quiero decir si se la puedes dejar en casa.

Sin duda, Bella respondi con voz cautelosa, porque ve a que estaba totalmente destrozada. Ten a que controlar mejor mis emociones.

Me dirig de nuevo al dormitorio y me arrodill junto a la mesita de noche para apoyarme al escribir.

Edward... garabate .

Me temblaba la mano, tanto que las letras apenas eran legibles.

Te quiero. Lo siento much simo . Tiene a mi madre en su poder y he de intentarlo a pesar de saber que no funcionar . Lo siento mucho, much simo.

No te enfades con Alice y Jasper, si consigo escaparme de ellos ser un milagro, dales las gracias de mi parte en especial a Alice por favor.

Y te lo suplico por favor no le sigas, creo que eso es precisamente lo que quiere. No podr a soportar que alguien saliera herido por mi culpa, especialmente t , por favor es lo nico que te pido. Hazlo por m .

Te quiero,perd name

Bella

Dobl la carta con cuidado y sell el sobre. Ojala que lo encontrara. S lo pod a esperar que lo entendiera y me hiciera caso, aunque fuera s lo esta vez.

Y tambi n sell cuidadosamente mi coraz n.

220

EL JUEGO DEL ESCONDITE

Todo el pavor, la desesperaci n y la devastaci n de mi coraz n hab an requerido menos tiempo del que hab a pensado. Los minutos transcurr an con mayor lentitud de lo habitual. Jasper a n no hab a regresado cuando me reun con Alice. Me atemorizaba permanecer con ella en la misma habitaci n por miedo a lo que pudiera adivinar tanto como rehuirla, por el mismo motivo.

Cre a que mis pensamientos torturados y volubles har an que fuera incapaz de sorprenderme por nada, pero me sorprend de verdad cuando la vi doblarse sobre el escritorio, aferr ndose al borde con ambas manos.

Alice? No reaccion cuando mencion su nombre, pero mov a la cabeza de un lado a otro. Vi su rostro y la expresi n vac a y aturdida de su mirada. De inmediato pens en mi madre. Era ya demasiado tarde?

Me apresur a acudir junto a ella y sin pensarlo, extend la mano para tocar la suya.

Alice! exclam Jasper con voz temblorosa. Este ya se hallaba a su lado, justo detr s, cubri ndole las manos con las suyas y soltando la presa que la aferraba a la mesa. Al otro lado de la sala de estar, la puerta de la habitaci n se cerr sola con suave chasquido.

Qu ves? exigi saber. Ella apart el rostro de m y lo hundi en el pecho de Jasper. Bella dijo Alice. Estoy aqu repliqu . Aunque con una expresi n ausente, Alice gir la cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se engarzaron. Comprend inmediatamente que no me hablaba a m , sino que hab a respondido a la pregunta de Jasper.

Qu has visto? inquir . Pero en mi voz tona e indiferente no hab a ninguna pregunta de verdad. Jasper me estudi con atenci n. Mantuve la expresi n ausente y esper . Estaba confuso y su mirada iba del rostro de Alice al m o mientras sent a el caos... Yo hab a adivinado lo que acababa de ver Alice.

Sent que un remanso de tranquilidad se instalaba en mi interior, y celebr la intervenci n de Jasper, ya que me ayudaba a disciplinar mis emociones y mantenerlas bajo control.

Alice tambi n se recobr y al final, con voz sosegada y convincente, contest : En realidad, nada. S lo la misma habitaci n de antes. Por ltimo, me mir con expresi n dulce y retra da antes de preguntar:

Quieres desayunar? No, tomar algo en el aeropuerto. Tambi n yo me sent a muy tranquila. Me fui al ba o a darme una ducha. Por un momento cre que Jasper hab a compartido conmigo su extra o poder extrasensorial, ya que percib la virulenta desesperaci n de Alice, a pesar de que la ocultaba muy bien, desesperaci n porque yo saliera de la habitaci n y ella se pudiera quedar a solas con Jasper. De ese modo, le podr a contar que se estaban equivocando, que iban a fracasar...

221

Me prepar met dicamente, concentr ndome en cada una de las peque as tareas. Me solt el pelo, extendi ndolo a m alrededor, para que me cubriera el rostro. El pac fico estado de nimo en que Jasper me hab a sumido cumpli su cometido y me ayud a pensar con claridad y a planear. Rebusqu en mi petate hasta encontrar el calcet n lleno de dinero y lo vaci en mi monedero.

Ard a en ganas de llegar al aeropuerto y estaba de buen humor cuando nos marchamos a eso de las siete de la ma ana. En esta ocasi n, me sent sola en el asiento trasero mientras que Alice reclinaba la espalda contra la puerta, con el rostro frente a Jasper, aunque cada pocos segundos me lanzaba miradas desde detr s de sus gafas de sol.

Alice? pregunt con indiferencia. S ? contest con prevenci n. C mo funcionan tus visiones? mir por la ventanilla lateral y mi voz son aburrida . Edward me dijo que no eran definitivas, que las cosas pod an cambiar. El pronunciar el nombre de Edward me result m s dif cil de lo esperado, y esa sensaci n debi alertar a Jasper, ya que poco despu s una fresca ola de serenidad inund el veh culo.

S , las cosas pueden cambiar... murmur , supongo que de forma esperanzada . Algunas visiones se aproximan a la verdad m s que otras, como la predicci n metereol gica. Resulta m s dif cil con los hombres. S lo veo el curso que van a tomar las cosas cuando est n sucediendo. El futuro cambia por completo una vez que cambian la decisi n tomada o efect an otra nueva, por peque a que sea.

Asent con gesto pensativo.

Por eso no pudiste ver a James en Phoenix hasta que no decidi venir aqu .

S admiti , mostr ndose todav a cautelosa.

Y tampoco me hab a visto en la habitaci n de los espejos con James hasta que no acced a reunirme con l. Intent no pensar en qu otras cosas podr a haber visto, ya que no quer a que el p nico hiciera recelar a n m s a Jasper. De todos modos, los dos iban a redoblar la atenci n con la que me vigilaban a ra z de la visi n de Alice. La situaci n se estaba volviendo imposible.

La suerte se puso de mi parte cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, o tal vez s lo era que hab an mejorado mis probabilidades. El avi n de Edward iba a aterrizar en la terminal cuatro, la m s grande de todas, pero tampoco era extra o que fuera as , ya que all aterrizaban la mayor parte de los vuelos. Sin duda, era la terminal que m s me conven a la m s grande y la que ofrec a mayor confusi n , y en el nivel tres hab a una puerta que posiblemente ser a mi nica oportunidad.

Aparcamos en el cuarto piso del enorme garaje. Fui yo quien los gui , ya que, por una vez, conoc a el entorno mejor que ellos. Tomamos el ascensor para descender al nivel tres, donde bajaban los pasajeros. Alice y Jasper se entretuvieron mucho rato estudiando el panel de salida de los vuelos. Los escuchaba discutiendo las ventajas e inconvenientes de Nueva York, Chicago, Atlanta, lugares que nunca hab a visto, y que, probablemente, nunca ver a.

Esperaba mi oportunidad con impaciencia, incapaz de evitar que mi pie zapateara en el suelo. Nos sentamos en una de las largas filas de sillas cerca de los detectores de metales. Jasper y Alice fing an observar a la gente, pero en realidad, s lo me observaban a m . Ambos segu an de reojo todos y cada uno de mis movimientos en la silla. Me sent a desesperanzada. Podr a arriesgarme a correr? Se atrever an a impedir que me escapara en un lugar p blico como ste? O simplemente me seguir an?

Saqu del bolso el sobre sin destinatario y lo coloqu encima del bolso negro de piel que llevaba Alice; sta me mir sorprendida. Mi carta le expliqu .

222

Asinti con la cabeza e introdujo el sobre en el bolso debajo de la solapa, de modo que Edward lo encontrar a relativamente pronto.

Los minutos transcurr an e iba acerc ndose el aterrizaje del avi n en el que viajaba Edward. Me sorprend a c mo cada una de mis c lulas parec a ser consciente de su llegada y la anhelarla. Esa sensaci n me complicaba las cosas, y pronto me descubr buscando excusas para quedarme a verle antes de escapar, pero sab a que eso me limitaba la posibilidad de huir.

Alice se ofreci varias veces para acompa arme a desayunar. M s tarde le dije , todav a no.

Estudi el panel de llegadas de los vuelos, comprobando c mo uno tras otro llegaban con puntualidad. El vuelo procedente de Seattle cada vez ocupaba una posici n m s alta en el panel.

Los d gitos volvieron a cambiar cuando s lo me quedaban treinta minutos para intentar la fuga. Su vuelo llegaba con diez minutos de adelanto, por lo que se me acababa el tiempo.

Creo que me apetece comer ahora dije r pidamente.

Alice se puso de pie.

Ir contigo.

Te importa que venga Jasper en tu lugar? pregunt . Me siento un poco... no termin la frase. Mis ojos estaban lo bastante enloquecidos como para transmitir lo que no dec an las palabras. Jasper se levant . La mirada de Alice era confusa, pero, comprob para alivio m o, que no sospechaba nada. Ella deb a de atribuir la alteraci n en su visi n a alguna maniobra del rastreador, m s que a una posible traici n por mi parte.

Jasper camin junto a m en silencio, con la mano en mis r ones, como si me estuviera guiando. Simul falta de inter s por las primeras cafeter as del aeropuerto con que nos encontramos, y mov a la cabeza a izquierda y derecha en busca de lo que realmente quer a encontrar: los servicios para se oras del nivel tres, que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, lejos del campo de visi n de Alice.

Te importa? pregunt a Jasper al pasar por delante . S lo ser un momento. Aqu estar dijo l. Ech a correr en cuanto la puerta se cerr detr s de m . Record aquella ocasi n en que me extravi por culpa de este ba o, que ten a dos salidas.

S lo ten a que dar un peque o salto para ganar los ascensores cuando saliera por la otra puerta. No entrar a en el campo de visi n de Jasper si ste permanec a donde me hab a dicho. Era mi nica oportunidad, por lo que tendr a que seguir corriendo si l me ve a. La gente se quedaba mir ndome, pero los ignor . Los ascensores estaban abiertos, esperando, cuando dobl la esquina. Me precipit hacia uno de ellos estaba casi lleno, pero era el que bajaba

y met la mano entre las dos hojas de la puerta que se cerraba. Me acomod entre los irritados pasajeros y me cercior con un r pido vistazo de que el bot n de la planta que daba a la calle estuviera pulsado. Estaba encendido cuando las puertas se cerraron. Sal disparada de nuevo en cuanto se abrieron, a pesar de los murmullos de enojo que se levantaron a mi espalda. Anduve con lentitud mientras pasaba al lado de los guardias de seguridad, apostados junto a la cinta transportadora, preparada para correr tan pronto como viera las puertas de salida. No ten a forma de saber si Jasper ya me estaba buscando. S lo dispondr a de unos segundos si segu a mi olor. Estuve a punto de estrellarme contra los cristales mientras cruzaba de un salto las puertas autom ticas, que se abrieron con excesiva lentitud.

No hab a ni un solo taxi a la vista a lo largo del atestado bordillo de la acera. No me quedaba tiempo. Alice y Jasper estar an a punto de descubrir mi fuga, si no lo hab an hecho ya, y me localizar an en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

223

El servicio de autob s del hotel Hyatt acababa de cerrar las puertas a pocos pasos de donde me encontraba.

Espere! grit al tiempo que corr a y le hac a se as al conductor.  
ste es el autob s del Hyatt dijo el conductor confundido al abrir la puerta. S . All es adonde voy contest con la respiraci n entrecortada, y sub apresuradamente los escalones.

Al no llevar equipaje, me mir con desconfianza, pero luego se encogi de hombros y no se molest en hacerme m s preguntas.

La mayor a de los asientos estaban vac os. Me sent lo m s alejada posible de los restantes viajeros y mir por la ventana, primero a la acera y despu s al aeropuerto, que se iba quedando atr s. No pude evitar imaginarme a Edward de pie al borde de la calzada, en el lugar exacto donde se perd a mi pista. No puedes llorar a n, me dije a m misma. Todav a me quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

La suerte sigui sonri ndome. En frente del Hyatt, una pareja de aspecto fatigado estaba sacando la ltima maleta del maletero de un taxi. Me baj del autob s de un salto e inmediatamente me lanc hacia el taxi y me introduje en el asiento de atr s. La cansada pareja y el conductor del autob s me miraron fijamente.

Le indiqu al sorprendido taxista las se as de mi madre. Necesito llegar aqu lo m s pronto posible. Pero esto est en Scottsdale se quej . Arroj cuatro billetes de veinte sobre el asiento.

Es esto suficiente? S , claro, chica, sin problema. Me reclin sobre el asiento y cruc los brazos sobre el regazo. Las calles de la ciudad, que me resultaba tan familiar, pasaban r pidamente a nuestro lado, pero no me molest ni en mirar por la ventanilla. Hice un gran esfuerzo por mantener el control y estaba resuelta a no perderlo llegada a aquel punto, ahora que hab a completado con xito mi plan. No merec a la pena permitirme m s miedo ni m s ansiedad. El camino estaba claro, y s lo ten a que seguirlo.

As pues, en lugar de eso cerr los ojos y pas los veinte minutos de camino crey ndome con Edward en vez de dejarme llevar por el p nico.

Imagin que me hab a quedado en el aeropuerto a la espera de su llegada. Visualic c mo me pondr a de puntillas para verle el rostro lo antes posible, y la rapidez y el garbo con que l se deslizar a entre el gent o. Entonces, tan impaciente como siempre, yo recorrer a a toda prisa los pocos metros que me separaban de l para cobijarme entre sus brazos de m rmol, al fin a salvo.

Me pregunt adonde habr amos ido. A alg n lugar del norte, para que l pudiera estar al aire libre durante el d a, o quiz s a alg n paraje remoto en el que nos hubi ramos tumbado al sol, juntos otra vez. Me lo imagin en la playa, con su piel destellando como el mar. No me importaba cu nto tiempo tuvi ramos que ocultarnos. Quedarme atrapada en una habitaci n de hotel con l ser a una especie de para so, con la cantidad de preguntas que todav a ten a que hacerle. Podr a estar hablando con l para siempre, sin dormir nunca, sin separarme de l jam s.

Vislumbr con tal claridad su rostro que casi pod a o r su voz, y en ese momento, a pesar del horror y la desesperanza, me sent feliz. Estaba tan inmersa en mi ensue o escapista que perd la noci n del tiempo transcurrido.

Eh, qu n mero me dijo?

La pregunta del taxista pinch la burbuja de mi fantas a, privando de color mis maravillosas ilusiones vanas. El miedo, sombr o y duro, estaba esperando para ocupar el vac o que aqu llas hab an dejado.

224

Cincuenta y ocho contest con voz ahogada.

Me mir nervioso, pensando que quiz s me iba a dar un ataque o algo parecido.

Entonces, hemos llegado.

El taxista estaba deseando que yo saliera del coche; probablemente, albergaba la esperanza de que no le pidiera las vueltas.

Gracias susurr .

No hac a falta que me asustara, me record . La casa estaba vac a. Deb a apresurarme. Mam me esperaba aterrada, y depend a de m .

Sub corriendo hasta la puerta y me estir con un gesto maquinal para tomar la llave de debajo del alero. Abr la puerta. El interior permanec a a oscuras y deshabitado, todo en orden. Vol hacia el tel fono y encend la luz de la cocina en el trayecto. En la pizarra blanca hab a un n mero de diez d gitos escrito a rotulador con caligraf a peque a y esmerada. Puls los botones del teclado con precipitaci n y me equivoqu . Tuve que colgar y empezar de nuevo. En esta ocasi n me concentr s lo en las teclas, puls ndolas con cuidado, una por una. Lo hice correctamente. Sostuve el auricular en la oreja con mano temblorosa. S lo son una vez.

Hola, Bella contest James con voz tranquila . Lo has hecho muy deprisa. Estoy impresionado.

Se encuentra bien mi madre? Est estupendamente. No te preocupes, Bella, no tengo nada contra ella. A menos que no vengas sola, claro dijo esto con despreocupaci n, casi divertido.

Estoy sola.

Nunca hab a estado m s sola en toda mi vida.

Muy bien. Ahora, dime, conoces el estudio de ballet que se encuentra justo a la vuelta de la esquina de tu casa?

S , s c mo llegar hasta all .

Bien, entonces te ver muy pronto.

Colgu .

Sal corriendo de la habitaci n y cruc la puerta hacia el calor achicharrante de la calle.

No hab a tiempo para volver la vista atr s y contemplar mi casa. Tampoco deseaba hacerlo tal y como se encontraba ahora, vac a, como un s mbolo del miedo en vez de un santuario. La ltima persona en caminar por aquellas habitaciones familiares hab a sido mi enemigo.

Casi pod a ver a mi madre con el rabillo del ojo, de pie a la sombra del gran eucalipto donde sol a jugar de ni a; o arrodillada en un peque o espacio no asfaltado junto al buz n de correos, un cementerio para todas las flores que hab a plantado. Los recuerdos eran mejores que cualquier realidad que hoy pudiera ver, pero aun as , los apart de mi mente r pidamente y me encamin hacia la esquina, dej ndolo todo atr s.

Me sent a torpe, como si corriera sobre arena mojada. Parec a incapaz de mantener el equilibrio sobre el cemento. Tropec varias veces, y en una ocasi n me ca . Me hice varios rasgu os en las manos cuando las apoy en la acera para amortiguar la ca da. Luego me tambale , para volver a caerme, pero finalmente consegu llegar a la esquina. Ya s lo me quedaba otra calle m s. Corr de nuevo, jadeando, con el rostro empapado de sudor. El sol me quemaba la piel; brillaba tanto que su intenso reflejo sobre el cemento blanco me cegaba. Me sent a peligrosamente vulnerable. A or la protecci n de los verdes bosques de Forks, de mi casa, con una intensidad que jam s hubiera imaginado.

Al doblar la ltima esquina y llegar a Cactus, pude ver el estudio de ballet, que conservaba el mismo aspecto exterior que recordaba. La plaza de aparcamiento de la parte delantera estaba vac a y las persianas de todas las ventanas, echadas. No pod a correr m s,

225

me asfixiaba. El esfuerzo y el p nico me hab an dejado extenuada. El recuerdo de mi madre era lo nico que, un paso tras otro, me manten a en movimiento.

Al acercarme vi el letrero colocado por la parte interior de la puerta. Estaba escrito a mano en papel rosa oscuro: dec a que el estudio de danza estaba cerrado por las vacaciones de primavera. Aferr el pomo y lo gir con cuidado. Estaba abierto. Me esforc por contener el aliento y abr la puerta.

El oscuro vest bulo estaba vac o y su temperatura era fresca. Se pod a o r el zumbido del aire acondicionado. Las sillas de pl stico estaban apiladas contra la pared y la alfombra ol a a champ . El aula de danza orientada al oeste estaba a oscuras y pod a verla a trav s de una ventana abierta con vistas a esa sala. El aula que daba al este, la habitaci n m s grande, estaba iluminada a pesar de tener las persianas echadas.

Se apoder de m un miedo tan fuerte que me qued literalmente paralizada. Era incapaz de dar un solo paso.

Entonces, la voz de mi madre me llam con el mismo tono de p nico e histeria.

Bella? Bella? Me precipit hacia la puerta, hacia el sonido de su voz . Bella, me has asustado! Continu hablando mientras yo entraba corriendo en el aula de techos altos . No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca m s! Mir a m alrededor, intentando descubrir de d nde ven a su voz. Entonces la o re r y me gir hacia el lugar de procedencia del sonido.

Y all estaba ella, en la pantalla de la televisi n, alborot ndome el pelo con alivio. Era el D a de Acci n de Gracias y yo ten a doce a os. Hab amos ido a ver a mi abuela el a o anterior a su muerte. Fuimos a la playa un d a y me inclin demasiado desde el borde del embarcadero. Me hab a visto perder pie y luego mis intentos de recuperar el equilibrio. Bella? Bella? , me hab a llamado ella asustada.

La pantalla del televisor se puso azul.

Me volv lentamente. Inm vil, James estaba de pie junto a la salida de emergencia, por eso no le hab a visto al principio. Sosten a en la mano el mando a distancia. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un buen rato y entonces sonri .

Camin hacia m y pas muy cerca. Deposit el mando al lado del v deo. Me di la vuelta con cuidado para seguir sus movimientos.

Lamento esto, Bella, pero acaso no es mejor que tu madre no se haya visto implicada en este asunto? dijo con voz cort s, amable.

De repente ca en la cuenta. Mi madre segu a a salvo en Florida. Nunca hab a o do mi mensaje. Los ojos rojo oscuro de aquel rostro inusualmente p lido que ahora ten a delante de m jam s la hab an aterrorizado. Estaba a salvo.

S contest llena de alivio.

No pareces enfadada porque te haya enga ado.

No lo estoy.

La euforia repentina me hab a insuflado coraje. Qu importaba ya todo? Pronto habr a

terminado y nadie har a da o a Charlie ni a mam , nunca tendr an que pasar miedo. Me sent a casi mareada. La parte m s racional de mi mente me avis de que estaba a punto de derrumbarme a causa del estr s.

Qu extra o! Lo piensas de verdad sus ojos oscuros me examinaron con inter s. El iris de sus pupilas era casi negro, pero hab a una chispa de color rub justo en el borde. Estaba sediento . He de conceder a vuestro extra o aquelarre que vosotros, los humanos, pod is resultar bastante interesantes. Supongo que observaros debe de ser toda una atracci n. Y lo extra o es que muchos de vosotros no parec is tener conciencia alguna de lo interesantes que sois. Se encontraba cerca de m , con los brazos cruzados, mir ndome con curiosidad. Ni el rostro ni la postura de James mostraban el menor indicio de amenaza. Ten a un aspecto muy

226

corriente, no hab a nada destacable en sus facciones ni en su cuerpo, salvo la piel p lida y los ojos ojerosos a los que ya me hab a acostumbrado. Vest a una camiseta azul claro de manga larga y unos vaqueros desgastados.

Supongo que ahora vas a decirme que tu novio te vengar aventur casi esperanzado, o eso me pareci .

No, no lo creo. De hecho, le he pedido que no lo haga.

Y qu te ha contestado? No lo s resultaba extra amente sencillo conversar con un cazador tan gentil . Le dej una carta.

Una carta? Qu rom ntico! la voz se endureci un poco cuando a adi un punto de sarcasmo al tono educado . Y crees que te har caso?

Eso espero.

Humm. Bueno, en tal caso, tenemos expectativas distintas. Como ves, esto ha sido demasiado f cil, demasiado r pido. Para serte sincero, me siento decepcionado. Esperaba un desaf o mucho mayor. Y despu s de todo, s lo he necesitado un poco de suerte.

Esper en silencio.

Hice que Victoria averiguara m s cosas sobre ti cuando no consigui atrapar a tu padre. Carec a de sentido darte caza por todo el planeta cuando pod a esperar c modamente en un lugar de mi elecci n. Por eso, despu s de hablar con Victoria, decid venir a Phoenix para hacer una visita a tu madre. Te hab a o do decir que regresabas a casa. Al principio, ni se me ocurri que lo dijeras en serio, pero luego lo estuve pensando. Qu predecibles sois los humanos! Os gusta estar en un entorno conocido, en alg n lugar que os infunda seguridad. Acaso no ser a una estratagema perfecta que si te persigui ramos acudieras al ltimo lugar en el que deber as estar, es decir, a donde hab as dicho que ibas a ir?

Pero claro, no estaba seguro, s lo era una corazonada. Habitualmente las suelo tener sobre las presas que cazo, un sexto sentido, por llamarlo as . Escuch tu mensaje cuando entr a casa de tu madre, pero claro, no pod a estar seguro del lugar desde el que llamabas. Era til tener tu n mero, pero por lo que yo sab a, lo mismo pod as estar en la Ant rtida; y el truco no funcionar a a menos que estuvieras cerca.

Entonces, tu novio toma un avi n a Phoenix. Victoria lo estaba vigilando, naturalmente; no pod a actuar solo en un juego con tantos jugadores. Y as fue como me confirmaron lo que yo barruntaba, que te encontrabas aqu . Ya estaba preparado; hab a visto tus enternecedores v deos familiares, por lo que s lo era cuesti n de marcarse el farol.

Demasiado f cil, como ves. En realidad, nada que est a mi altura. En fin, espero que te equivoques con tu novio. Se llama Edward, verdad?

No contest . La sensaci n de valent a me abandonaba por momentos. Me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminar de regodearse en su victoria. Aunque, de todos modos, ya me daba igual. No hab a ninguna gloria para l en abatirme a m , una d bil humana.

Te molestar a mucho que tambi n yo le dejara una cartita a tu Edward? Dio un paso atr s y puls algo en una videoc mara del tama o de la palma de la mano, equilibrada cuidadosamente en lo alto del aparato de m sica. Una diminuta luz roja indic que ya estaba grabando. La ajust un par de veces, ampliando el encuadre. Lo mir horrorizada.

Lo siento, pero dudo de que se vaya a resistir a darme caza despu s de que vea esto. Y no quiero que se pierda nada. Todo esto es por l, claro. T simplemente eres una humana, que, desafortunadamente, estaba en el sitio equivocado y en el momento equivocado, y podr a a adir tambi n, que en compa a de la gente equivocada.

Dio un paso hacia m , sonriendo. Antes de que empecemos...

227

Sent n useas en la boca del est mago mientras hablaba. Esto era algo que yo no hab a previsto.

Hay algo que me gustar a restregarle un poco por las narices a tu novio. La soluci n fue obvia desde el principio, y siempre tem que tu Edward se percatara y echara a perder la diversi n. Me pas una vez, oh, s , hace siglos. La primera y nica vez que se me ha escapado una presa.

E1 vampiro que tan est pidamente se hab a encari ado con aquella insignificante presa hizo la elecci n que tu Edward ha sido demasiado d bil para llevar a cabo, ya ves. Cuando aquel viejo supo que iba detr s de su amiguita, la rapt del sanatorio mental donde l trabajaba nunca entender la obsesi n que algunos vampiros tienen por vosotros, los humanos , y la liber de la nica forma que ten a para ponerla a salvo. La pobre criaturita ni siquiera pareci notar el dolor. Hab a permanecido encerrada demasiado tiempo en aquel agujero negro de su celda. Cien a os antes la habr an quemado en la hoguera por sus visiones, pero en el siglo XIX te llevaban al psiqui trico y te administraban tratamientos de electro choque. Cuando abri los ojos fortalecida con su nueva juventud, fue como si nunca antes hubiera visto el sol. El viejo la convirti en un nuevo y poderoso vampiro, pero entonces yo ya no ten a ning n aliciente para tocarla suspir . En venganza, mat al viejo.

Alice dije en voz baja, at nita.

S , tu amiguita. Me sorprendi verla en el claro. Supuse que su aquelarre obtendr a alguna ventaja de esta experiencia. Yo te tengo a ti, y ellos la tienen a ella. La nica v ctima que se me ha escapado, todo un honor, la verdad.

Y ten a un olor realmente delicioso. A n lamento no haber podido probarla... Ol a incluso mejor que t . Perd name, no quiero ofenderte, t hueles francamente bien. Un poco floral, creo...

Dio otro paso en mi direcci n hasta situarse a poca distancia. Levant un mech n de mi pelo y lo oli con delicadeza. Entonces, lo puso otra vez en su sitio con dulzura y sent sus dedos fr os en mi garganta. Alz luego la mano para acariciarme r pidamente una sola vez la mejilla con el pulgar, con expresi n de curiosidad. Deseaba echar a correr con todas mis fuerzas, pero estaba paralizada. No era capaz siquiera de estremecerme.

No murmur para s mientras dejaba caer la mano . No lo entiendo suspir . En fin, supongo que deber amos continuar. Luego, podr telefonear a tus amigos y decirles d nde te pueden encontrar, a ti y a mi mensajito.

Ahora me sent a realmente mal. Supe que iba a ser doloroso, lo le a en sus ojos. No se conformar a con ganar, alimentarse y desaparecer. El final r pido con que yo contaba no se producir a. Empezaron a temblarme las rodillas y tem caerme de un momento a otro.

El cazador retrocedi un paso y empez a dar vueltas en torno a m con gesto indiferente, como si quisiera obtener la mejor vista posible de una estatua en un museo. Su rostro segu a siendo franco y amable mientras decid a por d nde empezar.

Entonces, se ech hacia atr s y se agazap en una postura que reconoc de inmediato. Su amable sonrisa se ensanch , y creci hasta dejar de ser una sonrisa y convertirse en un amasijo de dientes visibles y relucientes.

No pude evitarlo, intent correr aun sabiendo que ser a in til y que mis rodillas estaban muy d biles. Me invadi el p nico y salt hacia la salida de emergencia.

Lo tuve delante de m en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Actu tan r pido que no vi si hab a usado los pies o las manos. Un golpe demoledor impact en mi pecho y me sent volar hacia atr s, hasta sentir el crujido del cristal al romperse cuando mi cabeza se estrell contra los espejos. El cristal se agriet y los trozos se hicieron a icos al caer al suelo, a mi lado.

Estaba demasiado aturdida para sentir el dolor. Ni siquiera pod a respirar.

Se acerc muy despacio.

228

Esto har un efecto muy bonito dijo con voz amable otra vez mientras examinaba el caos de cristales . Pens que esta habitaci n crear a un efecto visualmente dram tico para mi pel cula. Por eso escog este lugar para encontrarnos. Es perfecto, a que s ?

Le ignor mientras gateaba de pies y manos en un intento de arrastrarme hasta la otra puerta.

Se abalanz sobre m de inmediato y me pate con fuerza la pierna. O el espantoso chasquido antes de sentirlo, pero luego lo sent y no pude reprimir el grito de agon a. Me retorc para agarrarme la pierna, l permaneci junto a m , sonriente.

Te gustar a reconsiderar tu ltima petici n? me pregunt con amabilidad. Me golpe la pierna rota con el pie. O un alarido taladrador. En estado de shock, lo reconoc como m o.

Sigues sin querer que Edward intente encontrarme? me acuci . No dije con voz ronca . No, Edward, no lo hagas... Entonces, algo me impact en la cara y me arroj de nuevo contra los espejos. Por encima del dolor de la pierna, sent el filo cortante del cristal rasgarme el cuero cabelludo. En ese momento, un l quido caliente y h medo empez a extenderse por mi pelo a una velocidad alarmante. Not c mo empapaba el hombro de mi camiseta y o el goteo en la madera sobre la que me hallaba. Se me hizo un nudo en el est mago a causa del olor.

A trav s de la n usea y el v rtigo, atisb algo que me dio un ltimo hilo de esperanza. Los ojos de James, que poco antes s lo mostraban inter s, ahora ard an con una incontrolable necesidad. La sangre, que extend a su color carmes por la camiseta blanca y empezaba a formar un charco r pidamente en el piso, lo estaba enloqueciendo a causa de su sed. No importaban ya cu les fueran sus intenciones originales, no se podr a refrenar mucho tiempo.

Ojala que fuera r pido a partir de ahora, todo lo que pod a esperar es que la p rdida de sangre se llevara mi conciencia con ella. Se me cerraban los ojos.

O el gru ido final del cazador como si proviniera de debajo del agua. Pude ver, a trav s del t nel en el que se hab a convertido mi visi n, c mo su sombra oscura ca a sobre m . Con un ltimo esfuerzo, alc la mano instintivamente para protegerme la cara. Entonces se me cerraron los ojos y me dej ir.

229

EL ANGEL

Mientras iba a la deriva, so .

En el lugar donde flotaba, debajo de las aguas negras, o el sonido m s feliz que mi mente pod a conjurar, el m s hermoso, el nico que pod a elevarme el esp ritu y a la vez, el m s espantoso. Era otro gru ido, un rugido salvaje y profundo, impregnado de la m s terrible ira.

El dolor agudo que traspasaba mi mano alzada me trajo de vuelta, casi hasta la superficie, pero no era un camino de regreso lo bastante amplio para que me permitiera abrir los ojos.

Entonces, supe que estaba muerta...

... porque o la voz de un ngel pronunciando mi nombre a trav s del agua densa, llam ndome al nico cielo que yo anhelaba.

Oh no, Bella, no! grit la voz horrorizada del ngel. Se produjo un ruido, un terrible tumulto que me asust detr s de aquel sonido anhelado. Un gru ido grave y despiadado, un sonido seco, espantoso y un lamento lleno de agon a, que repentinamente se quebr ...

Yo en cambio decid concentrarme en la voz del ngel. Bella, por favor! Bella, esc chame; por favor, por favor, Bella, por favor! suplicaba. S , quise responderle. Quer a decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba los labios.

Carlisle! Llam el ngel con su voz perfecta cargada de angustia . Bella, Bella, no, oh, no, por favor, no, no!

El ngel empez a sollozar sin l grimas, roto de dolor.

Un ngel no deber a llorar, eso no est bien. Intent ponerme en contacto con l, decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero las aguas eran tan profundas que me aprisionaban y no pod a respirar.

Sent un punto de dolor taladrarme la cabeza. Dol a mucho, pero entonces, mientras ese dolor irrump a a trav s de la oscuridad para llegar hasta m , acudieron otros mucho m s fuertes. Grit mientras intentaba aspirar aire y emerger de golpe del estanque oscuro.

Bella! grit el ngel. Ha perdido algo de sangre, pero la herida no es muy profunda explicaba una voz tranquila . Echa una ojeada a su pierna, est rota.

El ngel reprimi en los labios un aullido de ira.

Sent una punzada aguda en el costado. Aquel lugar no era el cielo, m s bien no. Hab a demasiado dolor aqu para que lo fuera.

Y me temo que tambi n lo est n algunas costillas continu la voz serena de forma met dica.

Aquellos dolores agudos iban remitiendo. Sin embargo, apareci uno nuevo, una quemaz n en la mano que anulaba a todos los dem s.

Alguien me estaba quemando.

Edward intent decirle, pero mi voz sonaba pastosa y d bil. Ni yo era capaz de

entenderme. Bella, te vas a poner bien. Puedes o rme, Bella? Te amo.

230

Edward lo intent de nuevo, parec a que se me iba aclarando la voz.

S , estoy aqu .

Me duele me quej .

Lo s , Bella, lo s entonces, a lo lejos, le escuch preguntar angustiado . No puedes hacer nada?

Mi malet n, por favor... No respires, Alice, eso te ayudar asegur Carlisle.

Alice? gem . Est aqu , fue ella la que supo d nde pod amos encontrarte. Me duele la mano intent decirle. Lo s , Bella, Carlisle te administrar algo que te calme el dolor. Me arde la mano! consegu gritar, saliendo al fin de la oscuridad y pesta eando sin cesar. No pod a verle la cara porque una c lida oscuridad me empa aba los ojos. Por qu no ve an el fuego y lo apagaban? La voz de Edward son asustada.

Bella? Fuego! Que alguien apague el fuego! grit mientras sent a c mo me quemaba. Carlisle! La mano! La ha mordido. La voz de Carlisle hab a perdido la calma, estaba horrorizado. O c mo Edward se quedaba sin respiraci n, del espanto. Edward, tienes que hacerlo dijo Alice, cerca de mi cabeza; sus dedos fr os me limpiaron las l grimas.

No! rugi l. Alice gem . Hay otra posibilidad intervino Carlisle. Cu l? suplic Edward. Intenta succionar la ponzo a, la herida es bastante limpia. Mientras Carlisle hablaba pod a sentir c mo aumentaba la presi n en mi cabeza, y algo pinchaba y tiraba de la piel. El dolor que esto me provocaba desaparec a ante la quemaz n de la mano.

Funcionar ? Alice parec a tensa. No lo s reconoci Carlisle , pero hay que darse prisa. Carlisle, yo... Edward vacil . No s si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo. La angustia hab a aparecido de nuevo en la voz del ngel. Sea lo que sea, es tu decisi n, Edward. No puedo ayudarte. Debemos cortar la hemorragia si vas a sacarle sangre de la mano. Me retorc prisionera de esta ardiente tortura, y el movimiento hizo que el dolor de la pierna llameara de forma escalofriante.

Edward! grit y me di cuenta de que hab a cerrado los ojos de nuevo. Los abr , desesperada por volver a ver su rostro y all estaba. Por fin pude ver su cara perfecta, mir ndome fijamente, crispada en una m scara de indecisi n y pena. Alice, encuentra algo para que le entablille la pierna Carlisle segu a inclinado sobre m , haciendo algo en mi cabeza . Edward, has de hacerlo ya o ser demasiado tarde.

El rostro de Edward se ve a demacrado. Le mir a los ojos y al fin la duda se vio sustituida por una determinaci n inquebrantable. Apret las mand bulas y sent sus dedos fuertes y frescos en mi mano ardiente, coloc ndola con cuidado. Entonces inclin la cabeza sobre ella y sus labios fr os presionaron contra mi piel.

231

El dolor empeor . Aull y me debat entre las manos heladas que me sujetaban. O hablar a Alice, que intentaba calmarme. Algo pesado me inmoviliz la pierna contra el suelo y Carlisle me sujet la cabeza en el torno de sus brazos de piedra.

Entonces, despacio, dej de retorcerme conforme la mano se me entumec a m s y m s. El fuego se hab a convertido en un rescoldo mortecino que se concentraba en un punto m s peque o.

Y mientras el dolor desaparec a, sent c mo perd a la conciencia, desliz ndome hacia alguna parte. Me aterraba volver a aquellas aguas negras y perderme de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Edward intent decir, pero no consegu escuchar mi propia voz, aunque ellos s parecieron o rme.

Est aqu a tu lado, Bella.

Qu date, Edward, qu date conmigo...

Aqu estoy.

Parec a agotado, pero triunfante. Suspir satisfecha. El fuego se hab a apagado y los otros dolores se hab an mitigado mientras el sopor se extend a por todo mi cuerpo.

Has extra do toda la ponzo a? pregunt Carlisle desde un lugar muy, muy lejano. La sangre est limpia dijo Edward con serenidad . Puedo sentir el sabor de la morfina.

Bella? me llam Carlisle. Hice un esfuerzo por contestarle. Mmm? Ya no notas la quemaz n? No suspir . Gracias, Edward. Te quiero contest l. Lo s inspir aire, me sent a tan cansada... Y entonces escuch mi sonido favorito sobre cualquier otro en el mundo: la risa tranquila de Edward, temblando de alivio.

Bella? me pregunt Carlisle de nuevo. Frunc el entrecejo, quer a dormir. Qu ? D nde est tu madre? En Florida suspir de nuevo . Me enga , Edward. Vio nuestros v deos. La indignaci n de mi voz sonaba lastimosamente d bil... Pero eso me lo record . Alice intent abrir los ojos . Alice, el v deo... l te conoc a, conoc a tu procedencia quer a dec rselo todo de una vez, pero mi voz se iba debilitando. Me sobrepuse

a la bruma de mi mente para a adir : Huelo gasolina. Es hora de llev rsela dijo Carlisle. No, quiero dormir protest . Du rmete, mi vida, yo te llevar me tranquiliz Edward. Y entonces me tom en sus brazos, acunada contra su pecho, y flot , sin dolor ya. Las ltimas palabras que o fueron: Du rmete ya, Bella.

232

233

PUNTO MUERTO

Vi una deslumbrante luz n vea al abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitaci n desconocida de paredes blancas. Unas persianas bajadas cubr an la pared que ten a al lado. Las luces brillantes que ten a encima de la cabeza me deslumbraban. Estaba recostada en una cama dura y desnivelada, una cama con barras. Las almohadas eran estrechas y llenas de bultos. Un molesto pitido sonaba desde alg n lugar cercano. Esperaba que eso significara que segu a viva. La muerte no pod a ser tan inc moda.

Unos tubos trasl cidos se enroscaban alrededor de mis manos y debajo de la nariz ten a un objeto pegado al rostro. Alc la mano para quit rmelo.

No lo hagas.

Unos dedos helados me atraparon la mano.

Edward? Lade levemente la cabeza y me encontr con su rostro exquisito a escasos cent metros del m o. Reposaba el ment n sobre el extremo de mi almohada. Comprend que segu a con vida, pero esta vez con gratitud y j bilo.

Ay, Edward! Cu nto lo siento! Shhh... me acall . Ahora todo est en orden. Qu sucedi ? No consegu a recordarlo con claridad, y mi mente parec a resistirse cada vez que intentaba rememorarlo. Estuve a punto de llegar tarde. Pude no haber llegado a tiempo susurr con voz atormentada.

Qu tonta fui! Cre que ten a a mi madre en su poder. Nos enga a todos. Necesito telefonear a Charlie y a mam me percat a pesar de la nube de confusi n. Alice los ha llamado. Ren e est aqu , bueno, en el hospital. Se acaba de marchar para comer algo.

Est aqu ? Intent incorporarme, pero se agrav el mareo de mi cabeza. Las manos de Edward me empujaron suavemente hacia las almohadas.

Va a volver enseguida me prometi , y t necesitas permanecer en reposo.

Pero qu le has dicho? me aterr . No quer a que me calmaran. Mam estaba all y

yo me estaba recobrando del ataque de un vampiro . Por qu le has dicho que me hab an hospitalizado? Rodaste por dos tramos de escaleras antes de caer por una ventana hizo una pausa . Has de admitir que pudo suceder. Suspir , y me doli . Ech una ojeada por debajo de la s bana a la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, al enorme bulto que era mi pierna.

C mo estoy? Tienes rotas una pierna y cuatro costillas, algunas contusiones en la cabeza y moraduras por todo el cuerpo y has perdido mucha sangre. Te han efectuado varias transfusiones. No me gusta, hizo que olieras bastante mal durante un tiempo.

Eso debi de suponer un cambio agradable para ti.

234

No, me gusta c mo hueles.

C mo lo conseguiste? pregunt en voz baja. De inmediato, supo a qu me refer a. No estoy seguro. Rehuy la mirada de mis ojos de asombro al tiempo que alzaba mi mano vendada y la sosten a gentilmente con la suya, teniendo mucho cuidado de no romper un cable que me

conectaba a uno de los monitores.

Esper pacientemente a que me contara lo dem s.

Suspir sin devolverme la mirada.

Era imposible contenerse susurr , imposible. Pero lo hice al fin, alz la

mirada y esboz una media sonrisa . Debe de ser que te quiero.

No tengo un sabor tan bueno como mi olor? Le devolv la sonrisa y me doli toda la cara. Mejor a n, mejor de lo que imaginaba. Lo siento me disculp . Mir al techo. Tienes mucho por lo que disculparte. Por qu deber a disculparme? Por estar a punto de apartarte de m para siempre. Lo siento ped perd n otra vez. S por qu lo hiciste su voz resultaba reconfortante . Sigue siendo una locura, por supuesto. Deber as haberme esperado, deber as hab rmelo dicho.

No me hubieras dejado ir.

No se mostr de acuerdo . No te hubiera dejado.

Estaba empezando a rememorar algunos de los recuerdos m s desagradables. Me

estremec e hice una mueca de dolor. Edward se preocup de inmediato. Bella, qu te pasa?

Qu le ocurri a James? Emmett y Jasper se encargaron de l despu s de que te lo quitase de encima concluy Edward, que hablaba con un hondo pesar.

Aquello me confundi .

No vi a ninguno de los dos all .

Tuvieron que salir de la habitaci n... Hab a demasiada sangre.

Pero Alice y Carl sle... apunt maravillada.

Ya sabes, ambos te quieren.

De repente, el recuerdo de las dolorosas im genes de la ltima vez que la hab a visto me

record algo.

Ha visto Alice la cinta de v deo? pregunt con inquietud. S una nueva nota endureci la voz de Edward, una nota de puro odio. Alice siempre vivi en la oscuridad, por eso no recordaba nada. Lo s , y ahora, ella por fin lo entiende todo su voz sonaba tranquila, pero su rostro estaba oscurecido por la furia. Intent tocarle la cara con la mano libre, pero algo me lo impidi . Al bajar la mirada descubr la v a intravenosa sujeta al dorso de la mano.

Ay! exclam con un gesto de dolor. Qu sucede? pregunt preocupado. Se distrajo algo, pero no lo suficiente. Su mirada continu teniendo un aspecto siniestro. Agujas! le expliqu mientras apartaba la vista de la v a intravenosa. 235

Fij la vista en un azulejo combado del techo e intent respirar hondo a pesar del dolor en las costillas.

Te asustan las agujas! murmur Edward para s en voz baja y moviendo la cabeza . Un vampiro s dico que pretende torturarla hasta la muerte? Claro, sin problemas, ella se escapa para reunirse con l. Pero una v a intravenosa es otra cosa... Puse los ojos en blanco. Me alegraba saber que al menos su reacci n estaba libre de dolor. Decid cambiar de tema.

Por qu est s aqu ? Me mir fijamente; confundido al principio y herido despu s. Frunci el entrecejo hasta el punto de que las cejas casi se tocaron.

Quieres que me vaya? No! Protest de inmediato, aterrada s lo de pensarlo . No, lo que quer a decir es por qu cree mi madre que est s aqu ? Necesito tener preparada mi historia antes de que ella vuelva. Ah las arrugas desaparecieron de su frente . He venido a Phoenix para hacerte entrar en raz n y convencerte de que vuelvas a Forks abri los ojos con tal seriedad y sinceridad que hasta yo misma estuve a punto de cre rmelo . Aceptaste verme y acudiste en coche hasta el hotel en el que me alojaba con Carlisle y Alice. Yo estaba bajo la supervisi n paterna, por supuesto agreg en un despliegue de virtuosismo , pero te tropezaste cuando ibas de camino a mi habitaci n y bueno, ya sabes el resto. No necesitas acordarte de ning n detalle, aunque dispones de una magn fica excusa para poder liar un poco los aspectos m s concretos.

Lo pens durante unos instantes.

Esa historia tiene algunos flecos, como la rotura de los cristales...

En realidad, no. Alice se ha divertido un poco preparando pruebas. Se ha puesto mucho cuidado en que todo parezca convincente. Probablemente, podr as demandar al hotel si as lo quisieras. No tienes de qu preocuparte me prometi mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con el m s leve de los roces . Tu nico trabajo es curarte.

No estaba tan atontada por el dolor ni la medicaci n como para no reaccionar a su caricia. El indicador del holter al que estaba conectada comenz a moverse incontroladamente. Ahora, l no era el nico en o r el err tico latido de mi coraz n.

Esto va a resultar embarazoso musit para m .

Ri entre dientes y me estudi con la mirada antes de decir:

Humm... Me pregunto si...

Se inclin lentamente. El pitido se aceler de forma salvaje antes de que sus labios me rozaran, pero cuando lo hicieron con una dulce presi n, se detuvo del todo.

Torci el gesto.

Parece que debo tener contigo a n m s cuidado que de costumbre...

Todav a no hab a terminado de besarte me quej . No me obligues a ir a por ti.

Esboz una amplia sonrisa y se inclin para besarme suavemente en los labios. El monitor enloqueci .

Pero en ese momento, los labios se tensaron y se apart .

Me ha parecido o r a tu madre coment , sonriendo de nuevo.

No te vayas chill .

Sent una oleada irracional de p nico. No pod a dejarle marchar... Podr a volver a desaparecer. Edward ley el terror de mis ojos en un instante y me prometi solemnemente:

No lo har entonces, sonri . Me voy a echar una siesta.

Se desplaz desde la dura silla de pl stico situada cerca de m hasta el sill n reclinable

de cuero de imitaci n color turquesa que hab a al pie de mi cama. Se tumb de espaldas y cerr los ojos. Se qued totalmente quieto.

236

Que no se te olvide respirar susurr con sarcasmo.

Suspir profundamente, pero no abri los ojos.

Entonces o a mi madre, que caminaba en compa a de otra persona, tal vez una enfermera. Su voz reflejaba cansancio y preocupaci n. Quise levantarme de un salto y correr hacia ella para calmarla y prometerle que todo iba bien. Pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, por lo que aguard con impaciencia.

La puerta se abri una fracci n y ella asom la cabeza con cuidado.

Mam ! susurr , henchida de amor y alivio. Se percat de la figura inm vil de Edward sobre el sill n reclinable y se dirigi de puntillas al lado de mi cama.

Nunca se aleja de ti, verdad? musit para s .

Mam , cu nto me alegro de verte!

Las c lidas l grimas me cayeron sobre las mejillas al inclinarse para abrazarme con

cuidado. Bella, me sent a tan mal... Lo siento, mam , pero ahora todo va bien la reconfort , no pasa nada. Estoy muy contenta de que al final hayas abierto los ojos. Se sent al borde de mi cama. De pronto me di cuenta de que no ten a ni idea de qu d a era.

Qu d a es? Es viernes, cielo, has permanecido desmayada bastante tiempo. Viernes? me sorprend . Intent recordar qu d a fue cuando... No, no quer a pensar en eso.

Te han mantenido sedada bastantes horas, cielo. Ten as muchas heridas.

Lo s me dol an todas.

Has tenido suerte de que estuviera all el doctor Cullen. Es un hombre encantador,

aunque muy joven. Se parece m s a un modelo que a un m dico...

Has conocido a Carlisle? Y a Alice, la hermana de Edward. Es una joven adorable. Lo es me mostr totalmente de acuerdo. Se gir para mirar a Edward, que yac a en el sill n con los ojos cerrados. No me hab as dicho que ten as tan buenos amigos en Forks. Me encog , y luego me quej . Qu te duele? pregunt preocupada, gir ndose de nuevo hacia m . Los ojos de Edward se centraron en mi rostro. Estoy bien les asegur , pero debo acordarme de no moverme. Edward volvi a reclinarse y sumirse en su falso sue o. Aprovech la moment nea distracci n para mantener la conversaci n lejos de mi m s que candido comportamiento.

C mo est Phil? pregunt r pidamente. En Florida. Ay, Bella, nunca te lo hubieras imaginado! Llegaron las mejores noticias justo cuando est bamos a punto de irnos.

Ha firmado? aventur . S . C mo lo has adivinado? Ha firmado con los Suns, te lo puedes creer? Eso es estupendo, mam contest con todo el entusiasmo que fui capaz de simular, aunque no ten a mucha idea de a qu se estaba refiriendo.

Jacksonville te va a gustar mucho dijo efusivamente . Me preocup un poco cuando Phil empez a hablar de ir a Akron, con toda esa nieve y el mal tiempo, ya sabes c mo odio el fr o. Pero Jacksonville! All siempre luce el sol, y en realidad la humedad no es tan mala. Hemos encontrado una casa de primera, de color amarillo con molduras blancas, un

237

porche id ntico al de las antiguas pel culas y un roble enorme. Est a s lo unos minutos del oc ano y tendr s tu propio cuarto de ba o...

Aguarda un momento, mam la interrump . Edward mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero parec a demasiado crispado para poder dar la impresi n de que estaba dormido . De qu hablas? No voy a ir a Florida. Vivo en Forks.

Pero ya no tienes que seguir haci ndolo, tonta se ech a re r . Phil ahora va a poder estar m s cerca... Hemos hablado mucho al respecto y lo que voy a hacer es perderme los partidos de fuera para estar la mitad del tiempo contigo y la otra mitad con l...

Mam vacil mientras buscaba la mejor forma de mostrarme diplom tica , quiero vivir en Forks. Ya me he habituado al instituto y tengo un par de amigas... ella mir a Edward mientras le hablaba de mis amigas, por lo que busqu otro tipo de justificaci n . Adem s, Charlie me necesita. Est muy solo y no sabe cocinar.

Quieres quedarte en Forks? me pregunt aturdida. La idea le resultaba inconcebible. Entonces volvi a posar sus ojos en Edward . Por qu ? Te lo digo... El instituto, Charlie... me encog de hombros. No fue una buena idea . Ay! Sus manos revolotearon de forma indecisa encima de m mientras encontraba un lugar adecuado para darme unas palmaditas. Y lo hizo en la frente, que no estaba vendada.

Bella, cari o, t odias Forks me record .

No es tan malo.

Ren e frunci el gesto. Miraba de un lado a otro, ora a Edward, ora a m , en esta

ocasi n con detenimiento.

Se trata de este chico? susurr . Abr la boca para mentir, pero estaba estudiando mi rostro y supe que lo descubrir a. En parte, s admit . No era necesario confesar la enorme importancia de esa parte . Bueno pregunt , no has tenido ocasi n de hablar con Edward? S vacil mientras contemplaba su figura perfectamente inm vil , y quer a hablar contigo de eso. Oh, oh.

De qu ? Creo que ese chico est enamorado de ti me acus sin alzar el volumen de la voz. Eso creo yo tambi n le confi . Y qu sientes por l? mam apenas pod a controlar la intensa curiosidad en la voz. Suspir y mir hacia otro lado. Por mucho que quisiera a mi madre, sa no era una conversaci n que quisiera sostener con ella.

Estoy loca por l.

Ya estaba dicho! Eso se parec a demasiado a lo que dir a una adolescente sobre su primer novio.

Bueno, parece muy buena persona, y, v lgame Dios!, es incre blemente bien parecido, pero, Bella, eres tan joven...

Hablaba con voz insegura. Hasta donde pod a recordar, sta era la primera vez que hab a intentado parecer investida de autoridad materna desde que yo ten a ocho a os. Reconoc el razonable pero firme tono de voz de las conversaciones que hab a tenido con ella sobre los hombres.

Lo s , mam . No te preocupes. S lo es un enamoramiento de adolescente la

tranquilic . Est bien admiti . Era f cil de contentar. Entonces, suspir y gir la cabeza para contemplar el gran reloj redondo de la pared.

Tienes que marcharte? 238

Se mordi el labio.

Se supone que Phil llamar dentro de poco... No sab a que ibas a despertar...

No pasa nada, mam intent disimular el alivio que sent a para no herir sus sentimientos . No me quedo sola.

Pronto estar de vuelta. He estado durmiendo aqu , ya lo sabes anunci , orgullosa de s misma.

Mam , no ten as por qu hacerlo! Pod as dormir en casa. Ni siquiera me di cuenta.

El efecto de los calmantes en mi mente dificultaba mi concentraci n incluso en ese momento, aunque al parecer hab a estado durmiendo durante varios d as.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa admiti con verg enza . Se ha cometido un delito en el vecindario y no me gustaba quedarme ah sola.

Un delito? pregunt alarmada. Alguien irrumpi en esa academia de baile que hab a a la vuelta de la esquina y la quem hasta los cimientos... No ha quedado nada! Dejaron un coche robado justo en frente. Te acuerdas de cuando ibas a bailar all , cari o?

Me acuerdo me estremec y acto seguido hice una mueca de dolor.

Me puedo quedar, ni a, si me necesitas.

No, mam , voy a estar bien. Edward estar conmigo.

Ren e me mir como si se fuera el motivo por el que quer a quedarse.

Estar de vuelta a la noche.

Parec a mucho m s una advertencia que una promesa, y miraba a Edward mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

Te quiero, mam .

Y yo tambi n, Bella. Procura tener m s cuidado al caminar, cielo. No quiero perderte.

Edward continu con los ojos cerrados, pero una enorme sonrisa se extendi por su

rostro. En ese momento entr animadamente una enfermera para revisar todos los tubos y goteros. Mi madre me bes en la frente, me palme la mano envuelta en gasas y se march . La enfermera estaba revisando la lectura del gr fico impreso por mi holter.

Te has sentido alterada, coraz n? Hay un momento en que tu ritmo cardiaco ha estado un poco alto.

Estoy bien le asegur .

Le dir a la enfermera titulada que se encarga de ti que te has despertado. Vendr a

verte enseguida. Edward estuvo a mi lado en cuanto ella cerr la puerta.

Robasteis un coche? Arque las cejas y l sonri sin el menor indicio de arrepentimiento. Era un coche estupendo, muy r pido. Qu tal tu siesta? Interesante contest mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Qu ocurre? Estoy sorprendido baj la mirada mientras respond a . Cre que Florida y tu madre... Cre que era eso lo que quer as.

Le mir con estupor.

Pero en Florida tendr as que permanecer dentro de una habitaci n todo el d a. S lo podr as salir de noche, como un aut ntico vampiro.

Casi sonri , s lo casi. Entonces, su rostro se torn grave.

Me quedar a en Forks, Bella, all o en otro lugar similar explic . En un sitio

donde no te pueda causar m s da o.

239

Al principio, no entend lo que pretend a decirme. Continu observ ndole con la mirada perdida mientras las palabras iban encajando una a una en mi mente como en un horrendo puzzle. Apenas era consciente del sonido de mi coraz n al acelerarse, aunque s lo fui del dolor agudo que me produc an mis maltrechas costillas cuando comenc a hiperventilar.

Edward no dijo nada. Contempl mi rostro con recelo cuando un dolor que no ten a nada que ver con mis huesos rotos, uno infinitamente peor, amenazaba con aplastarme.

Otra enfermera entr muy decidida en ese momento. Edward se sent , inm vil como una estatua, mientras ella evaluaba mi expresi n con ojo cl nico antes de volverse hacia las pantallas de los indicadores.

No necesitas m s calmantes, cari o? pregunt con amabilidad mientras daba peque os golpecitos para comprobar el gotero del suero.

No, no mascull , intentando ahogar la agon a de mi voz . No necesito nada.

No me pod a permitir cerrar los ojos en ese momento.

No hace falta que te hagas la valiente, cielo. Es mejor que no te estreses. Necesitas descansar ella esper , pero me limit a negar con la cabeza . De acuerdo. Pulsa el bot n de llamada cuando est s lista.

Dirigi a Edward una severa mirada y ech otra ojeada ansiosa a los aparatos m dicos antes de salir.

Edward puso sus fr as manos sobre mi rostro. Le mir con ojos encendidos.

Shhh... Bella, c lmate.

No me dejes implor con la voz quebrada.

No lo har me prometi . Ahora, rel jate antes de que llame a la enfermera para que te sede.

Pero mi coraz n no se seren .

Bella me acarici el rostro con ansiedad . No pienso irme a ning n sitio. Estar

aqu tanto tiempo como me necesites.

Juras que no me vas a dejar? susurr . Intent controlar al menos el jadeo. Ten a un dolor punzante en las costillas. Edward puso sus manos sobre el lado opuesto de mi cara y acerc su rostro al m o. Me contempl con ojos serios.

Lo juro.

El olor de su aliento me alivi . Parec a atenuar el dolor de mi respiraci n. Continu sosteniendo mi mirada mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba lentamente y el pitido recuper su cadencia normal. Hoy, sus ojos eran oscuros, m s cercanos al negro que al dorado.

Mejor? me pregunt . S dije cautelosa. Sacudi la cabeza y murmur algo ininteligible. Cre entender las palabras reacci n exagerada .

Por qu has dicho eso? Susurr mientras intentaba evitar que me temblara la voz . Te has cansado de tener que salvarme todo el tiempo? Quieres que me aleje de ti? No, no quiero estar sin ti, Bella, por supuesto que no. S racional. Y tampoco tengo problema alguno en salvarte de no ser por el hecho de que soy yo quien te pone en peligro..., soy yo la raz n por la que est s aqu .

S , t eres la raz n torc el gesto . La raz n por la que estoy aqu ... viva.

Apenas dijo con un hilo de voz . Cubierta de vendas y escayola, y casi incapaz de moverte.

No me refer a a la ltima vez en que he estado a punto de morir repuse con creciente irritaci n . Estaba pensando en las otras, puedes elegir cu l. Estar a criando malvas en el cementerio de Forks de no ser por ti.

Su rostro se crisp de dolor al o r mis palabras y la angustia no abandon su mirada.

240

Sin embargo, sa no es la peor parte continu susurrando. Se comport como si yo no hubiera hablado . Ni verte ah , en el suelo, desmadejada y rota dijo con voz ahogada , ni pensar que era demasiado tarde, ni o rte gritar de dolor... Podr a haber llevado el peso de todos esos insufribles recuerdos durante el resto de la eternidad. No, lo peor de todo era sentir, saber que no podr a detenerme, creer que iba a ser yo mismo quien acabara contigo.

Pero no lo hiciste.

Pudo ocurrir con suma facilidad.

Sab a que necesitaba calmarme, pero estaba hablando para s mismo de dejarme, y el p nico revolote en mis pulmones, pugnando por salir.

Prom telo susurr .

Qu ? Ya sabes el qu . Hab a decidido mantener obstinado una negativa y yo me estaba empezando a enfadar. Apreci el cambio operado en mi tono de voz y su mirada se hizo m s severa.

Al parecer, no tengo la suficiente voluntad para alejarme de ti, por lo que supongo que tendr s que seguir tu camino... Con independencia de que eso te mate o no a adi con rudeza.

No me lo hab a prometido. Un hecho que yo no hab a pasado por alto. Contuve el p nico a duras penas. No me quedaban fuerzas para controlar el enojo. Me has contado c mo lo evitaste... Ahora quiero saber por qu exig .

Por qu ? repiti a la defensiva. Por qu lo hiciste? Por qu no te limitaste a dejar que se extendiera la ponzo a? A estas alturas, ser a como t . Los ojos de Edward parecieron volverse de un negro apagado. Entonces comprend que jam s hab a tenido intenci n de permitir que me enterase de aquello. Alice deb a de haber estado demasiado preocupada por las cosas que acababa de saber sobre su pasado o se hab a mostrado muy precavida con sus pensamientos mientras estuvo cerca de Edward, ya que estaba muy claro que ste no sab a que ella me hab a iniciado en el conocimiento del proceso de la conversi n en vampiro. Estaba sorprendido y furioso. Buf , y sus labios parec an cincelados en piedra.

No me iba a responder, eso estaba m s que claro.

Soy la primera en admitir que carezco de experiencia en las relaciones dije , pero parece l gico que entre un hombre y una mujer ha de haber una cierta igualdad, uno de ellos no puede estar siempre lanz ndose en picado para salvar al otro. Tienen que poder salvarse el uno al otro por igual.

Se cruz de brazos junto a mi cama y apoy en los m os su ment n con el rostro sosegado y la ira contenida. Evidentemente, hab a decidido no enfadarse conmigo. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de avisar a Alice antes de que los dos se pusieran al d a en ese tema.

T me has salvado dijo con voz suave.

No puedo ser siempre Lois Lane insist . Yo tambi n quiero ser Superman.

No sabes lo que me est s pidiendo.

Su voz era dulce, pero sus ojos miraban fijamente la funda de la almohada.

Yo creo que s .

Bella, no lo sabes. Llevo casi noventa a os d ndole vueltas al asunto, y sigo sin estar

seguro

Desear as que Carlisle no te hubiera salvado? No, eso no hizo una pausa antes de continuar . Pero mi vida termin y no he empezado nada. T eres mi vida. Eres lo nico que me doler a perder. As , iba a tener m s xito. Resultaba f cil admitir lo mucho que le necesitaba.

241

Pero se mostraba muy calmado. Resuelto.

No puedo, Bella. No voy a hacerte eso.

Por qu no? ten a la voz ronca y las palabras no sal an con el volumen que yo pretend a . No me digas que es demasiado duro! Despu s de hoy, supongo que en unos d as... Da igual, despu s, eso no ser a nada. Me mir fijamente y pregunt con sarcasmo:

Y el dolor? Palidec . No lo pude evitar. Pero procur evitar que la expresi n de mi rostro mostrara con qu nitidez recordaba la sensaci n el fuego en mis venas.

se es mi problema dije , podr soportarlo.

Es posible llevar la valent a hasta el punto de que se convierta en locura.

Eso no es ning n problema. Tres d as. Qu horror!

Edward hizo una mueca cuando mis palabras le recordaron que estaba m s informada

de lo que era su deseo. Le mir conteniendo el enfado, contemplando c mo sus ojos adquir an un brillo m s calculador.

Y qu pasa con Charlie y Ren e? inquiri lac nicamente. Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio mientras me devanaba los sesos para responder a su pregunta. Abr la boca sin que saliera sonido alguno. La cerr de nuevo. Esper con expresi n triunfante, ya que sab a que yo no ten a ninguna respuesta sincera.

Mira, eso tampoco importa musit al fin; siempre que ment a mi voz era tan poco convincente como en este momento . Ren e ha efectuado las elecciones que le conven an... Querr a que yo hiciera lo mismo. Charlie es de goma, se recuperar , est acostumbrado a ir a su aire. No puedo cuidar de ellos para siempre, tengo que vivir mi propia vida.

Exactamente me ataj con brusquedad , y no ser yo quien le ponga fin.

Si esperas a que est en mi lecho de muerte, tengo noticias para ti! Ya estoy en l!

Te vas a recuperar me record .

Respir hondo para calmarme, ignorando el espasmo de dolor que se desat . Nos miramos de hito en hito. En su rostro no hab a el menor atisbo de compromiso.

No dije lentamente . No es as .

Su frente se pobl de arrugas.

Por supuesto que s . Tal vez te queden un par de cicatrices, pero...

Te equivocas insist . Voy a morir.

De verdad, Bella. Vas a salir de aqu en cuesti n de d as ahora estaba preocupado . Dos semanas a lo sumo.

Le mir .

Puede que no muera ahora, pero alg n d a morir . Estoy m s cerca de ello a cada minuto que pasa. Y voy a envejecer.

Frunci el ce o cuando comprendi mis palabras al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y presionaba sus sienes con los dedos.

Se supone que la vida es as , que as es como deber a ser, como hubiera sido de no existir yo, y yo no deber a existir.

Resopl y l abri los ojos sorprendido.

Eso es una estupidez. Es como si alguien a quien le ha tocado la loter a dice antes de recoger el dinero: Mira, dejemos las cosas como est n. Es mejor as , y no lo cobra.

Dif cilmente se me puede considerar un premio de loter a.

Cierto. Eres mucho mejor.

Puso los ojos en blanco y esboz una sonrisa forzada.

Bella, no vamos a discutir m s este tema. Me niego a condenarte a una noche eterna.

Fin del asunto.

242

Me conoces muy poco si te crees que esto se ha acabado le avise . No eres el nico vampiro al que conozco.

El color de sus ojos se oscureci de nuevo.

Alice no se atrever a.

Parec a tan aterrador que durante un momento no pude evitar creerlo. No conceb a que alguien fuera tan valiente como para cruzarse en su camino.

Alice ya lo ha visto, verdad? aventur . Por eso te perturban las cosas que te dice. Sabe que alg n d a voy a ser como t ...

Ella tambi n se equivoca. Te vio muerta, pero eso tampoco ha sucedido.

Jam s me ver s apostar contra Alice.

Estuvimos mir ndonos largo tiempo, sin m s ruido que el zumbido de las m quinas, el pitido, el goteo, el tictac del gran reloj de la pared... Al final, la expresi n de su rostro se suaviz .

Bueno le pregunt , d nde nos deja eso?

Edward se ri forzadamente entre dientes.

Creo que se llama punto muerto.

Suspir .

Ay! musit . C mo te encuentras? pregunt con un ojo puesto en el bot n de llamada. Estoy bien ment . No te creo repuso amablemente. No me voy a dormir de nuevo. Necesitas descansar. Tanto debate no es bueno para ti. As que te rindes insinu . Buen intento. Alarg la mano hacia el bot n. No! Me ignor . S ? grazn el altavoz de la pared. Creo que es el momento adecuado para m s sedantes dijo con calma, haciendo caso omiso de mi expresi n furibunda.

Enviar a la enfermera fue la inexpresiva contestaci n.

No me los voy a tomar promet .

Busc con la mirada las bolsas de los goteros que colgaban junto a mi cama.

No creo que te vayan a pedir que te tragues nada.

Comenz a subir mi ritmo cardiaco. Edward ley el p nico en mis ojos y suspir frustrado.

Bella, tienes dolores y necesitas relajarte para curarte. Por qu lo pones tan dif cil? Ya no te van a poner m s agujas.

No temo a las agujas mascull , tengo miedo a cerrar los ojos.

Entonces, l esboz esa sonrisa picara suya y tom mi rostro entre sus manos.

Te dije que no iba a irme a ninguna parte. No temas, estar aqu mientras eso te haga

feliz. Le devolv la sonrisa e ignor el dolor de mis mejillas. Entonces, es para siempre, ya lo sabes. Vamos, d jalo ya. S lo es un enamoramiento de adolescente. Sacud la cabeza con incredulidad y me mare al hacerlo. Me sorprendi que Ren e se lo tragara. S que t me conoces mejor. Eso es lo hermoso de ser humano me dijo . Las cosas cambian. Se me cerraron los ojos.

243

No te olvides de respirar le record .

Segu a ri ndose cuando la enfermera entr blandiendo una jeringuilla.

Perd n dijo bruscamente a Edward, que se levant y cruz la habitaci n hasta llegar al extremo opuesto, donde se apoy contra la pared.

Se cruz de brazos y esper . Mantuve los ojos fijos en l, a n con aprensi n. Sostuvo mi mirada con calma.

Ya est , cielo dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa mientras inyectaba las medicinas en la bolsa del gotero . Ahora te vas a sentir mejor.

Gracias murmur sin entusiasmo.

Las medicinas actuaron enseguida. Not c mo la somnolencia corr a por mis venas casi de inmediato.

Esto deber a conseguirlo contest ella mientras se me cerraban los p rpados.

Luego, debi de marcharse de la habitaci n, ya que algo fr o y liso me acarici el rostro.

Qu date dije con dificultad.

Lo har prometi . Su voz sonaba tan hermosa como una canci n de cuna Como te dije, me quedar mientras eso te haga feliz, todo el tiempo que eso sea lo mejor para ti.

Intent negar con la cabeza, pero me pesaba demasiado.

No es lo mismo mascull .

Se ech a re r.

No te preocupes de eso ahora, Bella. Podremos discutir cuando despiertes.

Creo que sonre .

Vale.

Sent sus labios en mi o do cuando susurr :

Te quiero.

Yo, tambi n.

Lo s se ri en voz baja.

Lade levemente la cabeza en busca de... adivin lo que persegu a y sus labios rozaron los m os con suavidad.

Gracias suspir .

Siempre que quieras.

En realidad, estaba perdiendo la consciencia por mucho que luchara, cada vez m s d bilmente, contra el sopor. S lo hab a una cosa que deseaba decirle.

Edward? tuve que esforzarme para pronunciar su nombre con claridad. S ? Voy a apostar a favor de Alice. Y entonces, la noche se me ech encima. 244

EPILOGO

Una ocasi n especial

Edward me ayud a entrar en su coche. Prest especial atenci n a las tiras de seda que adornaban m vestido de gasa, las flores que l me acababa de poner en los rizos, cuidadosamente peinados, y la escayola, de tan dif cil manejo. Ignor la mueca de enfado de mis labios.

Se sent en el asiento del conductor despu s de que me hubo instalado y recorri el largo y estrecho camino de salida.

Cu ndo tienes pensado decirme de qu va todo esto? refunfu quejosa; odio las sorpresas de todo coraz n, y l lo sab a. Me sorprende que a n no lo hayas adivinado me lanz una sonrisa burlona, y el aliento se me atasc en la garganta. Es que nunca me iba a acostumbrar a un ser tan perfecto?

Ya te he dicho lo guapo que est s, no? me asegur .

S .

Volvi a sonre r. Hasta ese instante, jam s le hab a visto vestido de negro, y el contraste con la piel p lida convert a su belleza en algo totalmente irreal. No hab a mucho que pudiera ocultar, me pon a nerviosa incluso el hecho de que llevara un traje de etiqueta...

... Aunque no tanto como mi propio vestido, o los zapatos. En realidad, un solo zapato, porque a n ten a escayolado y protegido el otro pie. Sin duda, el tac n fino, sujeto al pie s lo por unos lazos de sat n, no iba a ayudarme mucho cuando intentara cojear por ah .

No voy a volver m s a tu casa si Alice y Esme siguen trat ndome como a una Barbie, como a una cobaya cada vez que venga rezongu . Estaba segura de que no pod a salir nada bueno de nuestras indumentarias formales. A menos que..., pero me asustaba expresar en palabras mis suposiciones, incluso pensarlas. Me distrajo entonces el timbre de un tel fono. Edward sac el m vil del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y r pidamente mir el n mero de la llamada entrante antes de contestar. Hola, Charlie contest con prevenci n.

Charlie? pregunt con p nico. La experiencia vivida hac a ahora ya m s de dos meses hab a tenido sus consecuencias. Una de ellas era que me hab a vuelto hipersensible en mi relaci n con la gente que amaba. Hab a intercambiado los roles naturales de madre e hija con Ren e, al menos en lo que se refer a a mantener contacto con ella. Si no pod a hacerlo a diario a trav s del correo electr nico y, aunque sab a que era innecesario pues ahora era muy feliz en Jacksonville, no descansaba hasta llamarla y hablar con ella.

Y todos los d as, cuando Charlie se iba a trabajar, le dec a adi s con m s ansiedad de la necesaria.

Sin embargo, la cautela de la voz de Edward era harina de otro costal. Charlie se hab a puesto algo dif cil desde que regres a Forks. Mi padre hab a adoptado dos posturas muy definidas respecto a mi mala experiencia. En lo que se refer a a Carlisle, sent a un agradecimiento que rayaba en la adoraci n. Por otro lado, se obstinaba en responsabilizar a Edward como principal culpable porque yo no me hubiera ido de casa de no ser por l. Y Edward estaba lejos de contradecirle. Durante los siguientes d as fueran apareciendo reglas antes inexistentes, como toques de queda... y horarios de visita.

245

Edward se lade para mirarme al notar la preocupaci n en mi voz. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, lo cual suaviz mi s bita e irracional ansiedad. A pesar de eso, sus ojos parec an tocados por alguna pena especial. Entendi el motivo de mi reacci n, y sigui sinti ndose responsable de cuanto me suced a.

Algo que le estaba diciendo Charlie le distrajo de sus taciturnos pensamientos. Sus ojos dilatados por la incredulidad me hicieron estremecer de miedo hasta que una amplia sonrisa le ilumin el rostro.

Me est s tomando el pelo! ri . Qu pasa? inquir , ahora curiosa. Me ignor . Por qu no me dejas que hable con l? sugiri con evidente placer. Esper durante unos segundos. Hola, Tyler; soy Edward Cullen salud muy educado, al menos en apariencia, pero yo ya le conoc a lo bastante para detectar el leve rastro de amenaza en su tono. Qu hac a Tyler en mi casa? Ca en la cuenta de la terrible verdad poco a poco. Baj la vista para contemplar el elegante traje azul oscuro en el que Alice me hab a metido. Lamento que se haya producido alg n tipo de malentendido, pero Bella no est disponible esta noche el tono de su voz cambi , y la amenaza de repente se hizo m s evidente mientras segu a hablando . Para serte totalmente sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo. No te ofendas. Y lamento estropearte la velada dijo, pero lo cierto es que no sonaba como si no lo sintiera en absoluto.

Cerr el tel fono con un golpe mientras se extend a por su rostro una ancha y est pida sonrisa. Mi rostro y mi cuello enrojecieron de ira. Notaba c mo las l grimas producidas por la rabia empezaban a llenarme los ojos. Me mir sorprendido.

Me he extralimitado algo al final? No quer a ofenderte. Pas eso por alto. Me llevas al baile de fin de curso! grit furiosa. Para verg enza m a, era bastante obvio. Estaba segura de que me hubiera dado cuenta de la fecha de los carteles que decoraban los edificios del instituto de haber prestado un poco de atenci n, pero ni en sue os se me pas por la imaginaci n que Edward pensara hacerme pasar por esto, es que no me conoc a de nada?

No esperaba una reacci n tan fuerte, eso estaba claro. Apret los labios y estrech los

ojos. No te pongas dif cil, Bella. Ech un vistazo por la ventanilla. Est bamos ya a mitad de camino del instituto.

Por qu me haces esto? pregunt horrorizada. Francamente, Bella, qu otra cosa cre as que bamos a hacer? se al su traje de etiqueta con un gesto de la mano. Estaba avergonzada. Primero, por no darme cuenta de lo evidente, y luego por haberme pasado de la raya con las vagas sospechas expectativas, m s bien que hab an ido tomando forma en mi mente a lo largo del d a conforme Alice y Esme intentaban transformarme en una reina de la belleza. Mis esperanzas, a medias temidas, parec an ahora estupideces.

Hab a adivinado que se estaba cociendo alg n acontecimiento, pero el baile de fin de curso! Era lo ltimo que se me hubiera ocurrido. Record consternada que, contra mi costumbre, hoy llevaba puesto rimel, por lo que me restregu r pidamente debajo de los ojos para evitar los manchurrones. Sin embargo, ten a los

246

dedos limpios cuando retir la mano; Alice deb a haber usado una m scara resistente al agua al maquillarme, seguramente porque intu a que algo as iba a suceder.

Esto es completamente rid culo. Por qu lloras? pregunt frustrado.

Porque estoy loca! Bella... Dirigi contra m toda la fuerza de sus ojos dorados, llenos de reproche. Qu ? murmur , s bitamente distra da. Hazlo por m insisti . Sus ojos derritieron toda mi furia. Era imposible luchar con l cuando hac a ese tipo de trampas. Me rend a rega adientes.

Bien contest con un moh n, incapaz de echar fuego por los ojos con la eficacia deseada . Me lo tomar con calma. Pero ya ver s advert . En mi caso, la mala suerte se est convirtiendo en un h bito. Seguramente me romper la otra pierna. Mira este zapato! Es una trampa mortal! levant la pierna para reforzar la idea.

Humm mir atentamente mi pierna m s tiempo del necesario . Recu rdame que le d las gracias a Alice esta noche.

Alice va a estar all ? eso me consol un poco. Con Jasper, Emmett... y Rosalie admiti l. Desapareci la sensaci n de alivio, ya que mi relaci n con Rosalie no avanzaba. Me llevaba bastante bien con su marido de quita y pon. Emmett me ten a por una persona divertid sima, pero ella actuaba como si yo no existiera. Mientras sacud a la cabeza para modificar el curso de mis pensamientos, me acord de otra cosa.

Estaba Charlie al tanto de esto? pregunt , repentinamente recelosa. Claro esboz una amplia sonrisa; luego empez a re rse entre dientes . Aunque Tyler, al parecer, no. Me rechinaron los dientes. No entend a c mo Tyler se hab a creado esas falsas expectativas. Excepto en los pocos d as soleados, Edward y yo ramos inseparables en el instituto, donde Charlie no pod a interferir.

Para entonces ya hab amos llegado al instituto. Un coche destacaba entre todos los dem s del aparcamiento, el descapotable rojo de Rosalie. Hoy, las nubes eran finas y algunos rayos de sol se filtraban lejos, al oeste.

Se baj del coche y lo rode para abrirme la puerta. Luego, me tendi la mano.

Me qued sentada en mi asiento, obstinada, con los brazos cruzados. Sent a una secreta punzada de satisfacci n, ya que el aparcamiento estaba atestado de gente vestida de etiqueta: posibles testigos. No podr a sacarme a la fuerza del coche como habr a hecho de estar solos.

Suspir .

Hay que ver, eres valiente como un le n cuando alguien quiere matarte, pero cuando se menciona el baile... sacudi la cabeza.

Tragu saliva. Baile.

Bella, no voy a dejar que nada te haga da o, ni siquiera t misma. Te prometo que voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo.

Lo pens un poco, y de repente me sent mucho mejor. Edward lo not en mi semblante.

As que ahora... dijo con dulzura . No puede ser tan malo.

Se inclin y me pas un brazo por la cintura, me apoy en su otra mano y dej que me sacara del coche.

En Phoenix celebran los bailes de fin de curso en el sal n de recepciones de los hoteles; sin embargo, aqu , el baile se hace en el gimnasio, por supuesto. Seguro que deb a de ser la nica sala lo bastante amplia en la ciudad para poder organizar un baile. Cuando entramos, me dio la risa tonta. Hab a por todos lados arcos con globos y las paredes estaban festoneadas con guirnaldas de papel de seda.

247

Parece un escenario listo para rodar una pel cula de terror me re por lo bajo.

Bueno murmur l mientras nos acerc bamos lentamente hacia la mesa de las entradas. Edward soportaba la mayor parte de mi peso, pero aun as yo deb a caminar arrastrando los pies y cojeando , desde luego hay vampiros presentes m s que de sobra.

Contempl la pista de baile; se hab a abierto un espacio vac o en el centro, donde dos parejas daban vueltas con gracia. Los otros bailarines se hab an apartado hacia los lados de la habitaci n para concederles espacio, ya que nadie se sent a capaz de competir ante tal exhibici n. Nadie pod a igualar la elegancia de Emmett y Jasper, que vest an trajes de etiqueta cl sicos. Alice luc a un llamativo vestido de sat n negro con cortes geom tricos que dejaba al aire grandes tri ngulos de n vea piel p lida. Y Rosalie era... bueno, era Rosalie. Estaba incre ble. Su ce ido vestido de vivido color p rpura mostraba un gran escote que llegaba hasta la cintura y dejaba la espalda totalmente al descubierto, y a la altura de las rodillas se ensanchaba en una amplia cola rizada. Me dieron pena todas las chicas de la habitaci n, incluy ndome yo.

Quieres que eche el cerrojo a las puertas mientras masacras a todos estos incautos pueblerinos? susurr como si urdi ramos alguna conspiraci n. Edward me mir .

Y de parte de qui n te pondr as t ? Oh, me pondr a de parte de los vampiros, por supuesto. Sonri con renuencia. Cualquier cosa con tal de no bailar. Lo que sea. Compr las entradas y nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile. Me apret asustada contra su brazo y empec a arrastrar los pies.

Tengo toda la noche me advirti .

Al final, me llev hasta el lugar donde su familia bailaba con elegancia, por cierto, en un estilo totalmente inapropiado para esta m sica y esta poca. Los mir espantada.

Edward ten a la garganta tan seca que s lo consegu a hablar en susurros . De verdad, no puedo bailar.

Sent que el p nico rebull a en mi interior.

No te preocupes, tonta me contest con un hilo de voz . Yo s puedo coloc mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me levant en vilo y desliz sus pies debajo de los m os.

Y de repente, nosotros tambi n estuvimos dando vueltas en la pista de baile.

Me siento como si tuviera cinco a os me re despu s de bailar el vals sin esfuerzo alguno durante varios minutos.

No los aparentas murmur Edward al tiempo que me acercaba a l hasta tener la sensaci n de que mis pies hab an despegado del suelo y flotaban a m s de medio metro.

Alice atrajo mi atenci n en una de las vueltas y me sonri para infundirme valor. Le devolv la sonrisa. Me sorprendi darme cuenta de que realmente estaba disfrutando, aunque fuera s lo un poco.

De acuerdo, esto no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que pensaba admit . Pero Edward miraba hacia las puertas con rostro enojado.

Qu pasa? pregunt en voz alta. Aunque estaba desorientada despu s de dar tantas vueltas, segu la direcci n de su mirada hasta ver lo que le perturbaba. Jacob Black, sin traje de etiqueta, pero con una camisa blanca de manga larga y corbata, y el pelo recogido en su sempiterna coleta, cruzaba la pista de baile hacia nosotros.

Despu s de que pasara la primera sorpresa al reconocerlo, no pude evitar sentirme mal por el pobre Jacob. Parec a realmente inc modo, casi de una forma insoportable. Ten a una expresi n de culpabilidad cuando se encontraron nuestras miradas.

248

Edward gru muy bajito.

Comp rtate! susurr . La voz de Edward son c ustica. Quiere hablar contigo. En ese momento, Jacob lleg a nuestra posici n. La verg enza y la disculpa se evidenciaron m s en su rostro. Hola, Bella, esperaba encontrarte aqu parec a como si realmente hubiera esperado justo lo contrario, aunque su sonrisa era tan c lida como siempre. Hola, Jacob sonre a mi vez . Qu quieres?

Puedo interrumpir? pregunt indeciso mientras observaba a Edward por primera vez. Me sorprendi descubrir que Jacob no necesitaba alzar los ojos para mirar a Edward. Deb a de haber crecido m s de diez cent metros desde que le vi por vez primera. El rostro de Edward, de expresi n ausente, aparentaba serenidad. En respuesta se limit a depositarme con cuidado en el suelo y retroceder un paso.

Gracias dijo Jacob amablemente.

Edward se limit a asentir mientras me miraba atentamente antes de darme la espalda y

marcharse. Jacob me rode la cintura con las manos y yo apoy mis brazos en sus hombros.

Hala, Jacob! Cu nto mides ahora? Metro ochenta y ocho contest pagado de s mismo. No bail bamos de verdad, ya que mi pierna lo imped a. Nos balanceamos desma adamente de un lado a otro sin mover los pies. Menos mal, porque el reciente estir n le hab a dejado un aspecto desgarbado y de miembros descoordinados, y probablemente era un bailar n tan malo como yo.

Bueno, y c mo es que has terminado viniendo por aqu esta noche? pregunt sin verdadera curiosidad. Me hac a una idea aproximada si ten a en cuenta cu l hab a sido la reacci n de Edward.

Puedes creerte que mi padre me ha pagado veinte pavos por venir a tu baile de fin de curso? admiti un poco avergonzado. Claro que s musit . Bueno, espero que al menos lo est s pasando bien. Has visto algo que te haya gustado? brome mientras dirig a una mirada cargada de intenci n a un grupo de chicas alineadas contra la pared como tartas en una pasteler a.

S admiti , pero est comprometida.

Mir hacia bajo para encontrarse con mis ojos llenos de curiosidad durante un segundo. Luego, avergonzados, los dos miramos hacia otro lado.

A prop sito, est s realmente guapa a adi con timidez.

Vaya, gracias. Y por qu te pag Billy para que vinieras? pregunt r pidamente, aunque conoc a la respuesta.

A Jacob no pareci hacerle mucha gracia el cambio de tema. Sigui mirando a otro lado, inc modo otra vez.

Dijo que era un lugar seguro para hablar contigo. Te prometo que al viejo se le est yendo la cabeza.

Me un a su risa con desgana.

De todos modos, me prometi conseguirme el cilindro maestro que necesito si te

daba un mensaje confes con una sonrisa avergonzada. En ese caso, d melo. Me gustar a que lograras terminar tu coche le devolv la sonrisa. Al menos, Jacob no cre a ni una palabra de las viejas leyendas, lo que facilitaba la situaci n. Apoyado contra la pared, Edward vigilaba mi rostro, pero manten a el suyo

249

inexpresivo. Vi c mo una chica de segundo con un traje rosa le miraba con inter s y timidez,

pero l no pareci percatarse.

No te enfades, vale? Jacob mir a otro lado, con aspecto culpable.

No es posible que me enfade contigo, Jacob le asegur . Ni siquiera voy a enfadarme con Billy. Di lo que tengas que decir.

Bueno, es un tanto est pido... Lo siento, Bella, pero quiere que dejes a tu novio. Me dijo que te lo pidiera por favor .

Sacudi la cabeza con adem n disgustado.

Sigue con sus supersticiones, verdad?

S . Se vio abrumado cuando te hiciste da o en Phoenix. No se crey que... Jacob no termin la frase, sin ser consciente de ello.

Me ca le ataj mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Lo s contest Jacob con rapidez.

Billy cree que Edward tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que me hiriera no era una pregunta, y me enfad a pesar de mi promesa.

Jacob rehuy mi mirada. Ni siquiera nos molest bamos ya en seguir el comp s de la m sica, aunque sus manos segu an en mi cintura y yo ten a las m as en sus hombros.

Mira, Jacob, s que probablemente Billy no se lo va a creer, pero quiero que al menos t lo sepas me mir ahora, notando la nueva seriedad que destilaba mi voz . En realidad, Edward me salv la vida. Hubiera muerto de no ser por l y por su padre.

Lo s asegur .

Parec a que la sinceridad de mis palabras le hab a convencido en parte y, despu s de todo, tal vez Jacob consiguiera convencer a su padre, al menos en ese punto.

Jake, escucha, lamento que hayas tenido que hacer esto me disculp . En cualquier caso, ya has cumplido con tu tarea, de acuerdo?

S musit . Segu a teniendo un aspecto inc modo y enfadado.

Hay m s? pregunt con incredulidad. Olv dalo mascull . Conseguir un trabajo y ahorrar el dinero por mis propios medios. Clav los ojos en l hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Su ltalo y ya est , Jacob.

Es bastante desagradable.

No te preocupes. D melo insist .

Vale... Pero, ostras, es que suena tan mal... movi la cabeza . Me pidi que te dijera, pero no que te advirtiera... levant una mano de mi cintura y dibuj en el aire unas comillas : Estaremos vigilando . El plural es suyo, no m o.

Aguard mi reacci n con aspecto circunspecto.

Se parec a tanto a la frase de una pel cula de mafiosos que me ech a re r.

Siento que hayas tenido que hacer esto, Jake.

Me re con disimulo.

No me ha importado demasiado sonri aliviado mientras evaluaba con la mirada mi vestido . Entonces, le puedo decir que me has contestado que deje de meterse en tus

asuntos de una vez? pregunt esperanzado. No suspir . Agrad ceselo de mi parte. S que lo hace por mi bien. La canci n termin y baj los brazos. Sus manos dudaron un momento en mi cintura y luego mir a mi pierna in til.

Quieres bailar otra vez, o te llevo a alg n lado? No es necesario, Jacob respondi Edward por m . Yo me hago cargo. Jacob se sobresalt y mir con los ojos como platos a Edward, que estaba justo a nuestro lado.

250

Eh, no te he o do llegar mascull . Espero verte por ah , Bella dio un paso atr s y salud con la mano de mala gana.

Sonre .

Claro, nos vemos luego.

Lo siento a adi antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Los brazos de Edward me tomaron por la cintura en cuanto empez la siguiente canci n. Parec a de un ritmo algo r pido para bailar lento, pero a l no pareci importarle. Descans la cabeza sobre su pecho, satisfecha.

Te sientes mejor? le tom el pelo. No del todo coment con parquedad. No te enfades con Billy suspir . Se preocupa por m s lo por el bien de Charlie. No es nada personal. No estoy enfadado con Billy me corrigi con voz cortante , pero su hijo me irrita. Ech la cabeza hacia atr s para mirarle. Estaba muy serio.

Por qu ? En primer lugar, me ha hecho romper mi promesa. Le mir confundida, y l esboz una media sonrisa cuando me explic : Te promet que esta noche estar a contigo en todo momento. Ah. Bueno, quedas perdonado. Gracias Edward frunci el ce o . Pero hay algo m s. Esper pacientemente. Te llam guapa prosigui al fin, acentuando m s el ce o fruncido . Y eso es pr cticamente un insulto con el aspecto que tienes hoy. Eres mucho m s que hermosa.

Me re .

Tu punto de vista es un poco parcial.

No lo creo. Adem s, tengo una vista excelente.

Continuamos dando vueltas en la pista. Llevaba mis pies con los suyos y me estrechaba

cerca de l.

Vas a explicarme ya el motivo de todo esto? le pregunt . Me busc con la mirada y me contempl confundido. Yo lanc una significativa mirada hacia las guirnaldas de papel. Se detuvo a considerarlo durante un instante y luego cambi de direcci n. Me condujo a trav s del gent o hacia la puerta trasera del gimnasio. De soslayo, vi bailar a Mike y Jessica, que me miraban con curiosidad. Jessica me salud con la mano y de inmediato le respond con una sonrisa. ngela tambi n se encontraba all , en los brazos del peque o Ben Cheney; parec a dichosa y feliz sin levantar la vista de los ojos de l, era una cabeza m s bajo que ella. Lee y Samantha, Lauren, acompa ada por Conner, tambi n nos miraron. Era capaz de recordar los nombres de todos aquellos que pasaban delante de m a una velocidad de v rtigo. De pronto, nos encontramos fuera del gimnasio, a la suave y fresca luz de un crep sculo mortecino.

Me tom en brazos en cuanto estuvimos a solas. Atravesamos el umbr o jard n sin detenernos hasta llegar a un banco debajo de los madro os. Se sent all , acun ndome contra su pecho. Visible a trav s de las vaporosas nubes, la luna luc a ya en lo alto e iluminaba con su n vea luz el rostro de Edward. Sus facciones eran severas y ten a los ojos turbados.

Qu te preocupa? le interrump con suavidad. Me ignor sin apartar los ojos de la luna. El crep sculo, otra vez murmur . Otro final. No importa lo perfecto que sea el d a, siempre ha de acabar. Algunas cosas no tienen por qu terminar musit entre dientes, de repente tensa. Suspir .

251

Te he tra do al baile dijo arrastrando las palabras y contestando finalmente a mi pregunta , porque no deseo que te pierdas nada, ni que mi presencia te prive de nada si est en mi mano. Quiero que seas humana, que tu vida contin e como lo habr a hecho si yo hubiera muerto en 1918, tal y como deber a haber sucedido.

Me estremec al o r sus palabras y luego sacud la cabeza con enojo.

Y en qu extra a dimensi n paralela habr a asistido al baile alguna vez por mi propia voluntad? Si no fueras cien veces m s fuerte que yo, nunca habr as conseguido traerme. Esboz una amplia sonrisa, pero la alegr a de esa sonrisa no lleg a los ojos. T misma has reconocido que no ha sido tan malo. Porque estaba contigo. Permanecimos inm viles durante un minuto. Edward contemplaba la luna, y yo a l.

Deseaba encontrar la forma de explicarle qu poco inter s ten a yo en llevar un vida humana normal.

Me contestar s si te pregunto algo? inquiri , mir ndome con una sonrisa suave. No lo hago siempre? Prom teme que lo har s insisti , sonriente. De acuerdo supe que iba a arrepentirme muy pronto. Parec as realmente sorprendida cuando te diste cuenta de que te tra a aqu comenz .

Lo estaba le interrump .

Exacto admiti , pero algo tendr as que suponer. Siento curiosidad... Para qu

pensaste que nos vest amos de esta forma? S , me arrepent de inmediato. Frunc los labios, dubitativa. No quiero dec rtelo. Lo has prometido objet . Lo s .

Cu l es el problema? Me di cuenta de que l cre a que lo que me imped a hablar era simplemente la verg enza.

Creo que te vas a enfadar o entristecer.

Enarc las cejas mientras lo consideraba.

De todos modos, quiero saberlo. Por favor.

Suspir . l aguardaba mi contestaci n.

Bueno, supuse que iba a ser una especie de... ocasi n especial. Ni se me pas por la

cabeza que fuera algo tan humano y com n como... un baile de fin de curso! me burl .

Humano? pregunt cansinamente. Hab a captado la palabra clave a la primera. Observ mi vestido mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con un hilo suelto de gasa. Edward esper en silencio mi respuesta. De acuerdo confes atropelladamente , albergaba la esperanza de que tal vez hubieras cambiado de idea y que, despu s de todo, me transformaras. Una decena de sentimientos encontrados recorrieron su rostro. Reconoc algunos, como la ira y el dolor, y, despu s de que se hubo serenado, la expresi n de sus facciones pareci divertida.

Pensaste que ser a una ocasi n para vestirse de tiros largos, a que s ? se burl , tocando la solapa de la chaqueta de su traje de etiqueta.

Torc el gesto para ocultar mi verg enza.

No s c mo van esas cosas; al menos, a m me parec a m s racional que un baile de

fin de curso Edward segu a sonriendo . No es divertido le asegur .

252

No, tienes raz n, no lo es admiti mientras se desvanec a su sonrisa . De todos modos, prefiero tom rmelo como una broma antes que pensar que lo dices en serio.

Lo digo en serio.

Suspir profundamente.

Lo s . Y eso es lo que deseas de verdad?

La pena hab a vuelto a sus ojos. Me mord el labio y asent .

De modo que est s preparada para que esto sea el final, el crep sculo de tu existencia aunque apenas si has comenzado a vivir musit , hablando casi para s mismo . Est s dispuesta a abandonarlo todo.

No es el final, sino el comienzo le contradije casi sin aliento.

No lo merezco dijo con tristeza.

Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no me percib a a m misma de forma realista? le pregunt , arqueando las cejas . Obviamente, t padeces de la misma ceguera.

Lo s .

Suspir .

De repente, su voluble estado de nimo cambi . Frunci los labios y me estudi con la

mirada. Examin mi rostro durante mucho tiempo.

Est s preparada, entonces? me pregunt . Esto... tragu saliva . Ya? Sonri e inclin despacio la cabeza hasta rozar mi piel debajo de la mand bula con sus fr os labios.

Ahora, ya? susurr al tiempo que exhalaba su aliento fr o sobre mi cuello. Me estremec de forma involuntaria.

S contest en un susurro para que no se me quebrara la voz.

Edward se iba a llevar un chasco si pensaba que me estaba tirando un farol. Ya hab a tomado mi decisi n, estaba segura. No me importaba que mi cuerpo fuera tan r gido como una tabla, que mis manos se transformaran en pu os y mi respiraci n se volviera irregular... Se ri de forma enigm tica y se irgui con gesto de verdadera desaprobaci n.

No te puedes haber cre do de verdad que me iba a rendir tan f cilmente dijo con un

punto de amargura en su tono burl n. Una chica tiene derecho a so ar. Enarc las cejas.

Sue as con convertirte en un monstruo? No exactamente repliqu . Frunc el ce o ante la palabra que hab a escogido. En verdad, era eso, un monstruo . M s bien sue o con poder estar contigo para siempre.

Su expresi n se alter , m s suave y triste a causa del sutil dolor que impregnaba mi voz.

Bella sus dedos recorrieron con ligereza el contorno de mis labios . Yo voy a estar contigo..., no basta con eso?

Edward puso las yemas de los dedos sobre mis labios, que esbozaron una sonrisa.

Basta por ahora.

Torci el gesto ante mi tenacidad. Esta noche ninguno de los dos parec a darse por

vencido. Espir con tal fuerza que casi pareci un gru ido. Le acarici el rostro y le dije: Mira, te quiero m s que a nada en el mundo. No te basta eso? S , es suficiente contest , sonriendo . Suficiente para siempre. Y se inclin para presionar una vez m s sus labios fr os contra mi garganta.

253

254


End file.
